Tem uma lágrima aqui
by clarawirda
Summary: James parece realmente estar babando em seu bacon pela ruiva Lily. Porém, os marotos tentam alertar ao amigo que esse amor não é correspondido.   Será?     J
1. Marotos

POV JAMES

Idiota.

É isso o que eu sou, sabia? UM TREMENDO IDIOTA!

Merlin, ela passou por aqui de novo. Como ela consegue me deixar louco estando linda todos os dias?

ELA não é uma garota qualquer. Ela é a garota. A MINHA garota.

Lily Evans. Cabelo ruivo, vermelho como os lábios sedutores dela; os olhos mais verdes que eu já vi na vida. A voz doce, que jamais foi dirigida à mim sem estar cinco vezes mais alta e afinada do que o tom normal.

Ah se ela usasse aquela vozinha melosa comigo... Eu enloqueceria de vez.

Mas então... Onde estávamos? Ah, sim.

Eu sou um idiota.

Ela é Monitora Chefe. Nerd assumida. Queridinha de todos os professores. E o pior de tudo... Ela me odeia.

É isso aí. Lílian Evans me odeia e eu não sei se vou poder viver com isso por mais tempo.

Sou louquinho por ela. Me jogo da torre de astronomia por ela. Eu posso lamber o chão do Salão Principal por ela.

E por Merlin, não consigo esquecê-la. De maneira alguma. E posso provar isso dizendo que eu a chamo para sair todos os dias.

E ela diz "não", corando de raiva para mim (que por sinal, faz ela ficar ainda mais linda) e gritando comigo com aquela vozinha simpática estridente.

Merda. Ela passou por aqui de novo. Já disse que ela está linda hoje?

- PONTAS! - almofadinhas gritou.

Estávamos sentados no Salão Principal durante o café da manhã, no lugar da mesa reservado aos marotos.

Não era bem reservado, mas quem ocupasse nossos lugares ficaria duas horas sobre a azaração levicorpus com uma maçã na boca e embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador.

Eu não queria nem saber.

Rabicho estava praticamente comendo o prato junto com seus ovos com bacon enquanto Aluado permanecia em transe com o livro apoiado na mesa e os olhos indo de lá para cá.

Bom, não duraria muito até Almofadinhas tirar aquela porcaria dele.

Tudo o que me impedia de voltar para cama e dormir matando a aula de História da Magia era o Meu Lírio mostrando seu sorriso durante café da manhã. O sorriso que um dia, com certeza um dia, ela mostrará para mim e eu vou ter que fazer força para não beijá-lo.

Porém, enquanto eu observava Minha Ruiva linda indo de lá para cá e concluindo seus deveres de Monitora Chefe, Almofadinhas teve a audácia de me interromper.

- Cara, se você continuar assim vai babar no próprio waffle!- ele falou, antes de piscar para uma lufa-lufa que ía passando.

Só por precaução (vai que eu tivesse babado) troquei meu waffle por uma panqueca e voltei a comer.

- Cala boca, Almofadinhas. - falei, querendo que ele calasse a boca mesmo. - Você é sortudo e pode ter a garota que quiser. - apoiei o cotovelo na mesa. - Mas eu não tenho Minha Ruiva.

- Não começa a chorar, viado.- ele disse em tom de escárnio.

- Cervo, cachorro! Já disse que é CERVO.

- A Marriet Norrison da Corvinal tá afim de você. - declarou Aluado, finalmente tirando os olhos lupinos daquela porcaria que ele chama de livro.

- Ela não é a MINHA LILY. - bufei enraivecido.

- James, escuta o Aluado. - falou Almofadinhas, que devia estar usando o tom sério só para me irritar. - A Lily nunca vai sair com você, Ca...

- A LILY VAI SIM! - eu gritei. Merda, eu gritei.

Imediatamente, todo o Salão Principal tinha os olhos voltados para mim, o que nunca fora muito difícil, mas dessa vez a Lily também estava parecia ainda mais bonita quando olhava para mim.

Será que eu sou tão bonito assim, capaz de refletir minha beleza nas pessoas?

Eu acho que não. A Lily é uma deusa, mesmo.

- EU VOU AONDE, POTTER? - a minha ruiva gritou. Os olhos verdes brilhando perigosamente em minha direção.

- Comigo? Para onde você quiser, ruiva! - Falei para ela, sem tirar os olhos por um minuto daquelas esmeraldas.

- POTTER! - já falei que ela estava irritada? - JÁ ESTÁ MAIS DO QUE NA HORA DE VOCÊ ENXERGAR QUE EU JAMAIS IREI À LUGAR ALGUM COM VOCÊ!

- Cuidado, Lily. - disse Lupin. - Pode se arrepender depois.

- Exatamente, ruivinha. - abri meu sorriso mais sedutor à ela. - Você com certeza vai se arrepender de ter dito isso!

- Melhor esperar sentado, Potter. - Lily falou, antes de pegar a mão de Marlene Mckinnon e sair do Salão Principal me lançando um olhar furioso.

Marlene, que também não queria deixar barato, mostrou a língua à Sirius que por sua vez lançou um beijinho para ela enquanto as duas saíam para o Saguão.

- Ela nunca vai te aceitar, cara. - continuou Sirius.

Lançei um olhar frio na direção dele enquanto mastigava minha panqueca ressentido e em silêncio.

Aquele seria mais um daqueles dias monótonos.


	2. Amos Diggory

_Olá de novo. Então, eu dedico este segundo capítulo à Luiza (minha beta reader) e à Laura-Você-Sabe-Quem, minha primeira leitora._

_O esquema de POV's do casalzinhuh *-* continua o mesmo. Espero que gostem..._

_

* * *

_

POV Lily

- Você não precisava ter sido tãããão rude com ele. - disse Marlene.

Nós duas caminhávamos juntas em direção à biblioteca, depois de sair do Salão Principal sobre todos os olhares curiosos. Por que tinha que ter sido assim? O dia amanhecera tão bem! Amos tinha ido falar comigo no café da manhã para me contar sobre os jogos da nova temporada de quadribol e perguntar como a rotina de Monitora Chefe estava indo. Como sempre, meu futuro marido foi muito carinhoso comigo... Diferente do Potter.

Cassandra Blandichur, uma corvinal, veio até mim para falar sobre a nova matéria de feitiços mutáveis do professor Flitwick. Nós duas estávamos rindo muito quando, de repente, o Potter disse aquela maldita frase.

Então, todo o meu dia desandou.

- Ele é bonito e gosta de você - Lene continuava falando sobre _ele_.

Nam... A verdade é que ele só me irritava. Desde que nos conhecemos no primeiro ano , ele era metido e arrogante com todo mundo. Não era agora que Marlene iria querer que eu iniciasse um respeito por Potter, não é?

Eu precisava por tudo dizer à ela.

Então, fiz bem em parar no meio do corredor onde estávamos caminhando, e me virar imediatamente para a sonsa da minha melhor amiga.

- Ele é absolutamente metido, arrogante e prepotente! - eu disse, me referindo ao Potter.

Mas de alguma forma, eu precisava extravasar aquela raiva; A raiva do meu dia desmoronando por causa dele; de modo que segurei Marlene pelos ombros e comecei a sacudi-la, enquanto dizia todos os podres do Potter que eu podia lembrar.

É claro que não foi difícil. O Potter é todo podre.

- Lily! - Marlene esbravejou. - Você tá me machucando!

- Ai, desculpa, Lene. - tirei as mãos dos ombros dela.

- Qual o problema?

- É que você fala que o Potter é tudo de bom quando na verdade ele é...

- É tudo de maravilhoso para você! - os olhos de Marlene brilharam.

Segurei o braço de Lene com força, dessa vez sem me preocupar se estava ou não machucando-a. Lene me olhava surpresa e ar de dúvida, como se ela ainda não entendesse que eu NÃO GOSTO do Potter.

Quando viramos o corredor e eu pude visualizar a porta da biblioteca, Lene foi na frente depois de eu ter soltado o braço dela, enquanto fiquei para trás distraida com os alunos que íam passando para chegar à tempo em suas aulas.

E no fim do corredor, para o meu maior desagrado, um moreno alto de olhos verdes e cabelo bagunçado estava andando na companhia de outro um pouco mais alto, com cabelos negros nos ombros e olhos azuis-acinzentados.

Sem nenhuma dúvida, aqueles eram James Potter e Sirius Black e, se eu não me apressasse, Potter provavelmente viria para cima de mim com seus joguinhos.

Então... A Lily esperta aqui tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Alguma coisa que de preferência não desse em merda.

Num movimento rápido e completamente mal calculado, me virei de supetão louca para correr na direção oposta do corredor, quando de repente tropecei nos meus próprios pés.

GRANDE PLANO, DONA LILY!

Eu queria me matar. Na verdade, eu queria matar o Potter porque a culpa disso tudo era dele.

Porém, esses pensamentos passaram rápido demais pela minha cabeça enquanto eu ía caindo. E antes que eu pudesse notar, todos eles evaporaram quando eu senti dois braços fortes me segurando antes da queda. Senti um perfume masculino e os fortes músculos de um excelente jogador de quadribol.

Então, os meus olhos encontraram os olhos grandes e castanhos de Amos Diggory!

Minha Morganinha. Eu estava no céu quando fui aparada por ele!

- Lily? - Amos perguntou. Seus olhos me encararam com preocupação. Uma preocupação que eu estava amando! - Você está bem?

ISSO, DONA LILY! AGORA RESPONDE!

- E-eu t-to sim! - gaguejei enquanto Amos me segurava pela cintura me guindando para a posição inicial.

Cruzei os dedos. Não tire as mãos daí, Amos... Não tire as mãos daí!

- Que bom. - ele disse um pouco sem graça. Ah, ele ficava tão lindo corado. - Não queremos que a Monitora Chefe quebre a perna por aí, não é?

Muito bem. Não aguento. Ele é fofo demais, e eu preciso descrevê-lo.

Amos é apanhador da lufa-lufa e líder do grupo de estudos de transfiguração. Alto, a pele morena, os ombros largos, os cabelos ondulados em sintonia perfeita e os olhos castanhos mais incríveis que eu já havia visto.

Morgana, ele estava sorrindo para mim!

- Tem razão, Amos. - sorri para ele, tendo a certeza de que meu rosto estava ficando da cor do meu cabelo. - Muito obrigada por me segurar.

- De nada. - ele ainda segurava minha cintura. - Ãh, Lily, eu andei pensando... - os olhos castanhos me encaravam nervosos, enquanto meus braços e pernas tremiam de expectativa. - No próximo sábado tem Hogsmead.

- Sim? - esperei ansiosa pela pergunta.

- Você quer ir à Hogsmead comigo? - Amos perguntou, segurando minha cintura com a mão esquerda e o meu braço com a direita.

- Eu? - perguntei fingindo surpresa. - Seria um prazer, Amos!

Amos Diggory deu um daqueles sorrisos de D-E-R-R-E-T-E-R o coração. Pena que ele não sabia que o meu já tinha nascido derretido por ele!

Então, Amos se afastou um pouco de mim (ah, não!) e com a maior ternura do mundo, me deu um beijo de leve no rosto antes de se afastar com os garotos da lufa lufa para longe.

Tudo bem, agora o vermelho da minha cara ultrapassava o de meus cabelos!

Antes que eu pudesse comemorar sozinha, ouvi passos saindo da biblioteca e me virei para ver Lene parada na porta. Os cabelos castanhos dela balançaram quando ela olhou de mim para Amos, vendo-o se afastar.

Então esperei que minha amiga comemorasse, que ela gritasse de emoção por mim e dissesse "Oh, Lily. Ele te convidou para Hogsmead, isso é maravilhoso!".

Mas o que quer que eu esperasse de Lene naquela hora, simplesmente não aconteceu. Os olhos azuis de minha melhor amiga me fitaram sem expressão, e depois se viraram para visualizar algum ponto atrás de mim.

- Lene, você não vai acreditar... - eu comecei, pronta para contar para ela tudo que tinha acontecido.

Mas Lene não esperou que eu terminasse.

Minha melhor amiga simplesmente fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça, e saiu em direção à torre da grifinória, me deixando sozinha no corredor da biblioteca.

Eu fiquei ali. Completamente paralizada e olhando para a frente como se a resposta pudesse aparecer na parede do corredor.

E quando a razão voltou, virei-me no corredor procurando pelas figuras de Potter e Black, mas graças a Morgana eles não estavam lá! Isso queria dizer que não precisaria correr...

Mas havia algo de muito errado naquilo tudo.

Com vontade louca de esclarecer as coisas, apertei meus livros mais forte de encontro ao peito e fui caminhando até a Torre da Grifinória, onde eu pretendia encurralar Lene e tirar toda a verdade dela que estava me agoniando.

Por que ela fugira assim tão de repente?

* * *

_Bom, foi isso. Parece que a Lily está realmente gostando do Amos... Mas a Marlene ta aprontando alguma!_

_O botão de review não morde ;) fiquem a vontade._


	3. O plano

_Então, aqui está o próximo capítulo. Qualquer erro me avisem, ok? Boa Leitura!_

* * *

Quando a Minha Ruiva saiu do Salão Principal, achei que a beleza do mundo havia sumido.

"Maldita Monitora" pensei, enquanto voltava à comer minha panqueca em silêncio e tentava ignorar os comentários de Aluado e Almofadinhas.

Os dois vão ver só... Um dia a Lily vai aceitar sair comigo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Mas todo o ânimo pela minha ruivinha se foi quando Almofadinhas declarou que tínhamos aula de Transfiguração. Não tenho nada contra a Tia Minne, mas meu cérebro parecia estuporado naquela manhã.

E devo dizer que no caminho para a aula ele só piorou.

Lá estava eu como sempre, ao lado do filho da mãe do Almofadinhas, que por sua vez piscava para cada garota que atravessasse o corredor sem nenhum pingo de vergonha na cara. Isso sempre foi bem comum, de modo que nem me estressei quando uma lufa-lufa deu um gritinho na nossa direção e saiu correndo.

Típico.

Então arrepiei meu cabelo ainda mais, endireitei meus óculos e preparei meu sorriso sexy para quando encontrasse a Lily na biblioteca.

O problema é que mais algumas garotas me pegaram no flagra fazendo isso, e soltaram suspiros suficiente altos para atrair mais uma maré de corvinais que havia por perto.

Apesar deste contratempo... Meu dia raiou quando encontrei minha ruivinha no final do corredor. Sei que você já sabe o que eu vou dizer, mas..._ Ela estava ainda mais linda do que no café da manhã._

Muito bem, é provável que todo mundo ache que eu sou um tarado.

Mas não tem como não ser tarado pela Lily. Até o Almofadinhas é tarado por ela.

Ele já levou um soco por ter admitido isso...

Bom, eu estava quase chegando na maré de cabelos ruivos quando ouço um som indesejável muito próximo.

"Lily?"

Tudo bem, eu sempre amei esse nome... Acontece que ele estava sendo pronunciado pela pessoa errada. Uma pessoa que, certamente, não era eu. Fiquei possesso.

Amos Diggory estava segurando a cintura da _minha ruivinha._ Esse cara havia perdido a noção do perigo só de encostar nela, mas agora ele estava com a mão na cintura dela!

Temendo pelo pior, Almofadinhas me segurou para que eu não avançasse no imbecil.

Mas então, parei de tentar afastar o cachorro quando ouvi outra fala que me deixou ainda mais possesso. "Você está bem?"

Ele estava perguntando se ela está bem. ELE TINHA FEITO ALGUMA COISA À ELA?

Porque se tivesse, nenhum cachorro poderia me impedir naquele momento.

Porém, o pior viria a seguir. Lily parecia corar perto dele, e gaguejou a resposta ao imbecil dizendo que estava bem. Ela sorria docemente para ele, e falava com aquela vozinha doce que sempre desejei.

Ela corou perto dele. _Minha Lily gostava dele._

Esse era o tipo de reação que eu sempre esperei que ela demonstrasse na minha presença, e não na de Amos Diggory, o apanhador idiota da lufa-lufa.

Eu, que sempre havia lutado por ela, fui trocado por um protótico de Trasgo Montanhês que nem sabe pegar um pomo direito.

- O que ele tem que eu não tenho, cara? - perguntei ao Sirius.

Almofadinhas (que ainda me segurava) apenas fazia sinal de indiferença, me apoiando no momento mais crítico da minha vida.

Eu não fiquei ali para assistir o resto, simplesmente subi correndo para a Torre da Grifinória e tentando por tudo não pensar na Lily com o Trasgo. Um dia ele iria me pagar.

Almofadinhas apenas me acompanhava em silêncio, talvez temendo que eu pudesse voltar e dar um soco no imbecil. Os quadros à nossa volta cochichavam besteiras enquanto eu subia chutando tudo que havia pela frente.

- James - Sirius chamou. -, a aula da Minne, cara.

Profª Minerva? Eu ali na maior moita e ele ainda falava na profª Minerva?

Mandei Sirius ir tomar naquele lugar e continueu subindo até a Mulher Gorda, que também não estava satisfeita em me ver. Parecia até que ela estava com síndrome de Lily.

Disse a senha e ignorei o quadro, entrando na Sala Comunal e me sentando na poltrona frente à lareira.

Fiquei por ali bastante tempo, e estava quase dormindo quando ouvi o quadro girar.

Marlene Mckinnon estava entrando no Salão Comunal ao lado de Laurie Greene, uma quintanista bonita e simpática... Mas que por acaso também tinha síndrome de Lily, e costumava me ignorar.

- Oi, James. - Marlene falou.

James? desde de quando uma amiga da Lily me chamava de James? geralmente elas cuspiam o nome "Potter" e me ignoravam até sair do recinto. Nunca liguei para isso, só a Lílian importava. Mas agora a menção do meu nome me tirou dos devaneios de sempre.

- Hey. - falei rouco.

Para a minha incrível surpresa, Marlene se sentou na poltrona à minha frente e me encarou nos olhos.

- Precisamos conversar. - disse a morena. - Cadê o Black?

Sério. Aquele dia estava passando de "terrível" para "estranho".

- Ãh...? Ah, ele está no dormitório. - falei atordoado. - ALMOFADINHAS! - gritei.

Marlene apenas se assustou com o meu grito e revirou os olhos como se dissesse "meninos".

- Fala, Pontas. - Sirius entrou no recinto. - Oi, doçura. - o cachorro finalmente mudou a pose quando encontrou Marlene sentada ao meu lado.

- Não sou "doçura", Black. - Marlene gritou, um tanto irritada. Mas ela não podia ficar irritada, esse era um direito eterno de Lily.

- O que você quer com a gente, Mckinnon? - perguntei rispidamente.

A cena estava bastante cômica. Eu e Marlene sentados frente à lareira, nos esqueçendo por poucos instantes que éramos inimigos mortais; Sirius e Laurie sentados em poltronas próximas, olhando atentamente para a reação de cada um.

- É sobre a Lily. - Marlene falou.

- Não quero falar dela... - respondi rápido.

- Hey, como assim "sobre a Lily" ? - Sirius perguntou.

Maldito cachorro curioso. Ele devia mais era enfiar a curiosidade no rabo.

Marlene suspirou olhando para Laurie, como se perguntasse se deveria ou não falar. Depois do consentimento da amiga, a morena me olhou firmemente como se me temesse.

- Ela gosta do Amos Diggory. - A morena pronunciou.

- É, nós já sabemos. - Sirius falou por mim.

- O problema é - Laurie falou. -, que eu ouvi Amos falando que iria ficar com ela para te provocar.

- COMO É QUE É? - me levantei da poltrona olhando à esmo para Sirius. - ELE TÁ USANDO A RUIVA?

- PONTAS! - era a segunda vez que o cachorro gritava o meu nome aquele dia e eu não estava nem aí.

- ALMOFADINHAS! - nós dois agora estávamos de pé. - EU VOU DAR UM SOCO NO IMBECIL... - gritei e comecei à andar na direção da Mulher Gorda quando Sirius me interrompeuc

- DEIXA ELAS TERMINAREM, VIADO!

- Viado é o teu pai. - eu disse, voltando à me sentar em frente à lareira.

- Então - Marlene continuou, fingindo que nada tivesse acontecido. -, estamos aqui pela Lily.

- Não queremos que o Amos magoe ela. - continuou Laurie.

- Quero ver ele tentar. - Sirius falou.

- Então - Marlene começou novamente. - Eu e Laurie elaboramos um plano...

- Eu ouvi falar em plano?

A sextanista Flamy, grifinória considerada marota, entrou no recinto ao lado de Aluado.

- Seja lá qual for o plano - Flamy pronunciou. - Eu quero fazer parte.

- Que feio Lupin. - disse Sirius, ignorando Flamy. - Matando aula, Aluado?

- Sou maroto, não sou? - Lupin se aproximou com uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Laurie, que por sua vez suspirou.

- Fala, lobo mau. - cumprimentei o lupino. - Essa gente toda aqui ta elaborando um plano para o bem da minha ruivinha.

- Do qual agora, eu e Flamy também fazemos parte. - disse Aluado.

Flamy sentou-se na cadeira e assentiu.

- Qual é, cinco pessoas fazendo parte do plano? - perguntou Sirius.

- Seis, Black. - disse Marlene. - Francamente, você não sabe contar?

- Quem sabe você não me ensina? - Sirius piscou para ela.

Marlene corou, mas continuou em posição deicidida.

- Então, é o seguinte...

* * *

O que acharam? Eu realmente amei a reuniãozinha deles *-*

Mas então, respondendo os reviews...

Floka Potter: Eu ía te avisar, mas eu não queria avisar antes de ter terminado o primeiro capítulo. E quando eu terminei, você já tinha saído. E sim, você ainda é a Flávia Prateada, única e incomparável e eu ainda te amo.

Thaty: Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic *-* Eu também sinto peninha do James... Bjs.

Laura vsq: Só não te dou o filho do Amos porque ele já morreu. Você se contenta com o Lupin? Obrigada pelo review.


	4. Caí da cama

_ Esse capítulo saiu um pouco mais longo que o normal... Espero que não se incomodem._

_ Não sei se poderei fazer outro cap esta semana, mas juro que irei tentar. Estou em semana de provas trimestrais..._

_ Não se esqueçam de deixar review, gostando ou não do capítulo ;)_

* * *

POV LILY

Estou apaixonada. Perdidamente apaixonada. Amos é o cara mais perfeito desse mundo, daquele mundo e de todos os mundos!

Depois da tentativa frustante de subir até a Torre da Grifinória para achar Lene e não encontrá-la, tive que descer as escadas para a aula de Transfiguração o mais rápido possível.

- Srta. Evans. - a profª McGonagall falou. - A Srta. está atrasada.

Atrasada por ter finalmente sido vista pelo meu futuro marido. Amos me chamou para sair! Meu coração ainda palpitava forte no meu peito.

Tudo bem, tecnicamente era Hogsmead... Mas ele me chamou para sair, segurando a _minha cintura. _Isso significava alguma coisa, não?

É claro que significava.

- Me desculpe, professora - eu disse, respirando fundo e me sentando na cadeira mais próxima à porta. Quem sabe Amos fosse me chamar para declarar nosso noivado? eu tinha que estar preparada. - não vai se repetir, eu prometo. - disse com convicção.

Aquela era uma grande mentira. Se Amos quisesse voltar a falar comigo antes da aula de Transfiguração, era óbvio que o atraso podia se repetir à vontade. Eu não iria me importar, iria?

Mas é claro que felicidade dura pouco. Minha mente vagava na direção do apanhador lindo e gostoso da lufa-lufa, quanto meu subconsciente resolveu me acordar para me mostrar _coisas que estavam faltando_.

Nem Lene e nem Flamy estavam sentadas em seus devidos lugares, as carteiras onde as duas deveriam estar sentadas jaziam vazias e mórbidas como buracos na sala de aula da professora McGonagall. Então, onde é que as duas estavam? Eu podia jurar que Lene jamais mataria uma aula de Transfiguração na vida, eu conhecia ela o suficiente para isso.

Tudo bem. A Flamy eu até entendo. Mas a Laurie?

Laurie sempre foi o tipo de garota aplicada que nem por mil galeões deixaria de absorver uma das sílabas ditas pela professora. Sei que isso parece exagero, mas ela era assim.

- Srta. Evans - McGonagall pronunciou, antes de parar na frente da minha mesa com os olhos severos queimando sobre mim. - Pode nos dizer qual o feitiço usado para a transfiguração de água em sal, explicado pela autóctone Míriam no século XI a.c?

Olhei para os lados orgulhosa. Sempre que McGonagall me perguntava alguma coisa eu sorria na direção dos marotos mostrando para eles como um aluno aplicado deve se portar durante uma aula.

Só havia um problema...

Não havia marotos naquela aula. Onde eles teriam ido parar?

- Srta. Evans? - a professora tornou a perguntar.

E depois de avisar aos marotos que eu iria dar um show, normalmente Lene estava do meu lado para me cochichar a resposta, afinal, ela sempre fora muito melhor em Transfiguração do que eu. Essa era a minha rotina. Apesar de ser Monitora Chefe, eu sempre tive minhas amigas na hora das aulas.

Aí está o problema. Como diz a minha mãe, a gente só vê que precisa das coisas quando dá-se por falta delas.

- E-eu... - todos os alunos da sala, de repente me encararam - Não sei professora. -, me dei por vencida.

McGonagall aparentava estar realmente decepcionada. Franzi a testa para ela comprimindo os lábios em uma expressão de quem sente muito, mas é claro que não seria suficiente.

- É uma pena Srta. Evans. - disse McGonagall. - , o senhor poderia nos responder?

E assim as aulas continuaram. Se eu sabia, respondia, mas se não sabia... Ficava por isso mesmo.

O que havia acontecido com todos? Logo quando meu maior sonho havia se realizado não havia nenhum amigo meu por perto para me apoiar.

Então, quando a aula de Feitiços estava quase acabando e o professor Flitwick quase caindo da pilha de livros, uma angústia enorme se apoderou de mim, de modo que quando tocou a sineta, arrumei meu material o mais rápido possível e corri até Lene para pedir explicações.

Mas quem eu achei não foi Lene, foi Flamy.

- Oi, Lil. - Flamy estava quase morrendo quando chegou até mim para me cumprimentar. Estava suada e elétrica, como se acabasse de enfrentar uma corrida. - Vamos almoçar?

- Vamos - respondi - , cadê a Lene? - perguntei, nenhum pouco discreta.

- Já está lá. - Flamy respondeu e logo começamos a andar em direção ao Salão Principal. - Fiquei sabendo da novidade.

- Novidade? - fingi não saber.

- Ah, você sabe. - ela piscou para mim. - Já estava na hora dele te notar, não é Lil?

- Pois é. - sorri radiante. - Como você soube?

De repente, Flamy corou.

- Todo o colégio está sabendo. - ela disse depressa. - Mas é melhor irmos logo, o Salão já está cheio.

- Porque vocês mataram aula? - perguntei rápido. Flamy não iria se livrar de mim tão cedo.

- Ah, tava cansada. Decidi dormir mais um pouquinho. - A castanha falou, imitando um bocejo.

- Os marotos também não estavam lá. - eu disse, sem saber que me arrependeria segundos depois de ter dito.

- Sentiu falta de nós, Lílian?

Sirius Black se aproximou de nós pelo corredor, na companhia de Pedro e Remo. Os três simplesmente se entreolharam e tornaram a me encarar, como se me acusassem silenciosamente.

- Nem por um segundo, Black. - respondi, jogando meu cabelo para trás.

- Soube que você vai sair com o Diggory. - Sirius falou ríspido.

- Não é da sua conta, Black. - falei antes de me virar e puxar Flamy para frente na direção do Salão Principal.

Ela tinha razão quando disse que o Salão estaria cheio. Empurramos a porta de carvalho com força para dentro e nos dirigimos à grande mesa da grifinória para almoçar.

Me esqueci completamente da fome ao localizar Lene sentada ao lado de Laurie, no lado direito do da mesa.

- Lene! - gritei por ela.

A garota ignorou seu purê por um momento para me localizar no meio da multidão do Salão Principal e sorrir para mim.

Sorri de volta aliviada. Lene não estava chateada comigo.

- Lily! - ela fez sinal para que eu sentasse ao lado dela. Seus cabelos escuros estavam presos e os olhos brilhavam de excitação ao me ver. - Queria te pedir desculpas.

- Pelo quê? - fingi não saber, antes de me sentar ao lado dela e depositar salsichas no meu prato vazio.

- Por ter sumido aquela hora sem te parabenizar. - ela falou com simplicidade e me abraçando quase às lágrimas.

-Ah, Lene. - sorri para ela, depois de engolir as salsichas. - Não tem problema. Só não entendi porque você saiu correndo.

- Lily, o Pot...

Para o meu desagrado, quando Lene começou a falar, Sirius sentou-se bem na nossa frente nos encarando como uma criança curiosa e carente que necessita de atenção.

- Olá, doçuras. - falou ele, enquanto Remo sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Olá, Remo. - Ignorei Black.

- Oi, Lil. - Remo sorriu para mim. - Oi, garotas.

Laurie e Lene sorriram para ele. Laurie parecendo um pouco mais vermelha que o normal; Sirius continuava nos encarando como um cão pedindo carinho.

- Posso saber porque vocês não estavam na aula? - perguntei.

Sirius e Remo se entreolharam como se estivessem aprontando alguma coisa, enquanto Laurie deixava cair as batatas desastrosamente e Lene tossia como se tivesse se engasgado.

- Bom, Lírio... - começou Sirius.

- É Evans. - cortei ele.

- Acho que todos estávamos cansados. - Remo justificou, colocando duas salsichas no próprio prato.

- Todos? - permanci curiosa.

- Isso mesmo, todos. - Laurie concluiu.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse contestar qualquer coisa, James Potter entrou no Salão Principal acompanhado por Pedro Pettigrew. Imediatamente, virei meus olhos para o prato, esperando a próxima bobagem que Potter iria dizer à mim.

Mas não aconteceu.

Quando olhei na direção de James novamente, ele havia sentado à metros de distância na mesa.

- Ele parece tão abatido. - Lene observou.

Era verdade. James assumira um tom de pele mais pálido que o normal e os cabelos rebeldes pareciam assentados e sem vida. Os olhos castanhos jaziam inertes no prato vazio e suas mãos tremiam de raiva, como se ele fosse socar alguém à qualquer instante.

Em nenhum momento, ele olhou para mim. Muito bem, do que James estava brincando?

Quando eu estava quase tirando os olhos dele, algo de muito estranho aconteceu.

Flamy, a grifinória marota que me acompanhou até o almoço, andou até James e lhe cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido; o garoto imediatamente melhorou a postura, arregalou os olhos e olhou em minha direção.

Desviei rápido meu olhar para as salsinhas, enquanto sentia o olhar de James Potter queimar minha nuca.

O que estava acontecendo? Você notou?

Minha Morgana, eu chamei Potter de James! Isso não pode ser possível...

Por mais nervosa que eu estivesse naquele momento, tinha que me acalmar. Então, enxuguei minhas mãos suadas na saia nervosamente e afastei meu cabelo ruivo do rosto.

Assim que comecei a fazer minha prece para recompor a postura de monitora, Flamy veio em nossa direção.

Rapidamente, larguei minhas salsichas de volta no prato e me levantei para chamar a atenção de Flamy.

- O que aconteceu com Potter? - perguntei à ela. Acabou saindo rápido e ansioso demais para o meu gosto.

- Só está preocupado com o quadribol. - Flamy falou rápido.

A resposta foi convincente para mim. De alguma forma eu sabia que, quando o problema passasse, Potter voltaria à me importunar. Era só uma questão de tempo.

No sábado, acordei mais cedo do que toda a grifinória completamente ansiosa para o meu encontro com Amos, o amor da minha vida.

Tentei por tudo acordar a Marlene, depois de tomar banho e me trocar, mas minha amiga simplesmente babava e se contorcia no travesseiro sem dar a menor atenção para mim.

Não gosto quando as pessoas não me dão atenção.

Isso me irrita de tal modo que, quando desci as escadas para o Salão Principal no café da manhã, meu rosto ainda estava vermelho.

Eu vestia uma calça jeans trouxa, uma blusa branca comum e um casaco preto por cima de tudo para evitar a neve que caía lá fora. Nunca havia deixado meu cabelo solto em Hogwarts, mas aquela me pareceu uma excelente hora como proteção ao frio.

No Salão Principal, encontrei Lunny Reymonds sentada e comendo seus waffles matinais. Ela sorriu para mim quando me sentei ao lado dela e enchi meu prato de ovos.

A companhia de Lunny era bem agradável aquela hora da manhã. Principalmente, para uma pessoa como eu: completamente ansiosa para o primeiro encontro com o amor da minha vida.

- Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade, Lil? - Lunny perguntou.

- Amos e eu vamos à Hogsmead juntos.

Tudo bem. Isso soou bem orgulhoso e exibido da minha parte, não é? Mas Lunny não pareceu se importar. A grifinória simplesmente deu um sorriso encorajador para mim e continuou comendo.

Sério, minha felicidade estava começando a ser substituída pelo nervosismo. O que eu diria para Amos? "Ah, querido, vamos nos agarrar?" ou "Amos, você não vai me pedir em namoro?

Eu não sei ser piegas, e muito menos clichê. Eu tinha que admitir que Amos não era um desconhecido para mim, mas eu era uma completa desconhecida para ele.

"Mil vezes merda." pensei.

Meus olhos passearam calmamente pelo Salão. Quem sabe isso não fazia eu me acalmar?

Porém não fez.

Encontrei uma solitária figura já de pé.

James Potter estava acordado às oito da manhã e comendo ovos com bacon a poucos metros de distância de onde Lunny e eu estávamos sentadas. Ele apresentava fundas olheiras e seu cabelo continuava domesticado.

Aquilo era impossível. Ele já devia estar bem, e de preferência me importunando.

Antes que minha mente pudesse estabelecer algum bloqueio para me impedir de ir até lá, eu já estava indo.

Eu sei, é ridículo. Potter provavelmente, me mandaria embora. Mas a minha curiosidade era tanta que eu não me aguentei.

- Potter? - perguntei, antes de me aproximar mais alguns metros dele.

De início, James simplesmente me ignorou. Mas quando eu o chamei mais uma vez, algo se acendeu por trás dos cabelos negros do garoto e ele me encarou por cima dos óculos como se não acreditasse que eu estava ali.

Pois é. Eu também não acreditava.

- L-Lily? - ele perguntou indeciso.

- Quem mais seria? - sorri para ele.

Potter pareceu se perder em algum lugar do meu sorriso. Ele me encarava incrédulo. E, pela primeira vez, eu o encarava incrédula também.

Havia alguma coisa naquelas olhos que me fez ficar em estado de alarde. Os olhos de James não podiam ser simplesmente castanhos... Eram _castanhos-esverdeados_. Por um momento eu achei que não o conhecia.

- B-bom, e-eu - James gaguejou. - É-e q-que, v-você...

- Eu sei. - continuei sorrindo para ele. - Eu só grito com você.

E aí aconteceu o mais estranho dos acontecimentos. James deu _aquele _sorriso para mim.

Não era um sorriso maroto, zombeteiro ou de escárnio... Era o sorriso do James. E por um momento eu cheguei à corar e achar que era um sorriso muito mais derretedor do que o de Amos.

- Só queria saber se aconteceu alguma coisa. - falei, depois de me recuperar do sorriso acalorado.

- Alguma coisa? - James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É que você parece mal. - franzi a testa.

O garoto pareceu estasiado. Bom, eu nunca tinha achado James Potter tão bonito.

Tudo bem, aquele continuava sendo o Potter. Metido, arrogante, prepotente, sem-noção... E bonito.

- Er, hm... - James parecia pensar no que me responder. Merda, ele também era bonito estando confuso. - Não é nada, Lily.

-Ótimo, quero fazer um acordo com você. - me virei completamente para ele.

- A-acordo? - James continuava atordoado.

- Posso me sentar? - perguntei.

- Claro - o garoto respondeu na hora -, mas que acordo é esse?

- Bom - meus olhos brilharam - , você me conta o que está acontecendo - sorri me aproximando mais dele. James engoliu em seco. - e eu te chamo de James.

É claro que eu costumo chamá-lo de James. Mas não em voz alta.

Sou uma Monitora Chefe orgulhosa demais para isso.

- O acordo daria certo - James sorria para mim - se eu tivesse algo para te falar.

- É claro que você tem - fechei a cara para ele - só não quer me contar.

James suspirou me encarando. Olhou para o prato à sua frente como se o avaliasse.

- Eu gosto de uma garota, sabia? - James me olhou sério.

- Jura? - perguntei em sarcasmo.

- Uhum - ele sussurrou. - Só tem um problema...

- Que problema? - perguntei para ele.

- Ela gosta de outro. - ele continuou me olhando sério.

É. Esse era um problemão.

Mas eu não via o por que de uma garota normal trocar James Potter por um cara qualquer, já que noventa por cento da população feminina era completamente fisgada pelo maroto.

-_ James_, qual é - comecei chamando-o pelo nome, já que fazia parte do nosso acordo. -, noventa por cento da população feminina de Hogwarts faria qualquer coisa por você. Não deve ser difícil sair com outra pessoa... - achei que o melhor era elogiá-lo naquele momento.

- Ela não faz parte desses noventa por cento, Lily. - James Potter suspirou e chegou mais perto de mim - nem você, não é? - ele sussurrou.

Eu ía responder à ele. Eu ía contestar o garoto de cabelos negros e olhos castanho-esverdeados sentado ao meu lado.

Mas fui impedida pelo meu futuro marido, que entrou no Salão gritando meu nome.

- Lily! - Amos Diggory se aproximou do lugar onde eu e James estávamos sentados. - Desculpe o atraso - ele sorriu para mim, enquanto dava um olhar frio à James.

- Não foi nada, Amos. - sorri de volta. - Estava conversando com James.

De repente, os ouvidos de Amos Diggory pareceram se antenar para a palavra "James". De modo que depois de me encarar surpreso, olhou para o moreno sentado ao meu lado.

- Caiu da cama, Potter?

Amos olhava para James friamente. Olhei desesperada para o meu novo amigo e o meu amor, tentando por tudo raciocinar sobre aquela terceira guerra mundial.

- Caí. - James respondeu simplesmente. Seus olhos relampejaram na minha direção. - Parece que a sua namorada também.

Eu queria matar o Potter. Queria tê-lo azarado e nunca perguntado se estava bem. E eu teria feito isso mesmo, se Amos não estivesse presente e eu não tivesse que passar uma boa impressão ao meu futuro marido.

- Cuidado, Potter. - disse Amos. - Olha como fala com a Lily.

Eu não olhei para James. Simplesmente me levantei e deixei que Amos passasse seu braço musculoso na minha cintura, enquanto eu passava meu braço por seus ombros.

Quando estávamos no Saguão, saindo de Hogwarts, simplesmente olhei para trás na direção do Salão Principal.

James não estava mais lá.

* * *

_Muito bem, vamos aos reviews:_

_Laura-você-sabe-quem: Não vou nem comentar dos seus três reviews... Apenas irei agradecer por eles xD Obrigada por estar acompanhando._

_flasimoes: Sim, floka o.O Wood na área. Continue lendo._

_Dani Prongs: Muito obrigada! Continue acompanhando... Prometo que irei postar mais capítulos *-*_

_Thaty: Obrigada novamente, sério... É muito gratificante receber reviews! O plano vai aparecer no próximo cap... Eu acho... Mas não está muito longe, juro!_


	5. Hogsmeade

_**Peço mil desculpas pelo atraso do cap, sério... perdoe-me por favor.**_

_**Juro que o próximo não demoro a postar ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

POV James

Todo o castelo estava vazio às nove da manhã, quando as portas finalmente se abriram e Filch anunciou mancando que começaria a revista. Madame Nora ronronava satisfeita circulando os pés do dono.

Acho que eu logo também começaria a ronronar, a única diferença entre mim e a gata é que eu não tinha Lily para me esfregar em seus pés.

Michael Boot, um cara estranho da corvinal, conversava com Aluado sobre livros de Aritmancia, uma conversa chata e irritante que, de acordo com a minha pessoa, não levava a lugar algum.

- Vamos?

Almofadinhas entrou no Salão perguntando, muito mais arrumado do que o normal. O sorriso largo no rosto indicava que ele havia aprontado alguma... Pior... Ele havia aprontado alguma _com êxito_.

- O que você fez? - perguntei, direto e sem delongas.

Rabicho se espremeu todo ao meu lado para ouvir; Aluado deu um pequeno corte no Boot para se aproximar e escutar e eu me aprumei encima do prato de ovos mexidos para averiguar a situação do cachorro pulguento à minha frente.

Almofadinhas sentou-se ao lado de Aluado, sorriu maroto para nós e debruçou-se sobre a mesa em nossa direção com olhar cômico.

- Sabe a Mckinnon? - ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- A amiga da Lily? - perguntei surpreso. Marlene Mckinnon sempre acompanhava a ruiva aonde quer que fosse, e eu jamais havia imaginado que Sirius pensasse seriamente nela. - Eu achava que você gostava da Sanders...

- Eu _gostava_. - Concluiu o cachorro, depois de pegar uma maçã. - Mas aí eu percebi que ela não tinha mais graça.

- "Não tinha mais graça" - começou Lupin. - quer dizer que você se interessou por outra.

- Tanto faz. - Almofadinhas disse indiferente.

Olhei para ele incrédulo.

- Sirius - falei sério -, você sabe que a Mckinnon não dá a mínima para você, não é?

- James - ele respondeu em tom de gozação -, e até parece que a Evans dá alguma para você.

Aluado começou a rir alto, sendo acompanhado por Rabicho. Almofadinhas apenas me encarava procurando identificar algum sinal de compreensão em mim. Um sinal que certamente, eu não dei.

- Cara, você vai forçar a barra com a Mckinnon? - sussurrei para ele, depois de fechar a cara para Aluado e Rabicho. - Tem certeza de que quer isso?

- Só quero saber até onde ela vai - o cachorro falou mordendo sua maçã e me encarando.

Sorri para ele como se dissesse "Já que você diz" e botei meus ovos na boca, na esperança de ter algum apetite após a deixa de Lily.

- Eu vou levá-la à Hogsmeade. - Sirius declarou.

Eu engasguei os ovos em surpresa, cuspindo uma boa quantidade no prato de Peter, sem querer.

- Ela aceitou seu convite para Hogsmeade? - perguntou Lupin, que achava meu súbito ataque completamente necessário.

Sirius sorriu para todos nós.

- Não. - ele falou. - Ela pretende ir com umas garotas da corvinal.

- E como vai levá-la? - Peter se apressou à perguntar.

- Aparentemente, nossos caminhos se cruzarão no Saguão de Entrada, e ambos iremos à Hogsmeade. - o cachorro sorriu presunçoso.

- Sem chance - eu disse à Sirius -, ela jamais vai aceitar ir com você.

- É o que veremos.

Então, Almofadinhas largou a maçã pela metade no prato de Aluado, deu um tapinha amigável em minhas costas e saiu do Salão Principal, andando como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

- Vamos ver o que acontece - concluiu Lupin, por todos nós - Então, pessoal. Vamos dar uma ida ao três vassouras?

- É, uma cerveja cai bem. - comentei.

Nós três levantamos da mesa, acenamos para alguns conhecidos no caminho e saímos do Salão Principal, em meio a correria dos amigos e casais saindo para o Saguão.

No caminho encontramos Hagrid, carregando diversas caixas com as criaturas mais estranhas a fim de levá-las à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e após uma breve conversa continuamos pelo caminho frio e sinuoso até Hogsmead.

- Não precisaríamos enfrentar toda essa nevasca se eu não tivesse deixado a droga do mapa com o Sirius! - gritei para que Aluado e Rabicho ouvissem, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo para tirar a neve.

- Tudo bem, na volta arriscamos um atalho. - gritou Lupin, tentando levantar a moral de todos.

Mas a minha moral estava impossível de se levantar. Eu não me importava com mais nada. Toda a importância havia sido levada embora no momento que Lily saiu da porta do Salão Principal na companhia de um cara que não faria metade das coisas que eu faria por ela... Que eu _faço_ por ela.

Lily pisou tão feio em mim quanto alguém pode pisar em um gnomo de jardim. Ela arrasou com meu ego, que de acordo com ela, era maior que o de Almofadinhas. E apesar de ter me recusado e me humilhado durante tanto tempo, não pude deixar de sentir arrependimento por ter dito aquilo para ela no Salão Principal.

Ela não merecia que eu descarregasse a raiva que sentia de Diggory em seus ombros, naqueles belos e macios ombros. Principalmente sabendo que ela iria ter uma grande decepção com aquele cara em tão pouco tempo...

* * *

POV Lily

Pela primeira vez, depois de tantos finais de semana, eu não me importei com a beleza do lago espelhado, com o céu azul límpido e com as casinhas juntas e cheias de neve do vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

Estava muito mais preocupada e nervosa com a sã criatura que naquele momento segurava minha mão enluvada e respirava em minha nuca, e que também poderia ser chamada de "futuro marido".

Em qualquer garota com sua plena sanidade, aqueles gestos poderiam deixar sem fôlego e tendo sonhos indecentes com Amos durante semanas...A menos que essa garota fosse uma Lily que ainda lembrava do sorriso derretedor de James Potter e de seus olhos profundos fitando-a vorazmente, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa que ela não soube explicar.

Eu sei que sou uma idiota. Amos era o que eu sempre havia desejado, desde o primeiro ano quando o vislumbrei na mesa da lufa-lufa e soube que estava perdidamente apaixonada. Mas James de repente não havia me parecido tão ruim naquela manhã...

Por Morgana! Eu devia para de pensar tanta besteira. Pensar que James Potter pudesse ao menos ser um amigo já era loucura... Era algo cômico.

Simplesmente balancei minha cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos e concluindo que depois de uma boa noite de sono tudo voltaria ao normal.

E normal significava ter Potter longe.

Ou pelo menos, longe o suficiente para que eu pudesse curtir com Amos, meu futuro marido.

Porque, afinal, era o homem que eu amava.

Mas eu sentia um calafrio percorrer a espinha toda a vez que me lembrava da expressão de James quando Amos chegou provocando-o.

Ele foi frio comigo, e isso de certa forma me atingiu.

Não quando ele disse que eu havia caído da cama... Mas por ele ter dito as palavras "sua namorada" como se eu não passasse de um objeto que pertencia a Amos e ele enojasse.

- Então, Lily - Amos Diggory me tirou dos meus devaneios - Vamos ao Três Vassouras, amor?

- Claro. - eu falei depressa demais, e uni minha mão direita com a de Amos surpresa demais por constatar que nenhuma reação veio à tona quando ele me chamou de amor.

Então, nos dirigimos ao Três Vassouras. A temperatuta ambiente estava bem agradável quando entramos e procuramos um lugar longe das janelas para nos aquecer.

Amos estava muito charmoso com seu sobretudo e o sorriso galanteador. Pela primeira vez eu o tinha só para mim, e teria aproveitado mais essa chance se não tivesse tão magoada com o idiota do Potter.

- Vou buscar uma cerveja amanteigada para nós... - Amos sorriu para mim, enquanto levantava o corpo musculoso e ía até o balcão.

Sorri para ele em resposta e fiquei sentada ali, só olhando em volta.

* * *

POV James

- Quando é que aquele plano doido da Mckinnon vai ser posto em prática, hein? - perguntei à Lupin, praticamente no mesmo volume que gritaria para alguém que estivesse na lua; a nevasca e os cachecóis tiravam nossa audição.

- Fica frio, Pontas - Lupin me cutucou. - , a ruiva logo logo vai estar livre para você voltar a fazer suas declarações.

Amarrei a cara para ele.

- Só queria saber quando e onde devo estar na hora agá. - gritei.

- A Marlene irá nos avisar. - Lupin gritou em resposta.

Percebi que eu não poderia mais forçar a barra, Aluado estava ficando bolado com meus comentários e logo logo ele me mandaria tomar você sabe onde...

Peter havia se afastado dizendo que precisava falar com uns caras da lufa lufa, enquanto Lupin e eu abrimos a porta do Três Vassouras, com o óbvio propósito de esquecer as mágoas da vida e beber uma cerveja amanteigada na esperança de se aquecer.

Mas quem encontramos lá?_ Justamente o casal que eu menos gostaria de ver naquela ocasião;_

Amos e Lily estavam sentados em uma mesa ao centro do Três Vassouras. Pareciam entretidos um com o olhar no outro; Lily parecia feliz e satisfeita, eu não poderia contestar.

E o idiota parecia despi-la com o olhar, como se estivesse encarando um pedaço de carne na chapa. E o que eu mais queria fazer naquele momento era mandar uma azaração bem no meio daquele nariz grotesco que o Trasgo tinha.

E daquela direção, a mira era perfeita para isso...

- Calma, Pontas. - Aluado sussurrou, precavendo minhas atitudes. - Não faça qualquer merda, os dois só estão conversando, só isso...

Mas no momento em que nós dois adentramos um pouco mais no pub afim de encontrar uma mesa, Amos pareceu ter notado a minha presença, pois me lançou um olhar de desgosto, antes de fazer o que eu jamais iria imaginar que ele seria capaz de fazer...

Amos debruçou-se sobre a mesa na direção de Lily, e beijou-a.

O mundo pareceu parar naquele momento. Era como se uma força brutal que eu não sabia de onde vinha se apoderasse de mim.

Não, eu sabia de onde vinha. Talvez fosse porque o meu adversário estivesse beijando a minha ruiva.

- Não faça nada, James. - Lupin me segurou. - Ele quer que você tenha essa reação... Não faça nada.

Então eu desviei o olhar, numa tentativa desesperada de esquecer o que vi e segui os passos de Lupin sem fazer ideia de onde eles iriam me levar.

Havia algo entalado na minha garganta, que eu não podia engolir e nem cuspir. Se chamava raiva.

- Finja que ele não te atingiu - disse Lupin em prontidão.

Eu me sentei numa cadeira indicada por Lupin e fechei os punhos lentamente.

"Não olhe para lá...não olhe para lá..."

E não olhei. Simplesmente fiquei ali sentado na cadeira olhando feio para Lupin como se a culpa de tudo aquilo fosse dele.

Eu não me importava se eles ainda estavam se beijando... Nao me importava se ele ainda estava com aquele olhar devorador pra cima dela... Só queria poder saltar da cadeira e dar um murro no trasgo com todas as minhas forças.

- Se continuar me olhando assim, vou te azarar. - falou Lupin.

Tentei me acalmar quando ele colocou um copo de cerveja amanteigada na minha frente. Mas nada me acalmaria naquele dia.

Nada, a não ser Diggory morto.

... O que eu faria acontecer no momento que Lily não estivesse presente.

* * *

_ Oieee! *-* Eu sei que eu estou enrolando para chegar nas partes emocionantes... Mas não se preocupem... Elas irão chegar logo logo! /W_

_launogueira: Eu sei, também sinto pena do James, é por isso que eu adoro escrever por ele. Mas logo logo o James vai se dar bem e você vai ter pena de outra pessoa... Beijos, L. /W_

_Thaty: Que bom! '-' Eu sei, mas eu vou dar um jeito dele ficar bem, não se preocupe._

_fl simoes: É, fla, o jamesie é o máximo. É uma pena que eu esteja postando enquanto tu tá nos EUA, mas eu sei que você vai ler quando chegar... (diz que sim)._

_Luiza: Minha cara Beta... VACA É TU!_

_Dani Prongs: Mil vezes obrigada 3 e sim, o James sempre sofreu muito pelos foras da Lily, a gente sabe, não é?_


	6. Hogsmeade 2

**Desculpe qualquer erro pessoal, é que eu fiz esse capítulo na pressa devido ao apelo de certas pessoas... Mas, sério... Desculpe qualquer erro.**

* * *

POV Lily

I-N-A-C-R-E-D-I-T-A-V-E-L.

Ele me beijou.

Ele simplesmente me beijou...

D-O N-A-D-A.

Tudo bem. Muita calma, Lily. Muita calma. Vamos lá... Contando até dez... Um, dois...

Eu sei que era para eu estar muito feliz, meu coração palpitando de alegria, minhas pernas molengas...

Sei que era para os meus olhos terem ficado fechados por uns cinco minutos, que era para minhas bochechas estarem coradas ao extremo...

Mas nada aconteceu.

Eu só fiquei muito nervosa. Nervosa demais para tomar qualquer reação.

Amos se aproximou de mim rapidamente, e tomou meu rosto entre as mãos. Quando ele me beijou, meus olhos permaneceram abertos de susto e acho que minha pele ficou um pouco mais pálida que o normal.

Não era justo ele ter me pego desprevenida! Eu queria estar preparada para aquele beijo de modo especial... E Amos estragou tudo.

Mas eu não pude culpá-lo, afinal ele ainda era meu "futuro marido".

- Lily? - Amos chamou minha atenção tocando meu rosto de leve.

É claro que eu ainda estava plenamente atordoada, de modo que demorei muito para responder ao meu amado.

- Ãh... oi. - gaguejei.

- Alguma coisa errada? - ele encarou-me preocupado.

Franzi minha testa numa tentativa desesperada de achar uma desculpa, e depois olhei para os lados buscando ar. Minha recuperação daquele momento era essencial para que meu primeiro encontro com Amos desse certo. Eu tinha que me acalmar.

- Não, é só que você me pegou desprevenida. - sorri para ele de forma acalorada.

Amos olhou nos meus olhos por um breve momento, e depois sorriu em alívio para mim, fazendo com que eu me derretesse por inteiro.

Será que ele tentaria aquilo de novo? Não sei se gostei do beijo desprevenido. Acredito que se Amos tentasse me beijar avisando antes, eu conseguiria o melhor beijo da minha vida.

- Bom, você quer ir ao Madame Puddifoot? - meu amado me convidou.

Decididamente, aquele convite mostrava de modo explícito que ele tentaria me beijar de novo. Mas dessa vez, eu estaria preparada.

POV James

- Olá.

Aluado e eu estávamos tomando nossas cervejas muito tensos, quando Laurie Greene se aproximou da nossa mesa trajando vestes de inverno e com um tímido sorriso no rosto, típico dela.

- Oi, Laurie. - Falei em tom aborrecido.

O que eu menos precisava era de gente para conversar naquela hora.

- Não liga para o Pontas, Laurie - Lupin falou. Deu para ver que ele estava muito vermelho e falava em um tom mais grosso, talvez para parecer mais velho. -, ele está muito chato hoje.

- Não estou chato! - reclamei fazendo Laurie se sobressaltar.

A garota nos encarou por um instante, e depois sentou-se ao lado de Lupin muito envergonhada.

Desde o terceiro ano aqueles dois tinham alguma coisa. Apesar de nenhum dos dois terem admitido um pro outro, Laurie e Remus sempre se gostaram.

Isso me cansava. Amor óbvio sem iniciativa me cansava.

Veja bem, sempre declarei meu amor eterno para Lily no meio do Salão Principal. Sempre mandei para ela flores e chocolate de dia dos namorados, mesmo que ela tenha jogado todos na lareira, como eu suspeito.

- Hei - Isso me lembrou de um casal -, onde estão Sirius e Marlene?

Lupin sacudiu os ombros em sinal de indiferença, enquanto Laurie sorriu de orelha à orelha com um brilho travesso no olhar.

- Bota para fora. - ordenei.

- Bom - a garota começou -, Hogsmeade inteira ouviu o escândalo que a Marlene fez quando Sirius beijou-a a força no meio do corujal.

- Beijo à força no meio do corujal - observei, presunçoso -, porque eu não estou surpreso?

- Porque isso é digno de um cachorro. - Lupin fez questão de explicar.

Laurie meneou com a cabeça como se pensasse sobre o assunto.

- E aí? - forcei a barra - , o que houve depois?

- Não sei. - ela declarou - Vim para cá.

Lupin sorriu para ela, deixando Laurie corada ao extremo, mesmo que o Três Vassouras parecesse um ambiente bem frio naquele momento.

Olhei para o lado acidentalmente, e acabei encontrando a mesa onde Lily estava, vazia.

Veja bem, eu preciso que você me entenda. Aquele cara estava dando encima da Minha Ruiva só para me atucanar (essa é a expressão trouxa?), então como eu posso deixar que ele saia do bar com Lily sem a minha presença?

E se ele avançasse nela? se fizesse alguma coisa com ela só para me provocar?

- James? - Laurie debruçou-se sobre a mesa chamando a minha atenção. - Que cara é essa?

Voltei ao presente atordoao e encarei Lupin.

- Eu já volto.

Passei no balcão, paguei minha cerveja amenteigada e saí do Três Vassouras sabendo exatamente onde Amos tinha levado a minha ruivinha.

POV Lily

Tudo parecia estar em perfeitas condições. Amos estava me levando ao Madame Puddifoot, onde provavelmente teríamos nosso primeiro beijo perfeito, e depois ele me pediria em namoro.

Amos me olhava sorridente e eu retribuía... Fomos feitos um pro outro!

- Lily!

Senti uma mão puxando minhas vestes do ombro de maneira urgente e me virei para olhar. Era Flamy. Por mais assustador que fosse, ela parecia suada e em desespero.

- O que aconteceu, Fla? - perguntei, enquanto soltava a mão de Amos.

- É a Lene! - Flamy se apoiava em mim - Eu estava no corujal com John, quando eu vejo a Lene sendo beijada a força pelo Sirius...

- John Wood? Você está saindo com ele? - Amos perguntou.

Como é que Amos podia se preocupar com uma coisa dessas naquele momento?

- E o que aconteceu? - persuadi Flamy a continuar.

- Bom, depois ela saiu chorando do corujal... - a garota arfava - e aí eu vim aqui te chamar...

- Tudo bem - falei, enquanto me virava para Amos -, tem algum problema se deixarmos para ir ao Madame Puddifoot mais tarde?

Na minha mente, eu implorava para que Amos dissesse que não havia problema, e que nosso maravilhoso encontro continuaria mais tarde, depois que eu fosse ajudar a minha melhor amiga a resolver seus problemas.

- O q... Ah, não - Amos sorriu - Não há problema algum, Lily.

Fala a verdade, meu futuro marido não é um fofo?

- Rápido Lily, precisamos encontrá-la...

Flamy me puxou e eu corri com ela, deixando Amos Diggory parado na neve e olhando para mim feito bobo.

Eu esperava que Lene não estivesse muito ruim...

POV James

Saí do Três Vassouras de cabeça quente, mal sabendo que ela só poderia esquentar mais. Eu esquadrilhava a rua com o olhar a procura de uma maré de cabelos ruivos... Quando eu encontrei justamente o que não queria ter encontrando.

Amos Diggory estava parado no meio da neve olhando para alguém que se afastava; de repente, toda a minha cabeça se encheu de terríveis visões daquele Trasgo deixando uma Lily chorosa.

- O que você fez com ela? - caminhei até Diggory em passos furiosos pela neve - Cadê a Lily?

O Trasgo Montanhês Apanhador da Lufa Lufa decidiu se virar e andar em minha direção em passos largos. Se até dois dias atrás eu já não gostava de Amos Diggory, ninguém fazia ideia do quanto eu podia odiá-lo depois dele ter resolvido botar a Lily na jogada.

- A Lily está bem - o Trasgo falou. - Mas se eu fosse você, tirava os olhos dela, Potter.

Hahá, não podia ser verdade. Ele realmente estava vindo com aquela para cima de mim?

- Você me entendeu, Diggory - dei mais alguns passos até ele - , não foi certo botar a Lily nesse jogo...

- Jogo? O quê? - Amos se fez de desintendido - Quer dizer que eu te atingi com isso, Potter? Com certeza - o Trasgo bufou - Já que você não foi homem o suficiente para conquistar uma garota que nem é tanto assim...

Vamos, tente novamente me entender. Quando ele disse aquilo de mim, eu tomei um impulso para pegar minha varinha no bolso da jaqueta... Mas quando ele disse aquilo da Lily, eu não tive escolha.

Meu punho se fechou automaticamente, e eu fui com tudo para cima do Trasgo.

* * *

** Bom, eu acho que todo mundo já esperava por uma reação desse tipo no James, não é?**

**Vamos aos reviews**

launogueira: Que bom que você amou, L. E espero que a cota de Laurie nesse cap tenha sido suficiente para você...

Dani Prongs: Espero ter matado um pouquito da sua curiosidade, hehe. Mas muito obrigada pelo review, ele foi bem animador!

big bih buh: E sim, eu coloquei o James quebrando a cara do Diggory. (Vamos ver as consequências no próximo cap, ok?)

A: Aqui está o próximo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado e o capítulo seis não demora a ser postado! Obrigada pelo review ^^


	7. Ala Hospitalar

POV W

** Tudo Bem, eu sei que sempre estou me desculpando e prometendo alguma coisa no início dos capítulos... Mas agora eu acho que devo uma explicação.**

** Estou postando esse capítulo agora porque não tenho certeza se terei tempo ou internet disponível para postar na próxima semana. Eu vou viajar para um lugar meio duvidoso, então é provável que talvez eu não consiga postar...**

** Mas fiquem atentos... O próximo capítulo pode vir tanto amanhã quanto daqui à uma semana.**

** E agora vamos para a fase da desculpa: Mil desculpas pelos erros, ****palavras estranhas ou derivados **que vocês encontrarão neste capítulo. Definitivamente, ele deve estar bem viajado, já que eu estou postando no meio da madrugada de sexta-feira.

** Perdoe-me. Beijos da W!**

* * *

POV Lily

Flamy e eu corremos por todo o largo de Hogsmeade. Era muito provável que quem estivesse nos observando nos achasse umas loucas, mas tudo o que precisávamos naquele momento era encontrar Lene.

Ah, mas o Black iria se ver comigo! Que ele aguardasse pelo meu belo tapa na cara, porque eu iria dar e ninguém poderia me impedir. E se o Potter viesse defender seu amiguinho maltrapilho, ele iria ver também.

- Ali! - ouvi Flamy gritar.

Olhei na direção em que seu dedo apontava, e percebi uma multidão que se formava do lado de fora da Zonkos. Várias garotas da corvinal murmuravam agitadas frente à loja, provavelmente pretendendo espalhar um boato maldoso qualquer.

Bom, eu iria esganá-las também.

Nos aproximamos aos poucos do grupinho de corvinais, e nos metemos no meio delas.

- Hei! - eu gritei para que me ouvissem, mas parecia não ter tido efeito - , HEEEEEI! - ah, agora sim.

- Fala, Evans. - Beth Adams, uma corvinal grandalhona, se destacou sem muito esforço na multidão a minha frente, e me encarou com aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Quero saber onde está a Lene. - cruzei os braços na frente dela.

- No banheiro feminino. - a Beth Monstro apontou e grunhiu.

- Obrigada. - Flamy agradeceu por mim.

Corri na direção que Beth apontou, e abri a porta do banheiro feminino que nem uma disvairada berrando loucamente pela melhor amiga.

Eu faço isso todas as manhãs. É sério. Se a Lene demora mais de trinta minutos no banheiro, eu sou obrigada a xingá-la até ficar rouca, ou até que ela abra a porta.

E as notas agudas e prolongadas também são bem normais. Gritamos para acordar, para dormir, para comer e às vezes por gritar mesmo...

- Lene! - gritei pela décima vez ao entrar por um banheiro sujo e grotesco.

Flamy veio atrás de mim, verificando as cabines cor de gelo à procura de uma Lene da vida... Minha Morgana, que banheiro grotesco e grande.

- Ah, Lene...

Marlene Mckinnon estava na última cabine cor de gelo, sentada no chão e encostada na parede.

- L-Lily? - ela levantou o rosto, e eu pude ver o rosto manchado de lágrimas da minha melhor amiga.

- Lene, o que houve? - Flamy perguntou.

Nós duas nos sentamos ao lado dela, segurando suas duas mãos. Lene tremia da cabeça aos pés, cada soluço que ela dava se transformava em uma convulção epilética.

- Ora, vamos - eu comecei, segurando-a forte -, você não está assim por causa do Black, está?

- O-o quê? - Lene riu, ou chorou, eu não sabia ao certo o que era para ser aquilo. - É claro que não. O Black é um idiota...

- Também acho. - Flamy declarou, antes deu cutucá-la forte por trás de Lene. - Ai!

- Bom - tentei voltar ao assunto -, então porque você está nesse estado?

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Marlene se recuperasse da crise de choro que veio a seguir. Flamy revirava os olhos a cada vez que ela tomava fôlego para uma nova retomada de desespero.

- Por favor, faça ela calar a boca. - Flamy implorou juntando as duas mãos como se rezasse à minha frente.

- Lene... - chamei, mas parecia que a garota só soluçava mais alto - LENE!

- V-v-você lembra d-d-aquele garoto...

- NÃO TO OUVINDO, FAlA MAIS ALTO! - Flamy berrou.

Dei um olhar de desaprovação à Flamy, antes de apertar mais minha amiga nos braços e por as mãos em seus ombros tentando por tudo acalmá-la.

- Que garoto? - perguntei.

- A-ah, v-você sabe - Lene gaguejou - Gustav Lewis, aquele cara gato da corvinal cheio de músculos...

- Aquele que estava ficando com a Penélope-Quero-Que-Me-Comam? - Flamy ergueu a cabeça.

- QUEM? - eu e Lene perguntamos juntas.

- Deixa para lá... - ela revirou os olhos.

- Mas então, Lene - continuei - o que tem o Gustav?

- Ele e-estava afim d-de mim. - Lene declarou. Flamy e eu ficamos estáticas. - Pois é, nós até nos beijamos uma vez...

- Uou.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com...? - voltei ao presente.

- Ah - ela continuou -, é que quando eu estava no corujal, Gustav estava caminhando comigo...

- Ah, Meus Deus. - Flamy se ergueu de um salto. - Ele viu o Black te beijando?

Em resposta, Lene apertou mais os joelhos no peito e escondeu a cabeça soluçando e encrispando os lábios.

- Black chegou quando Gustav ía me chamar para sair. - Ela declarou de maneira abafada.

- Eu matava aquele desgraçado... - Flamy falou, antes que eu pudesse chutá-la - Quer dizer... er... Lene, eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, Fla. - Lene falou - Ele nem é tão bonito assim.

Flamy estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas eu tive que impedi-la com um chute mais forte para que Lene não voltasse a chorar novamente.

- Todas sentimos muito, Lene - tentei convencê-la - Podemos sair daqui, agora?

* * *

POV James

Meu maxilar doía. É claro que não era a única coisa que doía... Mas meu maxilar doía demais. Muito mais que meu olho esquerdo, minha perna direita e meu nariz, que começou a sangrar assim que meus óculos se partiram ao meio depois do soco que Diggory me deu.

Tudo bem, você pode falar... "Que vergonha, James. Apanhando feio para um maricas".

É. Tudo bem. Eu deixo você falar.

Mas com a condição de que você saiba que o maricas estava muito mais detonado do que eu!

Exatamente. Eu dei A SURRA em Amos Diggory, estilo Rambo.

Meu olho esquerdo podia estar doendo muito, mas eu posso garantir que ambos os olhos miúdos do Diggory, agora roxos, estavam doendo mil vezes mais que meu maxilar; e isso é muito.

- Eu devia ter previsto o que iria acontecer... - falou Sirius.

O cachorro estava sentado ao meu lado na Ala Hospitalar encarando meu olho roxo como um motivo de riso.

- Cala boca, cachorro - eu grunhi - , vai se sentar ao lado do Diggory, vai...

- Whoa

Aluado se aproximou da minha maca exausto e com cara de bobo, me ofereceu um pacote de varinhas de alcaçuz e ficou a contemplar alguma parte da Ala Hospitalar que parecia não existir.

- Deu uns pegas na Laurie, né? - disse o cachorro. - Sempre duvidei dessa sua pose de comportado, Lupino, tsc tsc.

- Cala boca, cachorro. - Aluado gritou.

- Mas o que aconteceu com vocês hoje? - Sirius levantou-se abismado. - Tá certo que vocês costumam me mandar calar a boca, mas não são tantas vezes ao dia assim...

- Deve ser porque você só fala merda. - esclareceu Lupin.

Sirius encrispou os lábios em desagrado e apoiou os cotovelos no joelho; Lupin ainda parecia atordoado e um pouco aéreo e meu maxilar ainda doía muito para que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa.

- Mas espera, o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava na briga? - perguntei de supetão, tirando a compressa do olho.

- Bom, além do divertimento do nosso Lupino, aqui - Sirius piscou - Eu beijei a Lene a força.

- Sirius, isso toda a Hogsmeade ficou sabendo - meneei com a cabeça - conte-me uma novidade.

- Bom, ela saiu correndo.

- O QUÊ?

Lupin e eu encaramos Sirius completamente indiferente à nossa reação. Nos encaramos por um momento e, não deu outra, gargalhamos ecoando por toda a Ala Hospitalar.

Em todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts, nunca, JAMAIS, uma garota teve a descência de recuar de um beijo à força aplicado por Sirius Black.

Marlene Mckinnon era nossa ídola.

- Mas vem cá, porque você se meteu com Diggory, hein? - Lupin perguntou.

As risadas cessaram imediatamente.

- Lily - pronunciei -, ela já sabe que eu espanquei o namorado dela?

- Não acredito nisso, James - falou Sirius -, você tem que desencanar dessa Ruiva...

- Eu tento, Sirius - falei abafado - você sabe que eu tento, mas...

- E já está na hora de começar a conseguir - disse Remus -, Lily nunca foi com a sua cara, James.

- E nós não queremos que você deixe de aproveitar a vida sendo esbofetado por ela. - completou Sirius.

- E-eu, n-não posso. - consegui dizer.

- Só pensa nisso, cara, ok? - perguntou Lupin, já se levantando.

- Nós te vemos no almoço. - terminou Sirius.

E ambos saíram da Ala Hospitalar, me deixando sozinho entre as cobertas e aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

POV Lily

Procurei Amos por toda a parte. Quando saímos do banheiro, Lene e Flamy seguiram para o lado contrário enquanto eu corria o perímetro da vila a procura do meu futuro marido.

- Lily!

Me virei com pressa para verificar quem era.

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu... - Lunny se aproximou tomando fôlego.

Parei no meio da estrada de neve ao lado dela, enquanto Lunny ía me contando tudo que sabia que havia ocorrido enquanto eu estava preocupada com Lene. Tenho a impressão de que minhas expressões faciais estavam mudando grotescamente a cada fato que Lunny declarava.

E de repente, apenas uma necessidade estava clara em minha mente: Matar o Potter.

- Sério, Lily... Mas o James também apanhou muito - falou uma Lunny desesperada.

- Não me interessa. - gritei para ela - ele bateu no meu namorado!

- Tecnicamente, você e o Amos ainda não estão namorando! - Lunny berrou.

Mas eu já não conseguia ouvi-la direito. Na verdade, eu não queria ouvir mais nada além dos lamentos do Potter quando eu estivesse nocauteando ele!

Toda a minha pose de monitora dócil com os marotos estava terminando ali. E ai deles que dessem um pio... Detenção na hora.

Quem ele achava que era? Quem Potter achava que era para bater no meu futuro marido?

Amos não devia nada a ele. Meu Amos não tinha feito nada...

E enquanto a raiva borbulhava na minha cabeça e meu cérebro começava a planejar uma morte lenta e merecida para um arrogante de cabelos negros e olhos castanho-esverdeados, eu subia as escadas até a enfermaria, apertando meus punhos e pronta para socar.

E que o boato de que eu era a ruiva mais estressada da escola se espalhasse, naquele momento eu não estava nem aí.

- Potter! - entrei na Ala Hospitalar de supetão afastando qualquer estudante que estivesse em minha frente.

James estava sentado em uma maca próxima ao vestiário e arrumava seus livros e pergaminhos em uma mochila, provavelmente depois de ter recebido a deixa de Madame Pomfrey.

- Lily, você veio me visitar...

- Não, Potter - comecei calmamente aguardando o ponto em que deveria explodir. Sim, o ponto era aquele. - VIM AQUI SABER QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É PARA BATER NO AMOS!

Primeiramente, James se assustou com minha reação e levantou-se da maca surpreso. Depois ele pareceu começar a entender, porque logo colocou as duas mãos na frente do corpo em sinal de rendição.

Aquilo só me deixou mais irritada.

- RESPONDA-ME, POTTER! - gritei.

Toda a Ala Hospitalar nos encarava agora.

- Lily, eu...

- É EVANS, EU JÁ DISSE! - berrei.

- TUDO BEM. - James parecia, de repente, determinado a me encarar. - EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME RESPONDA...

- COMO É QUE É? - eu tinha ouvido bem?

-VOCÊ OUVIU BEM. - Potter gritou. - QUERO SABER QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É PARA FICAR TOMANDO CONTA DO BEBEZINHO DIGGORY!

O tempo parecia estar passando muito devagar, meu coração batia depressa e ritmado demais. James estava gritando com ela? Quem ele achava que era para estar gritando com ela?

- ISSO NÃO IMPORTA! - retruquei. - VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA TER BATIDO NELE...

- QUEM É VOCÊ PARA ME DIZER O QUE EU DEVO OU NÃO FAZER?

Os punhos de James estavam cerrados, seu maxilar estava rígido e seu nariz franzido. Eu podia jurar jamais havia visto os olhos dele tão chamuscados.

Eles literalmente pareciam estar em chamas. Olhos em chamas era exatamente o que Potter tinha agora.

Eu só podia entender uma coisa daquilo tudo.

_ Ele me odiava mais._

_ James Potter me odiava muito mais que Amos Diggory, Lucius Malfoy ou Severo Snape._

Ele me odiava mais que todos eles.

- NÃO PRECISAVA TER BATIDO NO AMOS - Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e eu não sabia o por que; meu rosto parecia estar em chamas e eu me segurava para que os soluços não começassem ali mesmo. - NÃO PRECISAVA TER DESCONTADO NELE TODO O ÓDIO QUE VOCÊ SENTE POR MIM!

James estava estático. Seus olhos em chamas, apesar de perpétuos, pareciam de repente estar tomados pela dúvida.

- EU DESISTO, OFICIALMENTE, DE VOCÊ, EVANS. - ele declarou. - DURANTE TODOS ESSES ANOS, TODAS AS VEZES QUE EU TENTEI ME APROXIMAR DE VOCÊ, ACABEI HUMILHADO!

Os olhos de James começaram a tomar uma cor orvalhada; seus lábios encrispados pareciam ter nojo de mim.

- ... PORQUE VOCÊ NUNCA DEVIA TER TENTADO SE APOXIMAR DE MIM! - eu conclui.

Mas logo me arrependi, não era para tanto. Mas o estrago já havia sido feito.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, pegou a mochila encima da maca e se virou para mim.

- É, agora eu percebi isso. - e saiu da Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

** Espero que tenham gostado. Parece que a Lily entendeu mal as coisas, não é mesmo?**

** Eu quero agradecer de coração por todos os reviews! *-* Sério, eu devo muito a todo mundo que reviewzou, ok?**

**Regina Wassally: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada '-' Espero que continue acompanhando, e gostando e tudo mais... Você não faz ideia do quanto eu fico feliz com reviews!**

**launogueira: Até que você não me incomodou muito hoje, não é? Espero ter deixado o destino de todos bem claro. Que bom que gostou, L.**

**Dani Prongs: Pois é, eu tento satisfazer a curiosidade nos capítulos... Mas sempre acaba que tem um acontecimento a mais! Espero que tenha gostado, mil beijos!**

**Zix Black: Espero que tenha matado a sua curiosidade do que iria acontecer com a Lene! E obrigada mesmo por comentar e acompanhar, você fez o meu dia!**

**Deborah Black: Hahsuahsuahs *-* Pois é, todo mundo que reviewzou estava me persuadindo a quebrar a cara do Amos, apesar da minha ideia inicial não ter sido essa... Pra ver como reviews são inspiradoras xD Muito obrigada por acompanhar e espero que esteja gostando mesmo!**

**Lola Bello Black: Pode deixar, vou continuar postando... Nessa aqui eu não paro ^^ Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar!**

**Thaty: Sim, foi maldade da minha parte fazer isso com elas mas eu vou parar de ser masoquista...As coisas vão melhorar.**

**Luiza-Beta-Reader-Perfeitona: Tu para de botar esses apelidos constrangedores nos reviews, ok? Ta me deixando sem graça! E que bom que gostou...**


	8. Aviso de Dumbledore

** Oi pessoal,**

**Estou no meio de uma cidade que possui apenas uma lan house (cyber), cuja hora de internet custa três reais...**

** Ou seja, vai ser mais difícil postar por aqui, até porque só posso usar o explorer, porque os caras ainda não conseguiram acesso ao Mozilla ou Chrome para todos os computadores.**

**Só queria desejar um feliz Natal para todos! e dizer que este capítulo pode estar com vários probleminhas porque eu escrevi com fome.**

**Mas fora à isso, acho que ele está legível.**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews e espero que vocês não me matem pela demora do desenvolvimento da fic...**

**Mil beijos e boa leitura!**

****

****

**

* * *

**

POV Lily

Domingo amanheceu ensolarado, apesar da grande geada que se formara na altura das janelas do Salão Principal. A ausência de aulas deixava o clima leve e todos pareciam descontraídos. Todos, menos eu.

Parece que o peso das aulas havia sumido com alguma coisa a mais...

Eu estava sentada como sempre, no mesmo lugar da mesa da grifinória que eu ocupara nos últimos anos de café da manhã em Hogwarts. Nada mudara.

Minhas amigas continuavam sendo as mesmas. Meu café da manhã estava o mesmo.

Os marotos sentados a nossa frente e nos encarando fazendo piadinhas continuavam os mesmos...

Bom, todos com exceção de um.

Em nenhum momento, durante todo o café da manhã, James Potter me encarou como fizera em todos os cafés da manhã, almoços e jantas do ano. Ele não ousou me olhar nenhuma vez.

Seu cabelo castanho e bagunçado parecia sem vida, os olhos castanho-esverdeados e sem brilho encaravam o prato com bacons e sua pele parecia mais pálida do que o normal.

Eu sei muito bem que a três dias atrás eu daria tudo para ganhar o silêncio dele. Daria tudo para que ele paresse de me chamar para sair todos os dias, causando um escândalo no Salão Principal todas as manhãs.

Mas de alguma forma, o silêncio de Potter me incomodava profundamente naquele dia.

- Lily?

Lunny sacudia ambas as mãos na minha frente, numa terrível tentativa de chamar minha atenção.

- Oi, Lunny... Estou aqui. - ergui minha cabeça do prato de waffles mostrando uma falsa disposição à ela e causando um certo impacto pelas minhas fundas olheiras.

- Só queria dizer que o Amos está te encarando. - Lunny falou, dando uma risadinha típica dela e enrolando um dos dedos nos cachos castanhos.

Discretamente, afastei meu prato de waffles e me virei, encarando a mesa da lufa lufa. Amos Diggory me encarava com um olhar que eu não soube distinguir.

Seus dois olhos possuíam marcas roxas dos socos de James, assim como um braço enfaixado e um nariz torto. Eu tentei sentir pena dele, mas tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento era o arrependimento de ter gritado com James e uma terrível dor de cabeça por uma noite sem dormir.

Mas tudo estava tão confuso... Eu podia estar me sentindo mal de ter gritado com James, mas ele não tinha o direito de bater no Amos.

Tudo bem. Ele tinha o direito.

Os dois eram inimigos desde o primeiro ano, quando houve o primeiro jogo Grifinóira x Lufa lufa e Amos capturou o pomo antes de James, que por sua vez levou um balaço no ombro.

Mas eu tinha o direito de ficar irritada, não tinha? Já que a luta entre os dois, iniciada por James, havia estragado completamente meu encontro com Amos.

- Hey - Peter interrompeu minha linha de pensamento. -, acho que Dumbledore quer nos dar um aviso.

Todos nos viramos para a mesa dos professores do outro lado do Salão Principal, a procura da barba branca e cintilante de Dumbledore.

- Sei que você estão bem humorador e apreciando seu café da manhã - Dumbledore falou. - Porém, eu gostaria de dar uma excelente notícia a todos!

"Neste ano, tenho o prazer de informar que realizaremos um baile de Natal, durante o recesso de feriado."

Um murmúrio se precipitou por todo o Salão. Vinha desde gritinhos bem humorados de corvinais escandalosas, até urros de raiva das pessoas que iriam passar o natal em casa.

- Eu ainda gostaria de pedir um favor a todos vocês - Dumbledore continuou, interrompendo completamente os gritinhos histéricos e urros de raiva. -, peço que deêm o aviso aos seus amigos que ainda estão na cama, infelizmente não pude esperar mais para divulgar.

Todos sorrimos uns para os outros, enquanto Dumbledore abria os braços em despedida e saía pelos fundos do Salão.

- Ah, vai ser tudo tão maravilhoso! - Flamy sacudia Laurie pelos ombros e sorria para todos, tentando nos convencer de que realmente seria maravilhoso. - Vou passar mais tempo com John para ver se ele me convida!

E ela saiu alegre da mesa do café da manhã, saltitando pelo Salão enquanto todos se debruçaram sobre a mesa para susssurrar sobre o baile.

Cheguei para frente como de costume, Laurie se encolheu do meu lado e Lunny do outro para que pudéssemos escutar Black.

- Acho que vou convidar a Sanders... - Sirius parecia pensar no assunto, enquanto dava piscadinhas para a corvinal loira sentada à poucos metros de nós.

- Hm, achei que você iria convidar a Marlene. - falei para ele em tom frio, como se o avisasse do mal que havia feito.

- A sua amiga é um pouco estressadinha...

Eu dava graças à Deus pela Marlene não estar presente naquele momento. Ainda bem que ela ainda estava dormindo no dormitório feminino, pois se não estivesse... Sabe lá o que poderia acontecer com as nádegas do Black.

- Aliás, Evans - Sirius voltou com seu olhar ameaçador e um pouco, ah... Tarado. -, porque cargas d'água estou falando com você?

Tudo bem. Eu entendi a pergunta.

- Bom, Black - bebi mais um gole do meu leite desnatado -, digamos que estou trocando palavras com você porque minha melhor amiga continua dormindo - fiz uma careta -, e o seu melhor amigo está sem dizer uma palavra desde que discutimos em altas vozes na Ala Hospitalar.

Nós dois encaramos James com indiferença, enquanto ele pegava mais uma fatia de bacon e encarava um ponto fixo da mesa.

- Sabe, Evans - Sirius voltou-se para mim. -, o que você diz realmente faz sentido.

- Obrigada, Black - sorri para ele.

- Mas e você, Lupin? - Sirius tornou a perguntar. - Quem você vai chamar para o baile?

Todos olhamos para Remus, que estava sentado bem calmo ao lado de James e ainda parecia pensar na pergunta.

- Bom, eu acho que irei passar o Natal em casa. - o garoto declarou, parecendo infeliz.

Dei um sorriso triste à ele e um chute em Black por baixo da mesa, antes que ele tentasse zombar da cara de Remus com alguns daqueles comentários típicos dele.

Lunny apenas sorria para todos e dizia que aquele seria o baile mais mágico de todos os tempos, enquanto Peter lamentava não poder ficar no Natal e Laurie parecia extremamente chateada com alguma coisa e bufava enraivecida.

- Ei, e por que ninguém me perguntou com quem eu vou? - perguntei curiosa.

- Dãã, é óbvio que você vai com Amos. - Lunny sorriu. - Apesar de que eu achei que James iria te convidar...

- Não, que horror - sorri amarelo. - , eu jamais aceitaria um convite de Potter.

Bufei enraivecida junto com Laurie, enquanto nós íamos saindo do Salão Principal em direção aos jardins.

- Sabe, Lily - disse Laurie. -, ás vezes eu acho que você exagera com o James.

- Como é que é? - parei no corredor, encarando Laurie.

- Ora, vamos! - Laurie também parou. - Só você não viu que ele mudou. James está diferente.

- ...E é óbvio que ele mudou por você. - completou Lunny.

Olhei estasiada para as duas paradas no corredor. Será que ninguém mais estava do meu lado?

* * *

POV James

Aquilo me matava.

Depois de ter saído completamente curado da Ala Hospitalar, relatei à Aluado e Almofadinhas tudo o que acontecera quando Lily entrou bruscamente e chegou me ameaçando.

Os dois me parabenizaram, com direito a cerveja amanteigada e tudo, numa terrível tentativa de me fazer melhor e vencedor por ter desistido dela...

Eles mal sabiam que tudo estava me deixando muito pior.

Durante todo o café da manhã, Lily me encarava duvidosa e alheia, como se eu fosse apresentar sintomas estranhos a qualquer momento.

Eu sentia seus olhos verdes em mim, e me perguntava o que ela achava de tudo aquilo. Será que ela estava mal por eu ter dito que desistira dela? Ela havia sentido algum remorso quando eu gritei que ela havia me humilhado?

Porque eu sentia.

Dane-se o que Aluado e Almofadinhas achassem... Eu estava completamente sentido com o que eu disse para Lily.

- Vamos, ela não pode ter dito algo tão ruim para você ter ficado nesse estado. - Sirius falou.

- Quer dizer, ela por acaso repetiu que nunca gostou de você? - Lupin perguntou.

- Pior - sussurrei abalado, enquanto observava Lily indo em direção aos jardins. - , ela disse que eu a odiava.

- Ela é cega? - Sirius perguntou, botando a mão na testa.

- Será que eu nunca fui convincente? - perguntei mais para eu mesmo do que para eles.

- Acredito que não muito. - Lupin entregou.

O que eu achava impossível. Como uma pessoa que te diz todos os dias o quanto te ama é capaz de não ser convincente?

- E o baile, cara? - Sirius perguntou.

- Vou passar o Natal em casa.

Afinal, tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era passar o baile observando Amos e Lily dançando no Salão Principal.

- É uma pena que você não vá, James. - Marlene Mckinnon nos encontrou no corredor. - Vamos começar o plano no baile...

- Dane-se o plano - gritei a todos. -, já disse que não quero nada com Lily...

- Bom, cara - disse Lupin-, eu também não quero nada com ela, mas estou nesse plano.

- PARA QUÊ? - perguntei.

- Porque não posso deixar Amos fazer isso com Lily - disse o lobo - , ela sempre foi carinhosa comigo.

Bufei enravecido. Eu juro que azarava a primeira ruiva que aparecesse na minha frente...

- Além do mais, é claro que você se importa com o plano. - Sirius fez questão de abrir a boca. - Se você não se importasse, não estaria nesse estado depois dela ter gritado com você.

- Pode ser. - ameacei Sirius. - Mas ela acha que eu sempre a odiei. Então prefiro deixar como está.

Assim, comecei a caminhar sozinho na direção dos jardins deixando os marotos e Marlene para trás. Eu precisava respirar ar fresco.

Mas enquanto eu abria as portas para o ar livre, ainda pude ouvir Remus falar...

- É claro que ele não prefere deixar como está.

* * *

**Eu sei, o baile... Acho que eu ainda vou ter que escrever uns dois capítulos antes do baile...**

**Mas assim que eu puder vir à lan house de novo, juro que passo o próximo capítulo.**

**Agora, aos reviews!**

** Zix Black: Muito obrigada! Também adorei escrever aquela última parte... Apesar de odiar ter que afastar os dois. Obrigada pelo review e tenha um feliz Natal! Beijos!**

**launogueira: Não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito de fazer com que o Lupin sinta ciúmes... hehe. Mas você não faz ideia de como estou sentindo saudades, L. Um feliz Natal enorme para você. Sou sua fã.**

**Thaty: Pois é, achei horrível ter que escrever o afastamento de James e Lily, mas logo logo vou dar um jeito de tudo se tornar mais feliz *-* Feliz Natal e mil vezes obrigada por acompanhar a fic!**

**Dani Prongs: Adorei a sua observação. É pura verdade... Ele sempre tenta! Coitadinho do James... E a Lily às vezes é cega mesmo. Mas muito obrigada pelo review, feliz natal e espero que continue acompanhando '-'**


	9. Novo tropeço

**Ano Novo, difícil achar alguma coisa aberta...Mas finalmente consegui entrar na internet!**

**Não vou digitar muito porque aqui é mais difícil... Mas é o texto que importa, não? **

**

* * *

**POV James

Depois da manhã no jardim, tínhamos aula de feitiços com o professor Flitwick e logo após, o almoço no Salão Principal. Todos ainda conversavam sobre o baile e sobre quem iria passar o Natal em casa.

As garotas ainda davam gritinhos histéricos e conversavam sobre pares de dança, vestidos, maquiagem ou um outro tipo de histeria qualquer...Os garotos, em geral, já conversavam sobre quem iriam convidar.

E nós, os marotos, conversávamos sobre os positivos e negativos da droga do baile.

- Veja pelo lado bom - começou Sirius, destacando seus humildes e nada desenfreaddos pontos de vista. -, todas as garotas estarão de vestido e haverão vários peitos em destaque...

- Almofadinhas, não deixe a profª McGonagall te ouvir falando isso. - observou Lupin.

Todos imaginamos a reação da professora, que foi logo varrida com a aproximação de Mirella Sanders à árvore onde estávamos sentados.

- Amoooreeee! Meu Six!

Mirella chegou gritando, agarrou Sirius pela gola do uniforme e lascou-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios após puxá-lo e agarrá-lo como um ursinho de pelúcia.

- Oi, Mi. - Sirius respondeu sem muita convicção. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A Sanders era uma corvinal alta e magra, usava sempre uma grossa camada de maquiagem e possuia uma voz tão irritante que sou capaz de apostar um milhão de galeões que ela pode ser ouvida da China.

Ela é "namorada" do Sirius desde o quinto ano e costuma deixar bem claro para qualquer um que apareça em sua frente.

- Ai, amor! Não aconteceu nada, lindinho. - Mirella sentou-se ao lado de Sirius sem nos dirigir sua humilde palavra, e passou a dar tapinhas pertinentes em sua perna, como se fosse chamar mais atenção desse jeito.

- Olá para você também, Sanders. - me dirigi à ela com um riso sarcástico, enquanto Rabicho e Aluado riam ao meu lado e zombavam da cara de Sirius.

Mirella olhou para nós com o seu olhar de "estou ligeiramente incomodada" e franziu o nariz como de costume, indicando que sua grande cabeça oca e loira estava farta dos meus comentários irritantes.

Por isso, eu não poderia negar que também notei uma antiga transmissão em seu olhar que indicava que ela iria, literalmente, acabar com a minha auto estima assim que fosse possível.

E naquele momento, parecia possível.

- Potter - ela pronunciou meu nome como se o avaliasse. -, só porque você está tristinho não quer dizer que eu tenha que receber desaforo.

- Impressionante, Sanders - me dirigi à ela. -, você aprendeu o significado da palavra desaforo?

- Mirella, James não está "tristinho". - Lupin retorquiu.

- Não vem com essa, Remus - Mirella torceu o nariz novamente. -, todo mundo sabe que ele está assim porque Evans está saindo com o Amos.

- Isso não é bem verdade. - dessa vez foi o Sirius quem disse.

- Esqueçam isso.

Me levantei da grama e comecei a andar em direção ao castelo sem olhar para trás, escutando os gritos revoltosos de Sirius e Remus para que eu voltasse.

POV Lily

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

A árvore onde eu estava encostada pareceu tremer da copa à raiz, e o jardim inteiro pareceu se alvoroçar com algum tumulto que se formava na base do lago.

Marlene estava sentada ao meu lado me contando a narrativa cativante de como Gustav Lewis, o cara gato da corvinal, a convidara apaixonadamente para o baile.

Depois de ser tragicamente desafiada a parar de ler o livro em minhas mãos, custei a desistir e me entragar aos gestos exagerados e à narrativa cômica da minha melhor amiga, Marlene McKinnon.

Lene sacudia os ombros em gestos nervosos e falava de como Gustav estava lindo e doce segurando a mão dela na frente de todo o Salão Principal às sete e meia da manhã de uma segunda feira, enquanto eu estava quentinha na minha cama em meu terceiro sonho...

E quando Lene começara a descrever o brilho dos olhos de Gustav, ouvimos aquele pavoroso grito de emoção das margens do lago no jardim.

- O que será que foi isso? - Marlene interrompeu sua narrativa empolgante.

- Não sei - soltei o livro na grama ao pé da árvore. -, será que é a lula gigante?

Olhei para Lene a procura de uma reação, mas ela estava indiferente a qualquer indício de ridicularidade que isso aparentasse.

- Não brinca, Lily - Lene me olhou fria. - , pode ser algo realmente sério.

- Duvido muito. - dei de ombros. - De qualquer forma, pareceu ser um grito de alegria.

Lene mordeu o lábio.

- Quer dar uma checada? - ela perguntou.

Nos levantamos da grama preguiçosamente, e andamos em direção à pequena multidão que se formava à margem do lago.

- Acha que foi alguém surpreso com nota alta? - perguntei enquanto caminhávamos.

- É mais provável que ela tenha recebido um pedido de casamento.

E quando chegamos à margem do lago, ultrapassando gritos histéricos e urros de raiva, eis que o chute de Lene era o mais perto.

Mirella Sanders, uma corvinal nojenta burra e loira, estava com seus trinta e dois dentes a mostra em um sorriso branco e de mãos dadas com Sirius Black, o galinha filho-da-mãe que havia estragado o encontro da Lene com Gustav em Hogsmeade e o melhor amigo do Potter que atazanava a minha vida desde que eu entrara em Hogwarts.

Mas apesar da alegria contagiante da Sanders, Sirius parecia um tanto indiferente com a situação... Ouso dizer que até um pouco cabisbaixo. O que era engraçado, comparado às altas gargalhadas que Remus e Peter davam ao seu lado.

Antes que Lene e eu pudéssemos tomar alguma medida para descobrir o que ocorrera, Flamy surgiu na multidão tão curiosa quanto nós, e deu um grande beliscão na Sanders.

- Mi, o que houve? - Flamy perguntou com respiração irregular.

Por um momento vacilante, Sanders pareceu notar que Flamy estava pesente, pois abriu ainda mais seu largo sorriso e começou a dar abanadinhas em si mesmo, como se fosse não aguentar a felicidade e desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Fla... - Sanders começou. - O Six me convidou para o baile!

E as duas começaram a dar gritinhos juntas no meio dos jardins, como duas depravadas histéricas no meio de um mosteiro.

É, essa foi uma excelente comparação.

E eu não estava acreditando que larguei meu cantinho tranquilo e sombreado embaixo da árvore para presenciar a surpresinha do amigo do Potter para sua histérica namorada.

Olhei para os lados à procura de Marlene, mas ela parecia ter aparatado e me abandonado no meio daquela histeria sem dó e nem piedade.

Porém, não havia problema, eu iria reclamar com ela assim que entrasse na aula de Feitiços...

Legal... Estava atrasada para a aula de Feitiços! e Lene nem se incomodara de me avisar que estava quase na hora...

Só dava tempo de pegar minha mochila na Torre da Grifinória e procurar por Lunny, que me prometera dar dicas de que vestido usar no baile de Natal.

Então, resolvi abandonar o momento feliz dos marotos a margem do lago, e saí da multidão feliz que cercava os jardins em direção ao castelo.

- Hey, Lily! - Laurie apareceu.

- Oi, Lauh. - sorri para ela. - To indo na Torre buscar minha mochila...

- Eu te acompanho. - ela me seguiu apressada. - Então, você estava presenciando o acontecimento no lago?

- Naaam, cheguei lá depois - falei. -, só ouvi que Black vai levar a Sanders. - então absorvi o teor da pergunta. - Por que? Você não viu?

- Ah, vi sim. - Laurie pareceu sair de um transe. - E achei até que eles combinam.

- É, combinam sim. - sorri para mim mesma.

- Bom, o Peter vai com Lorenel Thomas, da lufa-lufa - Laurie observou.

- É, e o Potter vai com uma garota qualquer... - pensei em voz alta. - Uma pobre coitada prestes a cair na laia dele.

- Ah, nada disso. - Laurie franziu a testa. - Ele vai passar o Natal em casa.

- Sério? - perguntei assustada.

- Quer dizer que você finalmente está sentindo pena do pobre do James? - Laurie sorriu me intimidando.

Olhei frio para ela por uns poucos segundos, e decidi entregar na mesma moeda.

- E o Remus vai com quem? - provoquei-a facilmente.

O resultado surgiu no rosto de Laurie poucos milésimos de segundos mais tarde.

- Eu não sei. - Laurie fechou a cara. - Eu ía te perguntar.

- Eu também não sei, Laurie. - tive piedade dela. - Se soubesse, juro que te contava.

- Tudo bem, Lily. - Lauh absorveu minha piedade.

Depois de pegarmos nossas mochilas no alto da Torre, Laurie e eu descemos até o Saguão de Entrada, finalmente na divisa dos caminhos das aulas que deveríamos seguir.

- Nos vemos no almoço, então? - perguntei à ela.

A garota apenas acenou com a cabeça em um gesto displicente e vagou até a entrada do corredor para a biblioteca.

E eu não ousei dizer nada, porque ela sabia que eu sabia e que todos sabiam. Todos menos o Remus, que devia ter um forte motivo para fingir não saber.

Mas naquela manhã de segunda feira, deixei a situação dos casais alheios de lado para finalmente se concentrar na minha.

Afinal, será que Amos iria me convidar?

Quer dizer, nosso encontro à Hogsmeade foi um fracasso, mas todos envolta agem como se estivéssemos juntos há muito tempo, quando na verdade só saímos uma vez e trocamos um beijo.

Será que seria o suficiente para Amos me convidar?

Afastei meu cabelo dos ombros numa tentativa desesperada de acalmar os nervos e me concentrar em chegar à aula de Feitiços, mas nesse lapso de reajuste nervoso acabei me desequilibrando.

E a cena em frente a biblioteca pareceu se repetir.

Fiquei tão concentrada em me reajustar e organizar os pensamentos que me esqueci de pular o terceiro degrau da escada do segundo andar, que causava um derrame movedisso em quem o pisasse.

E lá estava eu.

Burra, burra e burra! Cara, era impossível eu não ter visto aquela porcaria de degrau na minnha frente.

Mamãe vivia me dizendo que quando essas coisas acontecem é porque o que estávamos pensando era bobagem.

Ora, vamos! Eu não estava pensando em bobagem...

Minha relação com meu futuro marido era tremendamente séria.

Porém, antes que eu pensasse em abrir minha boca para gritar por ajuda, o que não seria nada sensato... Alguém me puxou rapidamente pelos ombros antes que o degrau filho-da-mãe engolisse meu pé por inteiro.

Senti mãos firmes me segurarem me pousando em solo firme e seguro.

Sorri para mim mesma absorvendo que era a segunda vez que Amos me salvava, e crente então, que ele não hesitaria em me convidar para o baile de inverno. Mas só por garantia, era melhor eu ser educada.

- Obrigada. - murmurei.

Era muito provável que meu rosto já tivesse assumido o mesmo tom de cor do meu cabelo, e que minhas juntas estivessem tremendo ao mínimo toque dele...

- Uau, Evans. - minhas pernas petrificaram e minha expressão facial congelou ao ouvir aquela voz e identificar o cheiro e o jeito. - Você foi educada comigo.

James Potter ainda estava com suas mãos em meus ombros, um conhecido sorriso maroto estampado na cara e os cabelos mais rebeldes do que nunca ameaçando cobrir suas sombrancelhas e chegar aos seus olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Nossa, desde quando observava tantos detalhes no Potter?

Conclui que eu devia estar olhando que nem uma boba para ele e imediatamente resolvi terminar o reajuste de ideias que havia começado antes do degrau me engolir.

Eu odeio o Potter. Sempre odiei. Então, que as coisas continuassem assim.

- Achei que fosse outra pessoa. - dirigi com tom frio e afastei as mãos nojentas dele dos meus ombros.

Potter não mudou sua posição, e incrivelmente permaneceu com seu sorriso de escárnio preso ao rosto e sem vacilar.

- Eu sei quem você achou que fosse. - ele falou.

É claro que sim idiota. Eu achei que fosse o cara que você porreou ontem em Hogsmeade!

- E eu pensei que você iria me deixar em paz, depois da nossa discussão na Ala Hospitalar.

E finalmente eu consegui tirar o sorriso idiota que dominava a cara dele. Palmas para mim.

- Você preferia que eu tivesse te deixado afundar nesse degrau? - ele franziu a testa.

Não respondi. Simplesmente fingi me concentrar em ajeitar minha saia e minha mochila com o material e olhar para baixo sem encará-lo.

Eu preferia ser engolida pela lula gigante ao encará-lo naquele momento.

- Lily...

James verificou os dois lados do corredor se certificando de que não havia ninguém nos assistindo, voltou a colocar suas mãos em meus ombros e me olhou nos olhos, dessa vez sem desviar.

- É Evans. - eu falei, sendo imediatamente ignorada por ele.

- Que seja. - James falou ríspido. - Só queria que você tomasse cuidado...

Encarei-o incrédula.

- O único com quem eu tenho que tomar cuidado é você. - Falei depressa.

- Lily!

James pronunciou como se não estivesse brincando e quisesse realmente que eu tomasse cuidado. Mas eu também não brinquei ao dizer que ele era perigoso.

De repente o corredor começou a se encher, e os alunos começaram à entrar em grupos na sala do professor Flitwick.

Eu estava com as duas mãos no peito de James para tentar afastá-lo de qualquer medida que ele tomasse, e cabia à ele continuar com suas mãos em meus ombros como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Nossa conversa em sussurros de repente passou a chamar mais atenção. Eu já estava prevendo à nova fofoca dos quintanistas de Hogwarts: Lily Evans, monitora aplicada, anda tendo um relacionamento secreto com James Potter, o maroto bonito e jogador de quadribol.

Isso aparentou ser tão ridículo que imediatamente exclui da minha cabeça.

- Por favor, só me entenda. - James sussurrou para mim. - Não deixe o Diggory te atingir...

Não deixe o Diggory te atingir, quem era ele para dizer isso? Afinal de contas, ele era apenas o cara que estragou completamente o encontro com meu futuro marido em Hogsmeade.

Fechei meus punhos no peito de James e soquei fundo fazendo-o retirar suas mãos de mim e se afastar mais uns bons centímetros.

- Me deixa em paz, Potter.

POV James

Aquilo doeu.

Doeu bastante, cara.

Mas eu tinha que dizer à ela pelo menos parte do que eu não queria que acontecesse.

Eu não queria que ela caísse nas garras do Diggory por minha causa, não era justo ele fazer isso com ela por minha causa.

- Hm.

Olhei em volta e encontrei Aluado me encarando encostado na balaustrada da porta de entrada da sala de aula. Ele exibia seu sorriso chato e esnobe de lobo faminto e seu olhar de nerd causador.

- Que foi? - fiz cara de inocente para ele.

- É claro que você não prefere "deixar como está". - Remus sorria abertamente.

"filho-da-mãe".

- Prefiro. - retorqui.

Me encostei ao lado dele e passamos à observar a multidão de alunos agora acomodados na sala de aula pegando seus livros e penas para quando o anão do professor entrasse.

- Achei que você tivesse dito que não se importava com ela. - ele me olhou sério.

- Só quero ter o meu momento de "eu avisei" - sorri para ele.

Aluado não pareceu nada satisfeito com a minha resposta, pois me olhou feio e cruzou os braços em revolta.

Porém, quando eu estava entrando na sala de aula para encontrar um lugar vazio, fui interditado por ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Marlene McKinnon, que entrou apressada ao meu lado e me encostou imediatamente na parede.

- O que foi aquilo? - Marlene perguntou.

- Como assim? - me fiz de desentendido. - Aquilo o quê?

- Aquilo na escada do corredor. - ela me disse em tom frio.

Sorri em escárnio.

- Ah. Aquilo era apenas eu ajudando uma Evans acidentada.

Marlene fez aquela cara típica dela de "Não tem graça, Potter" e me deu mais um empurrão contra a parede.

- Se você disser para ela sobre a traição do Amos...

- O quê? - tirei meu sorriso da cara. - O que você vai fazer, hein?

- Você vai estragar nosso plano!

- De que adianta o seu plano? - foi a minha vez de empurrá-la. - Lily vai sair machucada do mesmo jeito!

Marlene me olhou extasiada, novamente como se perguntasse "Desde quando você voltou a se importar?" e pegou sua bolsa com os livros.

- Espero que concorde com o fato de que é muito melhor ela ser magoada por nós do que por Amos.

E eu não disse mais nada. Ela estava certa. Todos eles estavam certos.

Mas eu não abriria mão de mais nada pela Lily. Porque era mais provável que eu saísse dessa mais machucado do que a própria monitora.

* * *

**É, tá um pouco confuso... Mas semana que vem eu já estou voltando para Porto Alegre, e voltando para a minha vida normal com internet normal.**

**launogueira: feliz Ano Novo! Estou com saudades e espero que você tenha gostado do cap.**

**Dani Prongs: Ao infinito e além! É ótimo ter você aqui, e eu também quero muito escrever logo o cap do baile!**

**luiza a demais q f da cla: Eu ainda não entendi o que significa esse nome... Mas de qualquer forma espero que esteja bem e te desejo um feliz ano novo... além de te dizer que a Lunny vai ter seu momento "estrela" no meio do baile.**


	10. Desculpas

** Fiz esse cap de madrugada e cheia de cafeína, então eu peço que não levem meus erros de ortografia a mal, rs.**

**

* * *

**

POV Lily

Ao todo, a aula de feitiços do professor Flitwick transcorreu bem normal, se não fosse pelo fato da minha cabeça estar borbulhando de ideias loucas e pensamentos bobos a respeito da pequena conversa com Potter na escada do corredor.

Ele estava realmente querendo dizer que Amos iria me "atingir" com alguma coisa?

Não. Definitivamente, não foi no sentido literal.

Mas em sentido literal ou não, isso poderia ser um problema.

- Srta. Evans - chamou o profº Flitwick. - Continue praticando!

Empunhei minha varinha em um floreio exasperado, afastei uma mecha ruiva dos olhos e voltei aos exercícios aplicados pelo professor, que no geral consistiam em apenas aumentar e diminuir as penas da pomba.

- Isso é muito chato. - Lene estava entediada.

Olhei para ela sorrindo; Lene finalmente havia me encontrado na sala de aula depois de nos perdermos na multidão à beira do lago. Ela disse que precisou sair urgente porque acabou passando mal.

E devia estar mesmo. Lene era uma das garotas mais sortudas de Hogwarts por ter sido convidada pelo Gustav Lewis para ir ao baile!

E isso me lembrava que Amos ainda não havia me convidado. Ele me convidaria? Porque o que eu mais queria era que ele esquecesse o "encontro fracassado" que tivemos no fim de semana. Assim quem sabe, eu poderia voltar ao meu sonho eterno de futura esposa de Amos Diggory!

Antes que eu pudesse voltar a minha lamentação interior sobre ainda não ter sido convidada, alguém me atingiu em cheio nas costas com alguma coisa pontuda e dura na esperança de chamar minha atenção.

Olhei para trás depressa com os olhos lacrimejando de dor e percebi que Flamy fazia sinal para própria mão me indicando que ela possuía um pergaminho.

- Manda para cá! - sussurrei.

Lene, que não perdia um bilhete durante as aulas, deu uma tremenda estocada no coitado do pombo em cima da mesa deixando-o atordoado, e se virou depressa olhando o bilhete ao meu lado.

_ Flamy: Sabe da notícia? Ouvi dizer que McGonnagal está pensando em te escolher como Monitora Chefe ano que vem._

Afastei o papel e sorri para Lene ao meu lado.

_ Lily: Jura? Achei que ela estivesse zangada comigo por eu ter começado o ano meio aérea nas aulas._

Lene arrancou o papel das minhas mãos.

_ Lene: Pois é, Flamy. Não sei se a Lily presta para Monitora Chefe. Ela é nerd demais para isso._

_ Flamy: Já que você diz..._

_ Lily: Eu não sou nerd! E eu realmente não presto para Monitora Chefe, mal consigo tratar das minhas tarefas de monitora..._

_ Lene: Pensa bem, se o Monitor Chefe for gato, vale a pena!_

_ Flamy: Monitores são nerds. Nerds não costumam ser gatos._

_ Lene: Não costumam._

_ Lily: Pois eu acho que..._

Tirei o pedaço de pergaminho rápido de cima da nossa mesa assim que o Flitwick se aproximou para saber dos nossos grandes feitos durante a aula.

Lene amassou o bilhete depressa e jogou-o na lixeira no fim da aula, e tudo o que ouvimos foi o lamento de Flamy que estava um pouco atrás de nós.

- Não quer ser Monitora Chefe? - Lene estranhou.

- Ah, você sabe - peguei minha mochila e fomos saindo da sala. -, eu queria poder aproveitar meu último ano sem preocupações!

- Vendo por esse lado - saímos da sala. -, é até um motivo aceitável.

Sorri para Lene mais uma vez enquanto íamos em direção ao Salão Principal para almoçar e discutir as novidades com o resto das garotas, até que fomos interrompidas pela aparição de James Potter na nossa frente.

James estava sozinho no corredor de frente para nós. Ele ajeitou a mochila no ombro e passou a mão pelo cabelo naquele hábito irritante que só ele costumava ter.

- Lily, posso falar com você? - James me encarou nervoso.

- Não. - Me afastei puxando Lene para frente.

Ele segurou meu ombro de repente em um gesto rápido e forte, como fizera há duas horas atrás, na frente da sala de feitiços, me impedindo de continuar.

- Por favor, você não me deixou terminar aquela hora. - Seus olhos castanhos fixaram-se nos meus.

Droga! A última coisa que eu queria naquela irritante manhã, era cruzar o olhar com os lindos olhos de James Potter novamente, ficar hipinotizada por eles e sem poder pronunciar uma palavra coerente.

- Eu já entendi o que você queria. - Desviei o olhar.

James olhou de mim para Lene, parando nela suplicante como se pedisse que minha amiga tomasse alguma atitude.

- Ah, eu combinei de encontrar com a Maria antes do almoço. - ela disse.

E lá se foi a Lene, a última esperança de me livrar do Potter. Por que ela sempre fazia isso comigo?

Teria que me lembrar de dar o troco depois.

- Eu já estava te procurando há algum tempo. - James alargou o nó da gravata e massageou o pescoço evitando o meu olhar.

- Sério?

- Acho que começamos mal naquela hora. - Ele voltou a me encarar.

- Não. _Você_ começou mal. - Retribui o olhar.

- Eu só queria te pedir para...

- Tomar cuidado com o Amos? - falei.

Fiz algum esforço para encará-lo nos olhos sem me hipinotizar, pestanejar ou ficar sem fala. Eu precisava ser forte para me livrar de James de uma vez por todas.

Ele parecia bem nervoso estando ali, e eu agradeci aos céus que ele estivesse para que não notasse o meu nervosismo mútuo.

As sobrancelhas de James se arquearam com a minha pergunta nada sutil.

- Esqueça o que eu falei antes da aula. - Ele piscou com força. - Eu queria me desculpar.

Parei estupefata.

Andei mais um passo em direção à ele como se o desafiasse, mas não consegui demonstrar que não estava surpresa. Arregalei meus olhos para ele sem conseguir acreditar.

Desde quando James Potter era o tipo de garoto que pedia desculpas?

Quer dizer... Ele era o maroto que azarava garotinhos novatos sem piedade, que enganava Filch durante as detenções, e que desmoronava a pilha de livros do professor Flitwick toda a vez que a aula se tornava tediosa demais.

E até onde eu sabia, ele não se desculpara por nenhuma dessas infrações fúteis.

- É, eu queria me desculpar. - ele concluiu imeditamente e suspirou. Era como se ele estivesse acabado de tirar um enorme peso dos ombros.

Se desculpar deve ter sido realmente difícil para ele, já que eu nunca o vira executando este humilde e nobre ato.

Eu não conseguia mais sentir o meu rosto de tanta incredulidade que eu devia ter expressado.

- S-se d-desculpar? - droga de gaguejeira!

Os olhos de James assumiram um castanho bem claro, quase mel, e quase possível de ser penetrado. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos outra vez, só que desta vez eu a segurei.

James me olhou extasiado. Por um breve momento eu continuei segurando a mão dele a caminho do cabelo.

E quando percebi o que estava fazendo, soltei-a depressa, antes que ele tivesse oportunidade de debochar de mim.

- Sério, pare de fazer isso. - Eu disse sem gaguejar, mas extremamente sem graça.

James sorriu para mim. O famoso sorriso que deixava qualquer garota aos seus pés.

Para o azar dele, eu já havia provado que não era esse tipo de garota há alguns anos.

Mas não deu outra, e lá estava eu admirando o sorriso de James Potter completamente perdida sobre o que estávamos conversando.

Espera... Potter e Evans não conversam. Eles fazem acordos.

- Mas, voltando ao assunto - fui direta e objetiva, apesar de ainda estar nervosa. -, pelo o que exatamente você quer se desculpar?

Os olhos de James rapidamente voltaram ao normal e me encararam como se não acreditasse no que estava prestes a fazer.

- Quero me desculpar por tudo.

Meu queixo caiu. Eu podia jurar por Morgana na fogueira que aquele não era o James.

Simplesmente era bom demais para ser verdade.

Rapidamente, encaixei uma expressão de dúvida no rosto, apesar de em nenhum momento ter me questionado sobre sua resposta. Porque a verdade era que James tinha realmente muito pelo que se desculpar.

E eu achei que ele jamais iria querer fazer isso.

- Só acho que ele não é o cara certo para você. - James falou.

É claro que para ele não havia, todo mundo sabe que James Potter sempre esteve disposto a infernizar a minha vida.

- Bom - desviei o olhar. -, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, Potter.

James esboçou um sorriso convencido.

- Eu sei. Só queria me desculpar.

- Tudo bem. - Por incrível que pareça, eu sorri. - Vou pensar nas suas desculpas.

Ele me encarou atordoado, provavelmente sem acreditar. Eu também não estava acreditando que fui gentil com ele.

- Afinal, você me tratou bem durante aquele café da manhã. - James voltou a sorrir. - Eu não tinha motivo para ser rude com você.

Eu fiquei ali parada observando James se afastar no corredor do segundo andar. Só ouvindo o barulho de seus passos se afastando surpresa demais para tomar alguma reação.

E eu continuaria parada ali durante um tempo, se não tivesse me lembrado de uma coisa.

Do que ele estava se desculpando, exatamente?

Bom, ele havia batido no meu futuro marido. Mas isso não deveria ter sido alguma ofensa à minha pessoa, já que Amos ainda não é, oficialmente, nada meu.

E ele havia gritado comigo na Ala Hospitalar, o que me irritou bastante... Além dele ter me humilhado publicamente todas as vezes que havia me chamado para sair no meio do Salão Principal.

Se bem que...

James não precisaria ter gritado comigo se eu não tivesse invadido a Ala Hospitalar e gritado com ele antes.

E estando ali, parada no meio do corredor depois de ter recebido suas desculpas, eu me sentia extremamente culpada por tudo.

De modo que alguns segundos depois, me peguei fazendo algo que jamais me imaginaria fazendo em toda a minha vida.

- James! - Corri até ele.

Sim. _Eu corri até ele._

Porque, como James, eu também tinha um grande peso nas costas que precisava tirar. E iria ser imediatamente.

No fim do corredor, James parou estático e se virou para mim com os olhos castanhos arregalados e os braços pendendo ao lado do corpo, quase inertes.

- Lily? - ele perguntou surpreso.

Depois da pequena corrida até ele, parei à uns dois passos pronta para dizer o que eu sabia que deveria dizer desde que James viera até mim se desculpar.

- Eu, quer dizer... - Corei até a raiz dos cabelos. - Eu queria me desculpar também.

Ele me encarou da cabeça aos pés, como se perguntasse se eu estava realmente ali. Eu também me perguntaria se fosse ele.

- Pelo o que, exatamente? - ele perguntou.

Pois então, uma monitora pedindo desculpas à um maroto era realmente um estopim digno da paz mundial.

- Por ter gritado com você aquele dia. - Sorri sem acreditar no que estava dizendo.

- Ah...

- Bom, o Amos não é nada meu para que eu tenha gritado com você por ter batido nele. - Olhei triste para o chão.

- Vocês estavam saindo, não estavam? - James falou.

- É, estávamos. - Conclui.

- Então - ele chegou mais perto. -, a culpa era minha por ter estragado seu encontro.

- Mentira.

Levantei a cabeça para James, que me encarava surpreso com minha decisão. Ele olhava para os lados esperando minha explicação.

- Eu já havia estragado indo atrás da Lene.

Para a minha surpresa, tudo o que James fez foi gargalhar alto. E eu tive que sorrir com ele, querendo ou não, sua risada era contagiante.

- Então não foi nenhum de nós dois quem estragou. - Os olhos de James brilhavam. - Foi o Sirius.

Ri ainda mais com o comentário dele.

- Então, Lily - James levou a mão à cabeça ajeitando os óculos e botando as mãos nos bolsos. -, eu aceito suas desculpas sem motivo.

- Que bom. - Conclui a conversa.

Me virei de costas para ele, e comecei a andar em direção ao Salão Principal para o almoço, até que me lembrei mais uma vez de outra coisa.

Olhei para trás no fim do corredor, e percebi que James continuava parado no mesmo lugar me encarando e sorrindo.

- Você não vem? - perguntei gritando.

James parecia ter acordado de um transe, porque ajeitou a mochila nas costas e umedeceu os lábios. Em nenhum momento ele recusaria a minha proposta.

POV James

Caminhar ao lado de Lily à caminho do almoço era surreal. Só faltava estarmos de mão dadas para que meu sonho se realizasse.

Me desliguei completamente do mundo durante a aula de feitiços, pensando no que deveria fazer para que Lily acreditasse em mim quanto ao Diggory.

E percebi que ela jamais acreditaria em mim se eu continuasse agindo como um louco, e sem a confiança dela.

Então fiz sinal para Aluado, e mandei um bilhete bem no nariz do Flitwick, olhando atentamente para a nuca de Lily tentando imaginar qual seria a reação dela.

E foi mil vezes melhor do que eu esperava.

A ruiva caminhava do meu lado sem se esquivar de mim. Era como se eu fosse Aluado, um amigo para ela.

- Então - olhei para ela tentando pensar em algo que não fosse idiota para dizer. -, como vão as tarefas de monitora?

Lily sorriu ao meu lado olhando para baixo.

- Está tudo mais fácil agora sem vocês. - ela disse.

Epa, aquilo era alívio ou tristeza?

- Como assim "sem vocês"? - encarei-a incrédulo. - Os marotos ainda estão de pé.

- Eu sei. - Lily sorriu. - Mas vocês não tem dado muito problema.

- E você está feliz com isso? - perguntei incerto.

Lily riu mais ainda.

- Como assim, ? - ela usou meu nome em tom de brincadeira.

- É sério, Lily - sorri para ela dando sinal de honestidade. -, se você quiser, nós voltamos ao que era antes.

Lily olhou para mim surpresa.

- James, você não está realmente me oferecendo isso, está?

E nós voltamos a rir satisfeitos. Nunca pensei em como seria divertido conversar com Lily assim, sem vozes alteradas ou provocações.

Era fantástico cair na gargalhada com ela.

No final, acabamos entrando no Salão Principal ainda rindo e gargalhando, e eu sabia que nada no mundo nos faria parar.

* * *

**Hey, espero que tenham gostado do cap... E juro que o cap do baile já vai chegar!**

**launogueira: Ainda não acredito que você instalou um roteador por minha causa, e que você está curtindo seu vizinho argentino do pastor alemão... Quero voltar logo para poa e ter uma internet normal para entrar todo o dia!**

**Regina Wassally: *-* Muito obrigada! é, eu sei... Estou recebendo reviews de muitos leitores odiosos do Amos, mas o que posso fazer? rs, o Amos mal só faz o James ser mais herói! **

**luiza: É, que pena que não coube. FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA TI TBM, e eu tbm te amo demais! E sim, o momento estrela no baile vai acontecer.**


	11. Apostas

** Eu sei que isso é raro... _Estou adiantada na semana_! *-* Mas é que eu tenho a impressão de que essa semana vai ser mais movimentada, então decidi postar antes para não deixar ninguém insatisfeito!**

** Fiquei muito feliz por ter recebido novos leitores, e estou me esforçando para que o capítulo do baile saia, vamos dizer... _tragável_.**

** Obrigada por tudo, e espero que gostem desse post '-'**

* * *

POV Lily

O que eu tinha na minha cabeça?

Certamente eu havia comido doce demais, batido com a cabeça enquanto estava dormindo...

Por que diabos havia deixado Potter andar comigo?

Na verdade, tudo começou quando eu fui gentil com ele naquela droga de café da manhã!

Sei lá, me deu dor na consciência de vê-lo tão triste.

Ele não deveria ter sido gentil comigo! Assim eu não precisaria retribuir...

Mas eu tenho que admitir que jamais me imaginei caminhando com James daquela forma como estávamos indo em direção ao almoço.

Era incrivelmente divertido conversar com ele, apesar de renunciar todos os meus princípios.

Afinal, sempre estivera claro para todos que Lílian Evans sempre odiara James Potter.

Então deve ter sido muito estranho para todos quando James e eu entramos no Salão Principal caminhando lado a lado e rindo naturalmente, como se fizéssemos isso todos os dias.

Já fazia algum tempo que eu notara que James era um garoto realmente bonito, apesar de às vezes ser arrogante, teimoso e prepotente. Eu passei a adorar o jeito como os olhos dele brilhavam ou como o cabelo dele espetava para todos os lados, muitas vezes despropositalmente.

E o sorriso dele foi outra coisa que eu passei a adorar secretamente.

E então entramos no Salão Principal lotado de gente, e a grifinória inteira se imobilizou, como se o apocalipse tivesse começado.

Finalmente notei a realidade da situação.

* * *

POV James

Tudo estava perfeito antes de entrarmos no Salão na hora do almoço; minha fome havia evaporado e eu estava sonhando com Lily ao meu lado.

Estar com ela fazia eu me esquecer da promessa que havia feito à mim mesmo: me afastar e deixar que Lene e seu plano cuidassem para que Lily não caísse no plano fedido do Diggory.

O problema é, que sendo visto com ela, eu só estaria contribuindo mais para que Diggory à atingisse.

Ele veria que estávamos próximos e investiria ainda mais nela, com a certeza de que iria ter me dado o troco por eu ter danificado a vassoura dele antes da partida anterior.

Droga! Se não fosse a merda da vassoura, Diggory deixaria a ruiva em paz.

Para conquistar a confiança dela, decidi que chamativos como "Lírio" ou "Ruiva" que eu sempre usara desde então, não seriam mais utilizados para segurança de continuidade à confiança dela.

Por que eu não tentei isso antes? Acho que nunca pensei na Lily como amiga, na verdade eu sempre quis realmente que ela se apaixonasse por mim, e não me tratasse como tratava Aluado: alguém para dar bom dia e boa noite e trocar um papo às vezes durante o almoço.

Não me lembro quando comecei a ter esses pensamentos obsessivos sobre ela, mas que eram efetivos, ah isso eram!

Mas com a ausência dos apelidos outrora constantes, das provocações pontuais, e das investidas que eu criava especialmente para ela... Lily estava sendo amigável comigo, assim como ela costumava ser com todos.

Por um momento, me esqueci do poder que seus olhos incrivelmente verdes tinham sobre mim, e de como ela ficava encantadora com as bochechas coradas no mesmo tom do cabelo.

Então, entramos no Salão Principal ainda cheio, sob os olhares da maioria dos estudantes e professores de Hogwarts, que de repente assumiram expressões petrificadas, como se estivessem jogando um balde de água fria em nós dois.

Tenho que admitir que eu não havia calculado as consequências de entrar no Salão Principal lotado ao lado de Lily...

Olhei para o lado, e percebi que ela estava estática e pálida, apesar de suas bochechas ainda apresentarem a coloração que eu tanto amava, e seus maravilhosos lábios ainda estarem entreabertos em uma última risada.

Os marotos me encaravam sem acreditar; Almofadinhas parecia ter um ovo entalado na garganta, pois seus olhos estavam grandes e esbugalhados e sua boca estava aberta em um cômico "O".

Aluado havia parado com o garfo a caminho da boca, seus olhos se moviam de mim para Lily e dela para mim, obssessivamente; Flamy olhava para mim como se dissesse "não acredito que você conseguiu" e Rabicho era o único dos marotos que ainda não havia notado nossa chegada e

Quanto às amigas de Lily... Marlene McKinnon parecia ter sido atingida por um feitiço _Confundus, _ela balançava a cabeça como se tentasse botar o cérebro no lugar; Laurie também era a única que já havia largado a expressão de surpresa e substituído por um largo sorriso e Lunny sacudia Maria McDonnald freneticamente, como se descontasse nela a supresa pelo o que havia visto gritando "você viu isso? você viu?".

Sorri radiante para todos e pisquei de esguelha para Almofadinhas, enquanto me aproximava do banco da grifinória e me sentava entre ele Flamy, pois eu sabia que na minha frente Lily se sentaria entre Laurie e Aluado.

Porém, meu plano foi para as profundezas do lado negro quando Lily resolveu se sentar entre Lene e Laurie.

Percebi que um sorriso brincava nos seus lábios, como se ela soubesse que havia acabado de afundar meu plano.

- Alguém puxa o meu rabo para vê se eu to sonhando. - Disse Almofadinhas.

- Sirius, você está em forma humana. - Aluado deixou subentendido.

O cachorro pareceu achar a notícia muito ruim, pois afastou a tigela de pudim largando a colher encima da mesa.

- Vocês perderam o almoço. - Disse Laurie.

- James queria conversar. - Explicou Lily, antes de alcançar uma barra de chocolate.

- Que "conversa" mais longa! - Exclamou Almofadinhas. Eu dava graças aos céus por ele ter sido ignorado pelo resto do Salão.

- Lily, Amos queria falar com você. - Lunny afastou o merengue enquanto eu amarrava a cara para ela. - Ele está no treino de quadribol.

Toda a minha felicidade se esvaiu sendo tomada por uma tremenda vontade de enfiar uma rolha na boca de Lunny.

O que ele queria com ela? O que diabos ele faria com ela?

Ok. Tudo bem. Eu tinha que ficar frio.

Afinal, eu jamais conquistaria a confiança de Lily voltando a ser o cara ciumento. De modo que deixei ela se levantar da mesa do almoço, e sair do Salão Principal porta a fora para longe de mim.

No momento que as portas do enorme salão se fecharam atrás de Lily, Almofadinhas me deu uma forte estocada no braço com algo que pareceu ser uma colher de pau...

- O QUE DIABOS FOI ISSO? - Sirius gritou, e quando percebeu o que havia feito, baixou imediatamente o tom de voz. - O que você fez, cara?

- Nós apenas conversamos. - Simplesmente respondi sorrindo.

- Conversaram? - Remus se aprumou no banco. - Parece que você beijou os pés dela, cara!

- Não. - Sorri ainda mais. - Não precisei fazer isso.

- Já sei. - Sirius estalou os dedos. - Você fez uma poção do amor! - ele socou o ar sorrindo.

- Deixa de ser panaca, Almofadinhas! - Exclamou Remus.

- Sério, o que você fez? - perguntou Flamy.

- Foi como eu disse - peguei uma maçã. -, nós apenas conversamos.

E eles finalmente desistiram de me questionar, e passaram a conversar entre si exaperados. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como havia conseguido ficar mais de cinco minutos ao lado de Lily, chamando-a pelo nome, e conversando amigavelmente sem que ela me reprendesse, me desse uma detenção ou insistisse dizendo "é Evans para você, Potter".

Apesar de que Evans e Potter ficam muito bem juntos em uma mesma frase.

- Laurie... - Flamy chamou sussurrando categoricamente. - O tal Mark Stewart da corvinal voltou a secar você.

Olhei atento para Lupin antes que qualquer um o fizesse; o olhar confiante do lobo pareceu oscilar por um momento.

- Ele não está me _secando, _Flamy. - disse Laurie, também "sussurrando". - Ele só está... Olhando. - Ela sorriu.

O tal cara da corvinal, Mark Stewart, era um quintanista monitor meio doido, que uma vez tinha atravessado o caminho de Almofadinhas que prentendia ir clandestinamente à Hogsmeade.

Pobre Stewart. Uns três dias aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, e hoje ele pensa duas vezes antes de atravessar nosso caminho.

- Ele te convidou para o baile? - Marlene perguntou.

- Não. - Laurie sorriu triste. - Ele não vai fazer isso.

- Quanto otimismo... - Flamy revirou os olhos.

Aluado parecia extremamente vermelho e sem graça. Ninguém mandou ele não ter chamado Laurie para sair antes...

- Olha, o bonitão tá vindo aí! - Marlene indicou.

Observei com repulsa a chegada de Mark Stewart à mesa da grifinória. O indigno teve a audácia de se sentar ao lado de Laurie sem pedir permissão.

- Quem ele pensa que é? - perguntei ao cachorro.

- Monitor. - Almofadinhas respondeu.

- Remus é monitor, pode mandar ele embora.

- _Poderia - _o cachorro se inclinou em convicção. -, mas parece que o nosso lobinho está irritado demais para isso.

Olhei sem acreditar; A vermelhidão ultrapassara o pomo de adão do lobo.

- Laurie? - Mark Stewart teve a ousadia de perguntar.

- Ah, oi. - Laurie parecia estar ainda mais vermelha que Lupin.

Notei, avidamente, que precisávamos de um plano para expulsar o "super Mark" do nosso cantinho familiar...

Mas acontece que o lobo mau, que deveria defender a nossa toca, estava completamente sem ação e tentando desesperadamente achar alguma coisa interessante no prato de chantily à sua frente.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... - Stewart falou. - Você já vai ao baile com alguém?

- Hm, n-não. - Laurie gaguejou. Por que diabos os olhos dela estavam brilhando?

- Sério? - Mark notou que o caminho estava livre. - E você gostaria de ir comigo?

Laurie parecia sofrer de uma leve perda de ar momentânea, apesar de ainda estar sorrindo.

- Quem vai azará-lo? Eu ou você? - perguntei à Sirius.

Ele, obviamente, não ouviu minha pergunta.

- Remus é muito melhor pra Laurie do que esse cara. - O cachorro constatou.

- Pois eu acho o contrário. - disse Flamy.

Olhei para ela horrorizado.

- Ah, qual é a de vocês? - Flamy me bateu. - Lauh merece ser feliz, vocês deviam saber disso.

- É, mas o Aluado também merece. - Disse o sábio.

- E nós sabemos que eles se gostam. - Conclui.

- É. - Flamy mais ou menos concordou. - Mas a Lauh não iria esperar para sempre...

- Como assim, "não ía esperar"? - perguntou Sirius.

Essa era uma boa pergunta, e a resposta estava na nossa frente enfeitada ao sorriso de Laurie ao lado da expressão satisfeita no rosto de Stewart.

- Claro que sim! - concluiu ela. Para nós, parecia que Lauh estava aceitando um pedido de casamento.

- Legal! - Mark socou o ar em vitória, antes de perceber o olhar assassino de Almofadinhas e tratar de ir embora.

Laurie voltou se voltou para nós vitoriosa.

- Eu disse que ele iria te convidar! - Flamy sorriu. - Mirella me disse que ele já estava afim de você faz um tempo.

Muito bem. Agora eu estava louco para dar um tiro na Sanders.

- Por que você fez isso, Lauh? - Sirius foi o primeiro a tomar reação.

- Ora, Six - Laurie tentou agir naturalmente sem encarar Remus. -, por que eu não deveria ter feito?

- Pois é, Black. - Marlene voltou a conversa. - Espero que depois de ter estragado meu encontro, você não queira estragar o momento maravilhoso da Lauh.

-Você não estava num encontro, McKinnon. - Sirius sorriu rispidamente.

- Não, mas eu poderia estar. - Marlene cruzou os braços.

- É claro que não, Gustav jamais sairia com você.

- Por que não?

- Porque ele vive secando a _minha_ namorada. - Sirius afirmou com desgosto. - Ele é do tipo que fica com uma garota por dia.

- E daí? - Marlene riu. - Só por causa disso, não posso sair com ele?

- Qual é! - Foi a vez dele rir. - Você é o tipo da Lily, uma garota que não aguenta um relacionamento de um dia só.

- Uou, não mete a Lily nessa! - gritei.

- Sinceramente, você precisa se tocar! - Marlene debochou. - Eu poderia domar o Gustav e fazer ele ser meu namorado.

- Hahá, eu duvido. - Sirius riu.

- Vamos apostar. - Flamy entrou na conversa.

- O quê? - perguntei. - Você vai dar bola para eles?

- Não enche, Jay. - ela reclamou. - Vamos apostar.

- Tudo bem. - Disse Sirius.

Olhei para Flamy perguntando mentalmente "O que está você tentando fazer?", mas ela apenas sorriu audaciosa, e fez sinal para que eu entrasse.

-Ok. - Sorri vencido. - Se Lene conseguir "domar" o Gustav, Almofadinhas vai ter que ficar sem sair com ninguém por uma semana.

- "Sair" quer dizer sem ficar com garotas por uma semana. - explicou Laurie.

- Eu posso fazer isso! - Sirius sorriu orgulhoso.

- E se Lene não conseguir... - completou Flamy. - Ela vai ter que ser amigável com Sirius durante uma semana!

- Tudo bem. - Lene revirou os olhos. - Eu aceito.

- Eu também aceito! - Sirius declarou empolgado.

Com tudo determinado, e as apostas feitas, um momento de silêncio rolou pela mesa, até que Laurie despertou:

- Nossa, a Lily ta demorando. - ela olhou no relógio.

- Falando em Lily, e o plano? - Lene logo puxou.

- Vai ser no baile. - Sirius esfregou as mãos. - E vai dar certo!

- Logo, logo, Jay - Flamy sorriu. -, e você vai deixar de ser tristonho e a Lily vai ver quem o Amos realmente é!

- Sim, Jay! - Laurie confirmou. - Nós prometemos.

- Que seja. - Afirmei enquanto a sineta tocava. - Vamos para a aula.

POV Lily

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam desertos, e eu supus que deveriam estar pelo fato de todos estarem ainda no almoço esperando o som da sineta.

Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era ver o Amos, pedir desculpas por não tê-lo encontrado antes e me perder naqueles olhos lindos dele!

E em troca eu gostaria que ele desse aquele sorriso para mim, me beijasse dizendo que tudo estava bem e me convidasse para ir ao baile.

Tudo bem que estou desejando demais. Mas se ele realmente gostava de mim, eu podia ser convidada, não é?

Porque eu esperava que fosse assim...

- Lily!

Me virei depressa; lá estava Amos correndo em minha direção com seu lindo sorriso estampado no rosto. Ele parecia ter acabado de sair do treino de quadribol, pois carregava a vassoura no ombro direito e exibia o uniforme amarelo da lufa lufa de quadribol.

- Oi! - Cheguei até ele. - Amos, você está aqui!

Amos deu mais alguns passos em minha direção satisfeito.

- Estou! - Ele me abraçou. - Como você está?

- Olha, desculpa não ter te procurado antes! - eu disse nervosa.

- O quê? - Amos pareceu surpreso. - Ah, tudo bem, aquilo não foi culpa sua...

- Mesmo assim, Amos eu...

- Lily, não se preocupe. - Ele pôs a mão macia em meu ombro. - Você sabe que foi o Potter.

- É, foi. - Sorri aliviada.

Amos sorriu ainda mais para mim.

- Se não fosse a droga do Potter e seus joguinhos terríveis para cima de mim, nosso encontro não teria sido estragado.

De alguma forma, toda aquela frase só fazia com que eu me sentisse muito mal a respeito de James. Se isso fosse dito há meia hora atrás, não teria o mesmo efeito que estava dando naquele momento.

- Amos, não vamos falar do James... - disse calmamente.

- O quê? Agora você não gosta que eu fale mal dele? - Amos ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Por que será que aquilo estava me irritando profundamente?

- Não, é claro que não. - Sou uma excelente mentirosa. - Só queria que mudássemos de assunto, sem falar do James...

Amos não parecia estar em seu estado normal. Haviam várias rugas em sua testa, demonstrando sua irritação, seu maxilar estava rígido e seus dentes cerrados. E por um momento eu notei novamente seus olhos castanhos...

Os de James de repente pareceram muito mais calorosos.

- Por que você está chamando ele de _James_? - perguntou Amos, me acordando do devaneio.

- C-c-como a-assim? - gaguejei.

- _Você nunca chamava ele de James_. - Amos falou.

Por um momento, pensei em dizer a verdade à Amos explicando que eu havia feito um acordo com James que envolvia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, mas aí acabei lembrando de Lene me dizendo que caso a situação apertasse, eu não devo satisfação a ninguém.

Eu devia desculpas a James, por ter gritado com ele sem motivo algum... Mas eu não devia desculpas a Amos, não tinha feito nada à ele.

- Lily, perguntei _por que você está chamando ele de James_. - Amos repetiu.

- Por que você precisa saber? - cruzei os braços perguntando à ele.

Aquela resposta pareceu ter causado alguma reação em Amos, pois as rugas pareceram aumentar e os nós de sua mão na vassoura se tornaram mais esbranquiçados.

- Lily, o que está acontecendo entre você o Potter? - Amos perguntou.

- Nada! Nunca houve nada entre mim e o James. - Esclareci a situação. - Só estamos em paz, Amos... Acho que agora somos amigos.

- _Amigos? - _Amor largou a vassoura. - Você e o Potter? Só por Merlin, Lily.

- O que está querendo dizer? - perguntei. Não estava gostando nada do tom de voz dele.

- O Potter sempre gostou de você, ele... ele _gosta_ de você - Amos chegou mais perto e pegou mihas mãos. - Lily, eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você.

- Oh, Amos. - Era muito provável que meu rosto estivesse da cor do meu cabelo.

- Lily, eu te adoro muito - ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. -, quero estar sempre com você. - sorri para ele.

- Eu também, Amos! - Minha voz devia estar sonhadora demais...

Então a sineta tocou, estragando completamente o nosso momento no corredor deserto. Eu queria muito continuar ali com Amos, olhar naqueles maravilhosos olhos que já tinham voltado ao normal, o tom que eu tanto amava e sentir a maciez e segurança das mãos dele.

- Tenho Runas, agora! - exclamei quando vi a hora no relógio de Amos.

- Tudo bem. - Ele falou. - Tenho DCAT agora.

Sorri para ele aliviada que tudo tinha dado certo e que estava tudo bem entre nós. Amos ainda era meu maior sonho.

O ruim é que antes de continuar com esse sonho eu tinha aula de Runas Antigas, e o bom é que era só virar o corredor.

- Lily!

Olhei para trás novamente indecisa: será que Amos havia mudado de ideia?

- Eu queria te perguntar... - Amos tomou fôlego. - Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Ei, afinal... Essa não era a maior razão pela qual eu estava ali? Quer dizer, essa pergunta me desconcentrou das aulas a semana inteira!

- É claro que eu quero! - sorri radiante para ele.

E lá se foi o Amos, sumindo no fim do corredor na direção da sala de DCAT junto com o meu coração completamente apaixonado por ele.

Eu ainda conseguia sentir a maciez daquelas mãos nos meus ombros...

Foi a caminhada mais longa que eu fiz na direção da aula de Runas Antigas, meus pensamentos só voltavam para minha conversa com o Amos e para como nós ficaríamos perfeitos como par no baile de natal.

- Lily?

Tudo bem, perdi a conta de quantas vezes alguém estava me chamando hoje. Mas quando eu me virei, esperando ver Amos que poderia ter se esquecido de alguma coisa... Pela primeira vez não estava decepcionada de ver James Potter.

- Você parece feliz. - Ele sorriu para mim, enquanto se aproximava naquele jeito desleixado carregando a bolsa de lado e sorrindo torto.

- Pois é... - Sorri ainda mais.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? - James passou a caminhar ao meu lado.

E aí veio a dúvida.

Toda a vez que eu tocava no assunto "Amos" perto de James, ele fechava a cara ficando em silêncio e cabisbaixo por alguns momentos.

Mas eu acho que não seria capaz de mentir para ele, então esperimentei contar a verdade. Se os resultados não fossem bons, eu teria que tentar desviar da conversa.

- Amos me convidou para o baile. - soltei tudo de uma vez, atenta à expressão do moreno.

Primeiro James ficou em choque, seus olhos castanhos que eu gostava tanto oscilaram para um quase mel e ficaram assim no tom claro; sua testa deixou transparecer algumas rugas... Mas não de irritação, como de Amos, e sim de concentração, como se James estivesse refletindo sobre o que eu dissera.

Por fim, depois de alguns momentos as rugas sumiram dando lugar as sobrancelhas arqueadas de James por cima dos seus óculos, e seus lábios transpareceram um sorriso divertido para mim.

- Isso é muito bom, Lily! - ele sorriu.

Por um momento eu fiquei sem reação. A resposta de James para a minha novidade era extraordinária.

- Era isso que você queria, não era? - ele ainda perguntou indeciso.

- Era! - respondi rápido para não deixar dúvidas. - Era sim... Era...

James pareceu achar graça da minha afirmação, e por um incrível momento, ele fez um gesto que eu jamais vou esquecer e que nada tão simples um dia pareceu tão importante.

James encostou em minha mão levemente, como se uma hora fosse pegá-la. No momento seguinte eu senti um estranho arrepio subindo pelo meu braço e percorrendo o resto da minha pele rapidamente.

Eu nunca havia sentido aquilo, e aposto que James também não... Porque ele se afastou de repente como se tivesse ido longe de mais, e ainda olhando para onde tocara minha mão... Ele ajeitou os óculos depressa como se estivesse se concertando depois de um momento constrangedor.

- Lily, d-desculpa. - James gaguejou. - Foi só um impulso...

- Que isso, James. - Sorri para ele, afinal, nada me faria parar de sorrir naquele dia. - Sério, está tudo bem mesmo.

Ele sorriu para mim satisfeito.

- Espera... - Meu sorriso sumiu. - Não devíamos estar na aula?

James de repente empalideceu.

- McGonnagal vai me matar. - seus olhos saíram das órbitas.

- Bom, pelo menos você está matando uma aula, e não uma detenção. - falei para ele.

Quando fomos ver, nós dois estávamos rindo novamente.

- Merlin, o que aconteceu com você hoje? - James passou a mão no cabelo.

- Estou feliz. Só isso. - falei brincando.

Quando chegamos à aula de Runas Antigas, James me acompanhou até a porta me olhando sério e pensativo como antes. Seus olhos castanhos às vezes voltavam à minha mão onde ele havia tocado e imediatamente ele voltava a se concertar nervoso.

- Você é fantástica, sabia? - ele me olhou sério.

- Obrigada, James. - Sussurrei para ele, antes que a professora me mandasse fechar a porta. - Mas você é muito mais, sabia?

* * *

** Peço desculpas pelos erros aí, mas a lan house já vai fechar e eu não tenho tempo para mais uma revisada no cap... Mas acredito que as coisas vão melhorar assim que eu renovar minha conta com a microsoft e meu word e suas maravilhosas correções voltarem ao normal!**

**launogueira: L, espero que tenha gostado da cota de Laurie nesse capítulo... Gostei de escrever o ciúmes que Lupin sente quando Mark a convida para o baile... Amei o seu sarcasmo de "Cedrico Evans Diggory", contribui para meus risos do dia. E já que seu lindo argentino foi embora... Vou fazer de tudo para postar com mais assiduidade para que seu entretenimento não cesse! **

**Raquel G Potter: Muito obrigada! Você não sabe como foi legal ver seu review aqui na página... Aqui está o capítulo como foi pedido e espero que tenha gostado! P.S: E por algum acaso, eu visito o site Oclumencia sim! Mas ultimamente, como estou em um lugar abandonado por internet e bonito por natureza... Meus contatos estão meio falhos... **

**Regina Wassally: Gostei dessa sua visão... "Amos provando para Lily que é um idiota", essa parte você pode ter certeza de que ira realmente acontecer! Adoro seus reviews, espero que continue acompanhando e saiba que eu também amo escrever as conversas do Jay e da Lily por aqui... Elas estão deixando minhas férias muito mais úteis e divertidas, e espero que as suas também!**

**Dani Prongs: Ahh! Você está aqui de voltaaa! *dançando feliz* Também odeio o James triste, mas concordo que seja inegável que ele sempre aparecerá sexy e extremamente maroto! Como nunca deixou de ser... *-***


	12. Vestido Verde

Eu sei que essa tensão para a chegada do baile está fazendo a cabeça de todo mundo... Mas não se preocupem porque não pretendo decepcionar ninguém...

E tem uma surpresinha no capítulo que nem eu esperava encontrar, espero que vocês curtam.

E peço mil desculpas pelos erros do último cap, eu tava relendo e encontrei milhões, o problema era voltar aqui para consertá-los.

* * *

POV LILY

Nem mesmo eu podia negar que Lily Evans ser amiga de James Potter era muito estranho. Não a _amizade em si_, mas sim o fato de _sermos amigos_. Afinal de contas... Durante todos aqueles anos eu achava que estar, à pelo menos dois metros de James, já se constava como uma grande catástrofe.

O que eu posso fazer? Tenho quase certeza de que caí da cama naquele sábado, ou dormido mal durante a noite, pois eu não poderia ter sido mais louca a ponte de no café da manhã, ir direto ter com Potter, que na ocasião sofria de algum mal perverso para ter apagado aquele sorriso lindo e... sexy do rosto.

O que estava acontecendo comigo, afinal?

Precisava imediatamente lembrar que o amor da minha vida era Amos, e que eu estava e sempre estaria perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Porque até agora, Amos provara também estar apaixonado por mim, o que deveria ser um sonho se realizando na minha vida naquele momento...

E em vez de curtir esse sonho, eu ficava pensando em coisas como... _Potter_.

E em como ele havia dito que eu era fantástica. Sim. James Potter me chamou de _fantástica_.

Provavelmente por ter pena de mim, mas Amos nunca me chamou de fantástica...

Mas afinal, quem se importa? Ele me ama, não ama?

A semana não demorou a passar.

Durante todas as aulas, os professores fizeram questão de agir normalmente nos passando o peso do dever de casa de sempre e a mesma rotina durante as aulas... Mesmo sabendo que estavam todos pocessos e ansiosos para um evento que se aproximava descomunalmente.

Na semana seguinte já seria Natal, e todos já iriam começar com os preparativos e donativos para o grande Baile de Inverno no Salão Principal de Hogwarts.

Tudo bem, eu tinha que admitir que também estava ansiosa. Principalmente, depois de ter ficado mais tranquila ao aceitar o convite do Amos e ficar pulando de alegria que nem uma doida na cama do dormitório feminino, ao som dos gritos de Lene para que eu parasse.

Eu amava o Natal.

A comida mais refinada que os elfos podiam preparar, as luzes nas árvores colocadas no salão, a música, a festa, os pingentes de gelo, os duendes e anões... Tudo era mágico!

Durante todos os anos anteriores de Hogwarts, eu fizera questão de voltar para casa durante os Natais para passar com a minha família, apesar dos protestos de Petúnia e da comida deplorável feita por mamãe.

Mas nesse ano... Eu ficaria em Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

- Tá todo mundo comentando - começou Lunny. Estávamos na aula de feitiços, o que queria dizer, que podíamos conversar à vontade sem sermos pegas.

- Comentando o quê, Lunny? - perguntei, mesmo sabendo que ela continuaria de qualquer maneira.

- Comentando que você ficou amiga do Potter... - Lunny inclinou a cabeça sussurrando.

Aquilo me deixou possessa. Tudo bem que era a mais pura e limpa verdade, mas eu não precisava que virasse assunto das maiores fofocas do castelo.

- E daí? É a mais pura verdade. - Disse à ela.

- Eu sei! - Lunny sorriu.

- É que é surpresa para todos nós... - Lene se meteu.

- Vocês sempre se odiaram. - Laurie completou.

Espera, quantas pessoas haviam naquele momento na minha mesa?

- Ah, Lily! - Flamy chegou. - O James não quis contar.

- Contar o quê? - me fiz de inocente. Ah, tudo bem... Eu costumo fazer isso, ok?

Laurie, Lene, Lunny e Flamy me encararam. Sim, _todas me encararam_... Não consegui descobrir como chegaram à minha mesa tão rápido!

- Fala logo o que vocês conversaram antes daquele almoço. - Lunny jogou na lata.

- Suas bobas! Não aconteceu nada... - Sorri para elas. - James apenas resolveu se desculpar.

Num ato muito insano, Flamy começou a rir.

- O Jay? Se desculpar? - ela gritou vermelha de tanto sorrir. - Ele gosta mesmo de você!

- Não seja boba! - retorqui. - James não gosta mais de mim desse jeito, nós somos amigos...

- Pelas calças de Merlin, Lily! - Lunny gritou. - Você realmente acha isso?

- Ah, pessoal! - Laurie sorriu. - Eu acredito na Lily!

- Não acredito, Lauh! - disse Flamy.

- É verdade, Fla!

- Eu duvido. -concluiu Lene.

- Hey, você não está do meu lado? - perguntei à ela.

- Estou. - Lene segurou minha mão. - Mas o James nunca vai deixar de gostar de você.

- Exatamente. - Disse Lunny.

- Mas vai ter que deixar. - Encerrei conversa. - Porque eu estou amando ser amiga dele.

Fim de papo.

Nenhuma delas olhou para mim de novo. Todas se dispersaram pela aula de feitiços, me deixando sozinha numa manhã de sexta-feira apenas com meus próprios pensamentos.

E a pior coisa do mundo é Lily Evans sendo deixada com os próprios pensamentos.

Quer dizer... Pensando melhor... James Potter nunca gostou de mim de verdade.

Ele me chamava todas aquelas vezes para sair, me mandava aquelas cartas vergonhosas, me perseguia pelos corredores como um louco e bagunçava o cabelo toda a vez que eu passava só para fazer com que eu sentisse vergonha e me humilhar na frente de todos os outros.

Porque Potter jamais havia pensado em ninguém além dele mesmo.

Chamar todas aquelas garotas para sair, jogá-las fora no dia seguinte, e na outra semana, já estar se agarrando com outras... só provava que minha teoria era ainda mais fatídica.

Concordo que James jamais fora tão galinha quanto o Sirius... Mas tenho que admitir que ele nunca foi de ter algo sério.

Mas naquela semana, naquelas horas... Durante aquelas desculpas... Eu resolvi perdoá-lo por me fazer de sonsa o suficiente para ter uma conversa amigável com ele, e acabei percebendo que James podia ser um grande amigo quando queria.

Quando chegou o sábado, o alvoroço de conversas sobre o baile passeava por toda a Hogwarts sem limites de discrição. Até mesmo os professores já haviam começado à papear sobre os preparativos e trajes.

Falando em trajes...

Eu não fazia ideia de qual vestido deveria usar.

- Eu também não faço ideia! - disse Lene, que ao ouvir minha teoria de como Amos ficaria horrorizado de me ver nua no Salão Principal, resolveu reivindicar minha posição de melhor amiga e me ajudar a refletir sobre esse terrível problema. - E é por isso que a maioria das garotas está combinando de ir à Hogsmeade nesta tarde para ter o que vestir...

- Hogsmeade?

- Sim, os professores autorizaram a saída neste fim de semana. - Lene anunciou exaltante.

- E você vai comigo? - perguntei ansiosa.

- Infelizmente, não vou poder, Lily. - ela falou. - Você se lembra da aposta? combinei de sair com Gustav para ver se tenho algum progresso!

- Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir ser namorada dele? - perguntei indecisa à Marlene, enquanto tirava mais uma mecha ruiva da frente dos olhos.

- Preciso tentar, não preciso?

Sim, ela precisava. E no final, acabei indo à Hogsmeade sozinha, como uma excluída,... Já que nem uma das minhas amigas estava disponível, ou nenhuma delas me aturava a ponto de ir à Hogsmeade comigo.

Desprovida de amigas, o jeito era apelar aos amigos, de modo que às duas horas eu já estava batendo na porta do dormitório feminino à procura de Remus.

- Sinto muito, Lily. - disse ele. - Mas eu tenho um compromisso esta tarde.

- Com a Laurie? - levantei uma sobrancelha.

- É claro que não! - Remus exclamou horrorizado. - Porque você acha isso, Lil?

- Ah, foi só um palpite. - sacudi os ombros.

- Ah. - Remus suspirou.

- Tudo bem, eu vou sozinha.

E lá estava eu, no meio da neve à caminho da loja mais próxima de vestidos sem ninguém para conversar...

E adivinha...

Esse era um daqueles momentos em que me deixavam sozinha com meus pensamentos ridículos sobre mim mesma, que sempre resultavam na minha vergonha interior de ser eu mesma... E eu sempre acabava em um mal humor do caramba e sem ninguém para descontá-lo.

Lene diz que eu sempre fui meio doida com esse papo de amor eterno ao Amos, ela mesma me dizia que Amos jamais daria a mínima à minha pessoa, até que ela ficou de boca aberta quando ele me convidou para sair.

E falando à minha devoção eterna à Amos, aparece justo o meu maior dilema...

- Lily?

Sei que é um pouco estranho dizer isso... Mas meu nome parecia incrivelmente mais bonito e doce sendo pronunciado pelos lábios de James Potter.

E ainda mais quando eu olhei para trás e encontrei o perfil do moreno lindo e alto à alguns quilômetros àtras, caminhando sozinho na neve em minha direção e vestindo jaqueta de couro e jeans.

- Como sabia que era eu? - perguntei quando ele me alcançou.

- Bom - James passou a mão pelo cabelo. -, para sua informação, você está facilmente confundível com a neve.

Sorri para ele. Eu estava vestindo um sobretudo branco à moda inglesa, e de acordo com James, o tom do branco era o mesmo da neve.

- Mas se estou camuflada - apontei para eu mesma. -, então deve ser mais difícil me encontrar, não é?

- Com certeza, Lily. - Os olhos dele brilhavam. - Mas não se esqueça que seu cabelo está mais ruivo do que nunca, e de longe parece uma peruca flutuando sozinha.

Comecei à rir escandalosamente, e parei rápido ao constatar que James poderia estar me achando uma ridícula.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui sozinha? - James olhou para os lados, provavelmente à procura de uma das garotas.

- Parece que a minha guarda real me abandonou. - olhei na direção do castelo.

- Muito estranho. - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. - O mesmo aconteceu comigo.

- Que estranho... - Comecei.

- É, mas para onde está indo? - ele mudou o assunto rápido.

- Ãh, em nenhum lugar. - Fiz cara de inocente.

James me olhou desconfiado por trás dos óculos.

A verdade era que eu não queria dizer à ele que estava em busca de um vestido para o baile. Eu sabia que James iria me abandonar no meio da neve quando soubesse, e iria embora me achando ridícula.

- Tudo bem. - Ele concluiu. - Pode dizer que você está indo para um encontro com o Amos. - James encarou a neve e sacudiu os ombros.

- O quê? Não! - Franzi a testa. - Não tenho um encontro com Amos.

- Lily? Você está saindo com outro? - James me olhou preocupado.

- James. Faça-me. O favor. De calar. Essa boca. - Olhei amarga para ele.

Ele sorriu para mim divertido, me encarando como se eu fosse motivo de piada. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam por trás das lentes e seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que nunca.

- Vamos. - James implorou. - Me diga onde você está indo...

Dei um passo a frente e o encarei nos olhos parada na neve como se o avaliasse. James não recuou; ele deu um passo à frente desafiador, quase colando nossos corpos.

Fiquei um pouco nervosa de estar tão próxima à ele, mas demonstrei nada ao notar que a sobrancelha de James estava erguida, o que significava que ele estava completamente alerta à qualquer movimento meu.

- Não posso dizer porque você vai rir de mim. - Falei séria.

James fez um muchocho de indignação, até parar e olhar de volta nos meus olhos sem pestanejar.

- Eu jamais riria de você, Lily. - Ele falou, ainda sério.

- James! - Gritei indignada e dei um soco no ombro dele. - Você sempre riu de mim!

- É. - Ele meneou com a cabeça. - Mas nunca foi por mal. Eu juro.

Encarei-o de volta, procurando qualquer falha em seu olhar lindo e sincero, ou em seu caráter muito nítido por trás daquela jaqueta de couro. E acabei percebendo por um momento, (que até hoje eu tento esqueçer), que o olhar de James se fixou por um segundo em meus lábios, sem desviar ou recuar, enquanto meu coração começou a bater depressa quando encarei o olhar dele avassalador, constatando que eu estava próxima demais de James para o meu próprio bem e senso comum.

- Então eu digo. - Disse de repente, voltando à realidade.

James pareceu ter acordado de um transe muito longo.

- O quê? Ah, sim. - Ele exclamou.

- Estou indo em busca de um vestido para o baile. - Encarei a neve.

Passaram-se alguns milésimos fúnebres em minha cabeça, onde imaginei James indo embora com sua jaqueta e me deixando ali plantada sozinha em minha busca, ou ele dizendo que era ridículo e que eu devia ir nua ver o Amos no baile ou em algo ainda pior... Ele rindo de mim.

O que foi uma terrível e total perda de tempo, visto que James não fez nenhum dos três.

- Eu te ajudo à encontrar um. - ele falou.

O quê? Eu estava ouvindo bem?

- Mas você deve ter algo mais importante à fazer em Hogsmeade... - Tentei convencê-lo.

James franziu os lábios em sinal de negação, balçançou a cabeça e colocou as mãos no jeans.

- Se o que você chama de importante for ir à um encontro com Sthela Hearther no Madame Pudifoot, então eu devo ter. - James olhou na direção do vilarejo.

- Não acredito que você pensou em furar esse encontro! - Exclamei na cara dele. - Coitada da Sthela!

Tudo bem que eu disse isso mesmo sabendo que Sthela não era nenhuma coitada, tsc tsc. Aquela garota ficava com o primeiro pobre coitado que aparecesse em sua frente, e desejasse um bom dia à ela.

Hearther era a famosa vadia de Hogwarts.

- Eu não acredito que você está dizendo isso, Lily. - James sorriu para mim completamente indiferente. - Ela não vai ligar que eu fure esse encontro. É só aparecer um cara que ela me substitui por ele.

- Ainda não me parece certo - eu disse, mas concordando. -, e se ela te pega furando comigo.

- Bom, aí ela vai ficar uns tempos sem falar comigo - então James pegou minhas mãos- , o que é exatamente o que eu quero.

- Tudo bem. - Eu disse por fim.

- Ótimo! - James pareceu satisfeito.

* * *

POV James

Nossa, como ela estava linda hoje.

Era coisa de outro mundo conversar com a Lily daquele jeito. Ela ria do que eu falava e zombava de mim como Almofadinhas e Aluado faziam... Mas ver ela sorrindo era o que me impulsionava a seguir em frente sem restrições e sorrir ao lado dela, sem precisar ser atraente ou fingir ser algo que eu não sou.

Assim como ela não me jogava aquele charme bobo que ela jogava para o Diggory, porque mesmo ela não sabendo, eu sabia que Lily já era naturalmente charmosa, e uma provocante sem igual.

Fiz de tudo para me conter e não passar a mão no cabelo perto dela, mas às vezes não dava e eu tinha que deixar minha mão fazer o trajeto matinal. E nessas raras horas ela não ligava... Estava entretida demais falando ou me ouvindo falar.

Lily era a única garota do mundo que ouvia realmente o que eu dizia, sem restrições, mesmo que fosse para me dar um soco no ombro no final, ou uma repreensão por minhas terríveis palavras.

Se eu tivesse que escolher alguém para passar o resto da minha vida, Lily seria minha escolha imediata, sem nem precisar pensar.

- Tudo bem, eu vou entrar ali. - Lily apontou os provadores'.

Ok, ok... Admito que tive vontade de entrar ali com ela.

- Certo, eu espero aqui enquanto você os experimenta. - Sorri para ela.

Nós havíamos encontrado alguns vestidos bonitos dentro da loja de roupas. Deu para perceber que Lily estava meio sem graça de me ter por perto nessas horas, mas ela não parou nem um segundo para esperar que eu a contradissesse, e foi em busca dos vestidos que ela achou que cairiam melhores nela... Mesmo que eu achasse que Lily ficaria bem em qualquer um daqueles.

...Ou que ela ficaria bem sem nenhum deles.

As cortinas se abriram de repente, e de dentro do provador saiu uma Lily em um vestido vermelho com algumas listas douradas.

- Não. Eu quero seus cabelos. - Disse eu, antes que ela saísse completamente e eu percebesse a besteira que estava prestes a dizer. - Quer dizer... As pessoas vão querer ver o seu cabelo.

Lily sorriu docemente para mim e concordou com suas esmeraldas brilhando.

Lily vestiu vários vestidos, praticamente a loja inteira, mas tudo o que eu queria era continuar ali observando-a sob vários ângulos e vestidos... Mesmo sabendo que ela estava querendo um vestido perfeito para outro cara... E mesmo sabendo que esse cara era o filho-da-puta que estava prestes a dilacerar o coração dela.

Por que eu não contava logo à ela o que o Diggory estava realmente querendo?

_ Porque a Lily jamais acreditaria em você, como não acreditou nas últimas vezes, e você perderia completamente a confiança que ela acabou de criar por você, assim como a chance de conquistá-la._

Merda de consciência!

- O que achou desse?

Lily me acordou de alguns devaneios ultrajes com suas esmeraldas voltadas para mim, e seus braços abertos pedindo minha opinião.

Tudo bem, eu admito que estava quase babando.

Ela vestia um vestido verde escuro, com alguns brilhos na barra, mas não muitos... O decote não muito grande, (Graças a Deus, senão eu já estaria babando e pagando mico na frente dela) o tom da pele clara dela contrastava completamente com o ruivo forte caindo-lhe sobre os ombros... Ela parecia uma deusa, ou sei lá mais divino do que isso.

- James? - Lily tornou a perguntar.

- ãh... gãh, hm - é, eu estava um pouco perdido nas palavras.

- Diga alguma coisa! - ela insistiu.

- Você está linda. - tentei inutilmente dizer o que eu via com palavras.

- Obrigada. - Ela corou. - Então... Devo levar esse?

Por um momento eu pensei, e pensar foi o meu maior erro. Sim, ela havia ficado ainda mais linda do que eu achara ser possível naquele vestido, e nunca na minha vida eu havia visto algo tão bonito... Mas se ela o comprasse, Amos iria vê-la nele... E na minha cabeça aquele vestido era só para mim.

- Hm, eu não acho uma boa ideia, Lily. - Passei a mão pelo cabelo. - Acho que você deveria levar aquele... - Apontei para um vestido qualquer.

- Mas você disse que eu fico bem nesse. - Lily olhou para o vestido verde e depois para mim.

Putz, ela olhou para mim.

Não conseguiria mentir.

_ E agora?_

Se não fosse o poder de Merlin, eu estaria em uma enrascada sem saber o que dizer à ela, mas graças à ele... Lily não se importou com minha falta de palavras.

* * *

POV Lily

Como assim ele não queria que eu levasse o verde? Ele dissera que eu estava linda nele... Eu desejava muito saber o que estava se passando na mente perversa de James Potter, mesmo que naquele momento não fosse nada perverso, como... Me fazer pagar mico no baile por estar em um vestido horrível.

- Não, James. - Sorri para ele. - Vou levar o verde.

Hahá! Como se sente, Potter? estraguei sua perversidade!

- Mas, Lily! - James segurou meu braço. - Você tem certeza?

Estávamos próximos agora, eu podia sentir a colônia masculina de James de onde eu estava... Tinha algum aroma próximo à chocolate. A área onde ele me segurava estava formigando, e seus olhos cor de avelã ficavam meus lábios por trás das lentes, em um gesto possesso e obsessivamente intrigante... Enquanto eu fazia de tudo para não fixar os _meus_ olhos nos lábios _dele_, pois aí eu saberia que seria o fim.

Mas antes que o momento mágico e importuno acontecesse... Algo muito escandaloso e rosa entrou loja dentro como um furacão.

Era uma garota alta, por estar usando salto agulha... Seu cabelo era ruivo oxigenado, ela usava um brilho labial dourado e seu rosto estava coberto por uma grossa camada de maquiagem, que também escondia mais rugas de sua expressão de raiva e nojo.

Senhoras e senhores... Sthela Hearther, a vadia de Hogwarts. (Ou puta, como preferir)

- Oi, Sthela. - James fraquejou.

- JAY! - Sthela gritou. - EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FUROU PARA FICAR COM ESSA VADIA!

Ela segurava a bolsa roxa de pele de cobra um pouco abaixo da cintura, de uma forma que eu tive certeza de que ela poderia fazer o mesmo com o pescoço de James.

- Olha... - Eu me atrevi a falar. - Sthela, não está acontecendo nada, James e eu estamos aqui como...

- NÃO ME DIGA, EVANS! - Sthela berrou. - TODO MUNDO SABE QUE O _MEU _JAY É CAÍDO POR VOCÊ DESDE O PRIMEIRO ANO!

- Mas eu...

- CALA BOCA, SUA VADIA!

- Hey, Heart! - James gritou na frente dela. - Não fala assim da Lily, ela não fez nada!

- Ah, disso eu não tenho certeza, James. - Sthela chegou mais perto de nós. - Mas você... Ah, eu tenho certeza de que você fez alguma coisa!

- TUDO BEM, EU FUREI O ENCONTRO PARA FICAR COM A LILY, E DAÍ?

- QUE NADA, VOCÊ JAMAIS FICARIA COM A EVANS! - Sthela apontou para mim como se eu fosse uma Evans de papelão. - TODO MUNDO SABE QUE ELA TE ODEIA.

De repente, deixei que os vestidos caíssem no chão e levei minhas mãos ao rosto, em tempo de me recuperar para responder algo à Hearther que justificasse o furo de James no encontro deles em Hogsmeade.

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, James saltou na minha frente em um disparate e segurou meu braço mais forte como antes.

- SE A EVANS ME ODEIA, POR QUE EU FARIA ISSO?

Eu estava surpresa e desarmada demais para tomar qualquer reação quando James levou seus lábios de encontro aos meus. Era como se ele quisesse mostrar para Hearther que estava realmente ficando comigo enquanto furava o encontro dela.

As mãos de James passearam pelas minhas costas, e uma delas foi de encontro a minha nuca. E as minhas foram de encontro à nuca dele... Eu juro que não as mandei ir para lá!... Mas lá elas estavam, enquanto eu sentia uma sensação que nunca havia imaginado sentir.

Foi diferente de sentir borboletas no estômago, fogos de artifício na cabeça ou fraqueza por todos os membros. Não haviam imagens passando pela minha cabeça, ou pensamentos estúpidos e irritantes.

Aquele mesmo arrepio que eu sentira quando James tocara a minha mão... Só que mil vezes mais forte, mais quente... Mais _explosivo_, se fosse possível. Era suar frio, sem estar suando ao mesmo tempo.

Mas na minha cabeça, só havia uma sensação à descrever: A sensação de estar completa.

Amos podia fazer com que eu tivesse borboletas no estômago... Mas ele jamais me chamaria de fantástica, prometeria jamais rir de mim ou me beijaria a ponto de ser uma explosão como James estava fazendo.

E ao me lembrar de Amos, a confusão se tornou tão grande em minha cabeça que fez a realidade voltar, antes que a língua maldita de James chegasse à invadir a minha boca.

Me afastei de James Potter, voltando à vida real, olhei em volta da loja de roupas, e constatei com imenso desespero que Hearther havia ido embora, e que haviam vestidos aos meus pés, e um, dentre eles, eu teria que levar...

- Lily, me desculpe. - James sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados. - Me perdoa por favor.

Com pressa, peguei o vestido verde aos meus pés e levei até o balcão, com o dinheiro em mãos para sair o mais rápido dali.

* * *

POV James

- SE A EVANS ME ODEIA, POR QUE EU FARIA ISSO?

Lily estava parada e pálida como uma pedra quando eu a beijei. Primeiramente, me esquecendo por completo que aquele era o desejo que me consumia há tantos anos de tortura, e que finalmente eu iria saber como era beijar aquela monitora, e que iria sentir a sensação que apenas três caras no mundo tiveram a oportunidade de sentir.

Os lábios de Lily eram doces e macios, minhas mãos passearam por suas costas quentes e sedutoras, até que uma chegasse à sua nuca e eu pudesse enfim, garantir que ela não fugisse como fizera todas as outras vezes.

E eu sabia que nada no mundo me produziria sensação igual.

Havia alguma coisa explodindo, dentro de mim, exatamente como ocorrera quando eu encostei na mão dela levemente, em alguma parte de sua palma...

E eu queria sentir mais daquela explosão, porque eu sabia que a ruiva estava encharcada dela em algum lugar que eu estava prestes a descobrir.

E então se foi...

_ Se foi._

Algo que talvez eu nunca mais teria.

- Lily, me desculpe. - A realidade se abateu sobre mim. - Me perdoa por favor.

Mas ela já havia ido. Já havia pago seu vestido.

E ela tinha levado o verde.

_ Merda, ela levou o verde!_

_

* * *

_

**Tudo bem, eu sei que esse cap está meio fora da casinha... Mas eu espero que não totalmente fora... Mas eu não vou me surpreender se acabar recebendo reviews com números de telefone de asilos, pois eu ainda irei aceitar reviews 3**

**Loki D: Muito muito muito obrigada! E sim, concordo que um duelo entre todos seria muito engraçado... Muito obrigada por reviewzar e espero que tenha gostado do cap! *-***

**Lu: Calma que ainda chega a hora da Lunny, ok? E ela não está falando merda! Eu não faço os meus personagens falarem merda... Sua chata... Eu tbm te amo.**

**Zix Black: Tem razão, eu fiz o Amos ser um completo cara de pau, esnobe e vingativo...Coitado. E sim, bem lá no fundo do fundo do fundo... O Six sempre sentiu algo pela Lene!**

**launogueira: Que bom que você gostou das partes da Laurie... Ela e o Lupin ficarão juntos logo logo... E mil obrigadas pelo seu review pequeniniiiinho... E por tudo o que você faz por mim, L. Sou sua fã!**

**Bella Potter Cullen: Há, você me achou! Pois é, lá no nyah eu comecei a postar depois e o negócio ta meio atrasado... Mas posto lá dia sim dia não... E obrigada por acompanhar!**


	13. Reflexão

**Oi pessoal. Eu sei que eu disse que não ía demorar para postar o cap do baile... Mas aí eu pensei na estrutura da fic e achei melhor deixar as reflexões sobre o beijo dos dois em um único cap.**

**Sendo assim, o próximo vocês já sabem que será o cap tão esperado.**

**Espero que gostem das reflexões. Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**

POV Lily

Meus braços, pernas, costas, lábios... Tudo formigava quando eu saí daquela loja de repente, sem ter coragem de responder ao James... Sem ter ao menos o que dizer à ele sobre todas as minhas reações imediatas.

No momento que ela saiu da loja, eu tinha certeza de que Sthela Hearther iria espalhar por toda a Hogwarts que James havia me beijado, e que agora nós dois estávamos juntos e inseparáveis.

Eu sabia que ela não perderia tempo, e correria por todo o castelo com o boato de que havia nos visto, e certamente faria questão de que a história toda chegasse até Amos em um piscar de olhos, só para me prejudicar.

Mas haviam diversas sensações fúteis e asquerosas tomando conta de mim naquele momento. Sensações que quando eu enterrasse a cabeça no travesseiro, desejaria que sumissem imediatamente. E se não sumissem, eu tentaria um afogamento rápido na banheira.

Mas o problema é que a única coisa que existia no mundo capaz de me tirar da realidade por alguns instantes, eram os lábios de James Potter...

Eles eram mais quentes e mais macios que o meu travesseiro.

_Morgana, que comparação terrível!_

Mas lá estava eu, com a cara enterrada na cama do dormitório feminino, na Torre da Grifinória, depois de sair correndo da neve de Hogsmeade e deixar James Potter lá parado, ainda de olhos fechados, no meio da loja de roupas.

- Lily?

Lene entrou no dormitório em silêncio com passos fracos. Não consegui vê-la... Havia uma grossa camada de lágrimas escondendo minha vista límpida.

- Lily, o que houve? - Lene perguntou, antes de se sentar na minha cama próxima aos meus pés.

- Não quero falar disso. - murmurei no travesseiro.

- Mas é melhor você falar. - ela falou. - Vai ser melhor para você.

- Ok, mamãe. - Me levantei devagar na cama. - Mas é complicado demais o que está acontecendo...

- Não é não. - Lene cruzou os braços. - Quer que eu resuma?

- Á vontade.

- Você está com Amos, mas você ama o James, e descobriu isso ao beijá-lo. - Lene foi clara e objetiva.

- Ótimo, todo mundo já sabe! - Enterrei a cabeça de volta no travesseiro.

- Não, mas todo mundo logo irá saber. - Os olhos de Lene assumiram um brilho intenso. - Parece que Sthela me encontrou primeiro.

- Lene! - exclamei.

Me levantei rápido da cama em direção à ela, afastei os longos cabelos cacheados do rosto de Marlene McKinnon, e a segurei pelos ombros, sacudindo-a, e olhando em seus sinceros olhos azuis suplicante.

- Lene, faz anos que você quer que eu dê uma chance ao Potter e para que eu dê valor à toda a paixão que ele _aparenta_ sentir por mim.- Falei para uma Lene meio tonta. - E foi isso que eu fiz! Eu dei uma chance à ele... E ele a jogou fora como se eu fosse apenas mais uma embalagem de sapo de chocolate.

- Não fala assim do James! - Lene se levantou indignada. - Você tem razão em não aceitar as desculpas dele, mas você deve entender que ele não quer nenhum mal a você, Lily. - Ela correu para me abraçar.

- Desculpa, Lene. - Segurei meu travesseiro e as lágrimas. - Mas eu não acredito em nenhuma palavra do que você está dizendo.

* * *

POV James

Eu precisava de Lily. Eu precisava _agora_ da presença dela, ou poderia enloquecer imediatamente.

Ela saiu da loja antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir os meus olhos, e ainda com os olhos fechados, o meu pior pensamento foi ter certeza de que quando eu os abrisse... Ela não estaria mais lá.

Maldita Evans. Agora eu não posso viver sem ela.

_Maldita monitora._

Eu só havia satisfeito uma pequena parcela do enorme desejo que me consumia de dentro pra fora desde que havia posto os olhos nela.

Merlin é um velho injusto.

Logo depois que eu saí de Hogsmeade, após a deixa de Lily, rumei de volta ao castelo chutando cada pequena elevação de neve que via pelo caminho, como uma maneira de descontar a raiva que eu sentia por tê-la beijado.

É, eu sei que foi bom. E como foi!

Mas eu jamais deveria ter feito aquilo.

Em primeiro lugar, estava muito claro que eu só beijei a Lily porque a Sthela apareceu. Em segundo lugar, eu estava ciente, antes de beijá-la, que Sthela estava prestes à espalhar o que vira por toda Hogwarts...

E em último lugar, foi um erro não me lembrar do meu plano para ter a confiança da Lily.

O que nos faz voltar ao início... Onde está claro que eu sou um idiota.

Foi a primeira vez que eu estive em Hogsmeade com ela, depois de tantos pedidos incessantes e tantos convites diários, eu finalmente havia conseguido estar com Lily fora do castelo. A sós com ela...

Todos os outros deviam estar em uma pequena reuniãozinha organizada por Marlene McKinnon no Salão Comunal da grifinória, a respeito do plano que vão executar durante o esperado baile de inverno.

Tudo bem, eu tinha uma certa curiosidade por esse plano.

Mas já havia mandado uma carta aos meus pais dizendo que iria passar o Natal com eles naquele ano. E entrar naquele baile, onde Diggory e Lily estariam juntos, estava completamente fora de cogitação.

Até porque o Aluado já havia dito que se eu batesse no Diggory novamente, ele teria que me aplicar uma detenção...

Lobinho filho-da-mãe.

Foi com pesar que adentrei no castelo escuro e frio depois de uma longa nevasca, na falsa esperança de que não precisaria explicar nada a ninguém e que rumaria direto para o dormitório masculino, enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro, e lamentar pela certeza de nunca mais ter Lily Evans em meus braços.

- JAMES POTTER!

Falsa esperança. Eu disse isso, não é?

Marlene McKinnon caminhava tempestuosamente em minha direção. Seus longos cachos castanhos sacudiam em clima raivoso sobre o colo e seus olhos azuis chuvosos, de repente me pareceram mais azuis meia-noite.

- Oi, Lene. - Qualquer um nesse momento tentaria ser o mais simpático possível com ela.

Marlene parou na minha frente, ainda com raiva, e cruzou os braços no peito indicando que começaria um questionário com perguntas nada agradáveis.

- Se os meus ouvidos ainda funcionam... - Lene falou. - Eu estou certa de que você tenha dito que não queria nada com a minha melhor amiga!

Tudo o que eu queria nesse mundo era enfrentar uma Lene possessiva com sua extrema lealdade à Lily.

Tossi um pouco alto de mais, passei a mão pelo cabelo e tentei usar um tom coloquial em minhas palavras:

- Lene, por favor, acredite em mim - implorei à ela. -, eu não consegui evitar, me desculpe. - Juntei as duas mãos. - Você sabe que eu jamais faria mal à Lily.

- É, mas acabou de fazer. - Lene alterou um pouco o tom de voz. - Lily está chorando que nem uma louca lá no quarto por não saber o que pensar. - Nessa parte, eu gemi. - A culpa é toda sua, James Potter!

- Eu sei. - Afirmei nervoso, sem impedir que a pergunta infantil escapasse de meus lábios. - E agora?

- E AGORA? - Lene deu ênfase à minha infantilidade. - E agora nós rezamos para que Lily chegue à conclusão que te ama e termine tudo o que começou com o Amos! Assim ele não conseguirá magoá-la...

- Ela_ não começou nada _com o Diggory. - Falei carrancudo.

- Que seja, eles estão num clima, não é? - Lene levou as mãos ao ar. - E na verdade... Não é culpa do Amos que a Lily esteja trancada no quarto chorando.

- É minha culpa. - Baixei a cabeça, para logo erguê-la esperançoso. - Lene, me deixe falar com ela!

- Ficou maluco? - a garota me empurrou. - Ela vai me matar!

- Por favor! Eu preciso que ela me perdoe...

- Ela não vai te perdoar agora, James. - Lene se acalmou me olhando nos olhos. - Você sabe disso.

- Olha... Pode dizer à ela que precisamos conversar? - Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Você ajudaria muito mais executando o plano com a gente! - Lene ergueu os braços novamente.

- Eu já disse, Lene. - Sorri fraco para ela. - Vai ser mais seguro para o Diggory que eu esteja em casa com meus pais.

Marlene pareceu se render vencida, e abriu espaço no corredor para que eu passasse caminhando ao lado dela. E juntos fomos até a Sala Comunal, onde eu finalmente poderia me enclausurar derrotado e oprimido pela minha própria idiotice.

* * *

POV Lily

Eu me sentia horrível. Minha cabeça doía demais tentando esclarecer tudo o que eu havia sentido com aquela confusão até agora.

Lembrando de como James parecia ser tão meu amigo, conversando comigo como se eu fosse a pessoa mais legal do mundo, me chamando de _fantástica, _brincando com meus sentimentos.

Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhavam toda a vez que eu concordava com alguma suposição feita por ele. A mão indo imediatamente aos cabelos negros, tão aparentemente macios que me davam vontade de tocar neles.

Suas frases inteligentes, tiradas marotas e traquinagens, suas caretas divertidas... Me davam à entender que eu estava apaixonada por James Potter, já fazia algum tempo.

Mas aqui dentro, eu sabia que James nunca fora realmente apaixonado por mim.

Talvez ele só tivesse se aproximado por saber que eu era monitora, e se ganhasse minha confiança poderia conseguir mais alguns créditos estudantis estando ao meu lado.

Talvez ele só tivesse o feito porque achava que eu era uma distração perfeita para aquele momento.

E quando se trata do beijo... Estava na cara que ele queria que a Hearther espalhasse por aí, e a fofoca chegasse ao Amos, que imediatamente ficaria arrasado com toda aquela situação de ser traído.

Uau. Era exatamente isso!

Tudo em James Potter que havia mexido comigo, era na verdade um personagem que ele usara para me distanciar do Amos e deixá-lo mal, para baixo.

Assim, James se veria vitorioso por ter conseguido êxito sobre o seu maior inimigo.

Ou seja lá o que Amos significasse para ele...

Mas é aqui que está.

Eu jamais deixarei isso acontecer. Amos é meu futuro e perfeito marido, e agora que ele tem sentimentos por mim, não posso deixar a chance de tê-lo escapar.

Me deslumbrei com o brilhante Potter popular, maroto bonito e jogador de quadribol... Mas era só ele parar de me encher, que eu o esqueceria imeditamente.

Passei domingo inteiro pensando basicamente nisso, e trancada no dormitório feminino, comendo tudo o que Lene trazia para mim na calada da noite.

Quando segunda-feira chegou, fui obrigada à vestir o uniforme e ir para a aula de Transfiguração, como sempre fazia. Só que dessa vez, eu estava certa do que queria e do que eu tinha que fazer.

Quando chegasse quarta-feira, o grande dia do baile... Amos iria me pedir em namoro!

Esse era o meu plano.

E para a minha eventual felicidade, naquela segunda os estudantes que passariam o Natal em casa, estariam ás nove horas pegando o expresso de Hogwarts para Londres.

O que significava que eu me veria livre do Potter pela próxima semana, com paz e tranquilidade eu tinha certeza de que aquele baile daria certo.

- Graças à Merlin os professores resolveram nos dar uma folga! - Lene saiu da aula de Runas Antigas ao meu lado. - Fala sério, o baile está chegando e temos planejamentos à fazer!

- Principalmente eu. - Sorri para ela. - Todos os monitores estão com a lista de donativos para o baile...

- Que coisa mais chata! - Flamy caminhava ao nosso lado. - Lily, se eu fosse você já teria jogado esse distintivo fora.

- Com certeza. - Lene sorriu.

- Espera... - Me sobressaltei no meio do corredor. - Fla, com quem você vai ao baile?

- Com o john! - Ela segurou os livros no peito. - Ele me convidou assim que Dumbledore anunciou o baile...

- Vocês estão namorando. - Lene concluiu.

- Pois é. - De repente, Flamy assumiu um ar sombrio. - E parece que Amos e Lily logo irão estar...

- Por que você acha isso? - parei no corredor.

- Bem - Flamy sorriu segura. -, todo mundo viu quando a Hearther disse à ele um boato estranho de que James havia te beijado. - Ela revirou os olhos. - E Amos riu em escárnio dizendo que não era verdade, porque você era uma monitora digna demais para o Jay.

- Uou. - Lene não parecia satisfeita.

- Eu sei, ele foi cruel. - Flamy concluiu. - Gosta mesmo de você, Lily.

- Para mim, ele foi maravilhoso! - Sorri para as duas. - Eu? Beijando o Potter? Francamente!

Flamy começou a rir, enquanto Lene me mandava um olhar mortal de esguelha.

Ela que pensasse o que quisesse, mas eu já havia desencanado do maroto arrogante, desleal e prepotente que era o Potter.

Que o mundo ouvisse que eu estava inteiramente apaixonada por Amos Diggory.

* * *

** Então, o que acharam de toda a lamentação, lealdade e dignidade da grifinória Lene? O próximo cap é o do baile, o clímax de toda a fic... Onde entra a explosão da história, que eu estou muito ansiosa para postar *-* **

**Bella Potter Cullen: Muito obrigada pelo elogio, e espero que continue acompanhando... Principalmente o próximo capítulo do baile onde a Lily vai usar o vestido verde para valer. E quanto a sua ideia do Amos "se explodir" é uma boa pedida, e vai ser mais ou menos assim, só que eu não posso deixar o Jay com a Lil assim direto, porque eu ainda quero enrolar o relacionamento deles para desenrolar o do Six com a Lene, do Remus com a Lauh, e do Amos com... TCHAM TCHAM TCHAM TCHAAAAM.**

**Dani Prongs: Ao infinito e além! Com certeza, a Lily não vai se aguentar e vai partir para o Jay logo logo... Mas antes eu preciso "explodir" o Amos, não é? Muito obrigada pelo review e espero que continue acompanhando. O próximo cap é o do baile e eu gostaria que todos lessem... Afinal, eu to adorando escrever.**

**launogueira: Eu já estava achando que a Lauh merecia um vestido azul antes mesmo de você pedir. Quanto ao Lupin, existem surpresas quanto à isso... Hehehe. Eu sei que as perguntas e minhas respostas para a Lu são sem pé e nem cabeça, mas você sabe que a gente se entende, não é? Qualquer um leva na marotagem... Só para deixar claro: Eu também te admiro muito! e estou muito contente que você esteja lendo... Porque essa fic é a minha maior felicidade estando por aqui.**

**Zix Black: Pois é, o Jay perdeu essa grande chance. Mas não se preocupe: A Lily vai ser morta pela Lene se não der outra chance à ele. Muito obrigada pelo review e eu espero que você ainda esteja por aí para ler o próximo que vai ser o do baile... Onde tudo faz BOOM e as coisas ficam tensas, xD.**

**Deny Weasley: Os próximos não vão demorar, é uma promessa! A única questão que eu quero colocar é que eu preciso que o capítulo do baile fique o mais perfeito possível... Por isso eu acho que ele vai demorar mais alguns dias que o normal para sair... Mas dentro da minha cota restante de dignidade '-'**

**Loki D: Pode acreditar, O JAMES PEGOU ELA! É claro que agora ele está todo chororô e caindo em lástimas por não ter ido devagar com a Lily e conquistado a confiança dela... Mas acredito que ele vá conseguir, afinal, ele é um Potter! Eu amei escrever aquela parte do toque dele na mão dela, amo quando o James fica tenso... Me lembra o Harry.**


	14. Confiança

**POV Lily**

**

* * *

**

- Srta. Evans!

Quando terça-feira amanheceu, a professora McGonagall fez questão de que eu começasse o dia nos preparativos para o baile de Natal.

Infelizmente, Remus Lupin, o único maroto monitor e um rapaz bonito e inteligente, havia partido no Expresso de Hogwarts junto com Potter, e iria passar o Natal fora da escola.

Eu queria muito que ele estivesse presente para me ajudar com os preparativos do baile e todas as listas oferecidas pelos professores de donativos que eu teria que organizar.

Com a ausência de Remus, o jeito era pedir ajuda para minhas insubstituíveis amigas, Lunny e Flamy, que estariam dispostas na terça-feira às dez da manhã no Salão Principal para me ajudar com tais preparativos.

Ou não tão dispostas assim...

- Achei que odiasse tarefas de monitoria. - Me dirigi à Flamy, que naquele momento entrou uniformizada e trazendo caixas e mais caixas da Torre de Astronomia.

- Eu odeio. - Flamy sorriu confirmando. - Mas tenho que admitir que preparar o baile é mil vezes melhor do que ter aula.

E lá estava a explicação de tanta disposição por parte da marota, no fundo eu sabia que havia um motivo daqueles por trás de toda aquela conversa, e apenas me deixei levar pelos risos de Flamy e curtir o momento sem aulas que estávamos tendo.

- Alooo!

Lunny chegou carregando montes e montes de sacolas lacradas que se moviam sozinhas, como se houvessem grandes vermes dentro delas se contorcendo. Seus olhos também pareciam brilhar com a expectativa de matar aula.

- Trouxe algumas fadas mordentes para fantasiarmos de anjo! - Lunny exclamou animada.

Ao se aproximar um pouco mais, a garota mostrou o conteúdo das sacolas causando um grito agudo em Flamy e quase me fazendo vomitar.

- Olha, Lunny - fiz com que ela largasse as sacolas no chão. -, acho que não precisaremos dessas fadas hoje.

- Não iremos deixar o Salão pronto hoje? - Flamy perguntou, com o brilho do sorriso se ausentando.

- Claro que não! - Eu sorri. - Tudo será arrumado amanhã depois do almoço, quando todos estiverem em aula.

- E o que faremos hoje?

- Tiraremos as medidas, ajudaremos Hagrid com as árvores, encomendaremos os enfeites.- Fui falando enquanto as duas bocejavam na minha frente.

- Que coisa divertida. - Lunny revirou os olhos.

- Melhor que ter aula. - Sorri para as duas.

Depois de uma longa série de afazeres, entrando e saindo do castelo, contatando professores e tirando medidas com feitiços... Nós três estávamos exaustas e prontas para entregar as fichas de anotações para a professora McGonagall.

Ao entregarmos as fichas, sob reconhecimentos e lisonjeios da professora, voltamos para o Salão Comunal, a fim de tirar um descanso e esperar por todos que ainda estavam em aula.

- Então - Lunny jogou uma almofada em mim. -, como é o seu vestido?

Me joguei na poltrona em frente a lareira com um grande bocejo, segurei a almofada no ar sorrindo para mim mesma, e coloquei meus pés para cima em um gesto preguiçoso.

- Não vou contar. É surpresa. - Pisquei para as duas.

Flamy e Lunny se entreolharam divertidas e trocando risinhos uma para outra, enquanto eu começava a jogar a almofada para cima.

- Ótimo. - Flamy sorriu. - Surpresa para todas!

Lunny sorriu satisfeita e se encostou no sofá ao lado de Flamy que, como no meu caso, também estava bocejando.

- Ah, vocês estão aí! - Lene veio em nossa direção sorrindo depois de surgir pela porta do retrato.

- Achei que ainda estivesse em aula. - Olhei de esguelha para ela.

- Fui expulsa pelo professor por ter jogado um aviãozinho na cabeça da McDonnald. - Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, ainda sorrindo, e roubou uma almofada abraçando-a ao peito.

- Que feio, Lene! - Flamy sorriu. - Devia ter acertado na Hearther. - Ela se levantou olhando para nós satisfeita.

- Ela estava muito longe. - Lene bocejou.

Todas nós acenamos com a cabeça como se entendêssemos o terrível erro de Lene, enquanto Flamy ía em direção ao dormitório feminino.

- Vai tirar uma soneca? - Lunny perguntou.

- Naaam - Flamy negou. -, vou dar mais uns retoques no meu vestido para amanhã.

- Ah, eu quero a opinião de vocês sobre o meu! - Lene se levantou de repente.

Logo, todas estavam se dirigindo impacientes para o dormitório feminino, a fim de mostrar os vestidos e acessórios umas para as outras verificando se todas iriam belas e originais.

- Isso! Aproveitaremos que todas as outras estão em aula. - Lunny se dirigiu ao próprio baú.

Bocejei até os olhos lacrimejarem deitada em minha própria cama e assistindo as votações para os vestidos, sapatos, colares e pulseiras que estavam sendo adotadas por Flamy.

Enquanto isso, eu pensava em Amos e no quanto eu estaria nervosa ao descer as escadas em sua direção, sob os olhares de todo o Salão Principal. Pensar nisso me dava calafrios constantes e perda de oxigênio, principalmente faltando apenas um dia para que todos estivessem com seus pares dançando no Salão, enfeitado de árvores de Natal com luzes brilhantes e fadas mordentes vestidas de anjo, ou esculturas de gelo.

E ao mesmo tempo, eu me lembrava do que mantinha meus pés no chão, confiante de que seria maravilhoso e que eu não teria do que me envergonhar.

James Potter me fazia sentir assim: _confiante_. Extremamente certa do que queria e ainda mais ousada.

Talvez fosse pelos seus elogios contínuos, seus sorrisos acalorados ou seus olhares apaziguadores de "está tudo bem", "tudo vai dar certo".

Pela primeira vez em dias, eu desejei que ele estivesse ali com seu jeito de ser, só para que eu me sentisse bem com toda a avalanche que estava por vir.

E aquela foi a última vez que eu pensei em James Potter antes do baile. Logo tratei de esquecê-lo, sabendo que naquela hora ele já devia estar sentado em um dos primeiros vagões do Expresso de Hogwarts indo à caminho de Londres, com a companhia Remus.

- Lily, o que você acha?

Lunny Reymonds estava usando um vestido longo e adornado de brilhantes, em um tom verde um tanto mais claro do que o meu, cujas alças largas eram completas com fios dourados. Seu cabelo castanho pendia em largos cachos perfeitamente suspensos, e ela usava sapatos altos em tom prata.

Ela podia estar linda, mas eu odiava quando alguém interrompia meus pensamentos, apesar de saber que aquela não era uma boa hora para me revoltar.

- Linda, Lunny. - Sorri para ela.

- Também achei. - Flamy avaliou-a.

- Mas para quê tudo isso se o baile é só amanhã? - perguntei curiosa.

- Porque amanhã estaremos ansiosas e desesperadas demais para julgar qualquer coisa. - Lene falou exasperada. - A propósito, acho que podemos mudar alguma coisa no vestido, Lunny...

E todos esses ajustes, votos e conversas foram imediatamente cessados quando Laurie entrou dormitório adentro gritando que ninguém podia lhe tirar o direito de almoçar.

Então todas fomos para o almoço, depois que Flamy terminou de ensinar todos os tipos possíveis de feitiço de beleza à Lene, o que ajudaria muito em toda a arrumação para o baile.

Me sentei no banco da mesa da grifinória, botei rosbife e ovos no meu prato e peguei meu suco de abóbora ainda mais apreensiva por ainda não ter pensado em como fazer para Amos me pedir em namoro.

Eu queria muito isso, desde que vira Amos pela primeira vez no terceiro ano, voando em alta velocidade no jogo de quadribol da temporada. Ainda me lembro dos efeitos do sol no seu cabelo loiro dele, e da piscadela para mim quando passou indo em direção aos vestiários.

Era um sonho único que eu sempre tivera, e o meu maior medo era que ele nunca me visse, nunca me notasse.

E agora, pelo que eu entendi, ele me notara o suficiente para me beijar de surpresa no Três Vassouras. Mesmo que eu aparentemente não tenha sentido nada durante o encontro dos nossos lábios.

Mas logo eu teria uma nova chance para que fosse único. E talvez fosse a única chance.

- Então, Evans...

Eu não precisava olhar para o lado, ou checar os bancos da mesa, para saber que Sirius Black estava atrás de mim pronto para fazer meu dia desabar.

Sirius sempre foi dono de surgir nas piores horas possíveis.

- Fala, Black. - Falei sem me virar, ainda olhando para o prato de ovos à minha frente.

- Com saudades de nós? - Sirius sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Nem um pouco. - Retribui o sorriso jogando meu cabelo para trás

- É, eu também não sinto saudades suas. - O maroto deu uma piscadela, ainda sorrindo, e roubou uma batata frita do meu prato.

- Ei!

Bati na mão dele com raiva e sem piedade, fazendo de tudo para que Sirius largasse minha batata. Mas de maneira confiante, o maroto teve a ousadia de pegar mais um batata e jogar as duas de uma vez só na boca.

- Filho-da-mãe. - Dei um soco no ombro dele aborrecida.

- Nossa, Evans. - Sirius limpou a mão no guardanapo. - Que palavreado!

Fingi ignorá-lo e voltei a comer em silêncio, crente que Sirius iria me deixar em paz e partir de volta para onde veio.

- Evans. - Ele chamou.

"Merda" pensei.

Sirius Black era um garoto muito bonito, apesar de ser galinha e arrogante como o Potter. Seus olhos cinzentos eram derretedores, mas não causavam o mesmo efeito que os castanhos de Potter sempre causaram em mim.

- Evans? - Sirius chamou novamente.

A verdade era que eu sentia falta; saudades das provocações de Sirius aos sonserinos, das comilânças de Peter, das azarações de James, das desculpas inteligentes de Remus... E de todo o resto.

Eu tinha saudade até de quando eles me irritavam. Pareciam me perseguir o dia inteiro... Só para surgir naquele momento de concentração que eu possuía na biblioteca, e começar as provocações infames e nem um pouco silenciosas para o local.

Até que James resolveu deixar de me atormentar, e todos os outros marotos foram com ele.

- Por acaso você está pensando no Pontas? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Olhei abobada para ele.

- O que você _ainda está fazendo aqui_, Black? - ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

Por um momento, Sirius pareceu pestanejar e olhar tonto para os lados. Eu queria muito saber o que se passava naquela mente maligna dele...

- Euqueriasaberse... - Sirius murmurou baixinho.

- Desculpa, pode ser um pouco mais alto? - me inclinei à ele em tom divertido.

- querosabercomquema... - Ele tentou.

- MAIS ALTO, BLACK! - gritei para todo Salão Principal.

- Eu queria saber com quem a Marlene vai! - Sirius falou um pouco mais alto me olhando nos olhos.

Tudo bem, eu não estava acreditando no que ouvia dos lábios de Sirius, tudo sempre fora tão prático para ele, tão certo e sem preocupações que era muito estranho ouvi-lo dizer algo assim em voz alta.

Entenda-me: Sirius sempre teve fama de galinha, por que agora estava correndo atrás da Lene?

Bom, coisa boa não podia ser.

No máximo, ele iria dar uns amassos com a Lene por aí, e depois deixá-la de coração partido, chorando pelas paredes e com desejo de se comprometer ao vaticano e nunca mais olhar na cara de homem algum.

Eu sei que isso é exagero, mas as primeiras suposições já me aparentavam ser bem ruins.

- E por que eu te diria, Black? - Dei umas garfadas nos meus ovos, realmente pensando no por que de Sirius de repente assumir tanto compromisso.

Sirius mordeu o lábio atordoado encarando a mesa, à procura de uma desculpa para me responder sem demora.

- Evans, estou apaixonado pela sua amiga. - Sirius piscou forte ao entregar o jogo.

Revirei meus ovos e minhas batatas. A situação estava divertida.

- 'Tá brincando! - Sorri para ele em escárnio.

Pelos olhos de Sirius, eu pude ver que ele estava pensando algo como: "Essa menininha tá zoando com a minha cara."

E eu estava.

- Evans, acredite em mim! - Sirius implorou.

Sim. Eu disse: "Sirius implorou".

- Black, me dê uma razão para acreditar! - Olhei azeda para ele.

E mais uma vez, Sirius Black parou para pensar em uma desculpa convincente, desviando seus olhos cinzentos dos meus por alguns momentos...

- Eu não quero que você a machuque. - Facilitei a situação para ele, olhando para os meus ovos.

Sirius cogitou a possibilidade de tocar meu ombro, mas negou-a ao encontrar meu olhar mortífero pelo caminho.

- Se eu machucar a Lene, eu me machuco, Ruiva. - Ele voltou a me encarar.

Ao contrário dos olhos de James, que ficavam em um tom mais claro devido à emoção, os olhos de Sirius pareceram ficar mais escuros pondo em dúvida meu veredicto sobre sua sinceridade.

- Você vai levar a Sanders - comecei imprevista. -, não precisa saber quem vai levar a Lene.

A palavra "Sanders" pareceu deixar os olhos cinzentos do maroto um pouco mais tempestuosos. Sirius parecia em dúvida se tinha ou não condições de enrolar mais.

Por mais que ele tentasse, sabia que eu estava certa e que só poderia mudar se ele mudasse pela Lene. Devia provar à ela, e não à mim do que ele era capaz de fazer.

Algum tempo se passou com Sirius encarando meu prato de fritas indeciso e refletindo sobre minhas palavras. Até que por fim, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e eu não possuía dúvidas de que ele iria deixar como estava.

- Até mais, Ruiva. - Sirius foi embora sem sorrir.

De alguma forma, eu me senti mal por ele e toda a sua reputação de pegador. Pois, se eu não estava enganada, era a primeira vez que Sirius se arrependia de ser como era: Um galinha mala sem alça.

É claro que eu não gostava de como ele agia com aquelas pobres garotas, e de como ele se exibia pegando detenções e azarando sonserinos e demais capangas... Mas eu também sabia que Sirius podia ser um bom amigo, um cara educado e gentil e que odiava artes das trevas.

Não era a primeira vez que eu notava esse lado dele, na verdade eu percebi quando ele foi morar com Potter depois de fugir de casa. Ele definitivamente parecia bem diferente do pessoal da sonserina, sua família.

Mas eu não tinha certeza de como ele seria com a Lene; se ele seria o tipo educado e gentil, ou do tipo "eu não me importo".

Passei um bom tempo refletindo sobre isso depois do almoço, quando dei uma desculpa qualquer para as garotas e fui me deitar naquela tarde, sabendo que eu só teria que me levantar para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Pensar em Sirius e Lene me lembrava de como eu teria que me comportar para que Amos me pedisse em namoro.

E diante de todos essas confusões emocionais, acabei adormecendo.

.:\o.o.o.o.o.o/:.

Quando fui acordar, devia ser umas onze horas da noite. Percebi que Lene dormia na cama ao lado, provavelmente em seu terceiro sonho, pois já não se mexia tanto e a respiração estava para lá de pesada.

Podia ser estranho, mas eu não estava me importando de ter faltado a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ou de ter dormido a tarde inteira, ou até mesmo de não ter contado a confissão de Sirius à Laurie, que provavelmente me ajudaria a organizar os pensamentos em um raciocínio lógico.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim me dissera que Laurie teria as mesmas dúvidas que eu estava tendo naquele momento.

E outra coisa me dizia que ninguém morre por faltar alguma aula semi-importante ou ficar dormindo a tarde inteira.

E agora era muito provável que eu não conseguisse dormir pelo resto da madrugada, de modo que me levantei da cama sem um pingo de sono, peguei o primeiro par de calçados que vi pela frente, (que por acaso, eram umas botas largas e estranhas que eu ganhei da minha mãe no último Natal) e caminhei até a porta do dormitório, a fim de descer até o Salão Comunal e tentar ler algo para me distrair.

Não demorou muito e me arrependi de tê-lo feito.

Na poltrona mais próxima à lareira, aquela que eu gostava de ficar, Sirius Black estava sentado me encarando com o seu mais famoso sorriso e me olhando com olhar de surpresa.

- Ah, oi, Black. - Disse com voz de sono.

- Uau, Evans. - Sirius sorriu ainda mais. - Eu não acredito.

De maneira preguiçosa, fui até a poltrona de frente para Sirius e me sentei lá, com um livro estranho nas mãos.

- Não acredita no quê, Black? - Olhei para ele.

Sirius pareceu notar o tom tétrico e mortífero em minha voz, pois se ajeitou na poltrona e tentou ser o mais educado possível.

- Não acredito que A Monitora matou aula para ficar dormindo a tarde. - Sirius falou contente.

Eu queria esganá-lo.

- Como sabe que eu dormi a tarde? - Olhei sonsa para ele.

- Ruiva, você ainda está de uniforme. - Ele revirou os olhos.

E lá estava eu, toda uniformizada às onze da noite no Salão Comunal da grifinória, usando umas botas ridículas e provavelmente com a cara mais amassada possível.

Se Amos estivesse ali, você pode imaginar que eu tentaria me ajeitar desesperadamente, ou subiria de volta ao dormitório morrendo de vergonha.

Mas aquele era só o Black.

- Pois é, você me pegou. - Falei como uma criança para ele.

- A cada dia que passa você me surpreende mais, sabia? - Sirius olhou para a lareira.

Provavelmente ele estaria esperando que eu perguntasse o motivo, quando tudo o que eu queria era não dar esse gostinho à ele. Mais tarde fui notar que eu realmente não sabia o motivo, mesmo que não estivesse morrendo de curiosidade para saber.

Como eu não tinha nada para fazer além de ler aquele livro idiota e desconhecido, olhei nos olhos cinzentos de Black que ainda fitavam a lareira, e resolvi ter o que fazer.

- Por que eu te surpreenderia, Black? - Larguei o livro de lado e sorri para o maroto, tentando ser convidativa.

Sirius se divertia comigo. Eu tinha quase certeza de que ele sabia o que acabara de se passar na minha cabeça: a situação de ceder ou não, aos seus comentários irritantes.

- Bom, até o ano passado eu tinha dúvidas sobre você. - Sirius voltou a me fitar completamente indiferente. - Sabe, eu achava que você tinha que pertencer a corvinal e tudo mais.

Ergui as sobrancelhas para ele em escárnio. Aquilo também estava me divertindo.

- Ah, não me faça explicar! - Sirius entoou.

Ergui mais as sobrancelhas.

- Tudo bem, Ruiva, tudo bem... - Ele se deu por vencido.

- Vamos, Black! - influenciei à avançar.

- Eu achava que você não podia ser da grifinória, afinal você sempre teve a cara metida nos livros e as melhores notas da casa. - Sirius repetiu, como em um ditado. - E você não gosta de quadribol, e nunca demonstrou gostar de nada perigoso ou arriscado. - Ele deu de ombros.

Ele ainda parecia pensar em mais alguns detalhes enquanto coçava o queixo e voltava a encarar a lareira.

- Ei! - Reclamei manhosa jogando as mãos para o alto. - Só porque eu não gosto de quadribol, não quer dizer que...

- Ruiva, não quero te desafiar. - Sirius interrompeu.

- Só quis dizer que isso não é justo. - Sacudi os ombros.

- Posso continuar minha narrativa? - Ele pigarreou.

Olhei meu livro abandonado de esguelha, tentando refletir sobre o que era melhor. Porém, como de costume, Sirius acabou ganhando.

- Mas aí eu estava enganado. - o maroto continuou.

Comecei a erguer minhas sobrancelhas.

- Sabe, Evans - Sirius se ajeitou na poltrona. -, sei que Pontas viu muito mais em você, mas para nós marotos... Você acabou se tornando uma grande amiga.

Primeiramente, fiquei em silêncio apenas fitando as chamas da lareira sem saber o que dizer, o que sentir, ou o que pensar. Todos os pensamentos sobre saudades voltaram a tona quando Sirius me olhou nos olhos sem desviar.

- Você é uma grifinória, Ruiva - Sirius continuou. - , porque eu nunca vi você desistir de nada.

Silenciosamente, mostrei minha gratidão em um aceno de cabeça, que para ele eu sabia ser o suficiente. Continuei a fitar a lareira sem pestanejar, apenas pensando e pensando.

- E agora, Almofadinhas? - Sorri para ele.

A menção do seu apelido pareceu deixar o clima mais leve e sem tensão. Sirius me encarou divertido como se lembrasse de algo completamente necessário para aquele.

- Engraçado - ele coçou o queixo. -, Pontas me fez essa mesma pergunta.

Levantei os pés para cima da poltrona e ergui uma sobrancelha.

- E você respondeu? - perguntei.

Parecia que Sirius estava em dúvida entre dizer _se_ ele respondeu ou _o quê_ ele respondeu. Seus olhos cinzentos foram para as janelas alvas da torre circular, pousando direto nos jardins.

- O que você vê no Diggory, Ruiva? - Sirius perguntou de repente.

Voltei a largar os pés fora da poltrona, pronta para me levantar a qualquer momento e peguei meu livro feio e sem graça. Fitei o chão desamparada e indignada, sabendo que mais ninguém parecia estar do meu lado.

- O que há de errado com vocês? - Meu tom de voz um pouco acima do normal.

Sirius continuava sereno como a lua lá fora. Seu olhar agora pregado ao meu, e sua mão ainda pousada no queixo.

- Foi só uma pergunta. - Ele desviou o olhar.

E eu não queria respondê-la, porque era meio óbvio o que todas as garotas viam em Amos Diggory.

- Ele é um monitor bonito e popular. - Meneei com a cabeça. - E ainda não me pediu em namoro, mas eu quero que ele pessa.

Sirius bufou indignado e trouxe a poltrona mais para perto de mim ainda me olhando nos olhos, como se achasse todos os meus pensamentos indignos de sua atenção.

- O Pontas é popular. - Ele meneou. - Não posso dizer que ele é bonito, mas as garotas acham. - O maroto coçou o queixo.

- Vai pro inferno, Black! - Eu gritei.

Sirius pareceu me ignorar.

- O Potter pediu para você vir falar comigo? - Perguntei de repente, pronta para receber a verdade.

O maroto suspirou.

- Não, Ruiva. - Ele refletiu por um momento, ainda me encarando.

Sirius se levantou de repente e foi pegar seu livro de transfiguração encima da mesa, ao lado de um pergaminho semi-rabiscado. Ele parou segurando o material de frente para lareira e me encarando.

- Você vai me dizer com quem a Lene vai? - Sirius perguntou sem rodeios.

Eu sabia que ele estava muito ressentido com toda aquela situação de amizade e confiança. Sirius provavelmente não sabia o que fazer, na minha opinião.

- Por que quer saber? - Voltei a me encostar na poltrona.

Mais uma vez, Sirius pareceu refletir.

- Porque eu gosto dela. - Ele largou o material na poltrona. - Mesmo que você não acredite em mim.

Até ali, tudo bem. Eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero quando dizia que gostava realmente da Lene, apesar de não ser por causa disso que ele queria saber com quem ela iria ao baile.

Então, fixei meu melhor olhar de advertência à ele e sorri em apoio, como se eu soubesse exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

E cá entre nós... Eu sabia.

- Tudo bem, você ganhou, Ruiva. - Sirius se jogou na poltrona. - Eu quero saber com _quem _ela vai, para saber _quem _eu vou azarar.

Foi a minha vez de parar para refletir sobre as palavras de Sirius, e me lembrar que antes de ser amiga dele, eu também era monitora.

- E você acha mesmo que eu vou te dizer depois disso? - Tentei esclarecer.

Sirius enviou seu olhar mortal à mim.

- Não. - Ele concluiu. - Mas eu vou azarar o cara de qualquer jeito.

Eu sorri para ele, como se também tivesse previsto aquilo.

- Eu sei. - Esclareci a situação.

Sirius tateou o material de pergaminhos em cima do colo, e comprimiu os lábios ainda pensando.

- Então - ele começou, com tom de voz verídico. -, já que nenhum de nós dois conseguiu o que queria ainda...

- Sim? - pedi que ele continuasse.

- Você poderia me ajudar com esse dever de transfiguração. - Ele sorriu travesso.

Olhei desacreditada para ele.

- Não acha que está um pouco tarde para isso? - perguntei à ele.

- É para amanhã. - Sirius franziu a testa.

Por um momento, ele olhou para mim suplicante e pronto para oferecer qualquer coisa em troca.

Eu sabia que não iria conseguir _ajudar_. Eu iria ficar tão frustrada com a cabeça oca dele, que faria o dever todo de uma vez.

E ele sabia disso.

- Belas botas, Ruiva. - Ele desviou o assunto com uma piscadela.

Fitei meus pés.

- É Evans, Black. - Sorri para ele. - E você me deve essa.

Sirius me passou alguns pergaminhos de instruções e começou a falar suas dúvidas, enquanto eu deixava meu livro velho em cima da mesa e pegava algumas penas abandonadas para começar escrever.

Eram seis da manhã quando paramos de trabalhar e Sirius foi dormir, quase caindo daquele jeito folgado dele. Eu já estava completamente acordada, ciente de que naquele dia seria o grande baile, onde eu teria que dizer a Amos que gostaria de ficar com ele para sempre.

.:\o.o.o.o.o.o/:.

- Verde musgo, ou verde limão?

Laurie parecia estar realmente em dúvida quanto as cores da toalha que colocaríamos na mesa do banquete. Seus olhos castanhos percorriam o largo de cores expostas por Flamy para a grande decisão.

- Que tal, verde escuro? - Ofereceu Lunny.

- Não, acho que é melhor ser branco. - Esclareceu Lene.

- Branco? - estranhou Peter.

- É a cor neutra, assim não usaremos as cores de nenhuma casa. - Expliquei.

- Faz sentido. - Observou Sirius.

Eram três da tarde, e eu havia contactado todos para que me ajudassem com a verdadeira arrumação do baile, por mais chato que tenha sido ouvir todos os lamentos.

Mas apesar de toda a lamentação de Laurie e Lunny, Sirius pareceu aceitar a ideia de bom grado, principalmente quando soube que a arrumação ocuparia dois períodos de Estudo dos Trouxas que ele teria naquela tarde.

- Evans, você tem feito muitos favores para mim ultimamente. - Sirius sorriu. - Pode ficar tranquila que o papai aqui vai deixar esse lugar bombando!

Bom, eu não reclamei. Mas ao final de todo o trabalho extrovertido e bem aproveitado, McGonagall pareceu gostar de todo o nosso arranjo e nos ofereceu dez pontos para cada um, somando o total de setenta pontos para a Grifinória.

É, eu não podia reclamar.

E quando foram seis horas, e todos os alunos já haviam sido liberados para os jardins, eu e as garotas decidimos subir para começar a nossa arrumação para quando fossem nove horas, poderíamos finalmente descer para o baile.

Quem não nos conhecesse, teria praticamente caído para trás quando visse o dormitório naquele momento.

O chão havia desaparecido em meio a tantos montes de roupa e sapatos que havíamos empilhado. As camas estavam cheias de peças de roupa espalhadas, e em várias estantes, montes e montes de acessórios haviam sido expostos a luz do dormitório.

Tudo estava uma bagunça. Mas uma bagunça bonita, pelos montes de vestidos, lenços e sapatos de bom gosto como peças escolhidas pelas garotas sendo reviradas e ajustadas ao corpo.

Eu já havia frequentado vários bailes trouxas populares da cidade onde morava no norte da Inglaterra. Mas por todos os enfeites e mágicas extraordinárias que eu havia visto aquela tarde, nada iria se comparar à um baile bruxo.

- O rosa ou o dourado? - Flamy perguntou, jogando seus longos cabelos castanhos para trás.

Parei ao lado de Lene pronta para verificar os dois estilos de vestido. Ambos eram acima do joelho, possuíam uma camada de brilho e se modelavam perfeitamente ao corpo, de modo que aquela seria uma escolha muito difícil.

Mas... Depois de muito experimentar, questionar e experimentar de novo... Decidimos que o dourado era a melhor pedida.

- Excelente! - Exclamou Laurie.

A grifinória estava vestindo um vestido azul meia-noite, com diversos adornos prateados e diversas pulseiras. Após opinar por estar satisfatória daquele jeito, Laurie decidiu ajudar Lene, que estava em uma pequena crise de escolha de sapatos, que se dava ao fato da morena possuir os mais bonitos.

Quando eram nove e meia da noite, Flamy e Laurie saíram do dormitório em direção ao baile, dizendo a todas que já era para todo mundo estar lá embaixo sem exceções.

Lunny já estava com suas magníficas vestes verdes, num tom claro, quase pendendo para marzipã. Agora só faltava que eu lhe alcançasse os sapatos, e ela seguiria com Maria McDonald, e seu vestido prata, para o Salão Principal.

Lene vestia um tom cor de rosa, sapato lilás e estava pronta para ir também. Quando ela decidiu me lembrar de algo muitíssimo importante:

- Lily. - Lene me encarava estarrecida. - Você!

Exatamente.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo parada observando?

Com rapidez e pouca agilidade, abri meu baú de supetão, jogando todas as roupas que atrapalhavam o meu caminho para o alto, tentando encontrar a caixa onde eu guardara o vestido comprado em Hogsmeade.

E lá estava ela! Só faltava que Lene parasse de me olhar que nem uma abobada.

- Lene! - Me ergui rápido olhando para ela. - Você vai se atrasar...

- Você vai precisar de ajuda! - Ela suplicou.

- Gustav está te esperando lá embaixo! - Rugi para ela.

O som do nome "Gustav" pareceu despertar alguma coisa no interior de Marlene McKinnon, pois a garota levantou a barra do vestido e saiu dormitório a fora completamete atrapalhada e fazendo um enorme barulho.

Agora só restava eu, e a maravilhosa bagunça do dormitório feminino da grifinória.

Tirei o roupão que havia colocado após sair do banho bem depressa, peguei o vestido verde e fui colocando com cuidado, enquanto roubava um dos magníficos sapatos de Lene e pegava a varinha para aplicar logo a maquiagem.

Tudo isso o mais prático e rápido possível.

Terminei escondendo minha varinha no decote, por não achar nenhum outro lugar plausível onde guardá-la. E me movi até o espelho para ver o resultado de tudo.

Ótimo.

A maquiagem estava razoável, os sapatos combinavam muito bem, a varinha nem parecia estar no decote, e o meu cabelo em cachos não parecia estar tão ruim assim.

É, eu estava apresentável.

E fitando o meu vestido no espelho, tentei ao máximo ignorar as circunstâncias em que ele havia sido comprado, e esqueçer o primeiro elogio que aquele vestido havia recebido no meu corpo.

Olhei o meu rosto, recentemente maquiado, e pude perceber a tristeza que acabou me corrompendo ao ter me lembrado, indiretamente, daquele que estivera ao meu lado alguns dias atrás.

Vamos Lily, esqueça!

Essa noite era minha e do Amos. E eu não deixaria ninguém estragar.

Agora era só correr até o Salão Principal o mais rápido possível com aquele salto, tentando por tudo não cair. E rezar para que Amos gostasse de como eu estava, e para que ele achasse que eu era uma garota que merecia ser sua namorada, sua esposa e a mãe dos seus filhos.

Tudo bem, eu exagerei um pouco. Só iria rezar para que ele me achasse digna de ser sua namorada e quisesse me beijar sem _me surpreender, _para que eu estivesse pronta para dar o melhor de mim naquele beijo.

É. Eu acho que precisaria me esforçar bastante.

Minhas mãos tremiam pelo nervosismo e o frio, maldito frio! O castelo parecia completamente vazio enquanto eu andava pelos corredores escuros na direção de onde todo o barulho surgia.

Não encontrei ninguém pelo caminho, apesar de sentir a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada a cada passo que eu avançava no piso frio.

Como se houvesse alguém invisível por ali, talvez em uma capa de invisibilidade, andando ao meu lado.

É claro que era impossível, mas eu posso jurar que as vezes conseguia ouvir os passos de outro alguém.

Aquilo me distraiu do nervosismo contínuo por alguns momentos, fazendo com que eu me sentisse melhor de repente.

Eu estava _confiante_. E o mais estranho era que...

Apenas _uma_ pessoa no mundo me fazia estar confiante apenas pela sua _presença_.

Até que um grito fez com que minha confiança fosse embora.

- Lily!

Maria McDonald vinha na minha direção, com seu vestido prata e o cabelo preso em um coque. Ela parecia estar segurando um copo de ponche.

- Vim buscar você. O Amos está ficando nervoso. - Ela falou, ainda correndo. - Você está maravilhosa!

- Obrigada, Maria. - Eu disse rápido. - Vamos, então!

Corri com Maria por todo o caminho restante até o Salão, viramos à esquerda, e depois à direita, e depois à esquerda de novo. Os quadros nas paredes nos encaravam como se fôssemos doidas, e eu não estava surpresa.

E quando fui notar, Maria já estava na minha frente nas escadas, e eu estava descendo logo atrás dela.

A escadaria do Salão Principal nunca havia me parecido tão longa.

Diversos olhares de repente grudaram em mim, me sufocando e tirando de vez a única confiança que outrora me restava. De repente, tudo em mim não parecia ser mais satisfatório, e todo o oxigênio reserva em meus pulmões pareceu se exaurir.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Tudo parecia tão certo e tão errado, ao mesmo tempo!

Tive que me equilibrar bem para descer o restante das escadas sem cair, tropeçar, ou desmaiar na frente de uma multidão de estudantes bem vestidos e se divertindo.

Olhei para frente, e Amos apareceu em meu campo de visão.

Vê-lo só fez com que eu ficasse ainda mais nervosa, ainda mais frágil e não suficiente.

Meu coração disparou, como se começasse o rufar dos tambores.

- Lily, v-você e-está bonita. - Amos gaguejou, me olhando assustado.

Ah, ele também estava lindo. Seu traje a rigor negro que contrastava completamente com seu cabelo loiro.

_Meu_ Amos, por que sua presença não estava me tranquilizando agora?

De longe, as garotas me mandaram sorrisinhos e cochichos de boa sorte, enquanto Amos passava um dos braços pela minha cintura e me guiava até o centro do Salão.

Agora eu precisava torcer para que minhas preces dessem efeito.

* * *

** Por favor, NÃO ME MATEM! Eu juro que não fiz por maldade... Sério! É que eu queria mostrar uma parte mais Six nesse capítulo, antes de começar as loucuras do baile.**

** E só para avisar, que o baile vai durar três caps (eu acho) esse, e os próximos. Então, não me matem, por favor!**

**launogueira: Espero que sua vó esteja bem, e fico feliz que você não tenha se decepcionado com o capítulo. Amo fazer a Lily ficar confusa com os sentimentos e fazer de tudo para esquecer o James, sem nenhum sucesso! E estou ciente de que uma Lola morta, não é uma Lola feliz. Coloquemos que "dentro da minha cota de dignidade" signifique que não posso ficar uma semana sem postar. E sim, talvez as loucuras Wirda/Lunny não façam muito sentido... Mas existem! E eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também porque eu amo demais o Six e quero que todos tenham uma boa imagem dele. Wiskiss da W!**

**Zix Black: Não se preocupe, ninguém no mundo entende essas duas, mas a gente faz o que pode, não é? E amei que você tenha chamado a Sanders de "namoradinha asquerosa" porque bom, é isso o que ela é. Espero que tenha gostado da fic *-* beijos da W!**

**Bella Potter Cullen: Então, esse foi o começo *completamente tenso e nervoso* do baile. Espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém com ele, mas deixo o aviso prévio que vem muito mais desse baile por aí. Acho que o Amos fez um papel meio abobado vendo a Lily, mas logo ele vai dar mais atenção a ela nesse próximo cap, e a Lily vai acabar sofrendo uma grande decepção, que já era meio esperada, não é? Obrigada pelo review, beijos da W!**

**Dani Prongs: Eu preciso admitir que estou com cócegas para explodir o Amos... Mas isso não pode simplesmente acontecer do nada, não é? Droga! Juro que posto o próximo cap até quarta que vem, ok? Juro pela marotagem do Six que não passo de quarta... E espero não ter decepcionado ninguém com esse cap. Obrigada pelas suas ordens de explosão, que foram muito bem vindas, e beijos da W!**

**Loki D: Uau! Amei suas suposições... Sinceramente é muito legal ver o que os leitores acham, às vezes faz com que a gente veja que a fic é possível ser feita de um ângulo diferente. E espero que tenha realmente te deixado com as ideias em ordem depois do capítulo anti-tensão de reflexões. O próximo capítulo, eu juro postar até quarta e gostaria muito que todos continuassem acompanhando. Beijos da W!**

**Raquel G. Potter: Sinto muito pelas suas unhas! Eu também roí todas as minhas (só que foi assistindo Glee) e estou super ansiosa para postar o próximo capítulo cheio de discussões e emoções. É, as vezes eu acho que acabei fazendo os personagens gritarem demais... E espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Beijos da W!**

**sassah potter: Você é a primeira que aparece dizendo que a Lily deve dar uma surra no Amos... E olha que eu já li de tudo. Surra do jay no Amos, surra do Six no Amos, explosão do Amos do nada... Mas surra da Lily no Amos é completamente original! Mais engraçado que isso só lendo as suposições de casais... Mas deixemos isso quieto! Espero que tenha gostado mesmo desse cap, onde a Lil ta mais confusa ainda, e não queira me matar por ter atrasado um pouquinho o desenvolvimento do baile. Obrigada pelo review, e beijos da W!**

**Raquel G. Potter: hahsuahsuahsua '-' o seu pedido realmente me fez refletir sobre tudo, e estou muito sentida em responder que infelizmente não poderei prometer nada. De acordo com o Jay, ele teme que a Lily se machuque de qualquer jeito, e mesmo que a Lene tenha sua certeza de que ela saia impune, também teme que a Lily se magoe com ela.**

**Mas eu tenho esperança de que quanto maior for a queda da Lily, maior vai ser a recuperação dela.**


	15. Interrupções no Sereno

**Oi pessoal. Esse capítulo vai ficar mais curto porque eu decidi dividir o baile em mais partes, tudo bem? Mas isso não significa que as outras partes demorarão à vir. **

* * *

POV Lily

Tudo estava maravilhoso.

Exatamente como planejamos.

As mesas com toalhas brancas destacavam o banquete magistral feito pelos elfos da cozinha; as altas janelas com cortinas vermelhas em tom vinho, e as velas em suportes verdes com enfeites sonoros davam ao local um aroma natalino.

As árvores com as malditas fadas mordentes, que deram tanto trabalho que Sirius teve de azará-las mais de uma vez, tiveram que ser colocadas em torno da pista de dança.

O grande momento chegara, e eu não podia acreditar que tudo estava saindo tão bem e ninguém estava ali para atrapalhar o meu plano.

E é claro que quando eu digo atrapalhar, me refiro a ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o louco do James Potter, que socou quase até a morte o meu futuro e lindo marido. Pois apesar de Amos não ter estado muito presente na última semana, continuava sendo meu verdadeiro e único propósito.

E eu sabia que um dia Flamy e Lene concordariam comigo e aceitariam que eu jamais poderia ter nutrido algum sentimento por aquele inútil e arrogante, que durante anos zombara de mim fazendo elogios e mexendo com meus sentimentos.

Porque... Mesmo que Potter jamais soubesse, ele exercia algum tipo de atração em mim, que se tornava intransponível toda a vez que ele se aproximava.

Mas é claro que como uma excelente monitora, bem dotada e orgulhosa, eu jamais iria admitir isso para nenhum ser que falasse ou andasse... Como Sthela Hearther, por exemplo.

Eu sei que estou usando muito a palavra "jamais".

É só para deixar bem claro os ideais que eu estava determinando naquele momento.

De fato, o Salão Principal não poderia estar mais bonito.

Vários casais dançavam no meio do Salão ao som de uma orquestra contratada pela professora McGonagall, cuja aparência dos músicos era meio estranha, mas o som era suave e contínuo.

Primeiramente, Amos pediu que eu fosse dançar com ele depois de segurar minha mão com delicadeza e fazer um pedido aos sussurros, como se ninguém mais no mundo pudesse aceitá-lo por mim.

Sorri para ele sem hesitações e, olhando no fundo de seus olhos castanhos, aceitei seu pedido solene com um "sim" seguido de um aceno.

- Isso, abandone a gente! - Sirius sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto eu caminhava com Amos na direção da pista de dança.

Segui calmamente ao lado do meu futuro marido, tentando por tudo ignorar os cutucões de Sirius na minha cintura. E logo depois olhei para trás sorrindo para o próprio, como se dissesse "me desculpe, mas eu estou indo me casar agora."

Foi divertido fazer o Sirius sofrer.

Mas depois da pequena distração do maroto insinuante, tive que me concentrar no nervosismo que crescia cada vez mais em meu âmago, e que me avisava persistente que eu estava a sós com Amos, e que nada no mundo iria interromper esse momento.

De repente, nós dois estávamos sob as fortes luzes da pista de dança, que foram efeitiçadas por Lunny para que grudassem no teto sem se soltar e iluminassem apenas um círculo no centro do Salão onde, de acordo com ela, os casais mais bonitos e românticos iriam se instalar.

Bom, eu não fazia ideia se nós éramos um casal "bonito e romântico", mas eu estava de acordo em ir com Amos aonde ele fosse, e sem desgrudar dele por nenhum momento.

Não, eu não queria parecer uma corvinal irritante e _grudenta_. Eu só queria que Amos soubesse que eu não iria abandoná-lo de repente, como aconteceu no nosso encontro em Hogsmeade.

Então começamos a dançar em meio às luzes projetadas por Lunny. Amos me conduzia firme pelo círculo iluminado, e me olhava nos olhos sem pestanejar.

É claro que não era como se ele estivesse vendo algo dentro de mim, ou como se estivesse vegetando...

Era divino dançar com ele.

A música parecia ser uma valsa clássica escolhida a dedo por Laurie, e nos fazia girar em alguns momentos de ausência sonora ou clímax da canção.

Haviam alguns pares ao nosso redor entretidos na dança, e outros entretidos em conversar aos sussurros.

Mas eu não ligava para eles, assim como Amos, que parecia estar muito entretido em desvendar meus olhos, enquanto eu percebia que sua mão suava de leve na minha cintura agradavelmente.

Pensei em dizer alguma coisa para que a situação não ficasse muito constrangedora. É claro que eu não tinha problema em conversar com Amos.

Mas toda a vez que eu dizia alguma coisa perto dele, tinha que me certificar antes de que não era uma bobagem completa, para que ele não me achasse estúpida demais.

- Eu queria me desculpar. - Eu disse à Amos.

Posso dizer que estava levemente irritada em dizer isso. Eu fui capaz de me desculpar duas vezes em três semanas!

Um novo recorde para Lily Evans. A garota que só pensa em se desculpar.

Nossa! Nunca havia pensado em como isso é patético.

- Se desculpar? Pelo quê? - Amos acordou de seu transe me olhando espantado.

Havia algo mais humilhante do que isso?

- Por eu ter estragado nosso encontro em Hogsmeade. - Sorri sem graça, esperando alguma reação que não fosse surpresa.

Bom, isso era verdade. Me arrependi seriamente de ter ido atrás da Lene depois de ter deixado Amos no meio da neve com um simples "já volto".

- Não diga isso, Lily. - Amos comprimiu minha cintura solidário. - Sua amiga estava com problemas, você tinha que ajudá-la. - Ele me olhou preocupado.

Eu já falei como eu amo o meu futuro marido?

Pois é, eu amo.

Vai me dizer que ele não é lindo?

- Bom - eu corei. -, a Lene só estava com um problema mínimo.

As vezes tenho raiva de falar demais.

Amos continuou me guiando pela pista de dança sem hesitar.

- Foi o Sirius, não foi? - Amos perguntou.

Olhei para ele surpresa.

- É, foi ele sim. - Respondi.

- Bom, isso já era esperado. - Ele sorriu. - Ele espalhou para todos nós que iria sair com ela. - Amos deu de ombros.

Era meio difícil acreditar na teoria do Sirius enquanto eu ouvia aquelas palavras.

Se ele não queria nenhum mal à Lene e gostasse realmente dela, ele não iria expor a garota desse jeito, como se a Lenezinha fosse um produto.

E Sirius ainda havia me enrolado durante várias horas tentando me convencer de que se preocupava com ela e de que tentaria ser alguém melhor para tê-la.

- Aquele cachorro desgraçado! - Deixei escapar.

- Como? - Amos pareceu não ter ouvido.

- Nada. - Corei ainda mais.

Amos sorriu ligeiramente, e me guiou para fora da pista de dança ao término da canção, ainda segurando minha cintura como se não quisesse que eu escapasse.

- Que tal irmos lá para fora? - Ele ofereceu.

Ótimo, aquele era o momento! Finalmente estaríamos a sós e eu poderia dizer como me sentia toda a vez que estávamos juntos e que queria muito que isso fosse para sempre... Será que ele entenderia?

- Claro! - Segui adiante com ele na direção das altas portas de carvalho.

Amos passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro nervosamente, e segurou minha mão em um aperto silencioso e satisfatório.

E lá estávamos nós sobre a grama do jardim, observando o luar longe de tudo e de todos.

Acho que meus braços começaram a tremer de nervosismo, de maneira que meus cachos ruivos foram para frente dos ombros, escondendo meu rosto.

- Lily. - Amos levou a mão até a minha nuca e afastou os cachos de leve.

Senti um arrepio por toda a minha coluna vertebral, e me perguntei se aquele momento era mesmo real, ou se era imaginação minha.

- Desculpa, Amos... Eu estava irritada com o Sirius.

_Meus parabéns, Lily. O terceiro pedido de desculpas em três semanas!_

Amos pareceu atordoado por um instante, até se lembrar sobre o que era o assunto.

- Lily, isso não importa. - Ele se aproximou de mim.

Sim, definitavamente naquele momento não importava.

Amos pegou minha mão direita levemente, e começou a fazer círculos nela com o polegar. Sua mão esquerda foi direto para a minha cintura outra vez, enquanto ele me encarava nos olhos novamente.

Eu já sabia que o momento era aquele, e que se desse certo, eu e Amos seríamos muito mais do que apenas "os monitores".

Seríamos "os monitores apaixonados".

E se desse mais certo do que isso... "os monitores namorados".

Amos me trouxe para mais perto dele no meio do jardim, e depositou sua mão direita de volta em minha nuca, quase pressionando-a.

Bom, eu não me importava que ele a pressionasse...

- Acho que deixei claro meus sentimentos por você. - Amos sussurrou no meu ouvido. - Agora eu só queria saber quais são os seus...

- Amos - suspirei na nuca dele enquanto estávamos abraçados. - , achei que eu também tinha deixado óbvio! - disse fingindo mal humor.

Ele pareceu sorrir ao inclinar o rosto sobre o meu e passar a mão pelo meu maxilar.

- Lily... - Amos sussurrou.

Eu estava completamente absorta com a vermelhidão de seus lábios tão perto dos meus.

- hmm...

- Eu vou te beijar agora. - Ele encostou em minha testa suspirando.

E aquela foi a nossa deixa.

Eu sentia apenas o desejo por Amos naquele momento, e teria que ser perfeito para que todos os meus sonhos se concretizassem e me dessem a certeza de que eu seria uma garota completamente realizada estando ao lado do amor da minha vida.

Até que o momento perfeito foi interrompido.

E eu pude sentir uma avalanche de emoções sendo retirada de mim.

- Amos?

A voz de Lunny Reymonds se propagou pelos jardins apagando todo o desejo em minha mente.

- Nós podemos conversar um minuto? - Lunny desceu a escadaria aos poucos.

Amos suspirou desapontado.

- Agora não, Lunny. - Ele falou em tom aborrecido, ainda segurando minha nuca.

- Não, Amos. - Sorri para ele satisfeita. - Está tudo bem. Ainda estarei aqui quando voltar.

Ele pareceu refletir por um momento com minhas palavras ditas em um tom muito rápido. Sorri para ele encabulada e certa de que eu sempre iria esperar por ele.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, Amos seguiu subindo as escadarias ao lado de Lunny.

E eu fiquei ali sozinha, na escuridão do jardim, fitando a floresta negra ao longe que parecia algo de outro mundo.

Era só manter a calma, e eu logo teria o meu momento.

- Com saudades de mim?

Sabe aquela pessoa que se entrega totalmente pela voz?

Eu jamais precisaria me virar de parte alguma para saber que ele estava se aproximando, ou que ele iria se aproximar...

Não que ele seja previsível, é claro. Não se pode chamar Sirius Black de previsível. Isso seria um grande ultraje.

- Black, eu não quero falar com você. - Fitei o horizonte aborrecida.

- Eu sei Ruiva, mas precisamos conversar...

Ele se aproximou mais rápido do que eu esperava e colocou a mão em meu ombro, querendo que eu me virasse e o encarasse.

E certamente eu me virei, por estar me corroendo de raiva dele.

Raiva das mentiras do Senhor Galinha.

- Escuta aqui, Black - levantei as duas mãos fazendo sinal para que ele não me tocasse. -, eu não quero você me pedindo favores!

Então Sirius parou. Pareceu pestanejar por alguns instantes ainda me encarando.

Eu não conseguia enxergar seus olhos naquela escuridão... Mas eu tinha uma boa ideia de como eles estavam.

- Não foi por isso que eu vim aqui. - ele declarou estarrecido.

- Não me importa! - Dessa vez eu gritei. - Você não devia expor a Lene de maneira alguma...

Passei minhas mãos compulsivamente pelo vestido verde, como se aquele gesto fosse realmente me acalmar.

Mas o mundo nunca fora tão injusto. Parecia que todas as possibilidades de ter o que eu queria haviam se evaporado.

- Evans, EU NÃO FIZ NADA COM A LENE! - Sirius berrou.

- Não, mas vai fazer. - Eu falei em voz baixa, nervosa demais para me deixar levar.

- Eu já disse que não vou! - Sirius me sacudia pelos ombros.

- Ah, mas você fica falando que vai conseguir "pegá-la" para toda a Hogwarts! - Eu disse indignada.

Alguns segundos se passaram sem que nós dois ousasse pronunciar alguma palavra. E o sereno reinou sobre o jardim, fazendo com que eu tivesse dificuldade de respirar e vontade de chorar.

- Onde você ouviu isso? - Sirius perguntou sussurrando.

- Ah, então é verdade? - perguntei aborrecida à ele.

Sirius não sabia o que dizer, e eu também não. Todo aquele problema de confiança era entre ele e a Lene. E eu não sabia se devia ou não ajudar, porque nem eu estava conseguindo sorte no amor!

- Você não devia acreditar em tudo o que o Diggory fala. - Sirius parecia engolir em seco.

- E você supõe que eu acredite no Potter? - me virei para ele estarrecida.

- Lily, acho que você devia vir comigo... - Sirius segurou minha mão e ignorou minha pergunta.

- Não vou com você à lugar algum, Black! - gritei.

- É importante, Lily! - o maroto suplicou.

- Você também disse que minha amiga era "importante" para você. - Fechei meus punhos. - Não se lembra?

- Isso não é sobre mim, é sobre você! - Sirius permaneceu intransponível. - Venha comigo!

- Nem a pau, Black. - Fiz pouco caso dele.

Sirius bateu o pé com força no chão expressando sua raiva com a minha rejeição. E eu permaneci calada e aborrecida, olhando o céu estrelado e me perguntando quando Amos voltaria.

Até que as portas do castelo se abriram, e Flamy começou a descer as escadas correndo, como se tivesse uma fofoca urgente para contar.

Mas quando ela se aproximou pela grama, imediatamente eu percebi que era algo sério, pois Flamy parecia estar decidida a fazer algo, e olhava apenas para Sirius em vez de me encarar.

- Flamy? - perguntei por ela.

- Sirius, por que vocês estão demorando? - Flamy se aproximou do maroto.

- A Lily não quer ir! - Sirius entrou na defensiva.

Espera... Que complô era aquele? Onde eles estavam querendo me levar?

_E por que diabos queriam me levar?_

- Você tem que vir com a gente. - Flamy se aproximou de mim.

Tudo bem... Que brincadeira era aquela?

* * *

**Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, e ainda afirmo que os próximos capítulos serão de grandes emoções...**

**Bella Potter Cullen: Não posso dizer se o Amos vai se dar mal ou não, mas acho que todos já esperam que seu terrível plano vá por água abaixo e que o plano da Lene dê certo, não é mesmo? Espero não tê-la decepcionado em adiar as partes onde todos irão saciar a curiosidade... Mas eu tenho certeza de que no final todos irão ter o que merecem!**

**Dani Prongs: Adoro ver as suposições das pessoas quanto ao James. Onde será que ele está, hein? xD espero que esteja gostando mesmo da história, e serei eternamente grata por você sempre estar por aqui reviewzando! Muitos obrigadas!**

**launogueira: Laura... Que review pequenininho '-' Quero que você tenha calma, porque Laurie e Mark já irão aparecer, ok? Eu não me esqueci deles! E eu sei que você não gosta de gente sofrendo... Mas se lembre de que as vezes é necessário, ok? E ainda bem que você me perdoa por ter deixado a Lily um tanto confusa... Mas tem razão quando diz que ela merece. Vou dar um jeito para que Laurie e Remus fiquem juntos depois de uma pequena enrolada por parte do Mark (sabe como é) e sei que pareço um pouco estranha quando eu coloco o desejo da Lily de namorar o Amos, mas é porque ela já gosta dele a tanto tempo que é como se já fossem casados, rs. Obrigada pelo review, e você sabe que eu tbm te amo, ok? Keep calm, wait for the next.**

**Regina Wassally: Ainda bem que você decidiu não me matar para ler os outros caps! Acho que daqui a pouco vou receber outras ameaças de morte sobre esse cap... Quanto ao Sirius, ele é um fofo mesmo*-* mas sobre o James, eu fecho a minha boca! Porque eu sei que muita gente vai ler o próximo só a procura do moreno de olhos lindos, não é mesmo?**

**Sassah Potter: Bom, isso é verdade. Acho que a Lily vai fazer algum mal ao Amos depois de tudo... Mas isso nós veremos, não é? Ela parece bem confusa com os sentimentos e o aparecimento de Lunny, Sirius e Flamy atrapalharam muito a grande noite dela.**

**Raquel G. Potter: Hmmm, vamos ver se o plano dos marotos vai funcionar! E sim, todos estão perguntando se o Jay foi realmente para casa, mas isso eu também não sei... Vamos ver no próximo se achamos ele, rs. Muito obrigada pelo review!**

** Agradeço a todo mundo que reviewzou e todo mundo que ainda não desistiu da fic e quer saber o que acontece com esse povo!**

**Obrigada por tudo!**

**Atenciosamente, W.**


	16. Penumbra e Lágrimas

POV Lily

Subi a escadaria do castelo com Flamy e Sirius, refletindo sobre o que Amos pensaria quando enfim voltasse, e não me visse parada na grama esperando por ele.

Era inacreditável que nossa segunda oportunidade tenha sido estilhaçada por meus próprios amigos, que naquele momento pareciam estar completamente concentrados no caminho à nossa frente.

- Tudo bem, Lil. - Flamy segurou minha mão. - Eu sei que você está odiando a gente.

Eu estava mesmo, e queria que do fundo do meu coração não demorássemos muito no lugar onde ela e Sirius estavam tentando me levar.

Era completamente injusto fazer isso novamente com Amos.

De modo que quando entramos no baile, tudo o que eu queria era me soltar de Flamy e voltar para os jardins.

É claro que um tempo depois, eu me senti muito mal por ter tratado o Sirius daquela maneira exagerada. Quando na verdade, eu não tinha nada que me meter na vida dele e em seu relacionamento com Lene.

Mas naquele momento eu ainda sentia raiva, então tentava de tudo não encará-lo. Apenas me concentrando nos apelos de Flamy e em seus passos sonoros pelo piso de mármore.

O baile continuava na mesma compostura de quando eu e Amos saímos pelos jardins, completamente sozinhos. A pista de dança continuava cheia e iluminada, e a banda em torno desta ainda tocava a mesma valsa.

É incrível como alguns momentos da vida aparentam passar tão devagar, quando na verdade usufruem de poucos segundos.

Para mim, era como se eu tivesse ficado horas nos braços de Amos, me esqueçendo de toda a confusão emocional dentro de mim até o momento.

Localizei Maria McDonnald ao lado de Peter em frente à mesa de ponche, onde ambos pareciam entretidos em degustar o banquete...

E logo depois encontrei Laurie, em seu vestido azul, à poucos metros de onde eu e Flamy andávamos apressadas.

A morena parecia completamente entretida nas palavras que Mark, o corvinal loiro e atraente que segurava suas mãos.

Quando Flamy, Sirius e eu passamos ao lado de onde os dois estavam, pude ouvir claramente as palavras do garoto:

- Eu queria que houvesse algo mais entre nós! - Mark falou, sorrindo para Laurie e segurando suas mãos enluvadas.

Parei estática em pleno piso de mármore tentando refletir. O casal pareceu não notar, mas Flamy sentiu que eu não estava mais atrás dela e foi tentar novamente me persuadir a continuar.

- O que está fazendo? - ela perguntou, passando as mãos nervosamente pelo vestido dourado. - Precisamos ir!

Sirius pareceu não notar nossa ausência e continuou seu caminho, enquanto eu puxava Flamy e apontava para o lugar onde Laurie e Mark estavam parados.

- O que tem eles, Lil? - Flamy me olhou aborrecida.

Notei que fazia algum tempo que meus lábios não pronunciavam algum som, e dei algumas tossidinhas antes de segurar Flamy pelos ombros e responder:

- E se Lauh e Mark ficarem juntos? - olhei para Flamy estática.

Me senti extremamente egoísta ao notar que aquela era a primeira vez no dia em que eu me preocupava com os problemas alheios.

Pelo canto do olho, Mark ainda fazia sua declaração à Laurie, e esta jazia muda como uma pedra na frente do corvinal.

- Ela vai aceitar. - Flamy parou de alisar o vestido para segurar nos meus ombros. - Vai fazer bem à ela.

- Mas não vai fazer bem ao Remus. - Bati o pé com força no chão tentando fazer com que Flamy seguisse minha linha de raciocínio.

- Lily, preciso que você venha comigo... - Ela desviou o assunto.

- Por Morgana, o que vocês querem comigo? - virei de costas para o casal e cruzei os braços para ela.

- Preciso te mostrar uma coisa. - Flamy parecia nervosa, e passou a alisar a frente do vestido novamente.

- Que seja rápido. - Olhei para trás de maneira que Flamy entendesse. - Amos pode estar a minha espera...

- Ele não está, Lil. - A marota mordeu o lábio inferior, quase gritando comigo de tão nervosa. - Amos não está esperando você!

- Como assim, Fla? - botei minhas mãos na cintura.

- Por favor, me acompanhe.

E Flamy fez questão de pegar meu braço e me afastar do baile, me guiando para direção da longa escadaria, por onde Sirius já desaparecera.

* * *

Pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos, Hogwarts estava me parecendo um castelo muito assustador.

É claro que já havia caminhado muitas vezes por aqueles corredores em penumbra, mas nunca por eles vazios.

Sempre haviam quadros com suas pinturas roncando em molduras de mogno, as armaduras que às vezes pareciam se mexer... Ou os fantasmas atravessando as paredes cochilando, completamente sonâmbulos.

Mas caminhando nos calcanhares de Flamy, percebi que todos haviam se voltado para o Salão Principal, porque o corredor do terceiro andar parecia morto e tétrico aos meus olhos.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - perguntei olhando para os lados.

- Shhh! - ela fez com que eu me calasse, em um tom ainda nervoso.

Sabe, não era tão fácil deixar Flamy nervosa. Ela sempre me pareceu o tipo de pessoa que parece ter uma fortaleza em torno de si, como se nada pudesse atingi-la ou tirá-la do seu pedestal.

Mas lá estava a marota, quase tropeçando pelos corredores com certa ansiedade para me mostrar seja lá o que fosse.

Admito que durante todo o trajeto eu pensei seriamente no que poderia ser.

Mas por mais que eu tentasse, meu cérebro ainda estava vazio depois do choque de ter sido separada do Amos. O que será que a Lunny queria com ele?

Apenas a luz do luar entrava pelas alvas janelas do corredor, mas Flamy tentou de todo evitá-la me guiando pela penumbra, como se estivesse a procura de uma sala de aula...

De repente, a marota empacou. E eu presumi que finalmente havíamos chegado.

Flamy parou antes de abrir uma porta escura atrás de si, e me encarou nos olhos incerta, como se temesse abri-la.

- O que foi? - Pisquei atordoada para ela sobre a penumbra do corredor. - Chegamos?

Então Flamy abriu a porta de repente, sem dizer uma palavra, e pediu silenciosamente para que eu me abaixasse e entrasse com ela na tal sala escura.

Durante uns poucos segundos me perguntei porque ela simplesmente não ligou a luz. Porém, segui em seus calcanhares novamente sem hesitar, querendo que tudo acabasse logo e eu finalmente pudesse voltar aos jardins.

Alguns segundos a mais, e eu comecei a distinguir os contornos da sala, depois que meus olhos finalmente começaram a se acostumar com a escuridão total do ambiente.

Então percebi que estávamos em uma sala que mais parecia um corredor.

Haviam várias estantes de livros e pergaminhos que estariam grudadas na parede, se não fosse um grande espaço depois delas, onde pude distinguir uma forma estranha.

Quando meus olhos se acostumaram um pouco mais, pude perceber que estava focalizando Sirius Black, que aparentemente ainda estava com raiva de mim. Pois não demonstrou nenhuma de suas marotisses ao posicionar o dedo indicador frente aos lábios, em um voto silencioso.

Até ali, eu ainda não fazia ideia do que os dois estavam querendo, mas notei quando Flamy se agachou ao lado de Sirius, e os dois começaram a seguir agachados atrás das estantes, como se houvesse algo na sala que pudesse nos enxergar.

Rapidamente, temendo que fosse uma criatura horrenda das trevas, voltei aos calcanhares de Flamy e fui seguindo cada vez mais pela sala com eles, ainda atrás da estantes e espreitando a sala escuro.

Tudo bem. Eu estava me sentindo uma boba naquele joguinho...

Entre os livros, pude localizar o quadro negro do outro lado da sala, e as carteiras posionadas em fileiras frente a mesa do professor.

Rapidamente presumi que fosse uma brincadeira dos dois. Uma peça sendo pregada por Flamy e Sirius para que eu embarcasse em uma aventura marota durante o baile.

Mas de qualquer forma, ela não estava sendo aprovada pela "monitora ruiva", que estava com tanta raiva que seria capaz de dar uma detenção aos dois, quando eu finalmente pudesse sair daquela sala e seguir na direção dos jardins.

Porém, quando voltei-me para Flamy e Sirius, algum tipo de aura nada apaziguadora parecia estar intensa nos dois quando me encararam.

Olhei para Flamy, tentando averiguar a situação da minha amiga recentemente nervosa.

Ela parecia ignorar o fato daquele ser o primeiro baile que estaria frequentando com seu precioso namorado John, e que estava magnífica em suas vestes douradas.

Não, pela primeira vez pude notar que Flamy não estava dando a mínica para aquele tipo de coisa.

Ela me encarava séria, como se aquela fosse uma situação_ realmente séria_. E não uma brincadeira digna de detenção.

Eu não havia visto Flamy tão séria assim desde quando a garota me repreendeu por eu ter ignorado um pedido de James à Hogsmeade.

E Sirius... O que era aquilo?

Seus olhos completamente escuros e suas mãos fechadas em punho, cerradas até que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos. Tornando verídico o fato de que o maroto estava tão nervoso quanto Flamy.

Não havia mais a áurea de riso em torno do rosto de Sirius, ou a marotagem que deixava transparecer em gestos infantis.

Sirius estava paralisado olhando para mim.

Flamy de repente pegou meu braço, e pude perceber que sua mão estava suada.

- Lily. - Ela sussurrou baixinho, como se não quisesse atrapalhar alguma coisa. - Lily... Você me perdoa? - Flamy me olhou nos olhos.

_ Merda, o que estava acontecendo?_

Queria perguntar à ela por que eu não perdoaria, queria contradizê-la convencendo-a a parar de enrolar e me dizer logo o que estava acontecendo.

Queria gritar para Flamy acabar com aquela palhaçada toda e me deixar voltar aos jardins...

Mas Sirius de repente me tocou de leve no braço, onde haviam alguns cachos ruivos que rapidamente caíram para as costas.

Ele segurou meu cotovelo em um gesto firme, mas não brusco, e me guiou mais para frente da estante, onde havia um espaço maior entre livros e pergaminhos.

- Ouça algumas verdades, Ruiva. - Ele falou rouco.

Achei que Sirius estivesse brincando comigo, em uma tremenda piada de mal gosto que lhe custaria uma bela de uma detenção.

Mas ele não largou o meu braço até que seguisse em frente olhando através da estante.

Foi então que eu ouvi algo.

Pareciam _gemidos_.

Barulhos de sucção.

E temi que fosse um monstro terrível das trevas fazendo um lanchinho, quando fui tomada imediatamente por um tremendo acesso de realidade.

_ Lily Evans, como você pode ser tão estúpida ao pensar uma coisa dessas?_

Segui desesperada pela instante me apoiando na madeira corroída, e seguindo mais a frente da sala. Até que eu chegasse um pouco mais perto da mesa do professor, no fundo da sala.

Atrás daquela mesa, contra a parede de pedras, parecia haver um casal em _pura agarração._

Refleti concluindo que os barulhos de sucção e os gemidos poderiam ser aplicados naquele tipo de atividade.

Olhei para Sirius sem entender, e este pareceu ser dominado pelo medo quando me voltei para ele.

Depois de ignorá-lo, segui mais pela estante para um lugar que eu pudesse distinguir as criaturas que estavam _se amassando_ contra a parede de pedra.

Mas ouvi uma coisa que me fez empacar.

Um timbre, talvez...

Mas dentre aqueles sussurros, uma voz se tornou reconhecível.

Era como se enfim, alguém tivesse me jogado um balde de água fria...

Aquela era uma voz que eu havia escutado pronunciando diversas vezes o _meu_ nome, no meio do jardim naquela mesma noite; dizendo que eu era muito importante para ele, e que queria que eu também assumisse meus sentimentos.

Rapidamente, reconheci o cabelo loiro de Amos na parede, sendo prensado por alguma garota a sua frente.

Mais de perto, notei que ele segurava o rosto dela com ambas as mãos em um gesto carinhoso, exatamente como fizera comigo.

Seus lábios estavam inchados e mais vermelhos quando houve pausa entre os beijos, e de repente seus sussurros se tornaram audíveis para mim.

- Eu não achei justo. - Amos sorriu para a tal garota a sua frente. - Eu não achei justo o que aquele quatro olhos fez comigo! - Ele voltou a beijá-la.

Acho que não posso omitir o fato de que as lágrimas já escorriam pelo meus rosto, e caíam no chão onde uma parte do meu estômago também deveria estar.

De repente todo o meu corpo se tornou pesado, e eu comecei a achar que desmaiaria ali mesmo.

Sem precedentes, não me preocupei com o vestido novo comprado especialmente para aquele cara, que agora estava se agarrando com outra qualquer em uma sala escura. E deixei que as lágrimas caíssem realmente em todo aquele pano... Que não valia mais nada à meus olhos.

Os barulhos de sucção foram pausados novamente.

- _Amosie_ - foi a vez da garota falar. - Eu não acredito que você não se vingou do Potter! - ela fez um muxoxo.

A garota voltou a bagunçar o cabelo loiro dele, e passou a mão pelo seu abdômen, falando daquele jeito meloso e pedinte.

Com horror, percebi que era Lunny.

Lunny Reymonds.

Eu nunca fora muito próxima dela como era de Lene. Mas eu tinha certeza de que a conhecia o suficiente para pensar que Lunny jamais faria uma coisa dessas comigo.

E mais uma vez, uma grande parte do meu estômago pareceu despencar.

- Mas é claro que eu me vinguei, docinho! - Amos passava as mãos pelas costas dela. - E ainda estou me vingando...

- Bem feito para o Potter,_ Amosie_! - Lunny continuou elogiando. - Mas o que ele te fez mesmo? - a voz dela se afinou.

- Já te falei, docinho! - Amos suspirou. - Lembra a Susan? A Suzane, minha garota.

- Aquela corvinal? - Lunny não pareceu satisfeita.

- Essa mesma! - Amos não ligou. - Era _minha_ garota... E uma semana depois de estarmos juntos, Potter deu encima dela.

- hm... - Lunny parecia desinteressada.

- Ele deu encima dela! - Amos urrou lamentando e ignorando a garota completamente. - E ela decidiu terminar comigo por causa dele... Tenho certeza que ele conseguiu chantageá-la...

-_ Amosie_. - Lunny queria lembrar Amos de alguma coisa. - E a sua vingança?

- É aí que está, docinho. - Amos falou em pouco caso. - O Potter é tão idiota e tão idiota, e todo o colégio sempre soube que ele caía na onda da tal monitora Evans...

- Hm... - Lunny se distraia beijando o pescoço dele.

"Bom, docinho. Aí você já deve imaginar que dar uns pegas na Evans deixaria o Potter irado, e que o faria pensar melhor na próxima vez que ele decidisse ficar com uma das minhas garotas ou sair achando que é maioral só por quebrar a minha vassoura, quando na verdade ele não consegue pegar nem uma garota boba como a Evans..."

- _Amosie_, isso não é um pouco mal para Lily? - Lunny perguntou, ainda encostada em Amos, enquanto seu vestido verde claro se destacava na penumbra da sala escura.

- Sei que ela é sua amiga. - Amos fez um muxoxo. - Mas a Evans vai superar depois de ter levado um fora daquele tal Severo Snape.

Lunny parecia estar rindo de maneira abafada contra o peito de Amos, e este apenas sorria em delírio segurando a cintura dela.

Havia uma janela por onde o luar transpassava iluminando os dois, enquanto eu ainda estava escondida atrás da estante, à uns poucos metros de Flamy e Sirius, sem conseguir me mexer, gritar, espernear ou correr.

Meu corpo estava extremamente pesado para quem só usava um vestido verde de apenas duas camadas. Eu não estava soluçando, mas as lágrimas ainda escorriam sem que eu pudesse impedir.

Então, Amos e Lunny começaram a sair da sala aos poucos, ainda abraçados. Amos dando a desculpa de que tinha que voltar e falar comigo depois de seu sumiço.

E quando a porta se fechou atrás de ambos, meu coração ainda estava no chão, ao lado do meu estômago.

Senti mãos apertarem meus ombros conciliadoras.

Mas ainda sim, não me mexi.

Eu tinha consciência de que Flamy e Sirius estavam atrás de mim, ainda nervosos.

Mas quando Amos e Lunny desapareceram, uma mesa do outro lado da sala se arrastou, e por trás dela surgiram as formas de Lene e Remus.

Minha melhor amiga se levantou de trás da mesa com Remus nos calcanhares, e seguiu até mim tão nervosa quanto Flamy estava, ou pior do que isso.

- Nós planejamos isso. - Lene se aproximou no escuro. - Queríamos que você soubesse quem ele realmente era...

- Lily, nós só queríamos o seu bem... - Flamy tentou.

Nenhum dos dois marotos ousava dizer nada que se explicasse. E de alguma forma eu os entendia.

Eles não queriam estar ali para me mostrar aquilo, só achavam que fariam algum bem esclarecendo toda a verdade.

Mas a mentira se tornou mais apetecível, quando a verdade doeu dentro de mim.

Eu não conseguia discernir a situação naquele terrível momento. E enquanto os quatro me encaravam na sala escura, eu não conseguia esconder as lágrimas que só caíam mais e mais ininterrompíveis e inigualáveis ao que eu estava realmente sentindo.

...Ou deixando de sentir.

- Lily... - Lene tentou.

Houve um momento em que eu tentei gritar para ela, dizer que ela não devia ter escondido isso de mim ou simplesmente ter acabado com a minha vida naqueles últimos minutos... Mesmo sabendo que a culpa não era dela.

Porém, tudo o que eu consegui emitir foi um lamúrio rouco engasgado.

Fraca, inútil e sem conseguir dizer nada.

Uma cega estúpida.

Ciente de que eu não poderia dizer nada, apenas andei com o pouco que me restava de dignidade até a maldita porta, para fechá-la com toda a força... Ainda não pronta para desabar.

Sem a presença de Flamy, Sirius, Lene ou Remus, segui adiante pelo corredor do segundo andar em plena penumbra.

Consegui eguer meu braço para secar algumas lágrimas, e logo tornar à abaixá-lo em derrota.

Só conseguia pensar em momentos destruídos, mentiras deslavadas e confiança descendo pelo ralo.

Aos poucos fui subindo pelo castelo, a cada andar uma passagem mais escura. Não encontrei ninguém pelo caminho, com a certeza de que todos estariam no baile, se divertindo e tendo uma vida mais fácil e sem tantos sentimentos estranhos como a minha.

Maldita hora para que tudo viesse em uma avalanche de mil metros sobre mim.

Quando fui notar, estava abrindo as portas de carvalho da Torre de Astronomia aos poucos, sem me importar que fizesse barulho.

Fui para o canto mais escuro da sala circular, e me sentei lá, embaixo de diversos telescópios embalados.

A Torre de Astronomia estava bem iluminada por ser quase completamente aberta e exposta. A lua aparecia atrás de uma das colunas, e eu pude ver que estava minguante e solene em um céu sem estrelas.

Mas me distrair com ela não funcionou.

Sentada ali, no canto frio e úmido entre os telescópios, senti meu mundo desabar finalmente, como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido apenas uma introdução para que, enfim, aquilo acontecesse.

Escondi meu rosto nos joelhos e comecei a soluçar de repente, certa de que não poderia parar tão cedo.

Era exatamente como aquele balde de água fria. A diferença é que Lene já estava esperando um tempo para jogá-lo em mim.

Fiquei alguns minutos assim, sem saber o que pensar, e apenas deixando que as lágrimas caíssem no maldito vestido.

Tentei ignorar a sensação de mais uma vez estar sendo observada, mas aos poucos ela foi roubando a curiosidade da minha mente de maneira inevitável.

Era como uma mosquinha irritante, louca para ganhar atenção.

Como se ela dissesse:

_"Vamos, Lily Evans. Essa é uma péssima hora para fingir que você não se importa"_

Aos poucos, levantei meu rosto molhado e estiquei os joelhos, observando o contorno da figura parada a minha frente sendo iluminada pelo luar.

- Achei que você estivesse bem. - Ele falou.

* * *

** Por favor, não me matem! O próximo capítulo saí em poucos dias...**

**launogueira: Pois então, querida L. Devo informá-la (mesmo já estando claro) que o plano da Lene não deu certo... E que eu planejava que não desse certo desde o início... Só que não teria graça se eu te contasse, assim como não teria graça te contar que o Remus ficou. E eu sei que adoro dar umas enroladas, rs... E eu vou ter que dar várias para resolver um problema de relacionamento por vez, senão não tem graça xD E eu adoro essa fixação que a Lily_ tinha _pelo Amos, e tive que destruí-la. Te amo, e wiskiss da W!**

**Dani Prongs: Aqui está o próximo capítulo! e espero mesmo que você tenha gostado com todo esse lance sentimental de "balde de água fria na Lily" que eu já queria jogar algum tempo, rs. Obrigada pelo review e beijos da W!**

**Zix Black: Bom, está aí o que o Amos fez, rs! Quebrou o coração da Lily, e todo mundo já sabe quem vai consertar, estou certa? Obrigada por ler o cap e dizer que amou... Espero que tenha gostado desse!**

**Regina Wassally: Adoro terminar capítulos assim! *-* é desse jeito que eu passo o meu tempo... Deixando as pessoas curiosas e sendo má com as personagens. Mas, falando sério, tudo vai se consertar. Obrigada pelo review e aguarde o próximo cap '-'**

**Sassah Potter: É, eu adoro parar nessas partes... E finalmente a Lily descobriu quem o Amos é... Vamos ver as medidas que ela toma, agora! E no próximo capítulo teremos uma Lily solitária e desmoronada, mas um pouco mais certa do que quer. Obrigada pelo review! **

**Bella Potter Cullen: Pois é, é realmente tenso o negócio aqui, rs. Obrigada pelo review e aguarde o próximo cap!**

**Raquel G Potter: Muito obrigada pelos elogios, é ótimo contar com os leitores assim e saber que eles estão gostando do que estão lendo. Infelizmente, o plano deu certo, mas não saiu como esperado, não é mesmo? Eles esperavam por uma Lily com raiva do Amos e decidida a acabar com ele... Mas acabaram recebendo uma Lily muito ressentida e machucada. O próximo será postado em poucos dias, não se preocupe. E obrigada pelo review novamente *-***

**Deny Weasley: É para já! rs, o próximo cap vai ser postado logo logo, e prometo matar a curiosidade de todos! Muito obrigada pelo review '-'**


	17. Soluços

** Desculpe a demora, pessoal. É que eu realmente fiquei em dúvida sobre como narrar esse capítulo e não deixá-lo tão confuso. Na verdade, é isso que eu tentei fazer nos últimos 16 capítulos (não sei se vocês notaram) mas espero que realmente gostem desse cap, porque eu adorei escrevê-lo *-* Beijos by W.**

**

* * *

**

POV James

Eu estava sozinho naquela noite.

A penumbra cobria o castelo quase por inteiro, se não fosse o luar entrando pelas alvas janelas dos corredores.

Eu sabia que naquele momento todos os meus amigos estavam executando o "grande plano" para que Lily soubesse a verdade sobre o Diggory e todos saíssem vencedores.

Por mais que eu tentasse não admitir, queria que realmente desse certo, e ela não se machucasse com toda aquela baboseira de vingança do Diggory por minha causa.

Se eu soubesse que ele iria tocar nela... Jamais teria feito nada.

Mas Lily sempre foi forte. Nunca aparentou realmente cair na conversa das pessoas.

Afinal de contas, ela nunca caiu na minha.

Todo o castelos estava concentrado no baile de inverno que ocorria no Salão Principal naquele momento. Eu conseguia ouvir a música clássica e as conversas altas se propagando do centro do castelo.

Porém, me faltava a vontade de estar lá, entre eles.

Dentro de mim havia algo dizendo que eu não devia comemorar. _Que_ _não havia o que comemorar._

Portanto, eu poderia ficar em qualquer parte do castelo me lamentando de maneira patética por ser tão estúpido a ponto de estragar tudo com _ela_.

Por ser tão estúpido, a ponto de não prever que Diggory iria se vingar.

E de não prever que Lily jamais iria me perdoar depois daquele beijo.

É claro que nos últimos três dias eu tentava esquecersso.

Curti o fim de semana com Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas. Sabendo que deveria esquecer o ocorrido e tentar ser feliz no Natal, em vez de uma pessoa completamente amargurada. Como o Ranhoso, por exemplo.

Mas todo aquele esquecimento, toda aquela alegria momentânea e aterradora, passou quase imediatamente... Naquela mesma noite.

Peguei minha capa de invisibilidade no dormitório, saí pelo retrato da mulher gorda e caminhei pelo corredor. Ciente de que todos estavam no salão, e eu não teria problemas com o Filch.

Botei a capa sobre os ombros e parei no meio do corredor, verificando o mapa do maroto para ver se havia alguém fora do baile que não fosse eu.

Mas no momento em que tirei o mapa do bolso esquerdo do jeans, ouvi passos vindo pelo corredor, depois do baque surdo emitido pelo retrato da mulher gorda se fechando.

Não me virei para trás de imediato. Apenas fiquei parado no corredor, me esqueçendo de que estava invisível sob a capa e encostado na parede.

Um aroma propagou-se pelo ar, e eu tive certeza de que era ela.

Deixei que um sorriso surgisse em meus lábios, e me esqueci por alguns instantes de que ela estava me odiando.

Lily passou ao meu lado.

Ela andava depressa.

Mas eu podia jurar que o tempo parou naquele momento.

Eu já tinha a visto dentro daquele vestido verde. Na verdade, eu fui o primeiro a vê-la dentro dele.

Mas nada havia me preparado para aquele momento.

Os olhos verdes passaram por mim uma ou duas vezes, sem se fixar em algo sólido. Sua pele branca fazia o contraste perfeito com o vestido e os sapatos escuros.

Com passos apressados, Lily passou por mim sem hesitar e seguiu em frente.

Seus cachos ruivos desciam por suas costas e eu tive vontade de ir até lá e tocar neles. Apenas para sentir a maciez que eles proporcionavam contra meus dedos.

Então decidi acompanhá-la até certo ponto.

Ficar ao lado dela durante um tempo. Mesmo que ela não soubesse...

Eu conhecia a desconfiança que Lily sentia naquele momento.

Mas era simplesmente impossível me afastar.

E foi quase impossível não encostar nela.

Eu poderia simplesmente seguir até o Salão ao lado dela. Mas me lembrei que não suportaria vê-la sendo recebida por um cara que não fosse eu.

Então deixei que a tal Maria Mcdonald a levasse até seu destino e parei sozinho no meio do corredor, ainda sob a capa de invisibilidade, pensando no que faria a seguir.

É claro que eu poderia simplesmente voltar ao dormitório e dormir até a manhã do dia seguinte. Mas eu ainda não tinha sono suficiente para isso, e a música do baile certamente não me ajudaria à dormir.

A única opção que me restou foi ir às cozinhas...

Afinal, uma pessoa que não dorme acaba indo comer. E uma que não come, acaba indo dormir.

Esse é o ciclo da vida.

- O que deseja, ?

Um elfo doméstico se aproximou apressado assim que eu abri a passagem secreta.

Pedi um pequeno sanduíche e um suco de abóbora para me distrair, e agradeci rapidamente pronto para sair vagando pelo castelo sem rumo.

Andei pelos corredores escuros sem realmente pensar.

A cada mordida da comida deliciosa, uma tentativa a mais de não ficar entediado.

E de fato, todas foram em vão.

Depois de um tempo, acabei tirando a minha capa ao observar que ela não seria necessária tão cedo naquela noite.

Quem diria?

Um dos caras mais populares de Hogwarts andando sozinho pelo castelo vazio, sem seus amigos habituais, ou um pomo de ouro para se distrair.

Quem observasse, obviamente pensaria que James Potter havia enloquecido.

Andei absorto por todo o corredor do terceiro andar. Indo e voltando como Dumbledore costumava fazer em seu gabinete.

A diferença é que eu simplesmente não pensava.

Quando me dei por mim, estava subindo em direção à Torre de Astronomia. Provavelmente ciente de que encontraria um céu sem estrelas lá fora, mas completamente indiferente ao fato de que não teria nada o que fazer.

Me encostei no largo da sala de aula mais alta da escola, fitando a Floresta Proibida de longe e a casa do Hagrid.

Deviam ser mais de meia noite, e o baile estava em seu ápice de banquetes e danças.

Eu ainda podia ouvir as gargalhadas altas do professor Slughorn e os timbres musicais da banda de rock escolhida pela Marlene.

E era só isso que eu ouvia enquanto cochilava em pé no alto da Torre de Astronomia, segurando um copo vazio de suco de abóbora quase caindo no piso da sala.

E eu continuei naquela mesma posição, pronto para pegar em um sono profundo cheio de roncos... Quando ouvi o som do trinco da porta da sala.

Sim... _Havia alguém entrando na Torre de Astronomia_.

Rapidamente, peguei minha capa e a joguei sobre os ombros, pronto para me esquivar de qualquer um que viesse apressado.

Mas, aparentemente, quem quer que fosse não estava com pressa.

Eu apenas pude ver que era uma garota sozinha, entrando e se sentando no lugar mais escuro da Torre... Bem distante de onde eu estava.

Na verdade, ela estava no lugar oposto da sala.

Sentindo que não havia maiores ameaças, deixei minha capa escorregar para o chão da sala e me aproximei devagar do corredor de pilhas de telescópios.

Localizei a garota no fundo, sentada contra a parede, e soluçando sem parar. Seus cabelos ruivos cobriam os joelhos escondendo seus rosto, e a pele alva parecia muito frágil.

Um choque atravessou o meu corpo quando percebi que era Lily.

Ela soluçava sem parar contra a parede fria e ainda não havia percebido minha presença.

Eu queria ir ali, confortá-la e dizer que tudo estava bem... Mas minhas pernas simplesmente não obedeciam. E eu tinha a impressão de que se tentasse fazer isso levaria um fora memorável.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me conter...

A minha boca estúpida já tinha se aberto para soltar outra frase idiota, como de costume.

- Achei que você estivesse bem. - Falei atordoado, quebrando o silêncio por completo.

A ruiva havia erguido a cabeça.

Sua cortina de cachos ruivos se afastou do rosto, e eu pude ver as conhecidas feições angelicais da monitora, agora borradas por grossas lágrimas que caíam sobre a face.

- Ah. - Ela sussurrou em decepção. - É você.

Estava claro que ela não me queria ali, para estragar aquele momento de angústia e aflição.

Mas eu não queria sair...

- Vai embora, Potter. - Lily mandou, antes que eu me resolvesse.

Não, eu não sairia dali tão cedo. Deixá-la? nunca esteve em meus planos.

Falando em planos...

Alguns pareciam ter desmoronado nessa noite.

- Eu cheguei aqui primeiro. - Disse para ela.

Sei que isso pode ter saído muito infantil, mas foi a única coisa que pensei em dizer para que simplesmente pudesse ficar.

- Vocês mentiram para mim. - Lily pronunciou em voz firme, apesar das diversas lágrimas que pareciam ter voltado a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Então ela voltou a enterrar a cabeça entre os joelhos, e soluçar incessantemente.

Ouvir o som dos soluços de Lily era como ter o mundo desabando.

Ela estava certa.

Não que eu tivesse mentido para ela em algum momento... Mas havia escondido algo que ela tinha o direito de saber, e isso foi pior do que mentir.

Eu queria que ela estivesse com mais raiva do que tristeza.

Mas parecia que o efeito do Diggory era contrário.

- Eu não menti para você. - Minha voz parecia vidro quebrado comparada a voz dela.

Sempre achei que a voz de Lily tivesse gosto de morango.

Eu devia estar fora de mim quando me aproximei mais dela.

Aproveitando que seus soluços tinham aumentado, me sentei ao lado da ruiva chorosa e passei um dos braços em torno dela em um gesto de consolo.

Deixei meu ombro um pouco mais baixo caso ela quisesse encostar a cabeça nele, coisa que eu duvidava que ela fizesse um dia. Mas valia a pena tentar.

Daquela curta distância, eu podia sentir o aroma que emanava do seu cabelo ruivo e a tristeza que ela desabafava no subir e descer de suas costas.

Quando passei meu braço em torno dela, Lily pareceu se contrair. Evidentemente estranhando minha aproximação eminente, e talvez com segundas intenções.

Mas ela não me disse nada. Apenas continuou soluçando e não fez questão de se aproximar mais de mim.

De modo que eu tive que tomar o resto da iniciativa.

Abracei-a mais forte, trazendo-a mais para mim e encostei minha cabeça na dela, que ainda estava entre os joelhos.

Esperei que ela parasse de soluçar pacientemente, acariciando suas costas e tirando mechas ruivas de seu rosto, para que pudesse respirar.

Até que ela de repente travou, apenas soluçando em alguns intervalos em que deixava de respirar.

-Respire fundo e chore o quanto quiser. - Sussurrei no ouvido dela.

Lily fez o que eu havia recomendado, e foi parando de chorar aos poucos, enquanto as pausas entre seus soluços se tornavam cada vez mais longas.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha, James. - Ela implorou com voz chorosa.

Ouvi-la falar daquele modo era como ver os morangos sendo pisoteados.

Ajeitei meu óculos sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. Olhava para Lily completamente atordoado, como se eu quisesse ali e agora resolver tudo de errado que havia entre nós.

- Lily, eu juro que não fiz parte daquilo! - sussurrei para ela novamente.

Parecia mais que eu estava choramingando...

- Eu ouvi, James. - Lily falou baixinho.

Voltei a acariciar suas costas para que ela ficasse menos tensa e suspirei pronto para entender tudo.

- Você ouviu o quê, Minha Ruiva? - abracei Lily com força.

Ela parecia querer se esquivar de mim, virando o rosto encharcado de lágrimas para o lado dos telescópios sem querer me encarar nos olhos.

- Eu ouvi o Amos dizer que era só uma vingança. - Ela finalmente havia recuperado seu tom de voz normal.

- Lily... Eu... - tentei abraçá-la mais forte.

A ruiva se levantou de repente, sem mais nem menos. Ela afastou meus braços de suas costas e se levantou rápido, como se não quisesse ficar ao meu lado nem mais um segundo.

- Não precisa se explicar. - Seu tom de voz era firme.

O modo como seus cachos balançaram em sua deixa à luz do luar pareceu ser irreal, como uma pintura.

- É tudo culpa minha. - Concordei com a cabeça freneticamente. - Se eu soubesse que ele iria querer se vingar de mim por causa daquela vassoura, jamais teria feito aquilo.

Achei que Lily ía seguir com o silêncio, mas logo a respiração dela abriu como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Não foi por causa da droga da vassoura, James. - Lily disse com rancor.

Me levantei querendo segurá-la pelos ombros, ampará-la pelas costas... Mas acabei achando que seria melhor ficar afastado se não quisesse levar mais uma deixa dela.

- Eu, bom, então não... - Tentei tirar o pescoço fora.

Lily se virou de repente para mim, querendo me interromper.

- Ele disse que era alguma vingança por uma garota - ela sacudiu os ombros -, que você roubou dele.

Bom, aquela altura eu não estava entendendo porcaria nenhuma, e tudo o que eu queria era que Lily soubesse que eu jamais imaginaria uma coisa dessas.

- Eu juro para você - me aproximei um passo dela. -, que nunca agarrei uma garota comprometida.

Lily bufou.

- Não faz diferença. - Ela deu de ombros novamente. - O estrago já foi feito.

Sua pele alva resplandecia à luz do luar. E mais uma vez me faltaram palavras.

- Eu queria te contar! - implorei à ela. - Mas Marlene tinha aquele plano na cabeça!

Cheguei mais perto, dessa vez sem hesitar, e encarei-a nos olhos pronto para a explosão que eu sabia que viria.

Mas, aparentemente, Lily não estava com raiva de mim.

Seu rosto não estava corado como costumava ficar nessas horas. Seus olhos verdes pareciam demasiados sem vida.

Onde estava a Ruiva Explosiva? A monitora pavil curto? A Lily estressada?

A ruiva que gritava comigo por qualquer provocação à seu respeito.

_ O que fizeram com a minha Lily?_

Botei minhas mãos nos bolsos e me aproximei mais dela, como quem não quer nada. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua testa levemente enrugada, como se estivesse se arrependendo de alguma coisa.

- Lily... - Sussurrei bem próximo à ela.

A ruiva suspirou; um suspiro tremido, que estaria seguido de um soluço se ela não tivesse segurado.

Uma única lágrima translúcida desceu suave pela maçã do rosto claro da garota. A testa ainda enrugada, e os braços comprimindo a barriga... Como se Lily estivesse sentindo algum tipo de dor.

A lágrima escorreu ainda mais, até chegar ao maxilar da ruiva.

- Tem uma lágrima aqui. - Falei em voz alta, antes de erguer a mão direita e acariciar o rosto de Lily, desfazendo a lágrima que estava prestes a cair no piso frio.

- É óbvio, James. - Lily tentou esconder o rosto de mim. - Eu estou chorando!

É claro que eu usara aquela desculpa miserável para tocar nela. Só para garantir que nada havia mudado, e as sensações que percorriam minha pele quando a tocava não haviam sumido.

Estávamos de pés no único lugar da torre onde a lua iluminava totalmente.

Lily ainda possuía seu rosto escondido nas cortinas de cabelo ruivo.

- Eu não estava nesse plano. - tentei me justificar olhando para ela - Pelo menos, o plano da Marlene não era o mesmo que o meu. - segurei Lily pelo cotovelo.

Algo pareceu se ascender na ruiva quando fiz questão de tocá-la. Lily arqueou o braço ao meu toque, e me encarou como se nunca tivesse me visto antes.

- E qual era o seu plano, James? - ela perguntou, sem estar realmente curiosa.

- Ter sua confiança. - Eu disse simplesmente.

Lily pareceu refletir um momento sob minhas custas, e encarava o cotovelo que eu ainda segurava. Seus olhos verdes, ainda tristes, pareciam resplandecer ao luar.

- Você falhou. - Lily foi clara e direta.

Engoli em seco ao olhar para ela e concluir que não havia nenhum rubor em seu rosto. O que significava que ela estava certa do que dizia.

- Onde, exatamente? - Passei a segurar o cotovelo dela com as duas mãos.

O braço de Lily onde eu estava encostando continuava arqueado, como se ela negasse o meu toque, mas ainda estivesse em dúvida quanto às minhas palavras.

Porém...

Por mais que eu esperasse aquela resposta conclusiva, explosiva e satisfatória, ela não chegou; As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer da face da ruiva, apesar de não haver soluços, que pareciam estar seguros firmemente dentro dela.

Não sei como ela conseguia ficar sem respirar.

- Tudo bem - decidi tomar iniciativa. -, acho que tudo começou com o beijo.

- James... - Lily revirou os olhos como se não estivesse bem para falar sobre aquilo.

- Lily, foi um impulso! - Implorei à ela. - Eu juro que não foi minha intenção.

"Veja bem: Eu queria sua confiança e jamais teria te beijando estando ciente e dentro de mim, compreende? Foi um impulso... Nada mais do que um impulso!"

Sussurrei as últimas palavras mais perto dela, querendo que ela acreditasse em mim e entendesse que eu faria qualquer coisa por mais uma chance.

- Você vem tendo muitos impulsos, ultimamente. - Lily tirou de vez o braço que estava entre minhas mãos, como uma deixa de que ela não iria aceitar minha segunda chance.

Ela caminhou até o fim do corredor de pilhas de telescópios, voltando a abraçar a si mesma para poupar os soluços que deviam estar à caminho.

- Lily... Eu não estava nesse plano! - Falei um pouco mais alto do que o previsto.

A ruiva se virou para mim, largando seus braços com esforço e prendendo a respiração para não chorar. Ela limpou as lágrimas com força e jogou os cachos ruivos para trás.

- Mas você escondeu isso de mim! - Lily gritou. - Você... Não se preocupou que eu fosse enganada por ele...

- Eu me preocupei!

- Não! - Lily levantou as duas mãos e desviou seu olhar do meu. - Não diga que você se preocupou! Sabemos que isso não é verdade.

E ela fez menção de tentar girar a maçaneta para sair da torre, quando eu notei que ainda não havia terminado.

- E se eu te contasse... Se eu te dissesse a verdade... - Cerrei meus punhos com força.

Lily se virou.

- Você acreditaria em mim? - Perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

A ruiva pareceu refletir por um momento.

- Não. - ela concluiu.

Fui até ela mais rápido do que eu mesmo achava ser possível, peguei sua mão fazendo contato novamente, e senti o turbilhão de sensações já conhecidas subirem e embrulharem meu estômago.

- Então não diga que eu não me preocupei. - Sussurrei encarando seus olhos verdes.

- Você podia ter ao menos tentado... - Lily desviou o olhar.

- E aborrecer Marlene? - Ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

Parecia que a menção do nome "Marlene" havia dispersado alguma coisa nela. Alguma coisa que eu não devia ter acordado.

Lily fez questão de cruzar os braços sobre a barriga novamente para impedir os soluços, mas eu fui mais rápido.

Tomei-a em meus braços antes que a ruiva pudesse se afastar, e fiz com que ela desabasse no choro em meu peito, envolvendo-a em um abraço.

E eu continuaria ali para abraçá-la. Mesmo que ela resolvesse não me dar a tal segunda chance que eu queria ter tido aquela noite.

Uma chance para reconquistar a confiança dela. E não fazer besteira.

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo, eu ainda estarei narrando essa noite. Então não se preocupem ;) nada vai ficar subentendido.**

**launogueira: Sinto muito por ter escondido tanta coisa de você... É que senão não teria graça! Adoro seus reviews pequeninhos... E em todos eles você diz que esse é o seu capítulo favorito. E não se preocupe porque não irei demorar à resolver os casais... Obrigada por tudo, grande L, sábia em html. Sou sua maior fã, e você sabe disso xD by W.**

**rtemis: Muito obrigada ^^ espero que você esteja realmente gostando da fic! Obrigada por reviewzar e espero que continue acompanhando *-* by W.**

**Dani Prongs: James lindoooo *-* eu sei. Ele é tipo um super herói que aparece nas horas certas, rs. Obrigada pelo review, Dani ^^ by W.**

**Zix Black: Pois é. A Lily não merecia isso. Particularmente, eu acho a autora dessa fic muito malvada. Mas obrigada por reviewzar e o esquema com a Lunny já vai se resolver, rs. Beijos by W.**

**sassah potter: Sim... Eu deixei muito óbvio, não foi? Fiquei a semana inteira me lamentando por isso! Nunca me senti tão óbvia. E pode deixar que ela vai se vingar do Amos de uma maneira bem divertida. Obrigada pelo review, beijos by W.**

**Raquel G Potter: E aqui estão James e Remus, que não foram passar o Natal em casa! Já falei que eu sou uma mentirosa? rs. Obrigada pelo review e espero que continue acompanhando ^^ by W.**

**rtemis: E aqui está o próximo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado e que meu término óbvio do último capítulo não tenha sido muito insatisfatório... Obrigada pelos reviews e aguardo os próximos! Beijos by W.**

**Leticia: Por favor, eu imploro que você não me mate! E espero que não tenha demorado muito para postar, que este capítulo esteja satisfatório e que mereça um review! Obrigada pelo review e espero que continue acompanhando ^^ by W.**


	18. Mentiras Sinceras

**Acho que esse é o menor capítulo da fic! Desculpe ter escrito tão pequeno... mas é que eu queria retratar o restante dos pensamentos de James em um capítulo a parte!**

**Espero que gostem '-'**

POV James

Abracei Lily forte, contra mim. Enterrei meu rosto na cascata de cachos ruivos de seu pescoço, e respirei fundo absorvendo o aroma para não esquecer.

Ela soluçava forte em meu peito, sem restrições ou pausas. Eu acariciava suas costas de leve sem me conter, vendo elas subirem e descerem.

Jamais deveria ter concordado em esconder qualquer coisa dela. Mesmo que isso me fizesse ser desleal aos amigos, ou mesmo que ela não acreditasse em mim.

_ Pelo menos eu teria tentado, e ela não teria ficado com tanta raiva e angústia._

- Você está com raiva de nós, não é? - Perguntei abafado na nuca dela.

- O que você acha? - Lily respondeu firme.

Bom, isso era um sim.

Segurei suas mãos macias enquanto ela se distanciava de mim e encarei seus olhos verdes orvalhados, sem entender a tremenda confusão que tudo estava proporcionando à ela.

O que Lily faria a seguir? ela deixaria de falar comigo?

- Você está magoada comigo. - Falei simplesmente. Certo de que ela havia absorvido que não fora uma pergunta.

Esperei seu conssentimento obediente diante de minha afirmação, só para confirmar que eu não estava errado... E que ela realmente estava _magoada_.

Mas Lily foi indiferente.

Ela apenas continuou me encarando, como se sentisse muito, mas não pudesse afirmar.

- Não sei o que sinto no momento. - Lily tremeu.

Me distanciei dela alguns passos, apenas para observar suas reações. Seus rosto úmido e seus olhos tristes me davam uma sensação de angústia.

Lily foi até a parede oposta de onde estávamos, e se sentou de costas para ela, sentada novamente com a cabeça nos joelhos.

Ela não soluçava.

Mas eu sabia que estava mal demais para ficar de pé.

-** Eu **sei o que você sente no momento. - Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e encarei o chão.

Lily permaneceu indiferente.

- Você sente decepção. - continuei sem encará-la. - Você está decepcionada, Ruiva.

Um vento frio entrou pelas janelas da torre, fazendo meus cabelos se eriçarem e algumas caixas de telescópios zunirem.

Lily se remexeu sentada no piso de mármore. Ela parecia estar com frio.

Me sentei ao lado dela novamente. Mas dessa vez, sem hesitar, passei meu braço direto em torno de suas costas, querendo que isso fosse o suficiente para aquecê-la.

Lily deixou que eu me aproximasse, e pousou sua cabeça em meu ombro, jogando pela janela todas as infrações que eu havia cometido desde que me apaixonei por ela.

A verdade é que eu sempre quis que ela cedesse. Sempre quis que ela sentisse por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por ela.

Mas não assim.

Não era desse jeito que ele esperava que as coisas acontecessem...

E a culpa era minha, afinal. Eu deixei ela triste. Eu provoquei a vingança do Diggory.

E apesar dela estar com muita raiva de mim naquele momento, sua cabeça ruiva parecia estar concentrada na imensa raiva que ela agora sentia de seus amigos, por não terem lhe contado o plano de Amos.

Então, eu supunha que por enquanto minha barra estava limpa. Por enquanto, Lily Evans não iria explodir comigo, e eu poderia falar calmamente com ela naquela noite. Ciente de que o olhar fulminante da ruiva não seria dirigido à mim.

Eu poderia simplesmente ter falado para Lily que a culpa não era deles, das amigas Marlene e Laurie, ou dos marotos...

Eu poderia ter falado que eles só queriam o bem dela, e que só fizeram aquilo tudo para que ela não ficasse iludida, e fosse feliz.

O que era verdade...

Mas eu também sentia raiva de Sirius e Marlene, naquele momento. Sentia raiva por eles não terem me deixado contar à ela o que realmente se passava.

E quem era Susan? Não me lembro de nenhuma Suzane! Pode ser que eu tenha me acostumado a ficar com uma garota por semana... Mas eu não era o Almofadinhas! Eu lembrava do nome das garotas com quem eu ficava. E eu nunca encostei uma Susan na parede...

Na verdade, já fazia um ano que eu não encostava garota alguma na parede.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse falar em minha defesa, para contestar esse lance de Susan... Lily levantou o rosto úmido dos joelhos sem me encarar, e sorriu fraco para algum ponto fixo da parede.

- Eu sou uma idiota. - Ela falou.

É impossível uma pessoa se menosprezar tanto. Principalmente, quando todos a sua volta são mil vezes mais idiotas do que ela e culpados por tudo o que ela está passando.

- É brincadeira, não é? - Olhei acolhedor, como se ela estivesse doente ou coisa assim.

- Não, não é. - Lily levantou depressa, como da outra vez, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da torre.

Eu não estava acreditando no que via.

- Sou uma idiota por estar chorando por causa dele. - Ela limpou as lágrimas com força.

Me levantei e passei a caminhar ao seu lado.

- Então você está chorando_ por ele_? - Ergui as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Não! - Lily não tardou a responder. - Pelo menos não exatamente...

A ruiva levou ambas as mãos à cabeça em desespero, e cruzou os braços irritada consigo mesma por algum motivo que eu jamais irei entender.

Seus longos cachos sacudiam em suas costas, a cada curva que ela fazia para trocar de lado e andar até a outra extremidade da torre.

- _Eu estava chorando pelo o que ele disse_. - Lily parou imediatamente.

- Você quer dizer: A verdade. - Tentei ser claro com ela. - Porque o Diggory disse apenas a verdade à Lunny.

Lily não ousou me encarar, apenas parou na frente da janela por onde entrava o luar, e balançou a cabeça aborrecida com ela mesma.

- Desculpe - falei rápido. -, não foi me intensão magoá-la com isso. - tentei sorrir para ela.

- Isso é o que todos irão dizer. - Lily me mandou um olhar frio.

Concordei com ela silenciosamente, enquanto encarava seus sapatos prateados e subia o olhar por suas pernas...

_ Péssima hora para se aproveitar dela, James!_

Maldita consciência!

- Bom, vendo pelo meu lado... - Tentei sorrir para ela. - Foi o Amos quem se deu mal.

Lily massageou o pescoço nervosamente me encarando. Seus saltos faziam alarde quando ela voltava a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Explique-se. - Lily ordenou.

- Ele tinha um plano. - Dei de ombros. - O plano deu errado.

Sorri para ela satisfeito demais comigo mesmo.

- O plano deu certo. - Lily me fulminou. - Ele pretendia me ter, e conseguiu. - Ela meneou com a cabeça. - Mesmo não sabendo que eu sempre gostei dele.

Aquilo produziu um certo gosto amargo na minha boca. Engoli em seco farto dos pensamentos dela quanto à ele.

- Tem razão. - Abri os braços para ela no meio da torre.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas curiosa sobre minha deixa.

- Mas o objetivo dele não era _conseguir você_. - Andei até ela sob o luar.

A ruiva não recuou, mas me encarou com certo receio. Ela ainda massageava a nuca em um ato nervoso e compulsivo.

- O objetivo dele era _usar _você para me _atingir_. - completei nervoso, a pelo menos um metro dela.

Lily Evans me olhou estarrecida, como se enfim tivesse descoberto algo motivador. Suas orbes brilhavam tão intensamente que eu não soube identificar o que havia por trás delas.

- Então ele não conseguiu. - Lily concluiu satisfeita consigo.

E aí estava o meu dilema. Se eu queria a confiança de Lily, não deveria falar para ela o quão mal eu me sentia ao vê-la ao lado do Diggory. Não deveria repetir para ela mais uma das minhas cantadas ridículas, pois era provável que ela saísse porta afora sem me dirigir uma única palavra depois disso.

Sem constar que era um péssimo momento para ter esse tipo de conversa.

-Sim, ele conseguiu. - Sorri amarelo para ela e ajeitei meus óculos.

Pelo visto, a ruiva não percebeu que eu estava mentindo. Pois um sorriso fraco transpareceu em seus lábios e um suspíro de alívio, que indicava tranquilidade depois de ter descoberto que nem tudo estava perdido.

-Acho que você está _começando a se lembrar_ da raiva que deveria sentir dele. - Falei para ela, um pouco mais próximo.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco mais fraco e me olhando nos olhos me averiguando.

- Sim, sinto mais raiva dele. - Ela fechou os punhos.

- Bom, e os seus amigos? - Dei mais um passo na direção dela. - Quer dizer... Os _nossos_ amigos.

- Ai, James... - Seus olhos voltaram a lacrimejar. - Eu... n-não...

- Eles só queriam o seu bem. - Eu disse, ao final.

Lily finalmente tomou iniciativa e andar até mim e refletir. Suas mãos passavam pelo rosto em um ato nervoso, e ela mordia o lábio inferior constantemente.

- Não acho que eu consiga falar com eles... - Ela cruzou os braços.

- Claro. - Me aproximei mais dela. - Escuta, Diggory jamais deveria ter te metido nessa jogada.

A ruiva parou de me encarar por alguns momentos, apenas de braços cruzados e mente distante.

- Eu e-estou confusa. - Ela concluiu, jogando os braços para cima. - Preciso descansar...

Então, Lily se dirigiu até a porta mais uma vez abrindo a maçaneta. Antes que a porta se fechasse pude ver de relance a cascata de cachos ruivos saindo da torre.

Mas eu precisava me certificar de que estava tudo bem...

- Lily!

Saí correndo da Torre de Astronomia, descendo as escadas e encontrando a ruiva no meio do corredor, um pouco mais triste que antes e aparentemente mais frágil.

Quando cheguei perto dela, cometi o erro de encostar em seu braço novamente. Criando um momento embaraçoso e o leve formigamente subindo pelos meus nervos em espirais.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? - Falei para ela.

É claro que isso deveria ter soado mais como "Estou aqui caso precise", mas o meu problema de entonação acabou criando algo como "Irei te ajudar nos próximos mil anos".

O que não era mentira... Mas eu não queria que tivesse saído algo tão clichê assim.

Lily podia estar triste, frágil e magoada. Mas a ruiva ainda entendia as regras do jogo.

- Boa noite, James. - Ela disse, antes de se virar no corredor andando calmamente.

A dignidade em seus saltos prateados me abalava.

- Hey! - Chamei-a.

Lily já estava no fim do corredor, com a barra do seu vestido verde reluzindo ao luar da janela, e seus cachos em ritmo constante. Até que

- Bom, er... - Sorri sem graça para ela. - Você está maravilhosa!

A ruiva corou até a raiz dos cabelos, igualmente vermelhos. Antes de olhar para o próprio vestido sobre o corpo e sorrir levemente.

- Obrigada, James.

* * *

**Mil desculpas pelos erros de português! fiz esse cap no meio da madrugada...**

**Sassah Potter: Pois é, a Lily ficou realmente confusa depois de saber a verdade. Mas agora eu acho que ela vai confiar no James para qualquer coisa, afinal ela não está mais perto das amigas... Obrigada pelo review ^^ Beijos da W.**

**Zix Black: Ah, por favor, não chore! Tudo bem que eu chorei escrevendo esses últimos capítulos... Mas logo tudo estará bem e a Lily irá se situar no tempo. Obrigada pelo review ^^ Bjus!**

**launogueira: Decididamente, o James não está a venda. (Já que nos tempos atuais, ele está morto) E concordo que esse é momento perfeito para finalmente fazer o Amos explodir. E tudo no James é "fofo", assim eu te perdoo por usar a palavra "fofo" mais do que o normal. Muito Muito Muito obrigada por reviewzar, L! Eu não seria nada sem as suas loucuras! WK by W.**

**Dani Prongs: Concordo plenamente com o perfil do James ser pura raridade! Alguém já viu homem mais perfeito? *-* Com certeza ele deve ter super poderes! Obrigada pelo review ^^ Beijos!**

**Bella Potter Cullen: Acho que a Lily está seriamente confusa com tudo isso. Quero dizer... Ela teve uma paixão platônica pelo Amos durante muuuito tempo. E de repente ela ver todos os seus desejos desabarem... Ai Ai... Obrigada pelo review ^^ Vamos ver o que acontece.**

**Raquel G. Potter: Sem problemas! Deve ter sido horrível ter que caçar os favoritos tudo de novo... Por isso agradeço mesmo por todo o esforço que você teve para reencontrar a fic e não me deixar na mão, rs. Obrigada por reviewzar ^^ Espero que esteja gostando. Beijooos!**

** Mas, um coisa que eu gostaria de perguntar a todo mundo... Quem tiver Tumblr, e não estiver querendo me matar depois de todos esses capítulos trágicos, gostaria de poder adicionar vocês. Então... Quem for reviewzar e tiver tumblr ou facebook, pode deixar o link da página na caixa de texto, que eu vou correndo adicionar!**

**Não literalmente, é claro... Mas o mais rápido que eu puder adicionar alguém, ok?**

**Obrigada por tudo ^^/ by W.**


	19. Paixões Platônicas

**Olá de novo, perdoem-me a demora em postar o cap... Mas eu realmente estou meio indecisa com toda essa confusão que está acontecendo com os personagens da fic. Espero que com esse capítulo eu esclareça um pouco as coisas ;)**

**

* * *

**

POV James

Eu ainda estava extasiado com o que acabara de acontecer. O anjo ruivo estava na minha frente a poucos minutos atrás, com aquele vestido verde que realçava seus cachos, e com o rosto levemente inchado pelas lágrimas que escorriam de hora em hora.

E ela não chorava por mim... Ela chorava por um panaca desgraçado que queria uma vingança trágica, e acabou jogando ela em meio a confusão que me destinava.

Aquelas lágrimas não eram minhas, _mas caíam por minha culpa_.

E tudo o que eu podia fazer era planejar uma boa vingança contra aquele desgraçado, com a ajuda de meus humildes amigos denominados marotos, que certamente não hesitariam em pagar o pato por isso.

Mas havia alguma coisa que transbordava em mim em quantidade muito maior do que a raiva por Diggory.

A vontade de ter Lily Evans.

Aquilo nunca fora tão grande dentro de mim quanto estava sendo naquele momento.

No começo, ela era apenas um desafio. Um desafio belo... Mas apenas isso. Apenas uma garota que ainda não havia entrado para a minha lista de ficantes do ano.

Mas a ruiva se esquivava de mim. Ela me negava... Me olhava com desprezo e ria quando eu jogava meu charme para ela.

Diferente de muitas outras, Lily estava constantemente certa do que queria.

No começo era assim. Uma Lily irredutível e um maroto desesperado atrás dela, apenas a procura de um encontro em Hogsmeade... E depois, eu poderia deixá-la em paz apenas com uma mera lembrança da _agarração_ que eu havia tido com ela.

É claro que o plano foi sendo modificado.

Eu tentava jogar meu charme para ela durantes as aulas que tínhamos juntos, mas acabava de boca aberta olhando para a ruiva sentada em uma cadeira mais a frente.

Sua cascata de cabelos ruivos nas costas do uniforme branco, suas pernas em tom perolado, seu rosto que se avermelhava toda a vez que algum professor fazia um elogio à ela...

E também toda a vez que eu a deixava com raiva.

Aos poucos foi deixando de ser um desafio para se transformar em uma verdadeira paixão platônica da minha parte.

A paixão pela monitora irredutível, irresistível e intransponível.

... E Diggory tomou conhecimento dela. Ele a usou para me atingir, completamente ciente de que eu certamente ficaria bolado com aquela situação.

Eu precisava encontrar Sirius... Por mais longe que o maroto estivesse. Eu precisava notificá-lo da raiva que eu sentia do Trasgo e fazê-lo acreditar que este precisava ser punido.

Na verdade, qualquer um dos marotos servia naquele momento. Nem que este fosse Peter, eu precisava que algum deles soubesse que minha raiva estava no ápice.

E que precisávamos fazer uma vingança escondida... Já que seria infratório da minha parte deixar que a ruiva visse uma coisa dessas. Ela imediatamente deixaria de confiar em mim, e como excelente estudante que era, intregaria-me à professora McGonagall em um piscar de olhos.

Bom, o meu problema naquele momento era justo o que eu estava vestindo.

Com todos no baile, eu não podia simplesmente chegar com minha camiseta lisa, um jeans precário e tênis gastos... Eu poderia virar a piada do ano.

Não que minha reputação importasse naquele momento. Mas eu não queria McGonagall franzindo seu nariz e me olhando fulminante naquela noite natalina.

Andei pela penumbra dos corredores desertos depois de acordar do atordoamento do encontro com Lily. Desci as escadas o mais rápido que podia, na direção dos jardins... Quem sabe eu não encontrava Sirius agarrando uma corvinal qualquer na floresta proibida?

Tenho que admitir que aquele plano era digno de ser levado em conta.

Botei as mãos nos bolsos nervoso, e segui em linha reta até o Saguão de Entrada, ciente de que poderia encontrar alguém.

Ainda nas escadas, tirei minha capa de invisibilidade do bolso e joguei-a sobre o corpo. Me cobrindo rápido antes que uma das garotas estridentes da lufa lufa me visse em pleno Átrio.

Todas usavam vestidos esvoaçantes e de cores misturadas. Juntas, pareciam um verdadeiro arco íris em plena Hogwarts. Tentei reprimir o riso ao passar por elas.

Meus tênis gastos pisaram no gramado orvalhado coberto de sereno, e eu me pus a andar jardim abaixo a procura de algum maroto que tivesse se afastado do baile para agarrar alguém.

Quer dizer, o único maroto além de mim que poderia fazer isso era o Almofadinhas... Aluado levaria a garota aos jardins no máximo para conversar e mostrar as estrelas.

Peter, nem se fala...

Então, a minha esperança era encontrar Sirius na costa da Floresta Proibida, perto da cabana do Hagrid...

Mas por incrível que pareça, encontrei outro maroto primeiro.

Remus Lupin estava parado na grama à alguns metros de onde eu também estava. Seu cabelo ralo castanho quase não se movia em meio ao vento que surgia pela escuridão.

Sua cara de lobo cansado parecia se expressar em feições aborrecida direcionada à beira do lago, e suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho, prontas para socar algum infeliz.

Me aproximei, ainda sob a capa, pronto para contar a Remus todo o estrago que aquele plano idiota deles tinha feito em Lily, quando observei o lago para onde o maroto estava olhando, e dei de cara com uma cena da qual eu tive certeza que estava abalando o lobo.

Na beira do lado negro, Laurie Greene estava parada ao lado do tal Mark Stewart da corvinal... Eles pareciam estar entretidos em uma conversa aos sussurros, e se aproximavam de vez em quando aos beijos e risinhos.

Olhei para Remus sem poder acreditar. Ele só podia estar zoando com a minha cara.

- Você está sendo um idiota. - Tirei a capa de cima dos ombros e olhei para ele ameaçador.

- Não enche, James. - Remus resmungou sem olhar para mim.

- "Não enche"? - soquei o ombro dele. - Só estou tentando te ligar cara!

- O que quer que eu faça? - Ele me olhou atentado. - Sou um lobisomem, Pontas! - Remus gritou para mim com raiva.

- Um lobisomem covarde! - gritei para ele.

- Que seja... - Remus voltou a olhar para frente. - Nunca poderei tê-la.

Ficamos parados em silêncio no meio do sereno, observando Laurie e Mark de longe. E por uns poucos minutos... Eu pude me esquecer da raiva que sentia de Diggory para me lembrar dos minutos que estive na presença de Laurie, e de como ela fora atenciosa comigo.

- Você já cogitou a possibilidade dela não ligar para isso? - Ergui as sobrancelhas para Aluado.

Remus virou-se para mim desnorteado, e eu pude jurar que ele queria me dar um soco, mesmo estando no escuro.

- Quem em sã consciência não ligaria para isso, James? - o lobo falou.

Que merda! Eu tento ajudar o cara dizendo que talvez ele tenha alguma esperança com sua garota platônica, e ele fala desse jeito comigo?

Dessa maneira não tem como ajudar as pessoas!

- Tanto faz, Aluado. - Olhei para ele. - A vida é sua e você faz a merda que quiser com ela!

Não fiquei lá tempo o suficiente para ouvir a resposta do Lunático... Segui de volta para o castelo aborrecido, após perceber que meus amigos já tinham seus próprios problemas para resolver, e eu teria que me virar.

Conquistar a confiança da Lily não seria fácil. _Chegar perto dela não fora fácil... _

Mas quando eu estava prestes a desistir, foi **ela** quem veio atrás de mim.

E daquele dia em diante, eu prometi à mim mesmo que faria ela ser minha.

* * *

POV Lily

- Bom, er... - James passou a mão pelo cabelo nervoso. - Você está maravilhosa.

Tremi da cabeça aos pés em meio ao corredor. Talvez aquele efeito não tenha sido pelas palavras dele, e sim pela _entonação que ele usou_. Era inexplicável o que a voz de James causava em mim.

Enxuguei minhas lágrimas rapidamente, e tentei sorrir para ele o mais sincera possível.

- Obrigada, James.

E me virei, completamente trêmula, andando pelo corredor sem destino algum.

Haviam muitas coisas que eu não estava entendendo naquele momento, e outras que eu estava entendendo tanto que chegava a doer de tão verdadeiros que os pensamentos eram.

Doía saber que eu havia sido tanto tempo enganada por aquele traste...

Mas uma das coisas que eu não entendia, era o simples fato de não descontar a raiva.

Não estou falando em descontar a raiva no Amos, porque isso eu não conseguiria fazer naquele momento. Acho que dentro de mim eu ainda tentava processar a verdade... E quando ela caiu com um baque na Torre de Astronomia, eu estava chateada demais para tomar alguma medida...

Talvez eu sentisse mais raiva de mim do que do Amos naquele momento.

Sim, isso faz completo sentido.

Raiva de mim mesma por ter gostado tanto tempo dele, e pensado por alguns dias que a paixão platônica poderia ser correspondida.

Era óbvio que ninguém poderia gostar de mim assim do nada!

Eu estava surpresa, na verdade, por não ter sentido raiva do James no alto da Torre de Astronomia...

É claro, apenas senti a raiva momentânea de não ter descoberto antes que ele estava ali me assistindo chorar.

Mas fora a isso...

Eu nem me lembrava mais da raiva que havia sentido dele após o beijo dentro da loja de vestidos em Hogsmeade. Da raiva que eu senti quando vi que ele não queria apenas ser meu amigo, como eu achava que ele estava pretendendo.

Bom... De alguns tempos para cá passei a imaginá-lo como mais que isso...

Mas isso não lhe dava o direito de me beijar!

Eu havia aceitado suas desculpas, não havia? Pelo menos eu me lembro de ter acreditado quando ele disse que sentia muito e se desculpava pelo tal beijo.

E me lembro de ter rido por dentro quando ele disse que era fora apenas um impulso. Quantos impulsos de James Potter eu ainda teria que aturar?

E durante quanto tempo eu ainda poderia resistir a qualquer toque dele, antes de ceder a sua vontade e se tornar mais uma das garotas de sua lista?

Não. Eu ainda não estava pronta para dar uma chance à ele...

Eu ainda não estava pronta para cair na ladainha de qualquer um e sair ferida, sem nem ao menos ter gritado na cara do maldito.

Que merda era a minha vida.

Que merda era não poder confiar em James Potter por ele ser um galinha imbecil que me trocaria por outra assim que eu me entregasse...

E que merda era não querer falar com nenhum dos meus amigos naquele momento, não querer nem olhar para nenhum dos marotos... Ou para minha melhor amiga, Marlene Mckinnon.

Podia até ser que eles só fizeram aquilo para me mostrar a verdade ou para me fazer ficar melhor e me sentir bem... E eu não me arrependia que eles tivessem o feito.

Mas não conseguiria encará-los. Não depois de tudo aquilo. E eu duvidava que eles também conseguissem me encarar.

O mundo estava um caos, e o único ponto positivo e luminoso que eu podia ver no meio de tudo isso era James... Com seu jeans velho e seu copo de suco de abóbora na metade.

Me lembro bem de quando ele largou o copo encima da amurada da Torre, e veio em minha direção, sentando-se ao meu lado e acariciando minhas costas.

Eu sabia que enquanto eu não cedesse aos encantos dele, James seria meu amigo para o que eu precisasse.

- Senha? - A mulher gorda perguntou.

- Torrões de açúcar. - Sorri para ela.

A minha sorte era que todas ainda estavam no baile de inverno, provavelmente se divertindo com seus pares depois de destruirem minha vida.

Eu queria que elas se divertissem... Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. A culpa não era delas se eu havia sido burra em confiar no cara que eu achara ser perfeito durante tantos anos.

Por isso, eu merecia estar sozinha naquele dormitório deserto com minhas lágrimas incessantes e soluços persistentes.

Me encarei no espelho e tirei a maquiagem com alguns poucos feitiços. Descalsei os sapatos e os deixei embaixo da cama de Marlene, sem saber se um dia seria capaz de agradecer.

E então, tirei o maldito vestido verde... Que estava salpicado com a culpa que eu sentira naquela noite e manchado com as lágrimas que caíram do meu rosto pela traição de outrem.

Joguei o vestido no fundo do baú, sem encará-lo. Eu não tivera nenhuma lembrança feliz com ele, e jamais voltaria a usá-lo.

Entrei em um banho quente e tentei me livrar das lágrimas ali, chorando mais e mais e tentando me esquecer do ocorrido.

Está tudo bem, Lily Evans. Ninguém nunca vai te querer de verdade, mas você vai encarar isso de cabeça erguida e continuar estudando e se esforçando... Mesmo que tenha que fazer isso para a vida inteira e ser uma mulher desmoronada na vida amorosa.

Voltei ao dormitório quentinha e sonolenta, depois de um banho de quarenta minutos.

E quando estava prestes a entrar nas cobertas da minha cama confortável e esparrecer para o mundo dos sonhos, ouvi a porta do dormitório abrir e se fechar antes de uma avalanche azul entrar correndo e se jogar na cama ao meu lado chorando e chorando.

Espera... havia alguém numa situação parecida com a minha? Senão pior...

Laurie Greene ainda vestia seu lindo vestido azul escuro. Sua cabeça estava enterrada no travesseiro fofo da sua cama ao lado da minha.

Ela inrrompeu em soluços de repente, e seu corpo todo começou a tremer por cima dos lençóis.

Me lembrei, como um pensamento muito distante, que Laurie estivera com Mark Stewart durante o baile de inverno.

O que eu não achara uma boa notícia por conta de Remus Lupin, que sempre havia provado ser um grande e leal amigo... e que durante muito tempo aparentara gostar de Laurie, a ponto da vermelhidão tomar conta de seu rosto cansado toda a vez que a morena se aproximava.

Me sentei na cama dela, próxima aos seus pés... Indecisa se devia tocá-la no ombro ou não.

- Lauh? - chamei por ela de leve me remexendo em sua cama e me encostando no dossel.

Os soluços de Laurie se pausaram, e a morena se deixou erguer a cabeça por alguns momentos em minha direção. Seu rosto estava inchado, exatamente como o meu. Com a exceção de que o meu já estava um pouco aliviado depois do banho, e no de Laurie ainda escorriam lágrimas frescas, que lhe adornavam a face por culpa de alguém.

- E-ei, Li-ly. - ela gaguejou sentando-se na cama.

- Ei. - eu respondi conciliadora. - O que aconteceu? - toquei seu ombro de leve, sentando ao lado dela.

Laurie desviou o olhar por alguns instantes, como se lembrasse do ocorrido, e suas lágrimas começaram a escorrer em maior quantidade.

- Eu não consegui, Lily. - Ela choramingou. - Eu e o Mark nos beijamos mas...

Ergui as sobrancelhas para ela, certa de que Laurie se desfaria em mais uma enxurrada de lágrimas. Apenas aguardei atenta as suas palavras.

- E aí eu me lembrei dele, e-e não c-consegui continuar. - Ela murmurou, para enfim desabar e esconder o rosto entre os joelhos. Tremendo e tremendo de nervoso e soluços.

- Ah, Laurie. - Me encostei no dossel e passei um braço em torno dela encostando nossas cabeças, como se fôssemos duas perdedoras em matéria de amor que não tinham escolha senão se conformar com aquela vida drástica. - Você precisa entender que Remus talvez jamais venha até você.

Isso não era mentira. Tudo bem, que não era o que Laurie queria ouvir... Mas eu sou péssima em consolar as pessoas.

- O Mark é um cara legal, e eu acredito que ele só queira o seu bem. - Sussurrei contra a cabeça dela.

- E o que você sugere que eu faça? - A morena me olhou nos olhos ainda chorosa, como se realmente estivesse em dúvida quanto a essa questão.

- Acho que você devia dar um tempo ao Mark - sorri sincera para Laurie, dizendo exatamente o que eu faria naquelas condições. -, tempo suficiente para esquecer Remus (ou talvez não) e decidir se está pronta para pensar em alguém que não seja ele.

Porque diferente de mim, Laurie ainda era amada. Mesmo que não fosse por Remus, Mark ainda a queria.

A morena sorriu triste para mim, e se levantou em estado frágil dizendo que eu estava certa. Dar um tempo de tudo seria o melhor remédio.

Então, deixei que ela entrasse no banho enquanto eu pensava naquelas desilusões amorosas que nós duas estávamos vivendo. E mesmo que a minha fosse um pouco pior, Laurie também devia estar muito magoada com a paixão não correspondida por Remus.

Mas como repercurtir a ajuda que eu precisava dar à Laurie? Não poderia falar com Remus! Não depois do plano do qual ele havia participado para me entregar as verdades sujas de Amos...

Mesmo que ele não fosse culpado, eu não conseguiria encará-lo depois daquela noite quando todos haviam me visto tão frágil.

Sim, eu sou orgulhosa. O que posso fazer para manter minha dignidade? Não encarar.

Laurie saiu do banho algum tempo depois e voltou a se deitar na cama ao lado da minha. A morena me encarou por alguns instantes indecisa e eu apenas sorri triste para ela, certa de que ela partilhava a mesma torre de realizações desmoronada.

- Lily, eu também sinto muito por você. - Laurie sussurrou encolida em sua cama em plena penumbra do dormitório. É claro que ela sabia. Todos sabim do maldito plano e se empenharam em me esconder a verdade.

A diferença de Laurie e James para todos os outros, é que nenhum deles estava ali na hora agá em que eu joguei minha dignidade pela janela e me dispus a chorar como uma menininha boba.

- Está tudo bem, Laurie. - Sorri triste para ela.

É claro que não estava. Mas a morena não entraria nesse assunto.

- Só queria que você soubesse que fui eu que descobri. - Laurie empalideceu, e eu pude ver isso mesmo estando escuro. - Suzane... A monitora da corvinal.

Ergui as sobrancelhas em meio a penumbra.

- Susan? - perguntei à Laurie.

Acabei me lembrando das palavras que Amos entoou enquanto Lunny o prensava contra a parede da sala escura onde o plano da Marlene estava sendo realizado.

Ele disse que estava se vingando de James porque ele havia ficado com _Susan,_ provavelmente a ex namorada de Amos.

- Essa mesma! - Laurie entoou. - Uma loira alta da corvinal... Ela me falou que Amos iria se vingar do James usando você, porque James havia ficado com ela.

- Sim, essa história chegou ao meu conhecimento. - Declarei com pesar.

- Claro que chegou, porque eu contei à Lene. - Laurie puxou mais os lençóis para si. - Coisa que eu jamais deveria ter feito, Lily. Deveria ter contado diretamente a você. - A voz da morena passou a ficar embargada, e eu não duvidei que as lágrimas houvessem voltado a escorrer. - Eu sinto muito, Lily. Eu sei que estraguei tudo...

Por um tempo, eu não disse nada. Apenas passei a refletir sobre tudo o que haviam feito para que eu descobrisse a verdade sobre Amos.

- Não teria sido mais fácil me contar? - Sorri em escárnio no meio do escuro, deitada em minha cama e com os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Senti meu rosto úmido, e notei minhas próprias lágrimas voltando a cair.

- Seria como das outras vezes, Lily. - Laurie também parecia estar sorrindo triste. - Você não acreditaria em nós.

Bom, a partir dali eu não disse mais nada. A morena estava certa, e a única solução que me restava era tentar dormir para que aquela terrível noite passasse.

- Boa noite, Laurie. - Sussurrei para ela.

- Boa noite, Lily. E obrigada por tudo.

* * *

**Me desculpem...mimimi... Esse capítulo foi meio triste, não foi? Não posso negar dizendo que essa não foi minha intenção... Mas prometo que as coisas irão melhoras a partir de agora, certo?**

**Laura: Estou surpresa por você ter lido tudo isso em menos de três dias ^^ E sim, posso dizer que alguém vai conseguir fazer algo contra o Amos, não pretendo decepcionar quanto a isso. Obrigada pelos elogios da fic e pelo review '-' Beijos e até o próximo cap!**

**launogueira: Pelo amor de Deus, L... Não aperte as bochechas de ninguém! Acho que eles já sofreram bastante com tudo isso, você não acha? E sim, o Jay é muito carinhoso e meigo. Com certeza o Harry puxou muitas qualidades do pai. Espero que a sua "personagem favorita" tenha lhe deixado com falas mais que suficientes nesse cap... E sou obrigada a dizer que vem mais de Laurie por aí '-' Obrigada por tudo, lolinha! WK by W.**

**Zix Black: Ah, eu também me emocionei muito escrevendo esse momento deles *-* para mim, o James tinha que pensar em tudo o que estava faltando para ganhar uma chance da ruiva... Mesmo que ela continue irredutível quanto a isso. Obrigada pelo review, muitos beijos e até o próximo cap!**

**LokiPPH: Você sumiiiuuuu! E eu te desculpo por não ter reviewzado nos últimos caps '-' E muito obrigada por postar o review número 100... eu jurei que ía empacar no 99... Mas, aqui estamos nós em mais um capítulo! E no próximo coisas irão acontecer... Obrigada por reviewzar o centenário e até o próximo cap! Beijos.**

**Bella Potter Cullen: Oie! Pois é, o Amos realmente atingiu o Jay como todos nós sabemos,... Mas ele não vai admitir isso para a Ruiva tão cedo porque os dois são muito orgulhosos, e por isso se merecem! Obrigada pelo review e aguarde o próximo cap... Beijos!**

**Raquel G Potter: Siiim *-* Juro que estou me esforçando para que seja um fora inesquecível... Não quero decepcionar ninguém quanto aos poderes da Lily! Ainda mais, quando o Amos merece ser pisoteado... muahahahaha '-' E sim, uma hora todos irão se entender. Espero mesmo que você esteja gostando, e até o próximo cap! Bjs da W.**

**Ohana Caroline: Obrigada *-* pelo review e pelo elogio! Que bom que gostou da fic, e espero que continue satisfeita com todos os demais caps que virão pela frente! Beijos/ by W.**

**Deborah Black: hahsuahsuashau' Sim, vou continuar! e espero mesmo que você esteja gostando... Nos vemos no próximo cap (é, o "vemos" é relativo né) mas darei um jeito do Amos se dar mal... Beijos!**

**Va: Não, não vai demorar para eles se acertarem... No máximo alguns caps de enrolation contra o Amos... Mas nada além disso, rs! Obrigada pelo review e até o próximo capítulo, beijos!**

**

* * *

**

**Então... É isso pessoal. Espero que vocês estejam realmente gostando... Porque eu estou! E estou tão ansiosa quanto vocês para escrever os próximos capítulos!**

** Obrigada por tudo, ok? Beijos by W.**


	20. Dignidade com Morangos

**Hey, de novo 8D Aí está outro cap... **

* * *

POV James

Almofadinhas era o cara mais incorrigível desse mundo! Ele provavelmente pegou toda a porcentagem feminina de Hogwarts durante o memorável baile de inverno na noite passada. Tudo bem, esqueça o _provavelmente_... Ele **pegou**.

Mas será que mesmo em uma puta ressaca ele não é capaz de se lembrar de fechar as cortinas para o sol não entrar?

É claro que não é normal uma pessoa xingar um amigo por ele não ter se lembrado de fechar as cortinas... Mas quando se trata da _minha pessoa _e _dos meus amigos_, não existem limites convincentes para a base do xingamento e azaração.

- Droga, Pontas! - Almofadinhas murmurou. A testa franzida pelo feixe de sol que entrava pela janela aberta. - Fecha a porra dessa janela! - ele grunhiu.

Só podia ser brincadeira.

- Fecha você, Zé Mané! - Joguei um travesseiro na cara dele. - Foi você quem abriu a janela ontem de noite para vomitar, tá lembrado?

Almofadinhas murmurou um palavrão audível, antes de se virar e tapar o rosto com o lençol puxando-o para cima. No final das contas, a janela não foi fechada e o feixe de sol permaneceu intacto e dentro o dormitório masculino.

Me levantei da cama de dossel, completamente acordado, e me troquei rápido ainda xingando Almofadinhas pela maldita janela aberta que havia me acordado tão cedo.

Exatamente.

James Potter havia acordado _cedo_.

E não era o cedo das pessoas normais, como oito horas, nove horas... Era o cedo CEDASSO. Madrugada, falô?

Seis e trinta e cinco da manhã.

Eu mereço isso? Não, por favor, não responda.

- Pontas?

Remus Lupino Lupin estava me encarando do sofá da Sala Comunal enquanto eu ía descendo as escadas do dormitório em direção à ele.

Sua expressão de lobo estava extasiada, como se prendesse um sorriso de escárnio.

- Que que é, Lupino? - Me sentei ao lado dele com meu terrível mal humor de recém acordado, e esfreguei meus olhos com os dedos na esperança de que aquilo fosse só um pesadelo.

Aluado se ajeitou na poltrona ao meu lado, ainda me encarando de um jeito estranho, e respirou como se decidisse que a pergunta merecia ser lançada.

- Caiu da cama, Pontas? - O lobo ria por dentro.

- Seu traseiro peludo! - Murmurei com raiva.

Ficamos ali sentados nas poltronas apenas olhando as escadas do dormitório enquanto alguns estudantes desciam para ir tomar café.

Conversamos sobre quadribol falando do próximo jogo da temporada contra a corvinal, e rimos zoando o Almofadinhas e falando sobre a terrível ressaca em que o cachorro se encontrava.

- Se sentindo mal, James? - Remus se aproximou de mim quando decidimos jogar xadrez bruxo.

- Ainda. - Olhei para ele quase desacordado. - Por quê?

O olhar de Aluado se fixou nas escadas no dormitório feminino.

- Olha só quem vem aí... - O lobo murmurou.

Olhei para trás depressa, já sabendo que Lily estaria descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino em suas vestes de hogwarts adornadas com o distintivo de monitora.

Meu sorriso se alargou quando encontrei a ruiva de olhos verdes na escada, completamente cabisbaixa e triste.

Ótimo. Eu estava ali para animá-la.

Andei até ela o mais rápido que podia, deixando um Aluado atordoado para trás, e ensaiei meu melhor sorriso antes de arrepiar meus cabelos ao me aproximar dela.

Lily podia estar triste com tudo o que estava acontecendo na vida dela, mas continuava linda como jamais alguém poderia ser.

- Bom dia, Meu Lírio! - Sorri radiante para ela, imediatamente esquecendo a horrorosa manhã que a ressaca de Almofadinhas havia me proporcionado.

Lily Evans ergueu a cabeça fazendo seus cabelos ruivos voltarem para trás dos ombros. Seus olhos verdes e tristes me encararam, e eu pude sentir um calafrio subindo a espinha novamente.

- Bom dia, James. - Ela disse suavemente, ignorando a parte onde eu lhe chamara de Lírio.

Sorri ainda mais quando pude saborear meu nome sendo pronunciado pelos lábios dela. Os mesmos que produziam aquela voz com gosto de morango... E durante alguns segundos, eu soube que o sabor dos lábios dela era cem vezes melhor do que o de sua voz.

Eu daria tudo para repetir aqueles segundos.

- Já está acordado essa hora? - Lily ainda sorria levemente para mim, enquanto eu divagava encarando seus lábios como um tarado.

_ Não olhe para as pernas dela... Não olhe para as pernas dela... _

- Pois é - tremi nas bases ao me lembrar de que deveria respondê-la. -, o traste do Almofadinhas me acordou. - Sorri para ela.

Lily demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação balançando a cabeça levemente e mordendo o lábio inferior... Será que ela se importaria se eu mordesse aquele lábio por ela?

É, eu acho que não seria nada delicado perguntar.

- Ah..._Sirius_. - A ruiva me encarou apreensiva. - Como ele está?

A pergunta me pegou desprevenido. Quer dizer... Lily, nós iremos nos casar! Por que você pergunta pelo Almofadinhas quando tudo o que você precisa é a minha presença?

Está vendo? Se a Lily estivesse na minha cabeça ouvindo os meus pensamentos, ela já teria desistido de me dar uma chance há muito tempo.

_ Confiança... Preciso da confiança dela primeiro. Já estraguei uma vez, não posso estragar de novo._

Então, com uma cara de quem não quer nada, eu me viraria para Lily novamente e com plena sinceridade, contaria para ela como Almofadinhas estava... Como bons amigos fariam, certo?

- Hm, ele está em uma grande ressaca. - Contei para ela, me aproximando um pouco mais. - Parece que exagerou ontem a noite...

Aluado se divertia vendo nossa conversa de longe.

- Ah. - Lily continuou em sua pose cabisbaixa. - Mas ele não foi o único, certo? - ela me encarou um pouco divertida. - Alguém encheu a cara de suco de abóbora ontem à noite!

Um sorriso tímido circundava os cantos da boca da ruiva, e suas mãos brancas e suaves brincavam com a barra da saia que ela usava.

- Pois é. - Passei a mão pelos cabelos.

"Pois é", que coisa mais idiota para se dizer!

- Bom, eu vou indo. - Lily começou a caminhar até o buraco do retrato. - Preciso tomar café da manhã antes que as aulas começem. - Ela se virou acenando para mim.

De repente, me lembrei da situação social em que minha pequena ruiva se encontrava. Como ela iria encarar Lene, se sentar com Flamy ou conversar com Lunny depois de tudo aquilo?

Impossível. Orgulhosa do jeito que ela era, Lily tentaria evitar à todos.

Assim como acabara de fazer com Remus, sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-lo... E eu suspeitava que o maroto também deveria estar mordido de medo em cumprimentá-la.

- Não, Lily. - Fui na direção do retrato, no intuito de segurar a mão dela. - É melhor eu ir com você.

- Não, James. Está tudo bem. - Disse ela, ao prever a minha ação. - E você precisa jogar xadrez com o Lupin. - Lily acenou na direção da sala.

Então a ruiva lançou seu último sorriso triste à mim, abriu a porta do retrato da mulher gorda, e saiu do Salão Comunal da grifinória... Ainda deixando resquícios de sua voz de morango por toda a minha volta.

* * *

POV Lily

Minha cabeça latejava e latejava, sem dar sinal algum de pausa ou relaxamento de dor. Saí pela porta do retrato depois de dar um sorriso à James, e observar seus olhos castanhos que eu passara a adorar por uma última vez antes de sair pelo corredor.

Talvez teria sido melhor aceitar a companhia dele no café... Mas eu tinha que passar por isso. Tinha que tentar agir normalmente, como todos os dias, fingindo que nada havia mudado.

E eu faria isso sozinha, porque a presença de James poderia me deixar em um orgulho ferido, apesar de aliviar bastante a tensão.

Foi difícil encarar Remus naquela manhã. Olhar para ele e me lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido ontem a noite, na sala do segundo andar onde todos conspiraram em me mostrar a verdade nua e crua, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Ver James me deixou mais aliviada. Seu sorriso branco em seus lábios sedutores, seu mal humor de quem havia acabado de acordar, e sua habilidade em puxar papo... Que até agora havia dado muito certo comigo.

Pelo menos o sorriso de James Potter me deu disposição suficiente para andar até o Salão Principal.

Mas quando resolvi entrar no Salão, ciente de que praticamente o castelo inteiro estava tomando café, minha confiança adquirida recentemente acabou se esvaindo por água baixo.

Andei até a outra ponta da mesa da grifinória, sem querer olhar no rosto de ninguém...

Vai que eu encontrasse o rosto de Marlene e ela me encarasse de qualquer jeito, e... Eu ficaria totalmente sem saber como agir!

Me sentei ao lado de Maria Mcdonald, que me cumprimentou divertida dizendo que era uma linda manhã de quinta-feira, e que as aulas seriam mais leves naquela manhã... Afinal, todos os professores haviam ido ao baile e deviam estar cansados pela festança.

Bom, apenas Maria estava apreciando a manhã de quinta-feira.

Eu não via nada de divertido na neve que caía sem parar lá fora, nas minhas amigas que cochichavam entre si à poucos metros de distância ou nos sorrisos das garotas que haviam adquirido namorados durante o baile de inverno...

Não havia nada de divertido naquela quinta-feira amarga.

Olhei pelo largo da mesa de café da manhã da grifinória, tentando por tudo não deixar meu olhar cair encima de Marlene, e acabei me deparando com uma das pessoas que eu menos queria ver naquela manhã...

Lunny Reymonds jazia em estado deplorável. Seus cachos estavam em um rabo de cavalo deprimente, e seus olhos rodeados por fundas olheiras negras. Provavelmente, ela devia ter passado a noite inteira se agarrando com Amos.

Empurrei meu prato de café da manhã para frente, na esperança de encontrar algo que quisesse comer.

Maria McDonald continuava a tagarelar sem parar ao meu lado. Na hora em que se tornasse insuportável, eu a mandaria calar boca. Mas por enquanto, tudo o que eu queria era voltar para cama... Longe dos olhares de Lene, Laurie e Flamy... Que provavelmente me abordariam ao final do café da manhã, loucas para tocar no assunto de ontem a noite.

O assunto que eu não queria revirar.

Mas quando eu estava prestes a pegar minha bolsa, deixar meu café e abandonar o Salão Principal... A pessoa que eu menos queria ver no mundo veio em minha direção.

_ Merda!_

_ Vamos Lily, para baixo da mesa!_

Não, isso seria ridículo!

Mas quando ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado, a ideia de descer para baixo da mesa tornou-se imediatamente apetecível.

Porém, era tarde demais.

- Hey, Lírio! - Amos sorriu para mim.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, minhas bochechas não tomaram nenhuma coloração de rubor com a aproximação de Amos Diggory.

Alguma coisa referente à ele permaneceu dentro de mim durante muitos anos. Porém, felizmente, toda aquela minha fantasia de amor eterno havia descido por àgua abaixo na noite anterior ao lado da minha dignidade.

Eu olhava para o seu cabelo loiro brilhante, para os seus músculos salientes aparecendo pela camisa apertada, para os seus olhos castanhos... E não conseguia encontrar absolutamente nada ali, além de um cara excêntrico e galinha que se dizia bom em quadribol e era absurdamente arrogante.

- Se eu fosse você, não faria isso. - Decidi que era melhor não olhar para ele.

- Isso o quê? - Amos passou seus braços em torno da minha cintura.

- Não me chame de Lírio. - Sorri em escárnio para ele.

- Por quê? - Ele beijou minha bochecha. - Encontrei um apelido que combina perfeitamente com você!

Eu conseguia sentir seu hálito quente em minha nuca, e isso não estava sendo nenhum pouco agradável. Meus braços se tornaram rijos em torno do corpo e meu maxilar parecia estar dormente.

- Bom, esse apelido já pertence à alguém. - Tentei sorrir passiva. - James Potter vai te matar quando o ouvir pronunciando isso.

- Quer dizer que "o seu amado James" pode te chamar assim, e eu não? - Amos entrou na brincadeira.

Pelo menos, ele _achava_ que eu estava brincando.

- Isso. _Meu amado James_. - Continuei sorrindo para ele. - O apelido é dele.

- Humpf! - Amos Diggory bufou, atraindo a atenção de várias corvinais que passavam por perto. - Vou destruí-lo no jogo de sábado, Lilizinha.

- É o que veremos. - Eu murmurei para ele, enquanto pousava minhas mãos encima da mesa tentando repor meu controle e conter minha raiva.

Pelo visto, Amos havia achado isso muito sexy. Pois logo em seguida debruçou-se sobre mim, puxando-me para mais perto dele, e colando nossos lábios de maneira nada peculiar.

A sensação dos meus lábios nos lábios de Amos era, de fato, desagradável. Em pensar que durante anos eu desejei esse momento só para mim... Eu imaginava poder ir às nuvens com ele.

E agora, o que eu mais queria no mundo era que ele se desgrudasse de mim para que eu pudesse fugir para a aula de História da Magia, tentando tirar o gosto horrendo da boca dele durante o caminho.

Mas ele não se afastava. Era como uma placa de aço de trezentos quilos na minha frente, me impedindo de levantar.

Então... Aconteceu o que eu temia que acontecesse...

Amos pediu passagem para a língua. UUUUUURRRRRGHHHHHH.

_ Merda. Mil vezes merda. Como é que eu fui arranjar um namorado desses?_

- Chega, Amos. - Tentei empurrá-lo para longe de mim.

- O que foi, Lily?

Finalmente Amos cedeu aos meus empurrões e se afastou com a testa franzida e os lábios inchados. Era muito provável que os meus também estivessem...Afinal, Amos fazia barulhos de sucção constantes.

- Nada, é só que estamos no meio do café da manhã! - Olhei aborrecida para ele.

Por alguns segundos, Amos pareceu refletir sobre alguma coisa... Pois franziu ainda mais a testa e arqueou as sobrancelhas se virando para trás.

Sim, Amos virou-se para trás ainda sentado no banco da grifinória, e para a minha surpresa, James caminhava em nossa direção encarando Amos à sangue frio.

Engoli em seco quando nossos olhares se econtraram e ele pareceu me repreender...Como se dissesse "o que você está fazendo ainda na companhia dele?".

Tentei fingir que não havia entendido, e retornei meu olhar à Amos, agora tendo que aceitar que o comentário silencioso de James era propício para a situação.

Quanto mais rápido eu acabasse com toda aquela farsa, mais rápido eu me veria livre de qualquer um dos tentáculos de Amos sobre mim.

Então, Amos se virou novamente, provavelmente para mandar um olhar gélido na direção de James...

Mas este apenas me encarou durante todo o percurso até a mesa, enquanto eu balançava a cabeça em sua direção em um sinal claro de que não iria falar nada agora... Ou em um sinal tão claro que era capaz de mostrar que me faltava coragem.

James ignorou todos os sinais que Amos fazia em sua direção para parar de olhar para mim, e se dirigiu até a fruteira mais próxima da mesa a fim de pegar uma maçã, e me lançar um olhar de compreensão... Antes de simplesmente caminhar até o fim da mesa e sair do Salão Principal.

Acompanhei com o olhar todo o trajeto do maroto até o fim do Salão, mas Amos já tinha se virado um pouco antes, de modo que me flagrou olhando para a porta de carvalho sendo fechada atrás de James.

Respirei fundo, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- Então é isso. - Amos ergueu ambas as mãos. - É por isso que você está tão arisca hoje.

_ Arisca_.

Ele falava de mim como se eu fosse sua gatinha _arisca, _que deveria ser protegida de qualquer outro mal que não fosse ele. Aquilo soava ridículo.

- Do que está falando, Amos? - Rebati ciente de que ele iria até o fim com aquela merreca.

- Ontem você sumiu sem mais nem menos... - Diggory afastou suas mãos de mim para me encarar nos olhos, coisa que ele raramente fazia.

E sabe por que ele raramente fazia? Porque parece que todas as pessoas que tentam me encarar nos olhos pagam um preço. Um preço alto que inclui um severo exame de raio X constrangedor.

Mas eu não dava a mínima para o atrevimento dele. Só queria que aquele diálogo terminasse de uma vez por todas.

- Lily, você estava com Potter? - Amos continuou me encarando nos olhos suplicante pela resposta.

Uma resposta que ele não merecia, por ser a mais verdadeira que eu tinha.

Sim, eu estava com Potter. Isso era o que eu poderia ter dito... Mas para ele pouco importava naquele momento.

Pois se eu estivesse com ou sem Potter, não faria diferença para ele. Provavelmente, o Amosie aceitaria meu perdão e continuaria com toda aquela vingança contra James até que ele explodisse de raiva e Amos se desse por satisfeito.

O que ele não sabia era que isso jamais iria acontecer. Porque James era meu amigo, não? Do jeito que eu o conhecia, o maroto planejaria uma vingança a partir da vingança do próprio Amos... O que faria com que o lufa lufa nunca mais se atrevesse à se vingar.

Isso pode soar um pouco complicado, mas na minha cabeça não havia uma situação mais clara do que aquela.

Então a resposta certa seria...

- E se eu estivesse? - Perguntei depois de apoiar meu rosto em uma das mãos. - E se eu estivesse com James na hora em que você ficou ausente?

Eu precisava admitir que estava começando a diversão.

- Lily, eu não gostei de saber disso. - Amos pegou minha mão e me encarou como se a minha pergunta anterior fosse na verdade, um fato. - Olha... O Potter gosta de você! Ele podia ter tentado alguma coisa...

_ Isso, Amos. Você fala como se a Lunny não tivesse tentando nada com você. _

Tirei minhas mãos de perto das dele e voltei a pousá-las encima da mesa, pronta para levantar uma nova questão que traria para mais perto o nosso término.

- E se eu gostasse do James? Assim como você _diz_ que ele gosta de mim. - Joguei meus cabelos ruivos para trás e cruzei meus braços.

Ótimo. Estava começando.

Os olhos de Amos se arregalaram de medo, fracasso ou pavor... Não sei dizer ao certo, mas aos meus olhos, parecia empolgante. O que me deixava ainda mais ansiosa para continuar, e ver até onde a decepção de Amos Diggory poderia chegar.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Lily! - Amos se afastou de mim erguendo os braços novamente. - Eu fiquei te esperando no jardim... e-enquanto você estava com outro?

Vamos, me diga que você está rindo junto comigo!

Espera... Não fui eu quem ficou nos jardins à espera do amado que foi se aventurar com outra? e ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de inverter a situação para o lado dele!

- Amos, como você é hipócrita! - Sorri enviesado para ele. - Eu fiz suposições! - Larguei um guardanapo na mesa. - Tudo era hipotético... E ainda assim você chega me acusando?

- E-eu, c-como... - Amos estava atordoado.

- Mas e se eu realmente fiquei me _agarrando_ com o James. - Cruzei os braços e ergui as sobrancelhas. - O que você tem com isso? Amos, nós não somos nada!

- Como assim não somos nada, Lily? - Amos gritou. Parecia estar extremamente exaltado. - Eu ía te pedir em namoro!

A conversa passou a chamar a atenção de todos. Agora, grupinhos cochichavam por todas as mesas e apontavam para nós: os novos alvos de fofocas de Hogwarts.

Eu estava pouco ligando. Ninguém poderia me deixar mais para baixo do que eu estava... Então dane-se o que qualquer um estava achando naquele momento.

Eu me divertia vendo o rosto de Amos assumindo diversas cores diferentes. Seus músculos se distorcendo por baixo da camisa semi transparente querendo acertar alguém. E seu maxilar se tornando rijo mostrando que seus dentes estavam trincados.

- Você ía me pedir em namoro? - Sorri em escárnio para ele. - Mesmo depois de ter me deixado nos jardins para ficar aos beijos com Lunny numa sala escura?

Meu tom de voz estava calmo e sereno, mas_ audível_. Em todas as outras mesas, todos puderam ouvir claramente o que eu estava falando.

Sem contar que agora o rosto de Amos assumira o tom vermelho vivo, talvez um pouco mais ou menos vermelho do que o meu cabelo. Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados de pânico.

Mas ele não era burro.

E como qualquer trasgo em seu ego natural, ele se manteria firme até o fim.

Amos Diggory se levantou do banco da grifinória onde ele estava sentado ao meu lado, e me encarou como se eu fosse uma doida que havia acabado de dizer algo extremamente insano.

Eu ainda sorria para ele. Exatamente como se estivesse dizendo "Eu estou bem. Você é um cretino, mas eu estou bem."

É claro que eu não daria outro gosto que não fosse esse. Eu não iria me passar como uma atingida por tudo o que ele me fizera.

Aqui está Amos Diggory. A Lily monitora em quem você achou divertido pregar uma farsa, completamente arruinada por dentro, mas superficialmente livre e indiferente por fora.

Quem pegou quem agora?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Lily. - Amos sorriu engolindo em seco. - Mas não gostei de saber que você estava com Potter...

Dessa vez eu não aguentei. Gargalhei alto e quase sem fim... Tive que apertar minhas costelas que já estavam começando a doer de tanto rir.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com o fato de você ter gostado ou não? - Mesmo não tendo fome, peguei um morango em uma travessa encima da mesa e o mordi, mostrando realmente minha indiferença quanto aos gritos de indignação de Amos.

- Lily... Eu quero ficar com você. - Ele suplicou em questão.

Peguei mais um morango na travessa completamente divertida. Hm... Então ele queria ficar comigo... O que eu poderia dizer?

Algo como: "Eu te amei durante anos, mas acabei me decepcionando quando você me beijou... Sabe, Amos... Você beija muito mal... Tão mal que nem o meu amor que durou anos é capaz de continuar depois desse beijo."

É, isso seria engraçado. Mas meu objetivo não era humilhar... Era apenas mostrar para ele que eu sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Não se preocupe, Amos. - Me levantei e peguei minha bolsa com os livros depois de terminar o morango. - Você é _galinha_... Com certeza vai achar alguém tão satisfatória quanto eu.

Isso foi a fonte para diversas risadinhas e burburinhos por toda a mesa da grifinória e corvinal... E também a fonte para minha deixa dramática, que consistia em pegar a minha bolsa de livros e cair fora do Salão Principal lançando um olhar simpático à Amos.

E foi quase isso o que aconteceu.

- Lily, você mora no meu coração! - Amos gritou enquanto eu ía saindo do Salão Principal com minha dignidade restituída.

- Não posso morar em seu coração, querido. - Me virei na porta do Salão. - Sou claustrofóbica.

E continuei andando leve, livre e solta. Completamente ciente de que o tanto de dignidade que eu havia perdido estava sendo restaurada aos poucos... E também ciente de que Amos Diggory estava atrás de mim.

Saí do Salão com ele no meu encalço, e logo estávamos no Saguão de Entrada, onde eu teria que virar à direita para seguir para a aula de História da Magia, com o professor Binns.

- Lily...

Amos correu em minha direção e segurou meu cotovelo me fazendo parar, em um ato completamente burro e impensado. Como ele tinha coragem de encostar em mim depois de tudo aquilo?

Seu movimento foi tão brusco que minha bolsa com os livros caiu no chão, e eu dava graças à Morgana que McGonagall não estivesse ali para observar o que eu estava prestes à fazer.

Peguei minha varinha de dentro das vestes assim que Amos ameaçou me beijar, e conjurei um "petrificus totallus" não verbal que faria o mínimo dos estragos.

Amos Diggory me soltou imediatamente, e logo caiu com tudo no chão frio do Saguão de Entrada, parecendo uma pedra feia e sem graça.

Deixei meus livros de lado e me aproximei do seu corpo imóvel no chão. Pus meu pé direito entre as pernas dele e me aganhei quase me ajoelhando e olhando em seus olhos.

- Da próxima vez, vá se vingar do James cara a cara. - Sorri sarcástica para ele e apoiei meus cotovelos no joelho. - Quando as pessoas decidem me usar, o resultado não é nada bom _para elas_.

Então me levantei em seguida e sem me despedir... Peguei meus livros de volta e joguei-os dentro da bolsa encaixando-a no ombro. Lançei um último olhar mortal à Amos... E comecei a caminhar normalmente na direção da aula de História da Magia, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ah, mas algo havia realmente acontecido. A dignidade de Lily Evans completamente restaurada.

* * *

**Tudo bem. Eu sei que muitos esperavam algo melhor que isso, pelo menos algo mais... _extraordinário_... E sinto muito em decepcionar vocês, mas é que eu achei melhor que a Lily tivesse agido com a cabeça...Se lembrando de que ela era uma monitora aplicada e de que o Amos não merecia tanto a sua atenção assim. Mas é claro que esse não é o fim da história para o Amos... Ele ainda vai sofrer muito... E não vai ser pelas mãos da Lily.**

**Raquel G. Potter: Obrigada ^^ Ah, mas eu quero ver os restos do Amosie! E devemos nos lembrar que o James não deve se machucar muito... Senão a Lily pode saber sem querer que ele realmente foi atingido pelo plano maléfico do Amos. E até agora ela está feliz demais com sua deixa para sofrer o baque de que James é realmente completamente apaixonado por ela... E não um galinha como Amos ou Sirius (que nesse caso, é um galinha perdoável). Mas agradeço por toda a sua companhia até aqui, e espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Beijos *-***

**Bella Potter Cullen: Sim, as coisas estavam bem tristes não é? mas agora eu acho que tudo vai se tornar menos tenso, suponho. Tudo vai dar uma aliviada e eu vou poder mostrar mais detalhes da vida urbana de J&L, rs. Obrigada por acompanhar! Beijos ^^**

**launogueira: Sim! Nas fanfic que eu escrevo todos tem que ser orgulhosos... Sei lá, eu escrevo e me sinto na pele deles e não gostaria que nada indigno acontecesse comigo, L. Mas logo vou ter que parar com isso e agir como uma escritora normal, escrevendo os podres que derem e vierem! ^^ E fico feliz que você não tenha esperado esse capítulo. Isso quer dizer que eu estou recuperando a minha dignidade perdida de quando fiz o James aparecer na torre de astronomia. Nunca vou me perdoar por aquilo. Deveria mesmo ter feito aparecer o Snape... rsrs. Obrigada por tudo, L. E nos veremos amanhã! WK by W.**

**Zix Black: Ah, chore chore! Porque eu chorei muito no último cap quando a Laurie desabafou com a Lily sobre o Remus... Amei fazer esse casal ^^ Mas de qualquer forma... Obrigada por tudo, ok? Beijos by W.**

**Ohana Caroline: Prometo que não demorarei para postar os próximos caps, viu? Estou tão empolgada com a fic quanto vocês... Senão mais. Também quero saber o que acontece! xD Obrigada pelo review e espero que continue acompanhando... Bjs.**

**Sassah Potter: Também acho que o Remus deveria deixar todo esse negócio de lobisomem de lado... Qual é, ele é um bom homem e deveria aproveitar a vida dele, mesmo com essa maldição! Mas essa dúvida referente à Susan... Será esclarecida em algum dos caps aqui para frente. Mas é claro que eu prometo esclarecer, ok? Obrigada por tudo! Beijos!**

**LokiPPH: Sério, eu não sei como lhe agradecer! Muito obrigada por tudo o que você disse nesse review...Eu concordo plenamente com a vida marota de James que tenho dado por falta nessa fic. Mas agora, com toda essa confusão do baile passando... Prometo me concentrar mais nesses detalhes! E eu tenho certeza de que isso me ajudará a achar minha fic menos confusa. Sei lá, você me diz que eu sou uma ótima escritora, e muito obrigada pelo elogio, mas tudo o que eu escrevo acho confuso ^^ Mas espero que você não pense que eu bebo umas antes de escrever os capítulos, rs. Obrigada pelos elogios e críticas, elas foram muito bem aceitas! E espero que continue acompanhando... Beijos.**

**Quero agradecer a todos pelos reviews que recebi, que sempre me impulsionam a continuar escrevendo. Daqui para frente as coisas irão se amenizar um pouco, e eu agradeço a paciência e atenção de todos.**

**Espero que todos tenham uma boa semana. /by W.**


	21. Cachorro de Ressaca

**Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu já sei. Vocês querem me esfaquear, me amaldiçoar, me estuporar... Já sei, já sei... E eu mereço tudo isso! Porém... Primeiramente, eu gostaria de me explicar: MEU NOTEBOOK DEU PAU.**

**Faz algumas semanas que ele já estava com problema de bateria, até que o pobre coitado apagou de vez faz alguns dias... E junto com ele, todo o meu capítulo 21 fresquinho e recém escrito desceu por bateria abaixo... Ao lado da minha felicidade e autorealização.**

**Por isso, não pedirei o perdão de vocês porque eu mesma não consegui me perdoar ainda.**

**Então, muitos e muitos beijos, e bom capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

POV James

Estávamos na sala da professora McGonagall fazia poucos minutos. Peter mostrava seu novo produto comprado na Zonkos em Hogsmeade, que aparentava ser um disco verde em crise de bipolaridade, batendo os dentes afiados sem parar.

Sirius bocejava continuamente e franzia a testa preocupado com o feixe de luz que entrava pela janela da sala de transfiguração. Fazia suas caretas de hora em hora, e toda a vez que Remus o socava no ombro para chamar sua atenção, o cachorro ameaçava mandar um levicorpus em cada um de nós, se não calássemos a boca.

Nessa hora, Remus, Peter e eu caíamos na risada.

É claro que a professora ainda não havia entrado em sala, e a sineta ainda não havia sido acionada. Por isso todos os alunos estavam dispersos pela sala, conversando entre si e sentados em mesas e cadeiras sem postura.

O grupo dos marotos sempre ocupava o fundo da sala de aula. Éramos sempre os primeiros a entrar e os últimos a sair.

Mas não pense que éramos nerds... Não... Fazíamos isso apenas nas aulas de transfiguração, porque amávamos a Tia Mine, que encantava nosso dia com seu olhar severo e suas lições que já sabíamos de cor.

Acho que a melhor parte das aulas de transfiguração era sempre quando Sirius pedia a Tia Mine em casamento... E ela dizia que mais uma interrupção daquelas, e o senhor Black iria ganhar uma semana de detenções.

Toda a turma ria, é claro. Mas eu estava com uma leve impressão de que aquela aula seria completamente diferente das outras.

Dividíamos aquela aula com a lufa lufa, e eu tinha certeza de que no momento em que Amos Diggory entrasse porta adentro... Todas as partes do meu Ego Super-Desenvolvido (como a Lily vivia dizendo) iriam se estufar e começar a marcar o Trasgo como "O alvo". Exatamente como acontecia quando eu jogava quadribol.

- 'Tava pensando em descer nas cozinhas e pedir outro café... – Almofadinhas comprimia a cabeça com as mãos.

- E eu estava pensando em deixar você sofrendo. – Aluado sorriu. – Está muito divertido, sabe?

A última palavra de Aluado foi abafada pelos grunhidos do disco verde de Frisbees Dentados sendo atiçado por Rabicho.

- Mas que merda, Peter! – Sirius praguejou, dizendo mais uma série de palavrões na direção de Rabicho e querendo enfiar aquele frisbees você sabe onde. - ALGUÉM MANDA ESSE RATO PARA A PUTA QUE...

- Sr. Black! – A professora Minerva foi entrando, espalhando seu ar imponente por todos os pobre mortais que se encontravam na sala de aula. – Mais um palavreado desses e te transformarei em um canário! Com mais uma semana de detenções!

Canário? A situação estava bem tensa para o lado do Sirius. Sorrimos uns para os outros enquanto Tia Mine andava até seu pódio arrasador e o cachorro se encolhia na cadeira, talvez ainda com a dor de cabeça constante que a ressaca lhe oferecia.

Me sentei ao lado de Remus, ainda sorrindo e certo de que o mal humor de Almofadinhas duraria o dia inteiro, sem exceções.

Até que Lily Evans entrou na sala, com um leve sorriso confiante no rosto e segurando os livros contra si. Ela acenou de leve para a professora, e seguiu em frente à procura de um lugar próximo ao quadro.

Observei suas costas lisas e fui descendo o olhar pelas pernas, ainda receoso de que ela não estivesse bem, e exibisse aquele sorriso mínimo apenas para aliviar a tensão e manter sua própria dignidade.

- Me faça um favor, Pontas. – Almofadinhas proclamou em alto e bom som. – PARA DE SECAR!

De repente, toda a turma estava olhando em minha direção entre risinhos e cochichos tentadores, enquanto Aluado me consolava dando palmadinhas em meu ombro e Almofadinhas voltava à sua posição característica de um cachorro de ressaca.

Lily volto-se para mim, depois de ter largado a bolsa numa cadeira frente ao quadro, sorrindo divertida em minha direção.

Acenei em continência para ela e retribui o olhar.

- Porra, será que eu vou ter que repetir? – Almofadinhas reclamou.

Dessa vez, resolvi levar o comentário na brincadeira. Olhei para Aluado erguendo as sobrancelhas e sorrindo maroto, e voltei-me para Almofadinhas, sabendo que a qualquer momento levaria um safanão.

- Algum problema, Sirius? – Sorri para ele.

Ótimo. A pólvora foi lançada.

O cachorro me encarou suspeito, como se soubesse das minhas intenções e do exato ponto onde eu queria chegar.

E para a minha grande surpresa, ele quis levar a pergunta a sério, tirando as mãos que comprimiam a cabeça e pousando-as na mesa, sem cerimônia, como se fizesse isso todos os dias.

- Nem tenta, Pontas. – Sirius me encarava sério. – Você sabe que há um grande problema nisso.

O clima acabou se intensificando no fundo da sala de transfiguração, e de repente todas as conversas alheias a nossa volta pareciam ser mais altas.

Remus, assim como eu, expressava sua surpresa com a resposta de Sirius e o jeito como ele a levara com seriedade.

- Do que você está falando? – Ergui pasmo as sobrancelhas para ele, percebendo que Remus estava prestes a fazer a mesma pergunta.

- Não é óbvio? – Sirius sorriu em escárnio acenando na direção de Lily. – Sua amiga já tem um pretendente...

- Ei, Sirius. – Remus tentou amenizar as coisas, mas o maroto já estava no ato.

- ...e ela parece estar bem satisfeita em ser fiel à ele – e o cachorro ergueu as mãos em indiferença. -, mesmo que _**ele**_ não esteja tão satisfeito assim.

- Ei, não é assim que a Lily pensa! – neguei veemente balançando a cabeça.

- Ah, não é? – Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Então porque ela ainda estava sentada com ele no café da manhã, e ainda se nega a falar com a Lene?

- Ah, então é aí onde você quer chegar! – Bati com a mão na mesa, completamente alterado. – Na Lene!

Nossas vozes foram ficando alteradas, e logo a professora Minerva tentava chamar a nossa atenção acenando aos berros lá na frente, enquanto Remus tentava dizer alguma coisa que encerrasse a discussão.

E logo a turma inteira se calou, e as únicas vozes audíveis eram as nossas.

- E ATÉ PARECE QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER NADA COM A LILY! - Sirius gritava alterado.

- AH, ENTÃO VOCÊ QUER ALGO COM A LENE? – Eu sorria abertamente, tentando afastar os braços de Remus que queria que eu voltasse a me sentar. – LILY E EU SOMOS APENAS AMIGOS!

- DESDE QUANDO A LENE ENTROU NESSA HISTÓRIA? – o cachorro se levantara também, e agora me encarava feio como se quisesse me esmurrar.

- DESDE QUE VOCÊ FALOU MAL DA LILY! – esbravejei.

- EU NÃO FALEI MAL DA LILY! – Sirius cuspiu as palavras, ignorando o aceno nervoso de Remus em sua direção. – SÓ DISSE QUE ELA ESTÁ AGINDO COMO UMA IDIOTA!

- QUEM ESTÁ AGINDO COMO IDIOTA É VOCÊ! - Soquei o peito de Sirius sem me importar em machucá-lo.

A partir daí, começamos a gritar xingamentos um para outro, desde de "idiota" até "cachorro menstruado"...E a situação só foi ficando pior enquanto todos em volta tentavam promover a paz e continuar a aula.

Mas a professora Minerva não quis nos levar para a sala do diretor porque, de acordo com ela, Dumbledore era um homem ocupado demais para ficar ouvindo as criancices de dois adolescentes perturbados.

Bom, nós discutimos... Mas quem parecia estar perturbado ali era ela.

Então, Tia Mine se contentou em nos dar semaninhas de detenção, e gritar conosco em vozes alteradas, dizendo que era uma vergonha ter alunos de sua casa discutindo daquele jeito.

No entanto, ao final do longo sermão aplicado por ela, descobrimos que a aula já havia acabado e logo teríamos que seguir para História da Magia com Binns, se quiséssemos marcar presença nessa aula.

E ao olhar para os lados a procura dos meus livros para jogar na bolsa, pude perceber que toda a discussão girou em torno de uma pessoa que não se encontrava mais presente, e me perguntei se fizera algum estrago... Anotando mentalmente para que mais tarde, eu me lembrasse de pedir desculpas à ela.

- Acho que Almofadinhas estava certo. - Aluado caminhava ao meu lado um pouco tenso, enquanto seguíamos para a aula de Aritmancia.

- O quê? - Olhei para ele incrédulo. - Vai botar a culpa na Lily também?

- Não. - Ele negou veemente. - Só acho que você não devia se envolver com uma garota comprometida...

- Vai se catar, Remus! - Joguei minhas mãos para o alto, enfatizando na revolta. - Já disse que somos apenas amigos. - Revirei os olhos.

- Não parece. Todos sabem que você gosta dela. - O maroto falou em estado aéreo.

- Não importa o que os outros acham... - Continuei caminhando sem olhar para ele.

- _Não importa o que os outros acham?_ - Remus me ameaçou com a varinha para que eu parasse de andar. - Desde quando você pensa assim? - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Desde que todos começaram a pensar errado! - Dei de ombros para ele, sem me preocupar com a varinha.

- 'Tá vendo? - Ele olhou para os lados receoso. - É disso que eu estou falando!

- Do quê? - Voltei a olhar para ele.

- Você está mudando muito por algo que talvez não valha tanto assim. - Remus me olhou uma última vez revoltado, e saiu andando sozinho na direção da aula de História da Magia.

* * *

POV Lily

A situação na sala da professora McGonagall não aparentava ser resolvível no presente momento. James e Sirius começaram a trocar palavras sujas e xingamentos feios um para o outro, sem se importar com toda a gritaria em volta ou com o olhar mortal que Minerva lançava à eles.

No mínimo, ambos pegariam uma detenção feia de pelo menos dois meses aplicada pelo Filch. O que eu não imagino ser um grande problema, porque nunca vi nenhum dos marotos reclamar por ter passado uma horinha com o zelador.

- O que está havendo? – Maria McDonald estava sentada ao meu lado, olhando a briga com um ar de riso.

- Eles estão discutindo. – Dei de ombros, fingindo não estar muito interessada.

- É, _sobre você. –_ Maria sorriu maliciosa, e naquele momento eu quis que o chão me engolisse.

- Pois é. – Engoli em seco.

- Olha – A garota parecia estar curiosa, e virou-se me encarando como se eu fosse um objeto de estudo na professora Sinistra. -, todo mundo está comentando sobre alguma coisa que aconteceu ontem durante o baile. - Ela olhou para o teto fingindo refletir.

- Hm, sério? – Imediatamente comecei a suar.

- É. – Maria não levou em conta o meu sarcasmo. – E agora de manhã, você deu aquele fora no Amos, falando que ele estava tendo algo com a Lunny...

- Olha, Maria... – Segurei as mãos dela, sem querer ser grosseira. – Se você quiser saber dos acontecimentos de ontem a noite, Lene e as garotas podem te explicar melhor.

- Mas... – A garota fez cara de manhosa.

- Agora eu tenho que ir. – Peguei minha bolsa com os livros e tentei me levantar de fininho para não chamar atenção. – Aula de Aritmancia agora. – Sorri de leve.

Passei escondendo o rosto por toda a orla de cadeiras até chegar à saída para o corredor, nem um pouco decepcionada com a aula de transfiguração que não ocorreu.

Não sei o que havia comigo, mas de repente as aulas não pareciam mais ser tão apetecíves.

Tudo bem, na verdade eu sabia sim o que estava acontecendo. Antes tudo era mais leve e divertido com a companhia de Lene e os marotos... Talvez pelos bilhetes durante as aulas, quando eu trocava xingamentos com o James, ou pelas competições com Remus para ver quem sabia mais sobre a matéria...

E _Sirius_.

Que merda eu fiz? Agora ele não iria falar comigo nunca mais! Principalmente, quando ele já naturalmente não ía com a minha cara, devido às inúmeras recusas que eu fazia aos pedidos de James.

Sirius eu perdi para sempre. Com a certeza de que eu estava errada esse tempo todo em acreditar que ele não seria um bom partido para a Lene.

E quem sou eu afinal, para me meter na vida dos outros? Quando na verdade nem consigo dar conta da minha própria vida!

Hogwarts não era mais a mesma para mim.

Parecia que os sentimentos mudaram em relação as pessoas. É claro que eu não conseguia sentir mais raiva de Lene do que eu sentia de mim mesma. Mas não conseguiria falar com ela por vontade própria, muito menos com Sirius para me desculpar...

Desse jeito que eu não estava dando conta de nada, seria impossível ajudar a Laurie com seus sentimentos entre Mark e Remus. E ainda mais impossível ter vontade de acordar todos os dias, sabendo que não teria nenhum dos meus amigos para me entreter durante as aulas, ou para conversar sobre coisas bobas.

- Lily, hey Lil!

Escutei o meu nome vindo na direção oposta, e percebi que já conhecia a voz. Meu estômago já começava a borbulhar de receio, e minhas pernas a me trair, deixando de caminhar.

Merda, mil vezes merda!

Segurei meus livros ainda mais próximos ao peito, e apertei minha bolsa com o cotovelo, tentando fingir que não escutara e que estava apressada para a aula de aritmancia.

Mas não deu tempo. Logo, Lunny Reymonds vinha na minha direção com suas terríveis olheiras e cabelos sem vida.

- Não quero falar agora, Lunny. – Mesmo que eu tentasse, não conseguiria esconder o tom frio que se apossou da minha voz quando me virei para ela, e me senti um lixo por encará-la nos olhos.

- Por favor, me escuta! – Lunny largou os livros no chão, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso. – Eu sou uma idiota, ok? Eu realmente não penso bem!

Respirei fundo, e encarei-a por cima dos livros. Dessa vez, olhando-a nos olhos e notando que os dela estavam marejados e seu nariz começava a se avermelhar.

Droga! A última coisa que eu precisava naquele dia era de uma crise de choro falso de Lunny bem no meio do corredor do segundo andar.

- Lunny, eu preciso ir, ok? – Me virei depressa querendo encerrar a conversa.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me virar no corredor e seguir com uma tremenda dor de cabeça para a aula, um lamúrio alto se propagou pela ala deserta, e o choro de Lunny se tornou cada vez mais angustiante e perturbador.

Desse jeito, ela poderia competir com a Murta.

Suspirei me virando para trás, e observando a figura frágil e sensível de Lunny parada com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Ela parecia tremer toda vez que uma nova onda de soluços chegava.

Segui andando em sua direção e senti vontade de chorar também, talvez pela cabeça dura que eu fui de não ter acreditado nos próprios amigos quando devia.

- Olha, Lu – Olhei para o teto sem querer encará-la. - , eu sei que tudo isso foi culpa do Amos, ok?

Lunny fez um aceno rápido e frenético, com o rosto ainda escondido nas mãos.

- Mas eu não posso olhar para você agora – sem que eu pudesse impedir, minhas lágrimas também foram correndo. -, sem me lembrar do que aconteceu.

A garota ficou imóvel, apenas com as costas arqueadas e respiração culpante.

- Me desculpe. – Enxuguei as lágrimas e segui adiante, andando na direção oposta de cabeça baixa.

- Sou e-eu q-quem me d-desculpo, L-Lily. – finalmente, Lunny havia tirado o rosto das mãos, mostrando suas bochechas úmidas e seus olhos inchados. – Eu s-sei que m-machuco as pessoas e pareço não m-me importar. – Ela deu de ombros. – Mas p-por dentro, e-eu também me m-machuco.

Fiquei parada ali no corredor, olhando a janela sem prestar atenção na paisagem lá fora. Apenas deixando o ar se atenuar e os soluços de Lunny retornarem.

- Sou uma idiota, ok? – Lunny sorriu em escárnio, mais para si mesma do que para mim. – Sei que você não vai me perdoar – ela me encarou conciliadora. -, afinal, nunca fomos muito próximas.

Acenei concordando, sentindo as lágrimas quentes mais uma vez, e descobrindo que não possuía mais força para os soluços ou mais vontade para desabar neles.

- Mas eu sempre vou ter um enorme respeito por você, Lily. – Os soluços pausaram, e Lunny pode finalmente voltar a pegar seus livros do chão e secar o rosto mais uma vez. – Porque você confia em todos, eles te decepcionam, mas você consegue compreendê-los – e ela finalmente retornou a posição inicial. -, ainda que não os perdoe.

Olhei para ela com indiferença.

- Obrigada por me entender, Lil. – E Lunny foi embora. Provavelmente caminhando sozinha para a aula de Aritmancia.

E eu não disse nada enquanto a garota fazia a curva no corredor e seguia para as escadas. Não me desculpei, agradeci, recrutei ou consolei...

Pelo simples fato de não precisar, e de ter certeza de que ela estava certa. Querendo ou não, perdoando ou não... Eu a entendia.

E mesmo que jamais andássemos juntas novamente, eu iria cumprimentá-la, sorrir levemente e seguir em frente.

Assim como eu fazia com todos os conhecidos, que não eram muito próximos, mas mereciam o meu respeito.

Enxuguei o rosto mais uma vez, limpando as lágrimas cansada e delirante. Fiz novamente, o longo caminho que me levaria até a sala de Aritmancia, sabendo que não haveria nada de interessante lá, além de pergaminhos com símbolos, traduções doentias e palavras sem nexo.

Até que ao virar o corredor para a sala da torre, mais uma figura solitária impedia minha passagem.

Os olhos no tom cinzento e tempestuoso me encaravam ressabiados, e pareciam querer me lançar raios mortais a qualquer momento. Os cabelos negros em torno do rosto de Sirius só lhe davam aparência ainda mais assustadora naquele momento.

* * *

E**ntão pessoal, perdoem-me pelos erros... Mas é que eu estou realmente em um computador pré-histórico. Obrigada pela paciência de vocês e desculpem-me o incômodo! ...Porque eu ainda não me perdoei também.**

**Eu quis enfatizar essa última parte, quando a Lunny diz que Lily sempre confiava em todos, mesmo que eles a decepcionassem... Então, aí nós lembramos do Harry! E acabei achando legal que ele herdasse essa característica da mãe...**

**Ótimo, vamos aos reviews!**

**Sassah Potter: Aparentemente, o James ralou bastante para conquistar esse mínimo de confiança que a Lily tem por ele agora... Mas eu acho que o resto será conquistado facilmente, hehe *-* Espero que tenha gostado do cap, beijos!**

**Angeliel: Que maldade! É, sou obrigada a dizer que teria feito algo assim também... Durante um tempo eu tinha imaginado a Lily lascando um cone de sorvete na cara do Amos. Mas aí essa ideia acabou sumindo enquanto eu escrevia o cap 20... No entanto, espero que você tenha gostado! Beijos!**

**launogueira: Eu sabia que você não iria se surpreender se Sirius apenas puxasse o lençol em vez de abrir a janela... Porque, bom, era o que eu teria feito! E pode deixar que não mudarei muito, ok L? Acho que terei que deixar minha marcazinha de orgulho em alguns personagens, como a Lily e o Sirius (que são os mais orgulhosos). Obrigada por tudo, morena! Beijos by W.**

**Zix Black: Pois é, a Lily mandou bem! xD obrigada pelo review e espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos.**

**Bella Potter Cullen: Sim, ela vai se acertar! Pelo menos eu não pretendo demorar muito mais nisso... Só queria explicar como ficou a situação com a Lunny logo. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap... Beijos!**

**Raquel G Potter: Sim, o James sempre se dá bem, não é verdade? Isso também foi passado para o Harry. Mas não irei demorar para ajeitar as coisas... Obrigada pelo review! Beijos!**

**Deny: Mil desculpas pela demora! Meu computador ficou com problema na bateria e eu tive outros problemas com a nota de garantia e blábláblá, essas coisas chatas que acontecem de vez em quando. Mas obrigada por acompanhar, e espero que continue por aqui! Muitos beijos!**

**LokiPPH: Obrigada! E realmente espero que você esteja satisfeito... E eu ri quando você disse que ela acabara de matar uns bilhões de irmãos do Cedrico, hashuahsua. Pois é, ela é má. Obrigada por tudo, e desculpe pela demora. Espero que continue acompanhando.**

**Dani Prongs: Postar um capítulo nunca é a mesma coisa sem o seu review! MUITO OBRIGADA POR TUDO! E espero que tenha gostado desse cap bem fora do normal '-' Beijos!**

**Regina: "Calma e dolorosa" foi uma perfeita descrição! Obrigada pelo review, e me desculpe a demora, ok? Acho que tudo irá se desenrolar agora. Beijos!**

**Natti Black: OMG! RSRS... PODE DEIXAR QUE EU VOU CONTINUAR, NÃO QUERO DEIXAR NINGUÉM NA MÃO! E VOCÊ NÃO PE CHATA, SÓ É TÃO DESESPERADA QUANTO EU, XD... Obrigada pelo review, e continue aí que vai pintar o próximo cap em breve... Beijos!**

**Laura: Obrigada por todas as sugestões e todos os elogios! Desculpe a demora da fic... E espero mesmo que você esteja gostando... Tudo vai se resolver agora, afinal essa é a minha fic de verão, e ela não vai ser muito longa, xD. Beijos!**

**Obrigada por tudo, pessoal e até o próximo cap!**


	22. Cachorro em Cafeína

**Desculpe qualquer erro, ok? Não deu muito tempo para fazer uma revisada. Haviam certas pessoas fazendo pressão...**

* * *

POV Lily

Sirius Black estava parado no corredor à minha frente, me encarando como se eu fosse a última pessoa no mundo que ele gostaria de ver. Mas algo me dizia que era exatamente a minha pessoa quem ele estava procurando.

Não sei o que havia acontecido com Sirius, mas ele parecia sério demais, para baixo demais... E assim como Lunny, com olheiras demais. O baile havia causado confusão em todos.

O meu medo era que Sirius estivesse nesse estado por minha culpa, depois que eu lhe disse aquelas palavras antes de ser guiado por ele e Flamy até a maldita sala escura onde meu mundo desabou.

Ainda que aquela noite tenha sido a pior da minha vida, eu não tinha o direito de causar o mesmo em Sirius.

- Não precisa se preocupar. - Ele falou, deixando transparecer que sua voz estava livre do tom de gozação costumeiro. - Eu não estou aqui para manchar o seu orgulho.

De alguma forma, aquelas palavras doeram em mim, e demorei um tempo para traduzir que Sirius não queria falar sobre a noite anterior, em hipótese alguma.

O que de certa forma, era um alívio. Mas um tremendo pesadelo por seja lá mais o que for que eu tenha feito à ele...

- Certo. - Encarei o chão incerta. - Então, o que você quer?

Sei que isso pareceu muito frio... Afinal, tudo o que eu devia à ele eram sinceras desculpas. Mas alguma coisa na minha garganta, que estava ali por ser um dos sintomas do orgulho, parecia querer me impedir de tomar qualquer medida que me manchasse.

- O que você está fazendo? - Sirius perguntou, andando mais alguns passos em minha direção.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, ainda sem saber sobre o que Sirius estava falando.

- Depende... - Ergui os braços mostrando indiferença. - Do que você está falando?

O garoto juntou as palmas das mãos ainda atordoado, e me perguntei o que havia de errado com ele para estar tão sério e cansativo. Mas isso não o impediu de investir no que quer que fosse.

- Estou falando sobre James. - Sua voz saiu mais uma vez ampliada e estranha aos meus ouvidos.

A frase ecoou solta pelo corredor, e de repente tudo me pareceu mais claro.

- Ah, sim. - Resolvi entrar na conversa, pensando que quanto mais rápido respondesse, mais rápido tudo aquilo acabaria e Sirius me deixaria em paz. - O que tem ele?

O que tem James Potter? Eu poderia responder isso facilmente pelo marotp. O apanhador grifinório era simplesmente alguém que conseguia mexer com meus sentimentos sem que eu conssentisse...

Chegava a ser desesperador.

- O que está acontecendo entre vocês? - Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando demonstrar que realmente estava em dúvida.

Eu havia escutado direito? Era como se o moreno estivesse preocupado com tipo de relação que James levava comigo. E se ele estava preocupado, queria dizer que eu não era uma boa pessoa no momento.

- Nada, Sirius, nada - Olhei para ele de maneira estranha, tentando absorver suas expressões preocupadas. -, Por quê?

O maroto parecia anestesiado; algo estava errado com ele, como se estivesse desesperado por alguma coisa.

- James e eu somos apenas amigos! - Minha voz saiu um pouco mais alta que o normal. - Qual é o problema com isso? - levei a mão ao rosto, incerta.

-_ Amigos_, Lily? - Sirius começou a rir de um jeito maníaco ameaçador, completamente fora do normal. - Você acha que é isso o que James sempre quis ser de você?

O garoto abriu os braços em sinal de desintendimento, e me encarou como se eu fosse a coisa mais absurda que ele já vira na vida.

Então, pela primeira vez na conversa, eu estava absorvendo algo coerente. O que eu achava?

_Que um dia James me desejou para que eu fosse mais uma em sua lista. Mas a verdade é que estava começando a ficar meio incerta quanto à isso... Como se de repente James apenas quisesse me incluir em seu círculo social de amigos. _

_E acabei descobrindo que não me importava em ser amiga dele._

...Apesar de não ser isso o que ele sempre quis de mim.

- É claro que não, Sirius. - Neguei mais uma vez, fazendo minhas mãos começarem a tremer de nervoso. - Eu sei que um dia ele me viu como uma de suas... - Mordi o lábio inferior receosa. - _Namoradas, _por falta de uma palavra melhor.

Sirius parecia refletir sobre minha tese recém feita, mas como algo em que ele não acreditava. Ainda exibindo seu sorriso de escárnio inválido e sua pose ininterrúpta.

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que somos só amigos. - Ergui as sobrancelhas e encolhi os ombros, certa de que aquilo era um fato.

Certa de que todos os olhares flagrados, todos os toques elétricos e todos os elogios calorosos não passavam de amizade.

E que todas as vezes que houve algo mais, como os arrepios constantes, sorrisos constrangedores e _o beijo..._Foram por puro impulso.

Tudo não passou de um mero impulso. Acontece todos os dias, não é verdade?

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, _Evans_? - Sirius me acordou de meus devaneios, com a voz ríspida e o queixo forçado.

Quase saí correndo quando ele veio depressa na minha direção, com seu olhar em puro ódio e seus punhos ameaçadores.

- _Você nunca acredita no que está na sua frente_. - Ele me encarou nocivo.

Seu olhar maníaco me enchia de receio, e tive que encontrar coragem para continuar a encará-lo. Fazendo uma nota mental para perguntar à James mais tarde o que ele havia deixado Sirius consumir...

- Você entende o que eu quero dizer? - O maroto franziu as sobrancelhas.

Sim, eu entendia. Aliás, toda a burrada que eu fiz nas últimas semanas foi consequência desse defeitinho básico que eu tenho...

Se eu acreditasse no que Lene diz, acreditar de verdade, aposto mil galeões que ela não teria escondido isso de mim durante tanto tempo.

E se eu não fosse tão orgulhosa como costumo ser, acreditaria em todos eles mais facilmente, e jamais teria caído nessa balela do Amos de traição.

- Ele ama você, Evans! - Sirius ainda me olhava escandalizado, como se estivesse prestes a avançar em mim. - E não consigo entender como você pode ser tão cega!

- Ei, eu não sou cega! - Falei, mesmo que ele não tivesse escutado uma palavra.

- Você age como se não se importasse com os sentimentos dele - o maroto urrava na minha direção, e meu medo passou a ser que alguém escutasse. -, mas no fundo você se importa.

- O q...

- Será que toda essa mudança nele por você ainda não te esclareceu isso? - Sirius continuou falando com os olhos fechados, sem ligar para toda a minha revolta embaixo do nariz dele. - Depois de todos esses anos, você não percebeu que ele ama você?

- SIRIUS! - gritei para chamar a atenção dele, batendo duas vezes em seu rosto.

O maroto massageou as maçãs do rosto enquanto exclamava em revolta.

- O quê? - ele perguntou lacrimejando.

- Você não está exagerando? - Coloquei as mãos na cintura.

Por um momento, Sirius continuou massageando seu rosto e resmungando xingamentos em sussurros, encarando o chão como se ali houvesse algo mais interessante que eu. Então, de súbito suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, e ele refletiu sobre a pergunta que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Evans! - ele tornou a me encarar com um sorriso no rosto. - Se isso não é amor, eu não sei mais o que é!

- Não é amor. - Neguei veemente com a cabeça.

- OOOOhhh, não é? - o maroto retornou com expressão alucinada e riso de sarcasmo. - Evans, ele praticamente beija os seus pés!

Parei para refletir um momento, enquanto retribuía seu sorriso de escárnio.

- Não é muito diferente de como você age com a Lene. - Revidei gloriosa, tornando a cruzar meus braços com expressão satisfeita.

Daí foi a vez do Sirius refletir sobre minhas palavras, pousando os dedos no queixo e olhando com uma terrível coleção de rugas para a janela no fim do corredor.

- É diferente. - Ele se entristeceu sob meia luz do local deserto. - E seja lá o que for que eu estiver sentindo por ela, terá que ser esquecido. - ele concluiu tristonho.

E essa é a parte em que eu me resvalo na terrível penumbra que se chama culpa, que acabou me inundando por dentro, ferindo meu orgulho seriamente com uma estaca a fundo.

Se Sirius realmente sentia alguma coisa pela Lene, eu me sentiria eternamente culpada em não ter acreditado nele e impedido que as coisas se resolvessem logo.

- Sobre isso - toquei meus cotovelos nervosa, sentindo um calafrio percorrer a espinha e se interrar em alguma parte escondida dentro de mim. -, suponho que eu lhe deva desculpas.

As sobrancelhas de Sirius se juntaram, mas em seus olhos era perceptível o misto de incredulidade e satisfação.

- Desculpas? - ele perguntou incerto, talvez se questionando se eu realmente dissera isso.

- É, Sirius. _Desculpas.- _Não pude deixar que um sorriso se desprendesse de meus lábios. - Eu devia ter te dado uma chance, devia ter aceitado acreditar em você. E tenho que parar de pensar em me intrometer na vida da Lene...

Ele me encarava em tom de pura negação, como se as palavras que íam saindo da minha boca fossem terrivelmente erradas, a ponto de que uma careta se desprendesse de seu rosto a cada frase terminada por mim.

- Você é maluca. - ele concluiu.

Bom, eu não pude negar. Ultimamente, todos aqueles problemas estavam me deixando justamente nesse estado.

- Você não precisa pedir suas humildes desculpas. - Sirius revirou os olhos. - Você tinha razão. Eu sou o cara mau. E tudo o que você estava fazendo era proteger sua amiga, assim como ela tentou te proteger do Ambus...

- É Amos. - corrigi.

- ...Tanto faz, aquele cara ranzinza galinha. - Sirius exclamou, fazendo diversos sinais com as mãos.

- Não é muito diferente de você, não é? - olhei com raiva para ele.

- Ta vendo? - Sirius bateu com o pé no chão, se irritando comigo e fazendo birra como uma criança. - Você ainda defende ele!

- Eu não estou defendendo ninguém! - Exclamei para ele, na defensiva.

O maroto parou para respirar e voltar ao âmago da conversa, completamente ciente de que eu vivia uma loucura sem remédio.

- A questão é que ele ama você. - Sirius suspirou.

Mordi meu lábio inferior refletindo que Sirius viera até ali para me chamar de idiota por eu nunca acreditar no que estava embaixo do meu próprio nariz. E mesmo que para mim, James quisesse apenas minha amizade, para todos os outros aquilo podia parecer diferente.

Então, o único jeito de mostrar a eles a verdade é concordar com tudo o que diziam.

- Tudo bem - entooei o paradigma de vítima aniquilada. -, vamos dizer que ele me ame. - Meneei com a cabeça.

Sirius fez uma careta amarga para mim, mostrando sua repugnância à expressão "Vamos dizer..."

- Ok, ok. - Revirei os olhos. - Eu acredito que James me ame, quando passar a acreditar que você _sente algo_ pela Lene. - concluí satisfeita.

- Por que vocês adoram colocar minha relação com a Lene na conversa? - Sirius bufou irritado. - E além do mais, temos aquela aposta que eu ganhei...

- Que aposta? - franzi a testa.

- Não te contaram? - o maroto sorriu satisfeito. - Se a Lene conseguisse domar o coração do tal Lewis, eu teria que ficar sem pegar ninguém durante uma semana.

Gustav Lewis, o cara gato da corvinal cheio de músculos... Hm, desse eu me lembrava! Era o mesmo que havia ficado com a Lene uma vez, e por quem ela era apaixonada. E com quem ela teria o encontro perfeito em Hogsmeade, se o Sirius não tivesse a beijado sem mais nem menos.

- A aposta valia até o Baile de Inverno. - Sirius me tirou dos devaneios com um sorriso sacana. - E isso quer dizer que eu ganhei e...

- Agora a Lene vai ter que te tratar bem por uma semana. - Balancei a cabeça.

- Como você sabe? - Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Quem fez essa aposta? - Olhei franca para ele.

- James. - o maroto concluiu malicioso. - Nossa, parece até que vocês têm uma ligação mental!

- E se tivermos? - Botei as mãos na cintura e ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, aí é coisa do destino, não é Evans? - ele falou meio tonto.

Fiquei encarando o chão novamente, pensando na minha ligação com James e como os meus nervos vinham a tona quando ele estava por perto... Até que senti quando Sirius começou a se afastar, andando de costas mais para o fim do corredor.

Então, ele estacou, como eu sabia que faria... Ele parou no meio do corredor e olhou para trás, provavelmente encontrando a minha figura muito cabisbaixa.

- Lily, me desculpe por tudo, ok? - Sirius me encarou com aquela cara de débil própria para um bêbado.

Pensei em como ele era um bom amigo depois de tudo aquilo, e como ele era cabeça dura de ter achado que não tinha nenhuma chance com a Lene por minha culpa.

- Sirius... - Sorri satisfeita para ele. - Vai tomar um café, ok?

* * *

POV James

Saí revoltado da aula de História da Magia, depois de levar um grande "T" no teste de Binns com a turma sobre a Revolta do Duendes e suas consequências para o mundo bruxo...

Na verdade, o que me revoltou mesmo foi o fato de Sirius não estar ali. Mesmo com sua cara de ressaca, ele era extremamente essencial para que a aula chata de Binns tivesse alguma produção.

E além do mais, Remus não falava comigo depois de sua grande deixa após minha discussão com Sirius. Ele se encontrava frio e distante, mais do que o normal. Provavelmente pensando em Lunny... Mas eu não diria isso em voz alta se não quisesse ser jogado aos leões.

- Onde está Almofadinhas? - Remus me perguntou após termos saído da aula, e eu conluí que seu gelo já tinha feito estrago suficiente.

- Eu não sei. - Olhei para os lados a procura do cachorro. - Acho que ele realmente foi às cozinhas pegar um café.

Mas o maroto não parecia estar me ouvindo mais, pois nesse momento, Laurie Winer atravessava o corredor cabisbaixa, provavelmente tentando esconder suas enormes olheiras no rosto pálido e sem maquiagem.

- Laurie! - Remus acenou para a garota, parecendo um idiota.

Laurie olhou em nossa direção, como se fôssemos dois fantasmas plantados no corredor do segundo andar, até que algo pareceu se ascender em seus olhos grandes e castanhos... Enquanto a garota tentava sorrir e acenar para Remus.

Um sorriso que me lembrou o de Lily, do tipo que as garotas plantam no rosto para fingir que está tudo bem.

- É impressão minha, ou todo mundo tá mal hoje? - Olhei para os lados novamente, confuso.

- A Laurie não pode estar mal. - Remus falou com rancor. - Andou aos beijos com Stewart ontem, não foi?

- E por que você cumprimentou ela com tanto entusiasmo? - sorri nervoso pra ele.

- Porque ainda quero a amizade dela. - Remus continuou olhando Laurie se afastar pelo corredor.

- Sei. - Encarei o chão. - Eu conheço essa história.

Era o mesmo que havia acontecido comigo e com a Lily, com a diferença que Mark não era um trasgo montanhês que merecia morrer na minha história. Não, Mark parecia ser um cara mais legal que o Amos. Mesmo que quem merecesse a Laurie fosse o Remus.

- Hey, vocês dois!

Por Merlin, eu conhecia aquela voz irritante. Remus e eu nos viramos prontos para aturar a presença assídua de Marlene McKinnon em nossa manhã tenebrosa.

A garota vinha apressada em nossa direção, com um incrível e raro sorriso no rosto e as medeixas castanhas ao vento.

- Eu achei inacreditável - Seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa quando ela parou na minha frente. - glamuroso, espetácular...E tudo de mais magnífico!

Tudo bem. Ela havia enloquecido de vez.

- ...ãh - Remus foi o primeiro a se manifestar, olhando para Lene dos pés a cabeça. - , será que dá para explicar porque você está assim?

Lene suspirou resignada e olhou para o próprio corpo, como se estivéssemos falando de alguma coisa física.

- Mas no café da manhã - ela apontou freneticamente na direção do Salão Principal, como se quisesse aguçar nossa memória. - E aí ele - ela esperou alguma reação da nossa parte.- , e aí ela... VOCÊS NÃO VIRAM?

Eu sei que a Marlene é meio tonta. Porque se nós estávamos perguntando o que estava acontecendo, é óbvio que não vimos.

- Eu não acredito nisso! - ela suspirou decepcionada. - Vocês perderam o evento do ano! - e logo se animou zombeteira, como se lhe agradasse o fato de saber algo que não sabíamos.

Passaram-se alguns segundos com Lene se remoendo em seu lugar, doida para nos contar o que quer que fosse.

- A Lily deu um fora no Amos. - A garota sorria sem parar.

- ELA O QUÊ?

Eu sei que essa frase poderia ter sido dita por mim, mas na verdade foi Remus quem gritou para escola inteira sua incredibilidade. Eu apenas fiquei oco. Completamente sem palavras.

- E ainda por cima azarou ele... - Lene olhou para as unhas distraída. - No café da manhã.

- Espera - Olhei para ambos. -, isso foi no café da manhã? Porque ela não me contou?

Remus deu de ombros, mas Lene apenas bufou indignada e atirou os braços para o alto.

- Porque ela achou que não era da sua conta! - A garota gritou, me culpando por não ter percebido isso antes.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Olhei para ambos os lados do corredor, me aproximei de Lene e puxei Remus para mais perto. - Conte-nos isso direito.

- Contar o quê? - Sirius se aproximou do nada, exibindo seus olhos cinzentos arregalados e cheios de cafeína.

Então seus olhos encontraram os da Lene, e logo ele mudou sua postura para algo mais natural, em uma tentativa de deixar de ser louco.

- Oi, Lene. - Ele falou, dessa vez em tom normal, sem voz melosa ou sedutora.

- Oi, Black. - A garota respondeu em tom frio, antes de se voltar para nós ansiosa para narrar os acontecimentos da manhã. - Tudo bem, eu vou contar logo.

E lá nós estávamos, ouvindo a narrativa de Marlene sem pausas e cheia de detalhes. E a cada vez que ela falava sobre Lily meu coração descompassava... Eu podia conhecê-la há anos, mas Lily Evans nunca foi flor que se cheire e sempre fez questão de ter mais cartas na manga do que a maior parte das pessoas.

Dava para imaginar seus cabelos ruivos balançando enquanto ela andava na direção da saída, deixando um Diggory idiota para trás, provavelmente com cara amassada.

- E então, depois que eu saí do salão principal com as garotas - Lene finalmente ía chegando ao fim da história. - , encontrei um Amos todo estatelado no chão, atingido pelo feitiço petrificus totallus.

Se Remus abrisse sua boca lupina mais um pouco, ía começar a escorrer baba para o meu ombro.

- Tsc tsc, essa ruivinha tem veneno.

Sirius sorriu, e eu pude sentir que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, pois em vez de estar imnpressionado com a história, ele só riu durante toda a narrativa da Lene, como se fosse motivo de piada.

Mas enquanto eu o encarava, pude ver seu sorriso escorregando pelo rosto aos poucos...Como se de repente Sirius estivesse sofrendo uma angústia muito grande e não soubesse como parar.

Franzi a testa estranhando sua expressão, mas antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa à ele ou à Remus, o motivo da mudança de humor do cachorro se encontrou na minha frente.

Um cara alto, loiro e corpulento, que mais parecia uma parede de concreto de tão grande, se encontrava ao lado de Marlene, beijando sua bochecha de surpresa.

A garota levou um susto de primeira, mas logo se acalmou percebendo a presença dele e lhe deu um sorriso cativante, beijando-o nos lábios.

Sim... Eu disse: _Beijando-o nos lábios._

De angústia, a expressão de Sirius pulou para raiva, e eu já conseguia prever o próximo minuto em que o cachorro saltaria para cima daquele ogro ao lado da Lene.

- Olá. - O cara alto falou com voz grave, mas com um tom cínico que fez Remus rir em escárnio.

Marlene continuava olhando para ele, como se estivesse prestes a devorá-lo.

- Pessoal, este é Gustav Lewis. - Ela sorriu, nos apresentando o gigante loiro de dois metros. - Estamos namorando.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Sirius bufou em indignação.

Se Remus continuasse abrindo a boca, acabaria babando.

* * *

** Parece que alguém perdeu uma aposta... lalala**

Zix Black: 3 Não se preocupe, a Lunny é do bem. Na verdade, eu não botei parâmetros de bem e mal nessa fic, é mais como a vida real sabe? Cada um com suas teorias! Mil obrigadas pelo review e até a próxima '-'

launogueira: Siiim *-* eu te avisei pelo facebook, não foi? xD Não sei muito bem o que você acha que eu tenho de parecida com o Six, mas se você encontrou eu não faço muita questão de retirar... 3 Amo meu Six! Apesar de que James é maravilhoso, e ninguém pode negar! E você tem razão: o meu noiseless não pode morrer. Ele é o magnífico pink dos magníficos! hahsuahsuashau Te amu, L... E espero que tenha gostado do Cap.

Anonymous: Bom, eu mudei a classificação agora que você me aconselhou... Mas eu não acharia necessário se ninguém tivesse reclamado. Afinal, aqui eu só botei três quartos de palavrões do que já tem na globo.

Tati Black: Obrigadaaaa! *-* Awww *-* Adoro receber reviews assim, de gente maníaca que nem eu! Você também é apaixonada pelo Sirius? Ah, acho que não existe ninguém que não seja xD Obrigada pelo review e eu espero que continue acompanhando!

Raquel G Potter: Não se preocupe, as melhores amigas farão as pazes logo logo! Você pode ficar certa disso, prometo não deixar passar! Mas o Sirius é um fofo... Mesmo bêbado, rs. Obrigada pelo review *-*

Regina: Ahhh, obrigada por ter esperado muito tempo e não ter desistido! Quase enloqueci por não poder postar... Espero que continue por aqui, obrigada por tudo!

Natti Black: Obrigada por amar a minha fic *chorando* Sabe, eu também amo muito essa fic, apesar de achá-la imperfeita, cheia de erros, e completamente confusa... Posso te prometer que irei concluir essa fic. Porque eu simplesmente não conseguirei sossegar até concluir! Então, agradeço desde já!

Julia: Ah, eles ficarão juntos... Você pode ter certeza! Obrigada pelo review, e continue por aí! O próximo cap vem em breve...

LokiPPH: Desculpe te deixar ansioso a semana toda! Juro que não foi minha intenção... E eu prometo que irei me esforçar para produzir capítulos melhores,rsrs, como eu sempre tento. E mil obrigadas por não desistir da minha fic! Ela precisa de você! E bom... Pois é, acho que estendi um pouco a parte do Sirius... Mas espero que tenha gostado 3 bjs!

**Sintam-se abraçados! Não sei como agradecer a vocês por isso tudo... Então aí vai meus carinhos por pensamento '-' Espero que continuem acompanhando, e prometo terminar essa fic. Beijos by W.**


	23. Desculpas Inesperadas

**Mais um capítulo aqui! Espero que gostem...**

* * *

POV James

Sirius parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque do nosso lado, como se a manhã de ressaca e estômago a base de cafeína não fosse o suficiente para ele ir na Ala Hospitalar.

Gustav Lewis, o novo namorado de Marlene McKinnon, continuava com sua mão estendida na esperança de que Sirius o cumprimentasse, como um velho companheiro de aulas.

Por sua vez... Remus e eu não nos aguentávamos. Tive que comprimir os lábios ao ver a reação do cachorro quando Lene resolveu nos apresentar o motivo pelo qual ela havia ganho a aposta.

Sim, aquela aposta que havíamos feito alguns dias antes do baile, na esperança de ter uma semana de paz entre o cachorro e a melhor amiga da minha ruivinha.

Bom, agora sem mais nem menos, Sirius seria obrigado a passar uma semana sem pegar ninguém... Incluindo sua "namorada" Sanders, suas ficantes do ano e qualquer outra garota com quem ele tivesse intenções de beijar, agarrar, ou se amassar.

A situação não poderia ser mais engraçada.

- Bom, ãh - Gustav Lewis teve a ousadia de nos dirigir a palavra por um breve momento. - Lene estava ansiosa para me apresentar a vocês.

Estava é? Eu não duvidava disso.

- Foi um prazer, Gustav. - Remus era o único a tratá-lo bem.

O gigante loiro exibido acenou na direção de Remus, e deu um meio sorriso para nós, antes de lançar uma piscadela para Lene e fazer questão de beijá-la novamente nos lábios.

Sirius virou o rosto em uma careta descrente, e botou as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo ter esquecido completamente da ressaca.

E quando o corvinal finalmente se afastou, o cachorro fez um gesto obsceno na direção dele e Remus olhou aborrecido para Lene.

- Qual o problema, Black? - Lene fez uma expressão de indiferença, fingindo realmente não saber o que corroía as entranhas do maroto naquele momento.

- Ainda não descobriu, McKinnon? - Sirius lançou um sorriso sínico à ela, diferente daquele que costumava dar a Sanders. - Acabo de perder uma aposta! - o cachorro bufou.

- Ah, sim! - Lene fingiu estar acordando de um transe. - É que estou tão apaixonada pelo Gustav que nem me lembrei disso...

Mentirosa! É claro que ela se lembrava... Quem iria querer namorar aquele gigante loiro por livre espontânea vontade?

A situação era realmente cômica. Mas eu ainda me preocupava com a minha ruivinha, se o Diggory havia revidado aquele feitiço que ela lançou nele... Lily estaria em apuros?

Não que eu esteja duvidando da capacidade dela, porque aliás, todas as vezes que Lily Evans me azarou foram fatais a ponto de Madame Pomfrey ter que me dar uma dose extra de esquelecresce.

E por incrível que pareça, todas essas azarações só fizeram com que eu ficasse ainda mais apaixonado por ela.

Mas eu ainda tinha o problema principal: ser amigo dela.

Porque pior do que ser alguém indiferente à Lily Evans, era ser _amigo _dela. Porque isso significava que eu era capaz de atingi-la e de decepcioná-la.

E se eu era capaz de tudo isso, não poderia fazer nada suspeito que entregasse minha paixão por ela, ou meu vício por ruivas de olhos verdes e sorriso brilhante.

De repente sorri maroto para Remus e ele sorriu de volta, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

Lily Evans não era uma garota comprometida, agora. E ser próximo a ela me dava vantagens que deveriam humilhar qualquer garoto em sua sanidade mental.

Meu cérebro começava a funcionar, depois de dias sem exercitá-lo. E apenas um pensamento fora ficando claro em minha mente, cristalino como água: conquistar a monitora ruiva.

* * *

POV Lily

A aula de Herbologia parecia um verdadeiro inferno. Minha única esperança era o almoço se aproximava, onde eu poderia comer rápido e depois ir fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca para a redação de Poções, a ser entregue quinta.

Madame Pomfrey não estava nada satisfeita com o trabalho feito pela turma aquele dia, mas eu resolvi não me importar. Tinha problemas maiores naquele momento.

Um deles se esclareceria dali a dois minutos.

Arrumei meu material, pronta para sair da estufa abafada de número três e ansiosa para o momento que eu havia planejado desde a quarta aula daquela manhã.

Prometi a mim mesma ser clara, objetiva e coerente. Não daria uma de interesseira, assim como não pareceria ansiosa demais para uma resposta de fatos concretos.

De maneira que ao sair da estufa infernal, olhei para os dois lados do jardim a fim de encontrar a pessoa com quem havia marcado de conversar por um bilhete.

E quando eu finalmente já estava me cansando de esperar, três garotas com o uniforme de gravata azul se aproximaram de onde eu estava, andando quase no mesmo ritmo.

Reconheci a da direita como Pamella Sanders (sim, suposta irmã de Mirella Sanders), a do meio por sua vez era Beth Adams, a alta que possuía um enorme busto e vivia oferecendo poções de amor aos marotos. E por último, Suzane Bond... Ex namorada de Amos Diggory e provável ficante de James Potter.

Engoli em seco.

Suzane era um pouco mais alta que Pamella, parecia ser um tanto mais elegante, e tinha fama de trocar de namorado como se troca de roupa. Possuía cabelos longos e sedosos, postura ereta e sorriso cintilante, daqueles que nem uma grande azaração poderia tirar.

- Lilian Evans, correto? - ela se separou do grupo e caminhou na minha direção, me olhando da cabeça aos pés como se me avaliasse. Franziu um pouco o nariz e ergueu as sobrancelhas após parar ao meu lado e fazer um aceno para que Pamella e Beth se afastassem.

Fiz uma careta momentanea, sem conseguir não notar que a garota havia usado meu nome anormal.

- Hm, é Lily. Só Lily. - Resolvi deixar algumas coisas claras com ela, mas achei que seria mais apropriado sorrir.

Suzane confirmou pensativa, e eu não tive certeza se ela havia escutado ou não.

- Bom - A corvinal resolveu tomar iniciativa, para a minha grande sorte! -, eu sei que você tem milhares de perguntas para fazer. - Suzane franziu o cenho.

- Sim, eu tenho...

- Mas antes eu queria me desculpar. - A garota me interrompeu nervosa, como se realmente precisasse dizer aquilo. - Quer dizer, eu sei que todo aquele plano feito pela McKinnon foi por culpa minha.

- Ah. - entenda-me, eu não sabia o que dizer.

- E por isso - Suzane se virou em minha direção, ainda nervosa. -, eu queria te explicar tudo o que eu fiz e por que. - ela concluiu pesarosa.

- Hm. - Eu ainda não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu não sei se você tem alguma afinidade com James Potter, tem? - Suzane me perguntou sem muito caso.

E eu me peguei pensando em como deveria responder isso.

- Ãh, somos amigos. - Tentei sorrir para ela expressando a confiança das minhas palavras.

Bom, era óbvio que ela não tinha acreditado muito.

- Seja lá o que for. - ela não levou muito a sério. - Eu não sabia que ele era louco por você até ter terminado com Amos.

- Ele não é louco por mim. - Protestei horrorizada.

- Que seja. - Suzane revirou os olhos. - Eu usei o Potter como desculpa para terminar com o Amos.

- O quê?

Sim, pode-se dizer que eu estava surpresa. Melhor ainda: completamente confusa. Tudo bem, a parte de uma garota usar o Potter e vive e versa é completamente normal.

Não, o que me aterrorizou foi o fato dela ter usado o Potter para terminar com o Diggory.

Espera aí, tem alguma coisa faltando nisso...

- Mas... eu achei que você gostasse do Amos! - Franzi a testa ainda sem entender e encarei o chão indignada. - Quer dizer, ele é louco por você.

- Gosto do Amos tanto quanto gosto de todos os outros. - Suzane deu de ombros indiferente, ainda sorrindo para mim. E pela primeira vez entendi que ela era como Lene, Sirius ou Lunny: sem se aprofundar para não se machucar. - Entende quando digo que Amos me queria demais?

- Acho que sim. - concordeu incerta.

- Era sufocante, Lily! - A garota ergueu as mãos indignada, como se estivesse falando mais com si mesma do que comigo. - E eu estava louca para poder ficar com o Sirius novamente.

- Sirius? - Ergui as sobrancelhas ainda mais surpresa.

- Não conta para a Mirella, tá? - Suzane pediu nervosa. - Eu não sinto mais tanta atração pelo Sirius agora... Mas com Amos, era como estar presa em uma jaula.

- Você e o Sirius costumavam ficar? - A novidade ainda me atordoava.

- Sim. - ela concluiu. - Mas parece que ele amadureceu, tenho a impressão de que está começando a se contentar com uma só. - Suzan deu uma piscadela.

Essa era uma boa novidade.

- Mas enfim - ela parou na minha frente em meio ao jardim, como se quisesse resolver tudo de uma vez nos polpando da angústia. - , eu disse à Amos que havia ficado com o Potter.

- Para que Amos terminasse com você? - estranhei.

- Não. - Suzane negou veemente. - Eu resolvi terminar, dando a desculpa de que nosso namoro não parecia ser mais "puro" - ela revirou os olhos. - porque eu havia agido infielmente.

- Uou. - Estava surpresa.

- É, eu sei. - ela concordou em deboche olhando para os lados. - Mas do jeito como eu conheço o Amos, ele jamais teria concordado em terminar comigo pela minha livre e espontânea vontade.

- Se eu soubesse que ele era assim, jamais teria aceitado sair com ele. - Sacudi a cabeça, ainda chateada comigo mesma.

- Pois é - Suzane afirmou. -, mas foi aí que eu pensei que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa além do Potter, Amos me perdoaria facilmente.

- Como assim? - Voltei a erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Você já deve saber que Amos e Potter são inimigos mortais. - Suzan franziu o nariz indicando que não dava a mínima para isso.

- Sim, no quadribol...

- Não, é algo além do quabribol. - Ela concordou com a cabeça. - E eu sabia que isso iria irritar Amos a ponto dele concordar em terminar comigo.

- Ahh. - As coisas estavam se esclarecendo.

- Mas eu juro - Suzan juntou as duas mãos em um gesto de promessa. - , que eu não fazia ideia de que ele iria querer se vingar, Lily! - ela parecia estar realmente ressentida. - Juro que não fazia ideia!

- Imagina, está tudo bem, Suzan... - Tentei passar minha terrível expressão de tranquilidade. - A culpa não foi sua, você não fazia ideia de que Amos iria querer se vingar.

- E não fazia ideia que ele usaria _você_ para se vingar do Potter. - Suzane colocou as mãos no rosto, como se estivesse envergonhada.

- Mas o importante é que agora sabemos toda a verdade. - Concluí pensativa.

- É, e eu afirmo que nunca fiquei com o _seu amigo -_ ela fez uma careta. -, acho que nunca sequer eu falei com James Potter.

- E mesmo que tivesse ficado, a culpa ainda não seria sua. - Sorri para ela, mesmo que minha mente urrasse em contrariedade.

Suzan franziu ainda mais a testa.

- Ainda acho que ele é louco por você. - ela falou.

- Sim, todo mundo acha. - Afirmei pensativa.

- Obrigada por me ouvir, Lily. - Suzane Bond ía terminando nossa conversa. - E desculpe novamente.

- Tudo bem, obrigada por me esclarecer tudo. - Me despedi dela. - Até mais.

Então saí dos jardins sem olhar para trás, e segui carregando meus livros. Enquanto meu estômago ronronava e a sineta tocava avisando que era hora do almoço.

* * *

POV James

Estávamos no Salão Principal, mas o almoço ainda não havia aparecido na mesa à nossa frente, e as retinas de cristal ainda jaziam vazias, fazendo com que nosso estômago reclamasse.

Por sua vez, o estômago de Peter fazia uns barulhos estranhos.

Remus estava sentado ereto e nervoso ao meu lado, como se ainda estivesse pensando em Laurie e na burrada que ele havia feito em deixá-la escapar.

Acho que eu havia me sentido assim naquela manhã de sábado, quando Lily estava prestes à ir para Hogsmeade com Diggory. Uma sensação desenfreada de perda.

Mas acho que no caso do Remus, era arrependimento por ter sido idiota mesmo.

- Você vai continuar me _retalhando_? - Remus notou o olhar débil que eu lançava a ele.

- Não sei quanto a _retalhar. -_ Me virei para ele, ciente de que logo logo o lobinho estaria perdendo as estribeiras. - Mas que você foi um idiota, foi.

- Não fui idiota. - Remus bufou. - Só estou tentando protegê-la.

- Remus, ela sabe, a Lily sabe, a Lene sabe - Ajeitei meus óculos no nariz e passei as mãos pelos cabelos impaciente. -, todo mundo sabe dessa sua droga de problema!

- Nem todo mundo sabe que eu sou um lobisomen. - ele cochichou.

- Não, mas _ela sabe_. - Revirei os olhos e bati na mesa com força. - E ela já demonstrou que não liga.

- Eu nem sei se um dia ela já gostou de mim. - O logo choramingou.

- Há, agora você tá gozando com a minha cara. - Revirei ainda mais os olhos, em um gesto bem digno da minha Lily, e cruzei os braços em cima da mesa esperando o almoço chegar.

O Salão Principal ainda estava vazio, mesmo que a sineta já tivesse tocado. Normalmente, os estudantes subiam até o salão comunal para deixar os livros, ou trocar no caso de quem teria aula de tarde.

Depois, todo mundo descia para o almoço, e então o Salão lotava e a comida aparecia magicamente nas retinas próprias para isso.

Sirius havia nos dado a desculpa de que tinha de pegar alguns livros, mesmo que nenhum de nós tivesse aula de tarde... Provavelmente com intuito de ir chorar um pouco contra o travesseiro por ter perdido aquela merda de aposta que fizemos para ele com a Lene.

Juro que quando eu fiz a aposta não fazia a menor ideia de que ele iria perder.

Mas havia uma coisa muito melhor para me preocupar naquele momento.

Mark Stewart, o trairazinho que roubou a Laurie de nós, entrou a mil pelas portas do Salão Principal indo se sentar com seus amiguinhos da corvinal... Mas antes que ele pudesse completar seu infeliz trajeto, sua atual namorada, Laurie Greene, que anteriormente fazia parte da minha lista de confiança, entrou porta adentro... No mesmo nível de irritação do namorado.

Remus imediatamente se ajeitou no banco para poder vê-la melhor quando a morena entrou no Salão Principal sob todos os olhares dos poucos que ali haviam.

- Mark... Você precisa me ouvir... - Ela choramingava enquanto o tal namorado se recusava em encará-la.

- Você já falou o que tinha que falar, Laurie. - Stewart gritou, da outra ponta da mesa da corvinal.

- Não, eu não dei os meus motivos... - Laurie foi andando depressa até ele, enquanto Remus a acompanhava com o olhar.

- Já deu sim. - O namorado encarou-a irritado. - Já sei quais são os seus motivos.

Sabe aquele momento que a situação começa a ficar tensa e de repente você tem certeza de que aquilo vai dar uma enorme briga?

A única diferença é que era uma briga de casal, e qualquer coisa Remus seria o primeiro a se levantar e ir separar os dois.

- Como assim, Mark? - Laurie afastou os longos cabelos para trás dos ombros e cruzou os braços. Eu ainda conseguia distinguir suas fundas olheiras em torno dos olhos.

- TUDO ISSO FOI POR CAUSA DELE, NÃO É? - Sim, agora Mark Stewart estava literalmente gritando. - SE SABIA QUE GOSTAVA TANTO DELE ASSIM, POR QUE ACEITOU SAIR COMIGO?

Pelo visto, o tal Stewart não fazia ideia de quem era "ele", o tal cara que (pelo o que eu entendi)a Laurie gostava... Porque ele não fez nenhuma menção ao nome de Remus, olhou ou apontou para o lobo ao meu lado.

- NÃO EXISTE NINGUÉM ALÉM DE VOCÊ, MARK! - As sobrancelhas da morena agora haviam se juntado, e de repente ela trincara os dentes forçando o maxilar. Estava prestes a chorar.

- NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, LAUH! - Stewart parecia estar a beira de ter um colapso, porque cuspia para todos os lados enquanto falava e estava vermelho da cabeça aos pés.

- Mas eu... - A garota tentou, mas parecia que ela não tinha mais voz.

- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TEM OUTRO CARA, E ESTÁ TERMINANDO COMIGO POR CAUSA DELE. - O ex namorado ainda berrava, deixando Laurie ainda mais constrangida e quase aos prantos.

- É MENTIRA, NÃO É POR CAUSA DISSO! - ela choramingou alto.

- VOCÊ É UMA EGOÍSTA, LAURIE GREENE! - Então Stewart decidiu se sentar e fingir que a morena não estava ali, plantada e prestes a chorar. - E você tinha razão, está tudo acabado entre nós.

Laurie pareceu sufocar por alguns segundos, e Remus fez questão de se levantar para ajudá-la. Mas ela já ía se afastando pelo Salão Principal, segurando o choro para ainda não desabar, exatamente como Lily havia feito enquanto estava conversando comigo.

Então, ela havia terminado com o Stewart, talvez porque ainda gostasse do Remus. Bom, talvez não. Todo mundo sabia que ela gostava do Remus, menos o próprio lupino.

Mas antes de ir embora e sair aos prantos do Salão Principal, Laurie lançou um último olhar mortal à Remus, como se quisesse que ele evaporasse para sempre dali.

E mesmo que o lobo não estivesse entendendo nada ao meu lado, percebi que a morena tinha razão. Era tudo culpa do Remus, e era ele quem teria que ajeitar.

* * *

**Esse foi meio triste também, não é? Pelo menos temos assuntos esclarecidos!**

**launogueira: Tenho total consciência de que todos serão seus favoritos! É uma pena que eu já esteja acabando essa fic, porque está sendo realmente divertido escrevê-la. Espero que você realmente tenha gostado de como eu escrevi essa "queda" da Laurie, que logo irá voltar a se erguer. Peço desculpas por qualquer erro, e imploro para que você me avise assim que encontrar uns realmente graves, rs. Esse capítulo foi total para você... Obrigada por tudo, morena. Beijos by W.**

**Sassah Potter: Quanto aos amigos, logo tudo irá se resolver. E depois de alguns esclarecimentos, Lily e Lene estarão juntas novamente... Não poderia ter sido mais clichê que isso, buuut... Obrigada pelo review, ok? Espero que acompanhe até o fim. By W.**

**Regina: Ah, não diga isso! Eu não seria nada sem vocês... Absolutamente nada! Uma fanfiction não segue sem reviews, não é mesmo? rs, tudo irá se consertar agora. E o Six só vai ficar cada vez mais alucinado! Obrigada por tudo, bjs by W.**

**Tati Black: A Lily sempre vai dar uma de louca perfeccionista, e o Six sempre vai dar uma de louco exibicionista...E eles se adoram assim! XD E sim, esperamos que a Lene perceba alguma coisa com esse novo Six. Obrigada pelo review, e continue por aí! Bjs by W.**

**Regina Wassally: Sim, a Lene foi muito esperta conseguindo o coração do Gustav, isso deixou o Sirius mais decepcionado com o fato de os dois se amarem do que com a perda da aposta '-' obrigada por tudo, bjs by W.**

**LokiPPH: Parece que a Lily ta começando a perceber que não vive sem o James... Por mais que ela tente não pensar nele. E sim, não irei torturar muito mais, eu prometo! Todos irão ficar juntos... Agradeço por tudo. Beijos by W.**

**Raquel G Potter: Bom, aparentemente o cachorro se comportou, não é? Mas também estou prevendo que ele vai fazer alguma coisa... Porém, cuidado! Sou péssima em previsões! Mas para se registrar no site, clica em Sign up ali no canto da página e segue com os dados para o cadastro. A menos que você queira postar uma fic, aí terá que mexer na sua conta e ficar sabendo de algumas coisas. Mas se o caso é só em reviews, então é só clicar no botão de review (depois de fazer a conta) que todas as fanfics aceitam.**

**Zix Black: Concordo plenamente! Nossa Lilyzinha está ficando uma ranzinza sem cabimento! Quanto as táticas mortais da Lene, não tenha muita certeza de que elas irão funcionar... Obrigada pelo review, beijos!**

**deny weasley: Obrigada! Espero que esteja realmente gostando da fic! Beijos by W.**

* * *

Nos próximos capítulos, teremos uma concentração maior nos casais, como previsto. Acho que não conseguirei surpreender muito mais vocês por aqui... Mas não é por causa disso que vocês precisam me abandonar, não é?

NÃO É?

Pelo amor de Deus... Não me abandonem...


	24. Conversa Quase Extrovertida

**Estou ciente do meu atraso de uma semana, as provas infelizmente começaram e minha vida está um pouco confusa.**

**Mas a fic ainda está de pé... E essa aí vai até o fim. (preparem-se, ele está próximo)**

* * *

POV James

Remus parecia pálido ao meu lado, como se Laurie tivesse acabado de lhe dar um tapa na cara. Sua orelhas finas estavam avermelhadas nas pontas, provavelmente mostrando o constrangimento em que ele se encontrava.

Olhei para o lobo na esperança de que ele se levantasse e corresse atrás de Laurie, pedindo humildes desculpas e implorando pelo seu perdão. Além de dizer diversas vezes o quanto ele estava errado e como fora burro...

Mas aí eu me lembrei que só eu fazia isso. E que essa era uma das razões pelas quais Sirius me chamava de viado constantemente.

Para falar a verdade, eu só comecei a ser um cara romântico depois que conheci Lily. Sem nem sequer perceber de que havia me transformado em tal.

- James. - Remus me cutucou no braço, como se ainda estivesse em dúvida se deveria ou não pedir meus conselhos. - O que aconteceu aqui? - ele fez sinal na direção de Stwart.

- Você realmente quer que eu te diga? - Olhei furioso para ele, querendo enfiar um garfo de prata no focinho do desgraçado. - Assim? Na cara dura?

Um momento de silêncio se passou entre eles, como se Remus estivesse decidindo se era ou não era realmente o culpado, e se merecia ouvir minhas palavras que sempre saíam duras e amargas demais para ele.

A verdade? Eu estava pouco ligando para o ego inflado do lobo.

E ele sabia disso, melhor do que ninguém, e sabia que se deixasse eu contar... Eu iria dizer exatamente aquilo que ele não queria ouvir.

- Na cara dura. - O lobo afirmou.

Sorri em escárnio para a feição digna de dar pena que se formara nele, e tintilei o garfo contra a taça, como se só estivesse fazendo aquilo por não ter algo mais útil para fazer.

- Mark e Laurie discutiram... - Falei ainda olhando para a taça.

- Isso eu percebi. - Remus revirou os olhos.

- Por sua causa. - Conclui.

Deixei que mais um minuto de silêncio tomasse conta da nossa leve conversa, sorrindo satisfeito ao notar Remus engolir em seco sob minhas últimas palavras.

Bem feito. Ninguém mandou ser tão cabeça dura... Na verdade, devia ser por isso que ele e a Lily se davam tão bem.

- Não pode ser, você está enganado. - O lobo afirmou.

- Que seja... - Revirei os olhos, exatamente como ele havia feito. - A Laurie nunca mais vai querer falar com você, cara.

Bom, isso não era mentira. O modo como a morena havia o encarado após a discussão com seu "ex- ainda- não- namorado- Mark" parecia querer dizer que Remus Lupin estava excluído de sua vida.

Isso não me parecia ser muito bom, e para Remus, parecia ser terrível.

Ele baixou a cabeça derrotado e a escondeu entre as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e soltando um longo suspiro.

- Assim é melhor. - Remus concluiu, erguendo a cabeça e me encarando.

Lobo de merda.

Olhei estarrecido para sua cara de cansado e sua expressão de dar pena, querendo mais era que ele levasse uma maldição cruciatos bem no meio daquele focinho, sem piedade.

- Tudo bem. - Me levantei, e joguei o banco para frente com raiva. - Me chame quando deixar de ser infeliz.

Andei para o fim do salão, bufando feito louco e querendo desesperadamente que uma bigorna caísse na cabeça dele para que visse o que é bom.

Baguncei ainda mais meu cabelo, só de raiva, e alarguei a gravata na gola da camisa, mesmo não estando suficiente quente para isso.

Segui pelo corredor, depois de ter perdido completamente o apetite, e caminhando para subir até o dormitório masculino para descontar a raiva no Sirius, dizendo que ele também era um idiota por ter perdido a merda de aposta que eu havia criado para que ele ganhasse...

Sinceramente, eu estava cansado de ter amigos tão idiotas.

Não, retiro essas palavras imeditamente... Porque mesmo que eu não quisesse que ela fosse apenas minha amiga, _ela ainda era._

E o que eu devia fazer era parar de ser tão apaixonado por ela, começar a tratá-la apenas como uma conhecida confidente, e deixar de suar frio e gaguejar toda vez que estivéssemos perto.

_Frio, James Potter. Você tem que ficar frio._

- Oi. - Falei quando ela se virou.

Notei que eu não a via desde a aula de transfiguração, quando comecei a discutir com Sirius sobre a Lily ser uma pessoa comprometida, coisa que ela não era mais.

Sorri quando notei que a ruivinha estava inteira, sem um arranhão. E fiquei ainda mais satisfeito quando vi o brilho matinal de suas esmeraldas e o sorriso de sempre brincando em seus lábios.

Ótimo, o idiota do Diggory não havia se voltado contra ela. Ah, mas se tivesse ele iria ver.

Estávamos no meio das escadas rústicas do segundo andar, e Lily provavelmente estava se dirigindo ao Salão Principal de onde eu havia acabado de sair, querendo almoçar depois dos sete períodos que teve na manhã.

Sim, eu sabia que ela tinha três períodos a mais do que eu, três aulas a mais para se preocupar e era considerada a melhor monitora das quatro casas, fazendo suas honras a grifinória.

- Olá! - Os cabelos ruivos se emolduraram em torno dos ombros e a voz de morango doce e forte se propagou pelo ar.

Percebi que minha mão ainda estava em seu ombro e logo tratei de tirá-la dali, para que Lily não pensasse coisas erradas de mim. Principalmente depois de toda a confiança que ela parecia ver na minha pessoa agora...

- Alguma coisa errada? - seus olhos verdes pousaram em minha mão, que acabara de ser retirada.

- Não, não há nada errado. - Tentei soar confiante, tentando ignorar o aroma que vinha de Lily e fazia meu estômago ronronar. E rapidamente voltei a realidade lembrando do problema Remus e Laurie. - Na verdade, há sim.

As sobrancelhas de Lily se arquearam.

- Pode contar. - Ela sorriu conciliadora, seus olhos verdes brilhando convidativos.

Sorri animado e pronto para ter uma conversa normal com Lily, sem dizer que ela era uma deusa grega de tão linda, ou sem anunciar para o mundo inteiro que seus lábios estavam muito convidativos naquela manhã...

- Hm, você não quer ir almoçar? - perguntei preocupado.

Uma Lily depressiva e com falta de apetite não é nada legal, principalmente conhecendo o gênio terrível que tinha aquela ruivinha.

Eu duvidava muito que o dia de Amos Diggory estivesse azul.

- Bom, você quer? - ela franziu o nariz divertida. - Porque eu não estou com fome. - Lily negou veemente com a cabeça.

- O quê? - Sorri para ela surpreso. Espera, eu não queria uma _amiga_ anoréxica. - Lily, você precisa comer alguma coisa. - Tremi ao reprimir a vontade de voltar a encostar em seu ombro. - Aposto que não comeu nada no café da manhã!

- Hey! - Lily parecia indignada perante a minha opinião. - Eu comi sim! - ela chegou mais perto me contradizendo, e abriu a boca suavemente na minha frente.

Céus, diabos o que ela está fazendo?

Só alguns segundos torturantes depois eu fui perceber que Lily queria que eu cheirasse seu hálito, onde provavelmente encontraria seu café da manhã.

Mas como chegar tão mais perto daquela maravilhosa boca sem reprimir a vontade de encostar a minha nela?

Isso me parecia ser totalmente impossível.

Mesmo assim, eu tinha que fazer. Tinha que mostrar para ela que estávamos tendo uma conversa divertida e sem problemas.

Os olhos verdes de Lily estavam abertos e olhando para o teto, esperando que eu sentisse o odor e calculasse do que ele derivava.

Então cheguei mais perto para que pudesse cheirá-la, mas não suficiente perto para que pudesse beijá-la... E esse é um lugar meio estratégico demais para que seja localizado.

Fiz uma careta de nojo divertida, para que ela pensasse que não estava gostando nenhum pouco de cheirar aquilo. Mas a verdade era que o cheiro estava muito bom, mais uma vez de morango. _Cheiro de morango._

E quando senti o cheiro que emanava de sua boca, imeditamente o sabor dos morangos invadiu a minha, me fazendo lembrar do dia em Hogsmeade, quando eu havia a beijado sem mais nem menos... E sofri terríveis consequências ao final.

Porém, eu não podia simplesmente dizer à ela que seu hálito cheirava à morangos, que seus lábios tinham gosto dos tais... Assim como sua deliciosa voz. Pois isso estragaria completamente a conversa extrovertida que deveríamos estar tendo.

- Maçã. - Me afastei na frente dela, sorrindo e ainda fazendo cara de nojo. - Sua boca está cheirando a maçã.

Eu sei, sou um tremendo mentiroso. E espero que meus filhos não sejam assim.

Ela me encarou surpresa, e depois com um pouco de descrença. Seus cabelos ruivos balançaram ao redor dos ombros quando sua cabeça meneou. Lily umedeceu os lábios pensativa, me deixando completamente louco.

- Seu olfato não é nada eficiente, não é? - ela sorriu e revirou os olhos satisfeita. - _Morangos_, James. Eu comi morangos! - Lily baixou os ombros derrotada.

- O que houve? - Me espantei, de repente Lily estava cabisbaixa. - Qual o problema com morangos?

Espera, eu estava perguntando qual o problema que _ela_ tinha com morangos? E o problema que _eu_ tinha?

Minha terrível fraqueza com morangos...

- Você soube o que aconteceu no café da manhã? - Lily me encarou com voz entrecortada.

Engoli em seco ao me lembrar que não estava pronto para conversar sobre isso com ela em hipótese alguma. E a nossa conversa extrovertida? Aquela em que agiríamos como grandes amigos?

Bom, certamente Lily esperava que eu aceitasse esse assunto numa boa, dizendo apenas o quanto Diggory fora idiota e que um dia ela iria encontrar alguém mil vezes melhor.

Mas como conversar com ela sobre isso se na verdade o que eu mais gostaria de dizer era:

"Olha, eu acho que o Diggory deveria tomar você sabe onde, e depois Sirius e eu deveríamos jogá-lo na casa dos gritos em uma noite de lua cheia, para que Remus possa dar à ele o que merece. E depois você poderia entender que eu sou o único cara que jamais vai deixar de te amar, e que sou tarado por morangos."

Já pensou nisso? Acho que depois de dizer eu sairia correndo, esperando ouvir os berros e azarações de uma ruiva tresloucada.

- James? - Lily passou a mão diante de meus olhos, numa tentativa de me fazer voltar à realidade.

- Ah, sim. - Sorri para ela, completamente abestado. - Eu fiquei sabendo da sua manhã vitoriosa. - cruzei os braços sem graça.

Lily corou copiosamente, e começou a passar as mãos pelos braços e olhar para os lados, como se não soubesse qual seria a minha reação e estivesse nervosa para descobrir.

- Bom, não foi uma manhã vitoriosa. - Lily encarou o chão, decidida à não me encarar. - Meio que, foi apenas uma manhã de alívios. - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Alívios? Se livrar de Amos Diggory era apenas um "alívio" para ela?

- Enfim, James... - As esmeraldas brilhantes se voltaram para mim, e mais uma vez eu quase gritei de prazer quando o som de sua voz carregando meu nome chegou em meus ouvidos. - Eu sinto muito por ter descarregado todo o meu choro de ontem a noite em seus ombros. - ela sorriu apreensiva. - E eu sei que você não teve nenhuma culpa nisso tudo.

- Lily... - Tentei começar.

Mas ela sabia. Ela sabia que eu iria dizer que na verdade, tudo aquilo era por culpa minha. Porém, a ruiva parecia estar decidida a continuar com sua afirmação, sorrindo para mim e falando com sua voz de morango entrecortada que fazia com que eu quisesse botar uma estaca em meu peito diante de tanta melancolia.

- Por favor, eu só quero que você não me ache louca por tudo o que eu já fiz. - Ela tornou a morder o lábio inferior, como se de repente eu pudesse gritar com ela e dizer que ela era realmente uma louca.

Mas até ali, a única pessoa que eu julgava ser louca era eu mesmo. _Louco por ela._

- Morgana, como eu falo demais! - Lily resolveu descontrair, e soltou o seu sorriso decidida a não ver a minha expressão. - Não era você quem tinha que me dizer alguma coisa?

Por um momento eu congelei. Pensei que Lily estivesse se referindo à minha declaração de amor, dizendo que eu não aguentava mais não poder beijá-la e que se ela quisesse eu anunciava para todo o Salão que iríamos nos casar ao sair de Hogwarts...

Mas aí eu me lembrei que na verdade ela se referia ao que havia acontecido entre Laurie e Mark... Na verdade, entre Laurie, Mark e Remus.

Nunca gostei muito da expressão "triângulo amoroso", mas ela era bem própria para a ocasião.

- Er...Ah, sim! Claro, por que não? - Tentei reorganizar minha cabeça, mas cada vez que eu olhava para os olhos de Lily, me embaraçava mais.

- Então - ela fez um gesto como se esperasse alguma coisa. -, diga-me o que aconteceu.

E eu contei.

Contei toda a merda que Remus deveria ter feito e não fez para a Laurie; contei todas as porcarias que Mark havia dito para a morena amiga de Lily; e ainda contei tudo o que eu achava que Mark deveria levar, assim como tinha vontade de xingar Remus até o fim dos tempos.

E Lily apenas concordava com acenos de cabeça, me deixando falar e fazendo um e outro comentário de vez em quando.

Até que fui me cansando de falar, e apenas fazendo comentários de como estava lindo o dia e de como as aulas estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis. E nas pausas de silêncio, quando corávamos por estarmos nos encarando sem dizer nada... Lily desviava o olhar com um sorriso e cruzava os braços sem graça.

- A Laurie deve estar realmente triste. - Ela olhou pela janela do corredor pensativa. - Sabe, não era para ter sido desse jeito.

- Entendo. - Botei as mãos nos bolsos. - Você havia falado com ela sobre isso antes?

- Sim, ela havia dito que não tinha jeito e que sempre seria apaixonada pelo Remus. - Lily começou a andar pelo corredor involuntariamente e eu fui andando atrás dela. - Então eu disse que ela deveria dar um tempo de tudo isso, largar o Mark.

Ergui as sobrancelhas surpreso, e percebi que se Lily realmente não estivesse interessada em Amos já teria caído fora há muito tempo. Ela era o tipo de mulher que não fazia o que não queria.

- Então, agora eu vejo que a culpa disso tudo foi minha. - Ela sorriu consigo mesma.

- Ora, vamos. - Retribui o sorriso, mesmo não sendo meu. - Ela fez o que uma hora sabíamos que ela faria, mesmo que tenha sido de uma maneira meio brusca. - Tentei soar confiante de minha palavras.

- Talvez. - Ela disse. - Mas a culpa continua sendo minha.

Não havia como negar: a culpa era de Lily Evans. Mas por alguma razão, ela não parecia se importar muito com isso depois de minhas palavras nem tanto reconfortantes...

- Ainda acho que você devia comer alguma coisa. - Eu toquei mais uma vez no ombro dela, tentando reprimir meus impulsos de abraçá-la, ou baixar minha cabeça até seu ombro e respirar em sua nuca.

- Não quero comer, James. - Lily fez uma careta, e pareceu não se importar que eu tocasse em seu ombro. - Acho que não quero ver a Lene...

Era óbvio que ela não queria ver a McKinnon, principalmente depois dela ter sido responsável por tudo o que acontecera na vida de Lily... Fazendo com que a garota tivesse que aturar olhares de pena pelos corredores, distanciamento das amigas e um coração partido dentro de si, mesmo que tivesse sido por um canalha.

Marlene era culpada por grande parte disso, em seu plano infalível e infelizmente necessário... E agora ela havia ganhado uma aposta que eu fizera, certo de que na verdade seria o Sirius a ganhá-la.

- Lene! - Me virei para Lily completamente surpreso me lembrando que ela talvez não soubesse. - Você sabia que ela ganhou uma aposta?

- A aposta com o Sirius? - A ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa. - A Lene ganhou?

Pisquei atordoado para ela, vendo que havia muito ainda que eu tinha que contar... E que poderia deixar Lily boquiaberta com tantas novidades impressionantes daquela manhã.

Mas, por onde eu deveria começar?

- Você quer me acompanhar em uma caminhada até o Salão Comunal? - convidei-a indeciso. Qual é, não é como se eu estivesse chamando-a para hogsmeade!

- Por que não? - Seus olhos verdes brilharam em minha direção. - Não temos aula agora de tarde, temos?

- Que eu me lembre, não. - Sorri ansioso para ela.

- Então. - Lily sorriu divertida, pegou minha mão que já havia saído de seu ombro, e entrelaçou seus dedos macios nela sem dar sinais de que iria soltar tão cedo. - Entretenha-me, Sr. Potter.

* * *

**Provavelmente deve estar cheia de erros... Postei agora de madrugada. Mesmo assim, acho melhor do que nada.**

**launogueira: criatura da minha vida, minha tia acabou de ir embora para buenos aires e vai passar 15 dias lá... Ou seja, não se assuste se eu aparecer qualquer dia desses na sua casa carregando uma mala nas costas. Desculpe fazer com que a parte da Laurie fosse a menor do capítulo, mas você sabe que ela é demais e que vai ficar com o Remus no final. Que bom que este capítulo também entrou para sua lista de favoritos. Te amo, ok? bjs e até amanhã.**

**Zix Black: Bom, agora a Lily viu o James! xD e parece que o Jay está cada vez com mais dificuldades em se controlar... Obrigada pelo review, bjs!**

**LokiPPH: Hm, sim... A Laurie, a Flamy, a Lunny e uma cambada de corvinais patricinhas e caras gostosões foram criados por mim. Como eu faço eles funcionarem? Cara, eu nem sei se eles funcionam! A questão é que eu os joguei na história, já no cenário de hogwarts, e fiz eles "serem" parte daquilo como se já fosse assim... Bom, é meio difícil de explicar. Definitivamente, não sou boa nisso. Mas eu adoro os seus reviews e tenho que te lembrar que o Rabicho fica com a Maria McDonald (não, essa eu não inventei) que era membro da antiga ordem da fênix e umas coisinhas a mais '-' De qualquer forma, obrigada por tudo! Bjs e até a próxima!**

**Raquel G. Potter: Eu ainda vou escrever algumas coisitas sobre Sirius e Lene, infelizmente me reduzindo aos POV's Lily e James, por achar que acrescentar povs de outros personagens agora no final da fic vai deixá-la ainda mais sem noção do que já é! Consegue me entender? Bom, conseguindo ou não, obrigada! Beijos.**

**Natti Black: hahha, pode deixar que essa fic eu não abandono!**

**Regina: Parece que todo mundo ta gostando dessa do Six ir chorar no travesseiro... Hm... Acho que posso escrever algo sobre isso no próximo cap, ok? E vai ser em homenagem à vocês!**

**Mimi Evans: Sim! Me adicione aos favoritos! Muito obrigada... Me sinto favoritada agora. (Mesmo que isso seja meio difícil de descrever.)**

**fermalaquias: Olá! Como vai você? Que bom que gostou da fic e espero que não esteja muito assustada com minhas terríveis falhas cabeludas de ortografia... A Susan realmente aprontou uma daquelas, e o Jay irresistível está querendo reprimir suas sensações para não avançar na Lily de uma vez por todas... Mas será que ela também não tem sensações para reprimir? pois bem. Descobriremos no próximo cap!**

**maryannharvelle: Hellooo... Desculpe não ter atualizado o mais rápido possível, hehe. Buut, atualizei. Aqui está um capítulo fresquinho e com gosto de morango para você!**

**Juli M. Black: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!nãããão... POR FAVOR, NÃO ME ABANDONE! provas são terríveis. E eu amo essa fic. Nunca falei tão sério.**

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: Muito obrigada! Espero realmente que você continue acompanhando... e reviewzando... e adorando... e seja lá mais o que! **


	25. Que tal um beijo?

POV Lily

A penumbra do dormitório feminino naquela madrugada de sexta feira me fazia muito bem. Na verdade, me fazia bem até demais.

Eu sabia que meu mundo ainda estava de cabeça para baixo, e que levaria mais algum tempo para botar as coisas em seus devidos lugares. Mas quem liga para ajeitar as coisas quando se tem os marotos como diversão?

Decididamente, não havia nada melhor do que ser uma marota por uns dias.

É claro que eu ainda me sentia mal por não estar falando com a Lene, e sabia que logo logo eu teria de tomar coragem para ir ter com ela... Afinal, precisava da minha amiga de volta.

Lene era uma parte essencial na minha vida, apesar de suas crises constantes devido as falhas de seus planos e de seu imensurável talento de se meter na vida dos outros. Ainda assim, ela merecia todo o apoio do mundo que eu pudesse dar à ela.

Nessa parte, convenhamos que James discordava.

Ele repetia constantemente o quão errada estivera Lene em ferir meus sentimentos naquela noite, mesmo que eu repetisse diversas vezes que fora Amos quem o fizera. O moreno de olhos castanhos continuava a insistir que minha melhor amiga não merecia minha atenção depois daquela última semana tenebrosa.

Mas desconfio que James só estivesse assim com Lene por ela ter ganhado a aposta que ele fizera para Sirius.

Um fato muito crítico: James Potter não sabia perder.

E apesar de toda a sua prepotência e hostilidade, não havia nada no mundo que me impedisse de lhe dar um sorriso toda a manhã quando ele pegava minha mão e me conduzia ao buraco do retrato, para que encontrássemos Sirius e fôssemos com Remus e Peter para o Salão Principal.

Eu sentia o olhar de Lene em minha nuca constantemente, e minha vontade de ir falar com ela só aumentava...

Então, me questionava.

O que eu diria?

Já havia se passado uma semana e dois dias após o desastroso Baile de Inverno, e nenhuma de nós duas sequer trocou um cumprimento de "bom dia" pelos corredores.

Devo admitir que estava feliz por ela estar namorando o Gustav Lewis. Ela merecia ganhar aquela aposta depois de tantas derrotas nos últimos dias.

Porém, mesmo que eu me sentisse feliz por vê-la ao lado do Gustav, estava claro que Lene não se sentia feliz ao me ver andando com os marotos, em plenos corredores... Manchando completamente minha reputação de monitora santa e dedicada!

O que eu estava pensando?

Os marotos eram o maior símbolo da plena rebeldia em Hogwarts, e andar ao lado deles significava que eu apoiava seus atos perante aos professores e demais alunos. E quando meus colegas passavam por mim nos corredores, era visível que estavam se perguntando o que diabos Lily Evans estava fazendo com aqueles infratores.

Por quê?

Será que ela havia gostado de azarar o Amos Diggory e agora queria mais? Ah, mas que louca! Afinal de contas, uma garota azarar Amos Diggory depois dele ter dito que queria ficar com ela... Só podia ser louca!

E eu concordava com todos eles. Todos aqueles que cochichavam à minha volta e espalhavam meus atos insanos por todos os cantos de Hogwarts.

Eu só podia estar louca, fora de mim, repentinamente homicida!

Mas quem se importa com essas características obscuras quando se é feliz? Ninguém. E eu posso dizer, com toda a certeza, que aquelas semanas ao lado dos marotos dentro dos terrenos ensolarados de Hogwarts foram as melhores da minha vida.

Eu poderia descrever com detalhes cada travessura que aprontamos, cada azaração posta em prática por nossas varinhas, cada ataque de riso, cada momento de aflição e cada susto pregado em Filch nos corredores escuros enluarados onde corríamos pela madrugada.

Me lembro de cada momento único que tivemos, mas descrever todos seria como relembrar de lembraças tão felizes, que nos afastaríamos do real propósito.

James Potter nunca fora tão meu amigo quanto estava sendo naqueles dias... Onde ele me guiava pelos corredores conversando comigo no intervalo entre as aulas, me cumprimenava todos os dias pela manhã como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez e fazia questão de me descrever cada lance magnífico que executava durante os treinos de quadribol da grifinória.

Era notável que eu me sentia atraída por ele. Ás vezes tão atraída que fazia questão de roçar meu braço no seu, só para sentí-lo mais uma vez me certificando de que ele estava ali e satisfazendo uma pequena parte da minha louca vontade de abraçá-lo e cheirá-lo.

Por Morgana, como alguém podia cheirar tão bem?

Ele não se esquivava dos meus leves toques, assim como eu não era louca a ponto de me esquivar dos seus. E ás vezes, quando a vontade apertava, eu o abraçava espontaneamente... E ele retribuía sorrindo, como se no fundo soubesse a terrível vontade que me consumia.

E enquanto nos abraçávamos, eu fazia questão de olhar para Sirius por cima do ombro de James, só para mandar um olhar ameaçador ao maroto que dava risinhos maliciosos e fazia caretas de desgosto quando James me beijava no rosto.

Se algum dia eu odiei o Sirius por gostar da Marlene, se algum dia eu havia sentido repulsa à ele pelas infrações que cometia... Bom, já não sentia mais.

Por incrível que pareça, Lily Evans havia assumido a surpreendente postura de amar a presença de Sirius Black.

Sirius me pareceu completamente indiferente às nossas discussões da última semana. Quando saíamos do buraco do retrato e começávamos a andar pelo corredor em direção ao Salão Principal, era como se fôssemos bons amigos desde sempre.

As vezes fazíamos piadas malvadas sobre Amos Diggory e suas terríveis fintas no quadribol, assim como comentários desprovidos de cabimento sobre a verruga no nariz enorme da professora Sinistra, que nos dava aula de Astronomia nas quintas.

Estar com Sirius era como me afastar da realidade, me esquecendo de todas as precauções sociais e responsabilidades como monitora. Era como se esquecer de todos os meus limites, e topar tudo o que ele me propunha.

Quanto ao Peter? Bom, eu sorria e trocava algumas palavrinhas com ele quando não estava comendo...

Mas dentre todos os marotos, Remus era a minha maior preocupação.

Na tarde do dia anterior, James me convidou para uma caminhada até a Torre da Grifinória, e eu não sei porque diabos não consigo mais recusar os convites dele... Mas nunca imaginei que me divertiria tanto estando ao seu lado.

Era como se ele realmente quisesse ser meu amigo, e se importasse com os meus problemas bobos e realmente quisesse me ajudar com eles. É claro que eu já conhecia essa parte doce do James, pois sempre que pensava nele me lembrava da noite na Torre de Astronomia e do passeio em Hogsmeade anterior ao baile.

Em ambas ocasiões, James Potter me tratou como se eu fosse sua amiga... com exceção do fim do passeio em Hogsmeade, quando ele me beijou apenas para provar à Hearther que não éramos mais inimigos.

E eu não me lembro ao certo quando o perdoei, só sei que foi num período de tempo entre o abraço dele e o afagar de suas mãos em meu cabelo na Torre de Astronomia.

Desde então, a teoria do Sirius de que James Potter era apaixonado por mim estava se mostrando um completo alarme falso.

O problema é, que eu não sei se devo ou não dar Graças a Morgana à isso. As vezes acho que poderia amá-lo _desse jeito,_ quando me lembro do nosso beijo na loja de vestidos e acabo percebendo que gostei. O gosto de James era tão bom quanto o seu delicioso cheiro.

Mas quem em sã consciência me aceitaria? Eu ainda era aquela pobre garota que havia caído na mentira do Diggory, mesmo tendo se livrado de maneira triunfal.

Enquanto James Potter era aquele garoto charmoso, apanhador da grifinória e maroto em atividades regulares que jamais faltou uma detenção. Desejado pela maioria das garotas de Hogwarts.

Então caminhamos lado lado em direção a Torre da Grifinória, como bons amigos discutindo seus problemas e esperando a reação um do outro, para saber se devia continuar ou não.

Contei a James tudo o que Suzanne havia me contado, e fui percebendo que um sorriso de alívio foi surgindo no rosto dele... Talvez ele estivesse com medo de ter ficado com uma garota e não ter se lembrado o nome dela.

E agora com o esclarecimento de que ele e Suzanne nunca haviam ficado, acredito que tudo ficaria mais fácil na consciência de James Potter.

Mas devo admitir que ele me chocou ao contar sobre a briga da Laurie com o Mark, como se ele tivesse deixado a Laurie por ela gostar do Remus. Que cretino! Parece que nem ela e nem eu nos demos bem com os caras que escolhemos nesse ano. O nosso único alívio é que temos amigos para nos ajudar.

Ainda assim, o problema continuava pairando no ar como um urubu à espera da morte de sua presa.

POV James

Tarde da noite, você acaba chegando à conclusão de que Sirius Black deveria apodrecer no fogo do inferno e tratar de levar Peter e sua comilança junto. Isso tudo porque é completamente impossível dormir no dormitório masculino às onze da noite com o maldito ronco do cachorro pulguento e a maldita mania do rato roedor de comer queijo em plena madrugada.

QUEIJO!

...E ele ainda guarda os restos embaixo do travesseiro.

Isso significava que eu poderia bocejar e sentir sono quantas vezes quisesse, mas jamais conseguiria dormir com aquela barulheira toda. De modo que a solução mais plausível era esperar que eles já estivessem babando para enfim tentar domir.

Me levantei ainda disposto da cama, pronto para dar um passeio noturno embaixo da capa enquanto o dormitório masculino se acalmava. Abri o baú embaixo da janela rezando para que Peter não notasse e continuasse a comer seu maldito e barulhento queijo.

Botei a capa no bolso traseiro, peguei a varinha do criado mudo e guardei-a no bolso da frente... Só faltava o bendito mapa.

Mas onde estava?

Lembrei-me imediatamente de tê-lo deixado nas mãos de Remus na esperança de que o lobo ficasse de olho em Diggory e suas peculiaridades com a ruivinha.

Bastava andar até a cama do Maroto Monitor Exemplar para arrancar-lhe o mapa e sair de fininho na direção do Salão Comunal.

- James? - Uma voz se destacou na penumbra do dormitório masculino, e presumi que fosse de Sirius.

Aparentemente, o cachorro havia acordado.

- Fala, Almofadinhas. - estanquei ao lado do batente, à espera de uma resposta que não fosse um xingamento por tê-lo acordado.

Os olhos caninos se abriram surpresos e preguiçosos em meio à penumbra, e me lançavam um olhar descoerente.

- Aonde você vai? - Sirius perguntou acusador.

Suspirei contra o batente da porta sem a menor vontade de dar explicação.

- Vou dar uma volta por aí. - Falei em voz alta, achando pouco provável que Sirius fosse me enfrentar àquela hora da madrugada.

- Você vai atrás do Aluado? - o cachorro esfregou os olhos atordoado.

O quê? Remus não estava dormindo?

Olhei para os lados surpreso, finalmente averiguando que o lobo mau não estava em sua cama, e meu mapa não estava em sua estante.

A situação era desconsertante. Na verdade, chegava à ser malévola: O Monitor Exemplar caminhando por Hogwarts às escondidas tarde da noite.

- Hm, é claro que posso procurá-lo. - Encostei o cotovelo no batente querendo deixar claro que não me esforçaria muito.

-Tudo bem. - Sirius concluiu. Vejo vocês pela manhã...

E caiu de borco embaixo dos lençóis, enquanto eu sorria para mim mesmo.

Então, onde o lobo mau se metera?

Era muito provável que ele só estivesse folgando o sono para da um pulinho na biblioteca e examinar a seção reservada, o que logicamente era a cara do Remus. Mesmo que fosse uma decepção para o grupo dos marotos.

Então, por que não pregar um susto nele?

Abri a porta do dormitório ainda sorrindo e desci as escadas na direção do Salã Comunal, esperando encontrar apenas alguns sextanistas se agarrando ou segundanistas quebrando algumas regras etinerárias... Mas na real, não havia ninguém.

Na bibloteca ele não estava, verifiquei depois de um tempo. Também não havia nenhum lobo nas masmorras ou nas torres e corredores de passagens secretas onde costumávamos nos esconder do Filch. Assim como não havia nenhum lobo nos jardins...A lua cheia nem havia chegado ainda!

Calculei que deveriam ser aproximadamente umas onze e meia, e Remus não poderia ter se embrenhado na Floresta Proibida tão cedo assim com Hagrid ainda fazendo sua patrulha.

Não, não. Só restava um lugar onde Remus Lupin poderia estar. E em minha imaginação...Ele não estava lá sozinho.

POV Lily

Já devia ser muito tarde, digamos que umas três horas da manhã. Mas a lua crescente ainda estava alva lá em cima, deixando transparecer um feixe de luz que entrava pela janela e caía bem na minha cama.

Mas, definitivamente, não foi isso o que me acordou.

Primeiro, pude sentir o volume do outro lado do meu colchão subir, me alertando que um ser não convidado e asqueroso estava sentando a maldita bunda em minha cama. Na MINHA cama.

Minha maior vontade era virar e bater em quem quer que estivesse ali naquela hora da noite, mas minha cama estava tão quentinha e confortável que achei que o tal indivíduo não se importaria em esperar até o amanhecer para ouvir os meus gritos.

Então, voltei a adormecer, quase involuntariamente e sem consciência de quem poderia estar sentado ao meu lado.

- Lily.

Eu conhecia aquela voz, mas ela não era bem vinda no meu sonho.

- Lily.

Bom, de certo modo, aquilo já estava começando a ficar estranho... Eu não podia ter sentimentos tão fortes por ele a ponto de tê-lo em meus sonhos, podia?

- Lily, ruivinha. Acorde!

Senti alguém tamborilando os dedos nas minhas costas, se é que isso fosse possível. Depois senti os dedos nos meus ombros, para logo sentí-los em meu cabelo... Seguidos de uma respiração em minha nuca.

Para o fogo do inferno! Eu conhecia aquele cheiro.

- J-James? - finalmente abri os olhos me virando surpresa.

O sono imediatamente evaporou, e percebi que não havia sido um sonho. James Potter estava praticamente deitado ao meu lado, em pleno dormitório feminino, e com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto de quem sabe que está fazendo coisa que não devia.

- Olá, ruivinha. - ele me encarou de costas para o luar.

- Oi, James. - tentei sorrir.

Primeiramente, suspirei aliviada. Era só o James... Não havia nenhum Trasgo Montanhês Tarado no meu quarto.

OPA!

De repente, a verdade me atingiu.

_ James Potter estava no meu dormitório._

O maroto levou um tremendo susto quando eu ergui depressa o cobertor para cima da minha cabeça, corando dos pés até a raiz dos cabelos.

- O que foi, Lily? - ele perguntou assustado.

Me certifiquei de que estava bem coberta, em todos os cantinhos possíveis, para logo espiar para fora do cobertor lançando um olhar mortal à James.

- Estou de pijama, _Potter! -_ Tentei expressar minha fúria.

Por um momento achei que James fosse corar assim como eu, e pedir longas desculpas por ter adentrado no dormitório daquele jeito. Porém, como de costume, uma expressão matreira foi tomando conta de seu rosto aos poucos, e eu soube quase imediatamente que não poderia sair boa coisa dali.

- São lindas. - Ele disse, simplesmente.

Ele olhava fixamente para as minhas cobertas, e fiquei pensando que era muito injusto James não completar suas malditas frases.

- Tá falando das minhas calças? - Olhei para o cobertor aos meus pés, pensando que James não poderia estar em seu estado normal admirando minhas calças.

- Não. - Ele sorriu para mim, se afastando da minha cama para olhar de cima. - Eu estava falando de suas pernas.

Dá para imaginar a minha reação...

Quer dizer, James e eu éramos apenas amigos há semanas, porque antes disso apenas nos odiávamos. Bom, pelo menos eu o odiava.

Mas eu estaria errada em deixar de dizer que James me deixava sem graça grande parte das vezes. No geral, seus comentários eram engraçados, gentis e até mesmo críticos... Mas haviam vezes que ele me olhava de um jeito diferente, como se me alertasse de que ele não queria ser o amigo conselheiro naquele momento.

Não, naquela noite James queria ser um maroto, independente de ser meu amigo ou não.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntei, ainda corada pelo elogio.

Ele parou por um momento, parecendo refletir, e logo voltou a se sentar ao meu lado. Dessa vez, sem olhar para o meu cobertor.

- Estava pensando em uma coisa. - ele falou em tom pensativo.

Suspirei por um momento, pensando em como seria bom voltar a dormir sem que James me convidasse para ir às cozinhas novamente. Como é que uma pessoa pode ter tanta fome de madrugada?

Mas não posso dizer que eu não gostava. Os elfos estavam sempre lá, prontos para nos dar uma torta deliciosa ou pequenos pastéisinhos de diversos sabores.

- James, acho que não quero ir para a cozinha hoje. - Voltei a me jogar na cama, realmente querendo dizer que estava cansada.

Então fiquei ali, tentando dormir e achando que aquelas palavras tinham sido suficientes para fazer James ir embora e só me acordar de manhã, se quisesse alguma coisa importante.

Esperei o sono voltar aos poucos, me aconchegando no cobertor e apreciando o fato de que estava congelando lá fora. Estava virada de costas para James, esperando que ele saísse. E após o som de sua respiração ter cessado, finalmente pude voltar a dormir.

Obviamente, não foi tão simples.

O vento lá fora estava muito forte, e o barulho dele batendo nas janelas não agradava nem um pouco. A lua já havia sumido e minha cama se encontrava na penumbra.

Resolvi me virar, para ver se isso ajudava a disfarçar o som do vento.

- Desculpe ter estragado seu sono. - James falou.

Era bom demais para ser verdade. Ele estava sentado na frente do meu criado mudo, encostado nas gavetas... E dessa vez, parecia querer falar sério.

- Desistiu da sua aventura marota? - perguntei, um pouco sonolenta.

E James tornou a me encarar naquele tom sério, como se realmente não soubesse muito bem o que dizer.

Ter seu corpo estirado no chão ao lado da minha cama era realmente uma sensação estranha. E tenho que admitir que senti falta dele ali nas noites seguintes, como se James de repente fosse alguém necessário no dormitório.

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Alguma coisa ronronou em meu estômago na hora em que ouvi sua voz rouca e inebriante. James tinha aquele poder sobre mim, completamente sobrenatural.

Toda vez que ele começava a falar sério, eu começava a ouvir sério. E era angustiante o modo como ele me prendia em seus olhos, sem me fazer desviar.

- Por favor, não me leve a mal. - ele implorou. - Mas você gostaria de ir à Hogsmeade comigo?

Não... Aquela pergunta não! Quantas vezes mais ele iria querer fazer aquela brincadeira de mal gosto comigo?

- SOME DAQUI, POTTER! - eu quase gritei, temendo que as outras garotas acordassem.

Me levantei correndo da cama, afastando as cobertas e urrando de raiva. Abri a porta do dormitório de supetão e peguei a mão de James, querendo empurrá-lo para fora.

- Lily, você não entendeu... - James me chamava tentando se explicar, enquanto eu continuava o empurrando para fora do maldito aposento. - Por favor, Lily!

Continuei levando-o para fora, sem me importar com seus pedidos para que eu parasse. James tentava me puxar de volta, me fazer parar. Mas eu continuava o puxando para fora do maldito dormitório.

Até que ele conseguiu se postar em minha frente, como um grande e maldito armário. E quando vi que não podia mais empurrá-lo, comecei a bater nele, esmurrando seu peito e descontando toda a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Lily, me escute, por favor! - ele implorava entre tapas e empurrões.

Mas eu não escutava, simplesmente não queria escutar. E continuei batendo, enquanto James não fazia nada para impedir a não ser tentar chamar minha atenção para que eu escutasse.

E tudo continuou assim, até que James perdeu a paciência.

- Chega, Lily! - ele falou entre gemidos de dor. - Você está me machucando!

Então ele resolveu usar seus braços poderosos para segurar meus pulsos e me deixar imobilizada, mostrando que poderia ter me segurado durante todo esse tempo.

Eu não gostei nada disso, mas não pude evitar um suspiro quando James me arrastou de pulsos cerrados me colocando de costas para a parede, sem deixar que eu encostasse os pés no chão.

- Pronto. - ele suspirou aliviado. - Assim poderemos conversar.

Eu olhava para ele com raiva e repulsa.

- Lily. - Ele sussurrou meu nome novamente. - Será que você poderia parar de me olhar assim?

Não, não poderia! Mas com muito custo, desviei o olhar.

- Eu juro que tenho um bom motivo para te convidar. - James falou, enquanto eu olhava para a janela sem realmente tentar ver nada.

- É claro que tem. - Estreitei os olhos. - Você quer me beijar!

- Não! Eu não quero te beijar! - ele retorquiu. - Quer dizer...

James parecia confuso.

- Pelo menos foi isso o que aconteceu da última vez que você me convidou! - tentei pisar no pé dele, mas acabei não encontrando.

- ...Não vai acontecer nada dessa vez! - Ele prometeu.

- Quer dizer que quando a Hearther aparecer, você não vai me beijar? - perguntei em tom sarcástico.

James parou de forçar os meus pulsos contra a parede por um momento, e sua respiração constante contra meu rosto parou.

- Eu não te beijei por causa da Hearther. - Ele exclamou, depois de longos segundos refletindo.

- Claro. - Continuei de maneira ácida. - Você só me beijou quando ela entrou.

- Deixe de ser fria, Lily. - James tornou a segurar meus pulsos mais forte. - Não combina com você.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade! - Me revoltei contra ele.

- E o que você sabe sobre a verdade?

Quis soltar os meus pulsos e meter-lhe um tapa naquele rosto cínico. Como eu estava odiando sua presença naquele momento!

James segurava meus pulsos no alto e me preensava contra parede, sem deixar que eu me contorcesse a fim de me soltar. Sua repiração continuou rítmica em meu rosto, e notei que meus joelhos faziam um som de farfalhar quando se arrastavam nos dele. Percebi imediatamente que não vestia calça alguma... Eu estava apenas com uma camisola, e corei com a ideia de minhas pernas estarem nuas roçando nas calças de James.

- A verdade é que eu só te beijei naquela hora porque estávamos tendo um momento. - James colou a testa na minha, de modo que nossos olhos ficaram na mesma altura. - Aquilo foi só um...

- Por favor, não diga a palavra "impulso". - Sussurrei para ele, notando que minha voz continuava ácida.

- Desculpe, Lily. - Ele realmente parecia querer se redimir comigo. - Só estava querendo te dizer que... Quando eu te beijei, era porque _queria te beijar_ naquele momento.

Acenei rapidamente e de maneira desconsertada.

- Só quero que você me acompanhe em Hogsmeade - James começou até ver o meu olhar. - , quer dizer, você não precisa ir se não quiser.

Definitivamente, eu não esperava que James fosse à Hogsmeade mesmo estando sem mim. Então, me toquei que na verdade era um simples convite... Ele só estava me convidando à acompanhá-lo, no que seria provavelmente uma aventura perigosa.

- Desculpe ter te batido. - esfreguei meus cotovelos morrendo de vergonha e arrependimento.

- Está tudo bem. - Ele lançou um sorriso para mim. - Você vem?

Tornei a olhar pela janela refletindo. Estava dividida entre a ideia de ir com ele para Hogsmeade ter um pouco de diversão, ou voltar para a minha cama quentinha que me protegia do terrível frio lá fora.

- Está frio. - Disse simplesmente.

James olhou para a janela também, ouvindo o vento que se chocava contra o vidro.

- Um pouco. - Ele falou. - Mas você vai se arrepender se não for comigo.

Se arrepender? do que ele estava falando?

Então notei que deveria haver um motivo muito forte para que James quisesse ir até Hogsmeade naquele frio intenso.

- O que tem em Hogsmeade? - estava louca para satisfazer minha curiosidade.

O maroto pareceu entender, porque logo voltou à se sentar em minha cama pronto para explicar seus motivos.

- Parece que nós não somos os únicos fora da cama. - James falou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Isso era novidade para mim. Não éramos?

- Quem mais está fora da cama, James? - perguntei de maneira áspera, olhando para os lados fingindo procurar por alguém.

- Bom - James parecia extasiado com a ideia de saber algo que eu ainda não sabia. -, digamos que o meu amigo Aluado tenha convidado sua amiga para passear nesse frio. - Ele terminou com uma risada sarcástica.

- Isso é besteira. - Revirei os olhos. - Laurie jamais teria saído do castelo à essa hora da noite.

- Ora, vamos Lily. - James levantou-se novamente erguendo os braços. - Eles tem assuntos à resolver. - ele estreitou os olhos. - E além do mais, não são nem duas horas da manhã ainda!

Ótimo! James estava me convidando para sair do castelo em plena madrugada, apenas para espiar a reconciliação da minha melhor amiga com o Maroto Monitor. Se é que eles iriam mesmo se reconciliar...

- Por que você quer tanto espiá-los? - Perguntei surpresa.

Por um momento, James pareceu encurralado. Aposto que ele não havia pensado num motivo ainda!

- Eu não quero _espiá-los_. - Ele falou, dando à entender que não era exatamente isso. - Só quero garantir a reconciliação.

- Sem chance. - Neguei veemente. - Você quer espiá-los sim!

Então, antes que James pudesse se opor, voltei correndo para a minha cama e me enfiei embaixo das corbertas, tapando até mesmo o meu rosto.

Eu não queria espiar o que a Laurie estava fazendo. Na verdade, não queria nem mesmo saber como ela se reconciliaria com o Remus. E se isso não acontecesse? Eu iria ficar muito decepcionada e voltaria para o castelo após ter uma péssima noite.

Acomodei minhas pernas para esquentá-las melhor embaixo no cobertor, e ajeitei minha cabeça no travesseiro para que o sono viesse mais confortável.

Logo, senti James engatinhando em minha cama para chegar até onde eu estava, no emaranhado de cobertores fofinhos e confortáveis.

Senti sua respiração quando ele botou um braço de cada lado do meu rosto no travesseiro, e pude perceber, pelo aumento do cheiro, que ele havia chegado mais perto.

- O que você quiser para que eu tenha sua companhia essa noite. - ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

Vacilei por um momento ao abrir os olhos.

- Como? - Perguntei com voz abafada ainda embaixo dos cobertores.

Houve uma pausa em que presumi que James estivesse se deitando ao meu lado. Movida pelo pânico, removi as cobertas dos olhos para me deparar com ele sorridente com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos.

- Te dou qualquer coisa - ele pronunciou devagar. -, para que vá comigo esta noite.

Hm, essa era uma ideia tentadora. O que James poderia me dar?

Sua vassoura? naam, eu seria muito má. Sua capa de invisibilidade? injusto, foi um presente do pai dele! O mapa do maroto? impossível. Apenas um maroto poderia tê-lo.

- Na dúvida? - ele sorriu satisfeito para mim. - Que tal um beijo?

Ele se aproximou mais de mim, afastando as cobertas que impediam que ele chegasse mais perto. E quando pude finalmente sentir sua respiração voltar ao meu rosto, sorri sem vacilar.

- Eu não quero um beijo seu. - Retruquei sorrindo.

James vacilou com seus lábios próximos aos meus. Será que ele realmente achava que eu iria cair naquela ladainha?

- Então, o que você quer? - Ele perguntou.

Aquela seria uma noite muito interessante.

* * *

**Olá pessoal, espero que tenham gostado desse cap. No próximo teremos R&L.**

**fermalaquias: Acho que exagero um pouco quando se trata de morangos, rsrs. Quanto ao Jay, sim, mais um pouco e o pobre coitado vai perder as estribeiras! Acho que teremos uma reconciliação entre Lily e Lene logo logo, até lá, ela vai ficar cada vez mais próxima do Jay. De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo review, e espero que continue acompanhando.**

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: Também aguardo ansiosamente pelo início do namoro entre Jay e Lily, se é que isso vai acontecer... Assim como estou super ansiosa para escrever Remus e Laurie, o que não vai ser fácil. Obrigada pelo review! Bjs.**

**Regina: Choro quase todos os dias quando vejo algum vídeo, algum pôster ou alguma foto nova de HP7. É como se começasse a surgir um imenso vazio no meio peito, e estou ciente de que não será coberto nunca. Também odeio semana de provas! ...Simplesmente não suporto! Obrigada pelos elogios quanto à fic, creio que ela realmente está chegando ao fim. **

**launogueira: Então, mais um para a lista de favoritos? fico muito satisfeita. Acho que quando eu terminar esta fic vou sentir um grande alívio e uma tremenda tristeza. As vezes eu volto para o primeiro e comparo com esse último. Está bem clara a evolução... Eu deixei de ser muito ruim para ser apenas ruim, rsrs. Mas ainda acho que minha fic é satisfatória '-' Obrigada por tudo, L. **

**Natti Black: Acho que é uma coisa meio involuntária parar na melhor parte... rsrs. Eu paro, suspiro, olho e penso: "Ah, acho que continuarei essa história no próximo." É involuntário. Pode ter certeza. Não faço por mal. Desculpe te matar de curiosidade, e pode ter certeza de que às vezes eu me mato também, rsrs. Obrigada pelo review, ok? Até o próximo cap.**

**Raquel G. Potter: A vida do Remus é realmente difícil, não é? Acho que ele vai demorar um pouco para aceitar o fato de que a Laurie não se importa com o probleminha peludo dele. Parece que a Lily começou a perceber que sente uma certa atração pelo James, e eu ainda preciso ver no que isso vai dar. Obrigada pelo review, e espero satisfazer sua curiosidade quanto ao Remus no próximo. Beijos.**

**Juli M. Black: Hmmm, acho que partes Sirius&Lene estarão à sua disposição no capítulo 27, quando finalmente Jay e Lily saírem de Hogsmeade. Sim, eu pretendo usar um cap inteiro ocupando os dois lá. No 27, entonces, encontraremos mais sobre a aposta que a Lene ganhou. Obrigada por não me matar e por me perdoar pela demora. Não se preocupe, apesar de demorar eu sempre postarei. Obrigada por tudo, ok? Beijos.**

**Vanessa S.: Muito Obrigada! A Lily realmente sofreu bastante com toda essa história do Amos... Mas acho que ela se recuperou totalmente ao começar a andar com os marotos. E tenho certeza de que o James já fez com que ela esquecesse disso tudo, ou vai fazer. Obrigada pelo review, e espero que continue acompanhando!**


	26. Lua Crescente

**Capítulo dedicado à Laura Nogueira, por ser a única que pode me fazer apressar um capítulo só para que possa ler.**

**Filha da mãe. Eu ainda te mato por isso.**

* * *

POV James

Era loucura sair do castelo àquela hora da noite. Mas não sofri nenhuma hesitação quando Lily entrelaçou seus dedos quentes nos meus, e encostou seu rosto em meu braço suavemente, como se estivesse se escondendo da noite.

Eu me divertia com seus colapsos nervosos de monitora certinha. A cada corredor que virávamos, Lily parava e sussurrava para mim que nada daquilo era certo e que deveríamos voltar para a Torre.

E toda a vez que isso acontecia eu parava na frente dela, olhando seus lindos olhos verdes na penumbra, e lhe dizendo que ela era a monitora mais covarde que eu já conheci.

É claro que funcionava. Não existe ninguém mais orgulhoso do que Lily Evans. E o orgulho dela era a razão de tudo aquilo.

Passamos a correr pelos corredores escuros de mãos dadas, enquanto o ar cheio de sereno entrava pelas janelas do castelo, fazendo os cabelos de Lily salpicarem o meu rosto, deixando-me embriagado com seu cheiro.

Conversávamos sobre a aposta de Sirius e Marlene, sobre o namoro dela com Gustav, sobre a depressão de Sirius por ter perdido. Falamos até mesmo sobre Suzane, quem havia causado aquela confusão toda, e deixei claro para Lily que ela era mil vezes mais bonita que a corvinal.

A ruivinha corou e aceitou meu elogio, apenas me incitando a continuar andando.

Caminhávamos tentando deduzir de que maneira encontraríamos Remus e Laurie: conversando, brigando ou se agarrando. Definitivamente, eram muitas opções.

Mas Lily deduziu que eles ainda estavam conversando, enquanto eu chutei para a parte de agarração mesmo. Ainda que jamais tivesse imaginado Remus se agarrando com alguém.

...E agora ele teria que fazer melhor que Mark.

A noite estava maravilhosa, e as luzes de Hogsmeade tornavam tudo ainda melhor. Lily havia se afastado de mim, maravilhada pelas cores que eram produzidas pelas luzes de natal que ainda enfeitavam a vila.

Onde estava Remus? Precisávamos encontrá-lo.

Seguimos mais a frente, procurando aos arredores do Três Vassouras e seguindo pela vila cheia de casinhas. Até que vimos passos na neve, pegadas quase idênticas as minhas e às de Lily. Provavelmente pertenciam à Remus e Laurie.

A Ruiva tinha certa razão em me sobrepujar dizendo que faria uma espionagem. Mas não é errado quando se tem boas intenções, é?

É claro que não. Eu ainda estava por dentro das regras. O que eu estava fazendo não era errado.

- É claro que é. - Lily jogou seus longos cabelos para trás dos ombros e suas mãos foram parar em sua cintura. - Você não devia espionar, Potter.

Eu sorri para ela conciliador, como se entendesse seus motivos por me repreender, mas não estivesse nem um pouco afim de voltar para o castelo.

- Não se lembra do acordo? - Tentei sorrir sexy para ela.

Mas sabe, não sei se isso funciona. Lily nunca foi como as outras garotas, ela sempre ignorava qualquer movimento charmoso que eu fizesse.

- Que acordo? - Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

Sorri ainda mais satisfeito.

- O acordo que fizemos na manhã de Hogsmeade. - Lembrei-a, convencido demais. - Quando _você_ veio perguntar se havia algo errado comigo. - Meu estômado ronronou com a lembrança.

Mesmo na penumbra daquela noite, e com tantas luzes de cores diferentes transparecendo no rosto lívido dela, ainda era possível vê-la corar suavemente.

- Você me disse o seu segredo. - Lily falou, com a mente distante. - E eu prometi te chamar de James. - Ela engoliu em seco.

Meu estômago tornou a ronronar satisfeito.

- Exatamente. - Tornei a entrelaçar meus dedos com os dela, me lembrando de como ela havia ido ao meu encontro, como se sentisse falta da minha enxeção de saco. - Então, por que me chamou de Potter, Lily? - sorri maroto.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Não podia simplesmente deixar aquilo fluir entre nós. Tinha que parar já, ou meus instintos iriam tomar conta e eu já sairia me atracando com Lily em uma parede qualquer...

- Me d-desculpe. - Ela tentou sorrir. - Havia me esquecido do nosso acordo.

Olhei para o seu rosto salpicado de pequenas sardas, e senti uma tremenda vontade de passar os dedos ali, apenas para sentir a textura.

- Eu jamais esquecerei. - Estava sendo sincero; por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia mentir para Lily. - Você estava linda naquela manhã.

Foi involuntário... Eu tive que dizer aquilo. Era simplesmente o momento perfeito para dizer, e sentir sua pele se arrepiar mais uma vez contra a minha e meus sentidos falharem.

Eu iria beijá-la.

Talvez porque podia ver todas as cores no seu rosto. Talvez porque sabia que sentiria todos os sabores quando minha língua enroscasse na sua. Ou talvez porque ela era Lily Evans, a garota com tiradas que me subjulgava facilmente e conseguia fazer meus membros fraquejarem só por estar respirando ao meu lado.

Involuntariamente, meus braços se enroscaram em sua cintura, e eu puxei-a para cima querendo-a mais perto. Senti a tensão de Lily no ar com nossa proximidade, mas sorri satisfeito quando ela não fez nenhuma menção de nos separar.

Finalmente, passei meus dedos em seu rosto, apenas para sentir a textura de sua pele. Satisfeito em descobrir que seu coração batia acelerado como o meu, quando escorreguei minha mão para o seu pescoço.

Era só escorregá-la mais um pouco... Arrastar minha mão para trás de sua nuca e finalmente puxá-la para cair em tentação, e encostar meus lábios nos dela. Apenas para sentir estar no céu mais uma vez.

Então, o som de passos se propagou pelo ar. Era como neve sendo triturada, e vinha pela ruela à esquerda.

Com muito custo, me afastei da Ruiva arfante que jazia em meus braços, só o suficiente para que ela percebesse que havia alguém vindo em nossa direção.

E se alguém nos pegasse passeando fora do castelo àquela hora da noite, seríamos expulsos.

Peguei minha capa de invisibilidade do bolso traseiro do jeans e joguei-a sobre nós dois, querendo que Lily ficasse invisível e ainda mais aquecida.

Até aquele momento, jamais havia mostrado minha capa de invisibilidade à ruivinha. De modo que ao descobrir que estava invisível, assim como eu, Lily fez questão de querer soltar seu grito de exclamação, que foi logo abafado por minha mão em sua boca e um xiado da minha.

Os lábios da monitora queimavam contra a minha palma. Imaginei como seria poder roçar minha língua novamente neles...

- Laurie!

Lily e eu estávamos invisíveis atrás de um poste de luz qualquer, enquanto a garota morena de cabelos pretos e lustrosos cruzou a ruela com neve até os tornozelos, correndo como se estivesse sendo perseguida pelo próprio Filch.

Laurie corria como se sua vida dependesse disso. Usava um casaco grande e grosso para protegê-la do frio da noite...

Era simplesmente estranho demais vê-la surgir em Hogsmeade, duas horas da manhã, fora do castelo, e vestindo um casaco que não parecia ser dela.

Remus vinha logo atrás. Aliás, era a voz dele que ouvimos chamando por ela em meio a noite, como se dependesse que a morena parasse na neve, pelo menos para escutá-lo.

Você pode imaginar que foi ainda mais estranho vê-lo:

Meu amigo ainda usava o uniforme da escola, sem nem ao menos uma capa para se abrigar. Sua cara de lobo desvairado parecia bem transtornada naquela noite.

Ele corria atrás de Laurie. Como um lobo faminto e desesperado.

Juro que podia ver um lobo enorme no lugar dele, com suas presas afiadas e olhos dourados, correndo na direção de Laurie com a condição de que se ela não parasse, ele iria devorá-la.

Senti Lily querer se mexer à minha frente. Percebi de imediato que ela queria ir impedir Laurie de correr para que a morena escutasse o Remus. Mas eu não deixaria minha ruivinha entrar nessa história. E se ela fosse devorada também?

Todos temos que admitir que era possível.

- Laurie - Remus continuou a correr atrás da morena. - Lauh, por favor, me escuta!

Por incrível que pareça, essa frase me levou de volta á cena no dormitório, quando Lily me dava murros e mais murros no peito e eu pedia para que ela parasse.

Houve um momento de puro êxtase que Remus finalmente pareceu alcançá-la, puxando o casaco negro de camursa que Laurie usava, e fazendo a morena voltar para seus braços, completamente possuída.

Laurie se debatia, xingava e cuspia em Remus, fazendo de tudo para se soltar dele e correr para o mais longe possível. E houve outro momento em que ela conseguiu se desprender do casaco e tentou correr em direção oposta. Mas o lobo já estava em cima dela novamente, com seu olhar maníaco.

O cabelo castanho desgrenhado dele parecia estar espetado para todos os lados e ângulos, e os olhos que um dia foram cor de mel, agora estavam realmente dourados, enquanto seus lábios jaziam vermelhos e inchados. Remus parecia um verdadeiro leão na frente de Laurie, que por sua vez agia de maneira impassível fazendo de tudo para não encará-lo nos olhos.

Remus aguardava que ela desistisse de se debater, e parecia estar arrependido de ter tirado o casaco da morena fazendo-a pegar o vento que vinha de leste cada vez mais gélido.

- EU TE ODEIO, REMUS LUPIN! - Laurie chutava qualquer parte de Remus que fosse alcançável. - QUERO QUE MORGANA TE AMALDIÇOE!

O lobo cercou-a com os braços enquanto a morena tentava se desviar.

- Se me odeia tanto - Remus falou calmo e impassível. -, por que aceitou vir para cá comigo, afinal? - ele lançou um olhar feroz à ela.

Laurie parecia uma fera tentando se soltar dos braços de Remus que pareciam querer apertá-la cada vez mais.

- Porque achei que você me pediria desculpas - a morena arfou. -, em vez de me culpar por ter ficado com o Mark.

O maroto pareceu refletir por alguns segundos, e Laurie aproveitou o momento para voltar a tentar se soltar do aperto de seus braços, contorcendo-se sob o corpo dele.

Remus pareceu perceber, porque logo tornou a repôr sua força descomunal nos braços para que Laurie não pudesse se soltar.

Logo, a morena postou-se a mordê-lo, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Laurie fincou seus caninos curtos na carne do antebraço de Remus, segurando a pele do maroto com suas unhas e fazendo força com os dentes para rasgá-la.

Remus, acostumado com garras e presas que sua vida lupina lhe proporcionava, apenas sorriu quando a garota enterrou os dentes em sua carne.

- Tudo bem - ele sorriu satisfeito. -, se você quer brincar assim...

De súbito, Remus enterrou os dentes no pescoço dela, grunhindo satisfeito ao sentir a pele frágil em seus caninos.

Laurie se revoltou indignada, soltando os braços dele e batendo em seu peito de maneira afoita.

- Você não tem o direito de me morder! - A garota explanou as mãos em seu peito e lançou-lhe um olhar desaprovador.

Remus afrouxou o aperto de seus bíceps em torno da morena, percebendo que deixara marcas em seus braços frágeis e desnudos. Imediatamente, pegou o casaco e jogou em torno dela, querendo se redimir por tê-la machucado.

- Então vamos conversar. - Os olhos dourados tremeluziram para o mel.

Laurie esperou sua respiração voltar ao normal, e retirou suas mãos quentes do peito de Remus, para então cruzar os braços e esperar a iniciativa do maroto.

Nesse momento, Lily puxou meu pescoço para si e sussurrou em meu ouvido: "haha, eu disse que eles iriam conversar antes da agarração!". Sorri contra o pescoço dela e voltei a prestar atenção, completamente atônito com o que diabos aconteceria ali.

- Eu te odeio por ter ficado com o Mark. - Remus disse aquilo de maneira rouca, tripudiando pelos diversos motivos que deveria estar quebrando a cara do corvinal naquele momento.

Laurie parecia a beira da loucura total. Seus pulsos cerrados e o lábio inferior sendo mordido vorazmente entregavam a tremenda vontade que a morena estava sentindo de bater em seu amado lobo.

- Então é isso? - A grifinória trocou o peso das pernas e jogou os cabelos para trás. - Porque se for, não há nada mais...

- Calma. - Remus engoliu em seco. - Não é só isso.

Claro que não era. O que quer que ele dissesse teria que acabar tudo de uma maneira boa, ou Laurie iria abandoná-lo e voltar para o castelo, provavelmente correndo para os braços do amado Mark.

- Eu amo você.

Remus aproximou-se mais dela, estufando o peito e criando coragem para encará-la nos olhos. Por mais que o vento insistisse, era impossível fazê-lo ter frio naquele momento, quando só a presença da morena já fazia sua pele esquentar.

- Mas que merda, Laurie! - Remus olhou para lua, como se estivesse prestes a uivar. - Eu sempre amei você!

Olhando para lua, ele queria não precisar voltar à realidade e olhar nos olhos dela, que provavelmente estariam frios e cruéis, como sempre eram quando ela olhava para alguém com desprezo. E Remus presumiu que seu último desejo em vida seria ver os olhos de Laurie por uma última vez como eram: carinhosos e negros como ébano, ele podia sentir prazer só de mergulhar neles.

- Você sabe, Remus. - Laurie botou as mãos no casaco, corada e apreensiva, tirando o lupino de seus devaneios. - Isso não irá me fazer ficar.

Bom, ela tinha certeza disso? Porque da última vez que se decepcionara, foi por não saber ao certo se o lobo à amava ou não.

- Você me ama. - Laurie disse com convicção, encarando os sapatos lustrosos e mordendo o lábio inferior novamente. - E eu amo você. - ela ergueu os olhos escuros.

Laurie encarou o garoto à sua frente perdendo o fôlego, como se pela primeira vez realmente o visse como um "ser que à amava". _Ele amava Laurie. _E ela não resistiu ao visualizar o uniforme grudado ao corpo do maroto_, _pela neve que caía sobre seu corpo e esquentava com sua temperatura, transformando o gelo em água.

Laurie era um gelo que gostaria de ser transformado em água.

- Eu não quero que você vá. - Remus se aproximou mais dela, cruzando a fronteira que ía deixando de ser rija. - Peço desculpas mais um milhão de vezes, mas não quero que vá.

Ela não podia ir. Ela não podia ficar. Ela não podia nem simplesmente respirar entre essas escolhas. Se demorasse mais alguns minutos à pensar, ela iria ficar por não agir.

- Eu preciso ir. - Os olhos de Laurie de repente se encheram de água. - Eu vou embora, Remus. - A morena falou com convicção.

E jogou seu olhar para cima para os olhos do maroto...

Mas Remus estava sorrindo, como jamais havia sorrido antes. Seu sorriso se propagava com covinhas no rosto cansado e bonito, que tantas vezes aparecera nos sonhos de Laurie.

- Você vai ficar. - O maroto aproximou mais um passo.

- Eu vou embora.

- Vai ficar. - Remus passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

- Vou embora.

- Ficar.

- Emb...

Laurie não havia autorizado que o sorriso de Remus colasse em seus lábios, mas deixou que o maroto explorasse sua boca de maneira assídua e faminta, como quem espera há muito tempo. Apenas tinha consciência de que o lobo havia adentrado com suas mãos macias pelo casaco de camursa, explorando suas costas avidamente, querendo decorar as partes e sensações que causava nela.

E teve de admitir que jogara tudo para o alto quando decidira passar os braços em torno da nuca dele, enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos castanhos molhados e suspirando aqui e ali, prestes à ter um colapso de combustão se Remus decidisse aprofundar, o que certamente ele faria. Era, literalmente, como ser gelo derretendo em água.

Maldita Ruiva Sabe-Tudo! Minha vontade era substituir todos os livros dela por noites com a _minha companhia, _assim ela deixaria de saber tanto sobre as coisas e passaria a me dar mais atenção. Como diabos ela adivinhara que iriam conversar primeiro?

Quer dizer, todo mundo sabe que Remus e Laurie são desse tipo de pessoas que dão mais valor aos sentimentos e blá blá blá. Mas com a certeza que eles tinham de se amarem... quer dizer... Com a certeza que EU tinha de se amarem, era deduzível que se agarrariam à primeira oportunidade.

- Ruiva. - Puxei seu delicado queixo para que voltasse sua atenção à mim, e fiz sinal para que fôssemos embora, ou teríamos uma visão privilegiada de dois corpos em combustão pura na rua principal de Hogsmeade.

Lily entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus novamente, e começamos à andar por Hogsmeade, exaustos, ansiosos, e felizes.

- Explique-se, James Potter. - Lily não sorria.

Mas eu sorria para ela, como sempre, pronto para explicar todos os mistérios que sabia que haviam por trás daquela capa, que não eram muitos.

- Então é isso que você usa para entrar no dormitório feminino! - A ruivinha exclamou.

- Bom, essa noite foi a primeira vez. - Afirmei para ela.

Lily me olhou feio.

- Tudo bem, foi a terceira. - Tornei a afirmar.

A monitora tornou à sorrir e encostar sua cabeça em meu ombro, onde pude tornar a sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo.

- Voltamos para o castelo? - perguntei à ela.

Primeiro, Lily tirou seus dedos dos meus e voltou-se com um soco em meu ombro. Para em seguida saltitar à minha frente, lançando um sorriso malicioso me fazendo tremer nas bases.

- Você me prometeu uma coisa. - Ela desdenhou. - Agora vai ter que cumprir com sua promessa!

Como poderia ter me esquecido da promessa que havia feito à Lily? Quer dizer, ou eu cumpria ou ela não viria comigo. E levá-la à casa dos gritos era um preço razoável para trazê-la comigo.

- A hora que a senhorita quiser. - Fiz uma mesura à ela.

Lily fez que queria, então peguei seu braço e comecei à correr com ela, depois de guardar a capa no jeans e entrelaçado nossos dedos novamente.

Sentia sua respiração em meu braço enquanto corríamos, e seu cheiro adentrando minhas narinas enquanto parávamos frente à casa dos gritos recobrando o fôlego.

* * *

POV Lily

Como era possível negar um convite vindo dele?

Corri com James por todo o largo da rua principal de Hogsmeade, segurando seu braço firmemente e não soltando por nada.

Quando chegamos à casa, era como se tudo fosse uma grande piada.

A presença do maroto me dava tanta segurança que era impossível sentir o tremor que no geral a casa causava nas pessoas.

Entramos pela porta da frente, sentindo as tábuas rangerem e a porta zunir. Deviam ser três horas da manhã, mas o relógio do saguão mostrava quatro e meia da tarde, enquanto pela janela era possível ver a lua crescente no céu.

- É aqui que o Remus se transforma? - perguntei.

James suspirou ao entrar na casa, e senti sua respiração vacilante em minha nuca.

- É no quarto no andar de cima. - Ele falou, com a voz rouca.

Subimos as escadas que reboavam, e me impressionei temerosa com o fato de que ás vezes dava a impressão de que estávamos caindo.

James abriu a porta do quarto, como se fizesse isso quase todos os dias. Seu gesto foi tão natural que fez com que eu pausasse a respiração, por ver em James um homem caseiro e familiar.

Céus! Como era possível alguém dar impressão familiar só de abrir uma porta?

De qualquer forma, não discuti quando entramos e me pus a analisar o lugar:

As paredes eram descascadas em diversos locais, assim como eram salpicadas de marcas de garras, como se o quarto prendesse um animal selvagem. (O que sabíamos ser verdade.)

Havia uma janela que havia sido lacrada, provavelmente para segurança. E tufos aqui e ali de pelo no chão.

No canto oposto do quarto, havia uma cama em estado deplorável, assim como uma cadeira, aparentemente reboante como a escada.

- É aqui que fazemos nossas loucuras mensais. - James sorriu.

O maroto andou pelo quarto e se sentou no chão, ao rodapé da parede embaixo da janela. E eu me contentei em sentar na cadeira, observando James e pensando como ele poderia não sentir sono numa hora dessas.

- Não está sentindo sono? - Perguntei à ele, fazendo que iria bocejar.

James lançou um sorriso maroto à mim.

- Eu sei uma maneira de fazer o sono passar. - O olhar divertido dele se perdeu no chão.

- Sabe? - perguntei, curiosa.

O maroto se levantou do rodapé da parede, andando em minha direção como se fosse me atacar. E realmente me atacou:

James começou a fazer cócegas em mim, sem parar, sem pausas justamente para me fazer parar de respirar.

Meus risos ecoavam pelo quarto enquanto ele fazia cócegas em minhas costelas, subia para os meus ombros e dedilhava meu pescoço, me fazendo contorcer.

Só sei que uma hora estava no chão, com James ainda em cima de mim prestes à me matar de tanto rir e de não me deixar recuperar a droga do fôlego.

- Para! - implorei lacrimejando. - Por Morgana, Pare!

Ele sorria sem vacilar em cima de mim, e quando viu que uma lágrima escorreu do meu rosto de tanto que estava rindo, James parou no ato.

Com uma risada congelada ele tirou as mãos das minhas costelas, e eu finalmente pude analisar o estado em que me encontrava.

Eu estava deitada de costas para o piso frio, e James estava entre minhas pernas em uma posição um tanto constrangedora. Seus braços jaziam um de cada lado do meu rosto, de maneira que não havia como desviar de seu olhar abrasador.

- Você fica linda vermelha de tanto rir, Lily. - James me encarava sem vacilar, enquanto secava com os dedos a área em que a lágrima de riso havia escorrido. - Você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

Senti uma pressão no ventre quando James decidiu se debruçar mais sobre mim, e quando seus cotovelos cederam indicando que seu rosto ía ficando cada vez mais perto.

Não podia deixá-lo fazer aquilo, simplesmente não podia. Queria poder confiar nele, e não ser mais uma daquelas garotas que James botava contra a parede e esquecia o nome no dia seguinte. E se ele não me queria como amiga, não me teria como coisa alguma.

- Preciso ir. - Disse de maneira fria, talvez fria demais.

James, completamente atônito, saiu de cima de mim para que eu pudesse levantar.

E foi o que eu fiz, um pouco querendo ficar, quase na mesma situação de Laurie. A diferença era que eu tinha que ir, se não quisesse ser usada como peso de papel.

Olhei o quarto mais uma vez e saí, descendo as escadas depressa que íam reboando enquanto James vinha atrás.

- Me desculpe, Lily! - James puxou-me para si quando as escadas haviam terminado. - Se eu te constrangi...

Senti a respiração descompassada dele, e visualizei seus cabelos negros bagunçados e vívidos à luz da lua, e seus olhos como avelãs me fitando por trás dos óculos.

Eu não podia me deixar levar por um amigo sexy.

- Tudo bem, James. - Tentei sorrir para ele, porém estava tremendo sob a pressão de suas mãos em meus braços. - Foi só um "momento".

O maroto me encarava atônito, mais uma vez. A diferença era que agora James não me encarava como se nunca tivesse me visto, e sim me encarava como se o que eu tivesse dito fossem palavras absurdas.

Mas não eram, porque essas mesmas palavras um dia foram ditas por ele, não é verdade? Apenas um momento.

E num ato inesperado e inadmissível da parte dele, James uniu seus lábios aos meus mais uma vez. E eu desejaria (apenas no fundo de minha mente) que ele tivesse os unido muito mais vezes do que uniu.

E mais uma vez pude sentir seu gosto, como se de repente ele se confundisse com o meu. E a casa dos gritos se tornou apenas um lugar qualquer, em uma vila qualquer que eu nem me lembrava mais o nome.

James segurava minha cintura e massageava minha nuca enquanto enroscada sua língua abrasadora com a minha.

E quando ele finalmente se afastou, e pude botar os pensamentos no lugar, abri os olhos severamente e esperei que minha boca voltasse de sua anestesia momentânea, enquanto notava que James ainda estava de olhos fechados.

- Nunca mais na sua vida - O maroto dizia isso ainda de olhos fechados. - diga que uma coisa dessas é apenas um "momento".

Fraquejei com o olhar que ele me lançou depois de abrir seus magníficos olhos, e minha mente insana ainda estava anestesiada e parada no momento em que nossas línguas se enroscaram.

- Não entendo, James. - Cerrei os punhos nervosa. - Todos os outros foram "momentos", por que esse não pode ser? - quis soar confiante e sincera.

Mas James não queria minha confiança e sinceridade, ele não queria que eu fosse como ele era: do tipo que beija e se esquece cinco minutos depois. Coisa que jamais iria entender.

- Momentos? - Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam. - Você não ouviu quando disse que todas as vezes que eu te beijei eu realmente QUERIA TE BEIJAR?

Fiquei calada, enquanto James me olhava com uma ira e um orgulho ferido que não pareciam dignos dele.

- O que você pensa de mim, Lily Evans?

Seus olhos me dardejavam enquanto ele me circulava, me rondando e respirando à minha volta, como se cada palavra me culminasse.

- Você pensa que eu te beijo só por beijar? - Sua voz saiu falhada, como se realmente não quisesse ousar dizer isso.

Era isso que eu pensava. Apesar de não dizer em voz alta, era exatamente isso que eu pensava... E agora James tinha consciência de que era _exatamente_ isso que pensava.

- James, eu - Tentei me explicar dizendo que ainda queria ser sua amiga, mesmo não querendo. Havia acabado de descobrir que ser amiga de James Potter era muito arriscado. Eu iria acabar apaixonada (se já não estivesse) e magoada, completamente desolada como Amos já havia me deixado.

- Está tudo bem, Lily. - James me olhou uma última vez, de costas para porta, prestes à sair por ela. - Você não precisa corresponder aos meus sentimentos.

Engoli em seco quando me lembrei da voz de Sirius em minha cabeça: "Você acha que amizade é o que James Potter sempre quis de você?"

- Mas poderia ao menos acreditar neles. - Sua voz saíra falhada mais um vez, e seus olhos incandescentes me fitavam completamente feridos.

- James, eu...

- Você sabe o caminho de volta para o castelo. - Ele se virou de costas saindo pela porta. - Não precisamos caminhar juntos.

* * *

**Aceito ameaças de morte nesse caso... Vocês sabem onde me procurar para fazê-las. **

**launogueira: Eu quero te apedrejar, jogar numa fogueira, te fazer picadinho... E VOCÊ SABE DISSO! me diz como você me obriga a publicar um capítulo nessas condições? POIS BEM, A CULPA DESSA MERDA TER SAÍDO ASSIM É SUA! humpf.**

**fermalaquias: eu tinha que fazer ela batendo no James, ou realmente a noite no dormitório não valeria a pena. E é uma droga ter que fazê-los se desentender.**

**Tati Black: MUITO OBRIGADAAAA 3 Espero que continue acompanhando, ok?**

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: ahshaushaushau, eu sei! eles são cutes...**

**Vanessa S. : Ninguém se recupera com Jay por perto! hehe**

**Ava Lovegood: É, assim... Minha fic não é um lixo total, sabe? rsrs**

**Juli M. Black : ahhhh, espero que tenha gostado de R&L... Depois começo S&M.**

**Natti Black: Jay perfeito *-* ... agora com coração partido.**

**LokiPPH: Siiim, faltam muitos ainda! Mas, com um pouco de sorte, tudo se concretizará certinho.**

**Miriam Black Lupin: Tentei botar detalhes, se não ficou bom, desculpa. É que hj to com um pouco de pressa... Mas quem sabe não reescrevo?**

**Regina: obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Te amo só por esse review...**

**Raquel G. Potter: Esse beijo deles não foi lá essas coisas, mas eu tentei fazer uma coisa bem afoita pra eles se desentenderem. O beijo da fic mesmo ainda vai aparecer...**

**LAURA NOGUEIRA VOCÊ ESTÁ NA MINHA LISTA NEGRA. ME OBRIGOU A FAZER TUDO DEPRESSA PARA NÃO LER NA HORA, NO FINAL?**

**Desculpe por ter respondido tudo rápido e incompleto, é que realmente preciso apressar esse por diversas razões. Estou odiando essa pressa. Pressas me matam. Buuut... Prometo no próximo conversar melhor com vcs.**

**P.S: please, ignorem os erros... que por acaso são muitos, mas.. tentem, por favor.**


	27. Contigo até a morte

**Devo desculpas pela demora? nem sei ao certo se me atrasei... Mas estou triste por estarmos chegando ao final dessa fic.**

**Aproveitem, ok? Porque os personagens de J.K não gostam de ser ignorados,rsrs.**

* * *

POV James

"Momentos"

Eu odeio essa palavra, principalmente quando é pronunciada no plural. Na verdade... Comecei a odiá-la quando foi pronunciada pelos lábios de Lily Evans.

Tentei abrir meus olhos na manhã de inverno, mas algo me dizia que não haveria nada de interessante para ver. Tentei ter disposição para as aulas, e primeiramente para o café. Mas acabei percebendo que não havia motivos para ver ninguém naquele dia, muito menos para aprender alguma coisa.

Decididamente, era o pior dia da minha vida... Pior até mesmo que o dia que Sirius quebrou minha vassoura nova.

Nunca imaginei que fosse gostar mais de algo do que da minha vassoura, mas se fosse preciso, eu trocaria todas as vassouras do mundo para que a Lily me amasse, e todos os pomos de ouro do mundo também.

Sim, eu estava enloquecendo. E cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de ir até a Ala Hospitalar pedir um sonífero à Madame Pomfrey que me fizesse dormir para sempre... Ou quem sabe ela não se oferecesse para me matar de uma vez?

Não, Lily já havia me matado. Naquele momento, eu podia ser considerado um homem morto...

- Pontas? - Sirius chamou minha atenção. - James?

Olhei na direção do cachorro que já estava vestido e pronto para o café, e tornei à olhar para minhas cobertas, vendo que minha vontade de descer ainda não havia chegado.

- Você não vem? - Dessa vez, foi Peter quem perguntou.

Não respondi, apenas me levantei para fechar a janela por onde entrava sol e voltei à me deitar, ciente de que não teria disposição pro resto da minha vida.

E se dependesse de Lily Evans, não teria disposição nem mesmo para respirar.

* * *

POV Lily

Meus membros estavam dormentes pelo frio, enquanto todo o resto parecia gelo. Eu respirava gelo, suava gelo e chorava gelo.

É evidente que uma pessoa normal perguntaria por que Lily Evans, a monitora severa e impecável, estava chorando e tendo convulsões de soluços embaixo de um travesseiro estofado.

O problema é que nem eu sabia o por quê de estar ali chorando... Com uma terrível dor por todo o corpo e querendo abafar os terríveis roncos de Maria McDonald.

_James._

Era muito pouco provável que ele sentisse o mesmo, ainda que estivesse chateado comigo. Chateado não, isso é pouco. James devia estar me _odiando_.

Mas eu ainda não havia pensado se ele tinha ou não razão em me odiar... O que não fazia diferença, já que eu estava chorando mesmo sem saber.

Na verdade, começava a suspeitar que eu não estava chorando apenas pelo James, e sim por tudo: pela Marlene, pelo amor que Sirius sentia por ela, e pelo merda do Amos.

Mas principalmente, pelo James, que havia sido meu amigo por todo esse tempo e eu nem ao menos me toquei que ele realmente gostava de mim.

E mesmo que ele não gostasse assim, mesmo que ele também quisesse despedaçar o meu coração... Que tipo de pessoa eu estava sendo em despedaçar o dele primeiro?

Então eu pensava em Sirius, quando dissera que James queria muito mais do que só uma amizade comigo. E por alguns instantes, acreditar naquilo me deixou feliz, como se alguém no mundo ainda pudesse ter afeto por mim...

Mas eu conhecia James. Eu sabia como ele era com as garotas, e como ele se esquecia delas um minuto depois de ter ficado.

E era por toda aquela confusão que eu estava ali naquela cama chorando, pela segunda vez em apenas um mês, tendo a dignidade de pelo menos daquela vez não chorar na frente do James...

Como naquela noite na Torre de Astronomia, quando ele havia sido tão gentil comigo e me consolado por toda aquela besteira de vingança do Amos, sem nem ao menos se irritar quando eu dissera que também estava chateada com ele.

Eu não sabia se o que sentia pelo James era mais do que atração, mais do que apenas encostar meus lábios nos dele e passar os braços em torno de seu pescoço. Não sabia se tinha ou não sentimentos verdadeiros quanto à ele.

Só o que eu sabia era que havia odiado James Potter metade da minha vida, e quando finalmente lhe dera uma chance de proximidade, eu o magoei profundamente, e daquela vez podia ser para sempre.

E se eu havia o magoado, era porque James também sentia alguma coisa por mim. E eu tinha certeza de que era só atração, só podia ser.

James não podia amar alguém como eu. Mas quem era eu para recusar algo à James Potter? principalmente quando o maroto controlava seus poderes de persuasão tão bem.

Era detestável que eu estivesse nesse impasse. Mas era melhor assim... Choraria por James, mas ficaria em silêncio. Ele logo me esqueceria.

Além do mais, eu estava sozinha sem ele. Marlene parecia não mostrar indícios de que desejava voltar a falar comigo... E Laurie provavelmente estaria ocupada demais com Remus nos próximos anos.

Tentei mover minhas pernas por baixo das cobertas, mas tudo estava congelado demais. Meus olhos ardiam a cada nova enxurrada de lágrimas, que imediatamente secavam e inchavam meu rosto, grudando meus lábios e fazendo com que eu sentisse ainda mais frio.

Continuei na mesma posição deplorável, com o rosto escondido embaixo do travesseiro, até que um ruído alto se propagou pelo quarto fazendo minha nuca se arrepiar. E senti um baque surdo no chão, como se algo muito grande tivesse caído ao meu lado.

- L-Laurie?

Virei para o lado e afastei a cortina ao redor da minha cama, procurando pela morena da cama ao lado, na esperança de que ela não tivesse caído e causado aquele barulhão.

Porém, estranhamente, não foi Laurie quem encontrei.

- Remus?

Não, meus olhos não me enganavam... Remus Lupin estava caído no chão ao lado da minha cama, com a roupa toda amarrotada e um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, como se soubesse que não devia estar ali.

- Oi, Lily. - Ele sorriu enviesado na minha direção.

Não consegui responder, havia uma confusão de perguntas muito grande na minha cabeça.

- Não se preocupe - Remus ergueu as mãos em um gesto de paz. -, eu já estou indo.

Olhei para ele mais uma vez, tentando entender o que diabos Remus estivera fazendo no dormitório feminino, até que meu olhar fora atraído para a cama do outro lado da minha, onde provavelmente Laurie estaria.

- Tudo bem - mandei um olhar malicioso á ele. -, só espero que Laurie ainda esteja viva. - dei uma piscadela.

Remus corou furiosamente sobre meu comentário, ainda rindo, enquanto Laurie afastava as cortinas na esperança de encontrar apenas ele no chão, quando seu olhar encontrou com o meu.

Primeiramente, ela ficou petrificada ainda me encarando, para em seguida corar e sorrir morrendo de vergonha, pronunciando palavras incoerentes que eu acreditava que fossem desculpas.

- Não tem problema algum, Lauh. - Sorri para ela, notando que meu rosto inchado parecia se rasgar. - Mas espera, vocês fizeram...(?) Aquilo? - Perguntei receosa com a resposta.

- Não, não! - Laurie afirmou, tentando ser convincente.

- Pelo menos, não aqui. - Remus sorriu maroto.

Laurie atirou o travesseiro nele.

Levantei-me depressa sorrindo e com nova motivação. Laurie e Remus pareciam muito felizes juntos, perfeitos um para o outro. E isso pelo menos me dava ânimo para levantar e esquecer o James um pouquinho.

- Vai descer, Lily? - Laurie me perguntou, enquanto eu entrava no banheiro e fechava a porta.

- Sim, pretendo tomar café da manhã. - Gritei para que ela ouvisse.

Me olhei no espelho vendo a figura horrível de uma garota de cabelos ruivos e rosto inchado de tanto chorar, enquanto pegava a escova de cabelo e puxava a saia do uniforme ao mesmo tempo.

- Poderia me fazer um favor? - a voz de Laurie se propagou até o banheiro.

Terminei de calçar os sapatos, me olhei no espelho uma última vez e respondi em voz alta:

- Você quer que eu copie seus deveres de transfiguração? - perguntei em tom normal, achando que talvez Laurie quisesse matar aula para ficar com o Remus.

- O quê? - ela pareceu desligada por um momento, como se estivesse distraída com alguma coisa que Remus estava fazendo. - Ah, sim! Não, isso não precisa.

Ergui as sobrancelhas ainda olhando para o espelho.

Mas como Laurie não tornou a dizer nada, resolvi pegar minhas roupas e sair do banheiro, colocando-as arrumadas de volta ao malão com um feitiço simples de levitação.

Laurie tentava me encarar séria enquanto Remus mordia seu ombro infaltilmente.

- Gostaria que dissesse à Marlene para não me esperar - ela indicou Remus ao seu lado. -, não sei se vou chegar à tempo.

Remus me lançou uma piscadela, enquanto Laurie corava furiosamente.

Tentei sorrir para os dois afirmando, querendo dizer que o dia deles seria perfeito. Mas o meu seria terrível, com a grande nuvem de tempestade chamada James Potter e o grande tormento de ter que enfrentar Marlene logo no café-da-manhã.

Fiquei pensando se Laurie não teria feito aquilo de propósito, já que ela sabia que Lene e eu ainda estávamos brigadas devido ao terrível plano. No momento em que ela me pediu, tive vontade de lançar-lhe uma maldição, dessas que ficam durante várias semanas.

Algum tempo depois fui descobrir que Laurie vive fazendo essas coisas... Dizendo às pessoas o que devem ou não fazer com um maléfico objetivo por trás.

Então, fiquei ali parada por um tempo, olhando o vazio enquanto Remus voltava à morder minha amiga. Fiquei pensando se seria fácil voltar à falar com Lene, se ela simplesmente me odiasse pelo fato de ter andado todo esse tempo com os marotos.

Ou me odiasse por nem ao menos tê-la cumprimentado, ou agradecido pelo péssimo desenvolvimento do plano.

E agora ela estava com o novo namorado, Gustav. E seria completamente normal não querer voltar à falar comigo, pelo simples luxo de não precisar de mim.

No entanto, a única coisa que eu precisava era passar o recado de Laurie à ela, sem precisar conversar e nem nada. Apenas chegar educadamente e falar, sem drama.

Então seria assim!

...

_Morgana, quem eu estava tentando enganar?_

* * *

POV James

O frio parecia só aumentar à medida que a manhã se passava. E eu continueu na cama, tentando esquecer que era um conquistador inútil de fracassado, que nem ao menos conseguira provar para uma garota que ele à amava.

Afinal de contas... Quem um dia havia encontrado dificuldade nisso?

- James, você precisa comer alguma coisa! - Sirius estava sentado na própria cama, praticamente devorando um prato de panquecas com mel. - Cara, acabei de voltar do café da manhã, e tem delícias lá embaixo!

Suspirei indignado contra meu travesseiro consolador, e puxei as cobertas ainda mais sobre a cabeça, querendo que Sirius calasse sua imensa boca, engolindo aquelas panquecas cheirosas todas de uma vez.

- Sei que está querendo me consolar, Almofadinhas. - Falei calmamente, tentando por tudo não usar tom sarcástico. - E agradeço por isso. - Tentei sorrir para ele.

A verdade é que Sirius só estava ali porque minha depressão era uma desculpa para que ele matasse aula. Assim, na cara de pau, sem nem ao menos corar e tropeçar nas palavras por isso.

- Eu sei, cara. - Sirius sorriu de volta, se achando "o compreensivo". - Eu tentei consolar a Lily também.

Meus olhos se arregalaram contra o travesseiro, e meu estômago deu um solavanco apenas à menção do nome dela.

- ...Mas ela não estava no café. - Almofadinhas deu de ombros.

Meu coração disparou na cama fria, e minhas sobrancelhas se arquearam involuntariamente.

- Lily não estava no café? - Me virei perguntando à ele.

Era impossível.

A refeição favorita dela era o café da manhã, onde Lily sempre comia duas panquecas, sem molho ou recheio. Seus lábios bebericavam um pouco de leite, enquanto seus dedos procuravam pela primeira cesta de morangos que viesse à sua frente.

Era impossível imaginá-la sem esse ritual fantástico que acontecia todas as manhãs, bem na minha frente, me fazendo delirar e babar em vez de comer meu bacon matinal.

O que acontecera para Lily fugir de sua rotina?

- Não, ela não estava. - Sirius continuou comendo suas panquecas que nem um adoidado. - Só vi a Lene e seu namorado nojento.

Pela primeira vez no dia, tentei sorrir de verdade, alargando meus lábios e fazendo os cantos da minha boca racharem.

- Você está bolado com essa aposta, não é? - Olhei enviesado para Sirius. - Tenho a impressão de que você só vivia para chateá-la...

Sirius largou as panquecas no prato, colocou as pernas para cima da cama, e jogou a cabeça no travesseiro... Com as mãos em torno da cabeça.

- Não é impressão. - Ele sorriu triste para o teto. - Eu vivia para isso mesmo.

Era óbvio. Em minha cabeça, tudo o que Sirius fazia tinha um propósito, por mais idiota que fosse.

- Bom, eu vou ficar aqui a manhã inteira. - Declarei, lembrando-me do cheiro dos cabelos de Lily.

- Tudo bem. - Sirius falou, sem realmente ter prestado atenção em minhas palavras. - Vou descer.

Involuntariamente, o maroto levantou-se da cama e pegou o prato de panquecas no criado mudo, calçando os sapatos de um jeito rápido e prático.

Sirius saiu pela porta do dormitório masculino, e eu sorri com a ideia de que o maroto estava indo para as aulas, só para tentar chatear a vida de Marlene com sua terrível presença, já que não podia chateá-la verbalmente.

* * *

POV Lily

Desci as escadas do dormitório feminino procurando fazer o maior estardalhaço possível, para que o silêncio não me deixasse sozinha com meus terríveis pensamentos.

Ajeitei a saia do uniforme e tentei voltar ao meu estilo de monitora comportada, antes que qualquer pessoa viesse perguntar o por quê deu não estar acompanhada pelos marotos.

Eu temia isso.

Odiava quando as pessoas falavam de mim pelas costas...

Então, foi com terríveis pensamentos, que estremeci quando senti um cutucão nas costas, próprio de alguém que gostaria de perguntar alguma coisa, ou fazer qualquer ofensa.

- Bom dia, Lily!

Era Sirius.

Seus trinta e dois dentes brancos e alinhados brilhavam para mim, como se realmente estivesse muito feliz em me ver.

- Oi, Sirius. - Tentei sorrir animada, mesmo suspeitando que não havia conseguido.

O maroto não pareceu se importar, pois logo me mostrou um prato de panquecas quentinhas e cheirosas.

- Você quer uma? - Ele sorria para mim, completamente afetado. - Deixei algumas sem mel para você...

Muito bem, aquilo era estranho. Sirius Black estava feliz demais para o meu gosto. Era como se... _Ele planejasse alguma coisa._

- Como sabe que não gosto de mel? - Olhei para ele, depois de me lembrar que jamais havia mencionado isso.

- Bom - Sirius pareceu ficar sem-graça. -, James me contou. - Ele meneou com a cabeça.

Era completamente insano corar na frente de Sirius Black, principalmente sabendo o quanto o maroto era atento aos detalhes e estava pronto para zombar da sua cara.

Mas daquela vez... Sirius não riu de mim, ou fez piadas de mal gosto. Ele estava ali, me encarando com aquele sorriso cintilante, e oferecendo suas panquecas como em um acordo de paz.

- Pelo amor de Morgana. - Estretei os olhos para ele. - O que você está planejando?

Sirius pareceu ficar atordoado com minha pergunta, pois logo seu sorriso foi substituído por uma expressão de morte e seus olhos cinzentos passaram a abranger um birlho diferente do natural.

- Por que acha que estou planejando alguma coisa? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Porque você está me oferecendo panquecas! - Ergui as sobrancelhas para ele, como se o motivo fosse óbvio.

Sirius olhou para o prato durante um momento, até sua expressão se atenuar.

- É melhor comer. - Ele concluiu simplesmente. - Você não tomou café da manhã.

Era verdade, de maneira que não tive escolha se não pegar uma das deliciosas panquecas oferecidas por Sirius e aproveitar para comer enquanto o pesadelo Marlene não entrasse em minha mente novamente.

- Obrigada, Sirius. - Suspirei ao terminar as panquecas.

- Não tem de quê. - Respondeu ele, pegando uma para si.

- Preciso ir ao Salão Principal agora... - Falei distraída, enquanto já ía andando na direção do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Se me permite perguntar... - Sirius correu em minha direção, me segurando pelo braço. - Para quê?

Olhei para ele atônita, me perguntando até onde aquela história de Sirius preocupado iria calhar. Não estava fazendo muito bem à imagem dele.

- Vou ver a Lene. - Falei para ele, completamente indiferente.

Sirius levou a mão à cabeça, em um gesto confuso.

- Vocês não estavam brigadas? - ele perguntou.

- Estamos. - Eu afirmei. - Mas quero fazer as pazes.

Cruzei meus braços esperando a reação dele, antes de jogar meu cabelo para trás e soltar um longo suspiro cansado.

- Posso ir com você? - Sirius perguntou.

WHOOPS. Eu perdi alguma coisa?

Sirius estava se oferecendo para ir à algum lugar comigo? Comecei à achar que deveria voltar para cama e acordar da maneira certa: Sem lobisomens na cama ao lado, e sem cachorros extremamente carentes.

- Claro. - Acenei.

Começamos à andar a partir do quadro da mulher gorda pelo corredor no sentido do Salão Principal, e eu comecei a perceber que não precisava mostrar minha imagem de monitora comportada à ninguém.

Simplesmente aconteceu.

Eu era uma Marota agora, e não podia fingir que estava arrependida por isso.

Sirius parecia outra pessoa andando ao meu lado. Era como se seus sonhos tivessem estivessem prestes à se realizar, e o Maroto caminhava para sua glória.

De início, juro que não percebi o que era. Mas quando cruzamos as portas do imenso Salão, (que já não estava mais com o café da manhã servido) Sirius deixou que seu olhar se perdesse pelo chão, e parecia estar rindo para si mesmo, como se tudo aquilo fosse muito divertido.

Me aproximei da mesa da grifinória, congelando da cabeça aos pés, enquanto Sirius seguia cabisbaixo ao meu lado, se fingindo de triste, e me incentivando à continuar.

E foi o que eu fiz: continuei seguindo na direção de Marlene McKinnon, com mais medo dela do que jamais tive na vida.

Alisei a saia do uniforme mais uma vez, em um gesto nervoso e mal calculado, pois logo estava tropeçando nos meus próprios pés.

Marlene estava sozinha, um pouco afastada dos outros, comendo sua torrada com geléia e distraída com os corvinais bonitos que passavam do lado oposto do Salão.

Não pude evitar um sorriso... Aquilo era típico dela.

Me aproximei da mesa e me sentei ao seu lado, enquanto Sirius se sentava ao _meu _lado, provavelmente evitando a revolta de Lene que se abateria quando ela percebesse que ele estava ali.

- Olá. - Tentei saudá-la de maneira convincente.

Primeiramente, Lene não notou minha presença, como se ainda estivesse distraída com os corvinais lindos e tentando comer de forma sexy para chamar a atenção. Até que seus grandes olhos castanhos se arregalaram ao som da saudação, e seu rosto lívido se virou para mim.

Sentada ali naquele banco, eu não sabia que expressão usar. Lene estava olhando pela primeira vez para mim em dias... E eu não sabia qual seria sua reação quando me reconhecesse.

Até que o momento de reconhecimento chegou.

- Lily. - Lene sussurrou, completamente petrificada.

Meu rosto estava congelando, e eu não sabia que forma assumir ao lado dela. De maneira que escolhi pousar ambos os cotovelos sobre a mesa, como se estivesse decidida á ficar mesmo que ela me expulsasse.

- Oi, Lene. - Tentei sorrir para ela, como havia tentado sorrir para todo mundo naquela manhã.

Pelo visto, Lene notou que meu sorriso não havia sido sincero, pois logo largou a torrada com geléia de amoras no prato e limpou as mãos em um guardanapo, bem da maneira delicada que ela costumava fazer quando tomávamos café da manhã juntas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas bem feitas.

Ah, se ela soubesse! Havia acontecido muita coisa sim... James estava mal comigo, Laurie estava namorando Remus (pelo menos eu achava que eles já estavam nessa fase), Sirius estava apaixonado e estranho...

- Não, nada aconteceu. - Tentei sorrir conciliadora para ela. - E com você?

Havia muito mais por trás daquela pergunta. Eu queria saber de tudo: Como ela estava indo nos testes? como havia começado o namoro com o Gustav? como estavam as coisas com Flamy e as outras garotas?

Eram tantas perguntas, e aparentemente Lene não queria responder nenhuma delas, pois seu rosto lívido foi se tornando cada vez mais vermelho, e sua mão empurrou o prato de torradas para o meio da mesa, como se não tivesse mais fome.

Lene tirou as pernas de dentro da mesa, e virou seu dorso para mim, querendo conversar comigo de frente.

Percebi que quanto mais seu rosto se avermelhava, seus olhos se tornavam cada vez mais orvalhados, e sua respiração estremecia...

Não passaram dois segundos, e Lene já estava chorando na minha frente, como se esperasse para chorar à dias e não quisesse fazer isso sem a minha presença.

Deixei que sua cabeça caísse em meu ombro e passei a dar tapinhas consoladores em suas costas, com uma terrível vontade de chorar também.

Mas me segurei. Aquele era o momento de Lene, não meu.

- E-eu me senti t-tão c-culpada! - Lene soluçava no meu ombro, e Sirius parecia achar a cena cômica. - V-você passou s-semanas sem falar c-comigo! - ela tremia sem parar. - Achei que n-nunca m-mais seríamos amigas.

Eu sei que estava tentando não chorar, mas a tarefa se tornava cada vez mais difícil com os terríveis soluços compulsivos de Lene e suas lamentações quanto à nossa distância.

- Ah, Lene! - Continuei dando palmadinhas em suas costas. - Eu sou uma idiota! - escondi meus olhos em seu ombro. - Devia ter pedido desculpas...

- O q-quê? - Ela desenterrou sua cabeça chorosa. - Sou eu quem devo desculpas! - Lene impulsionava o corpo para frente e para trás. - Olha para mim Lily... Eu estraguei a sua vida! Fiz com que todo mundo odiasse você, quando eu só queria que você não se machucasse...

- Lene, eu... - Tentei falar, sendo impedida novamente.

- E depois - ela engoliu em seco. - , eu te ignorei durante semanas quando você começou a se isolar.

- Não foi culpa sua. - Revirei os olhos. - Foi tudo culpa do Amos!

- Mentira! - Lene negou veemente. - Não precisávamos ter feito daquele jeito...

- Eu sairia machucada de qualquer modo. - Afirmei.

- É, mas se tivéssemos feito de outro jeito - ela soluçou. -, talvez não.

- Lene, já disse que a culpa não foi sua. - Tornei à afirmar.

- Foi minha sim! - e ela voltou a chorar no meu ombro, como nada mais importasse.

- Eu não devia ter me afastado! - choraminguei.

No momento em que nós duas começamos a chorar, Sirius se levantou ao meu lado e andou até um lugar onde nós duas pudéssemos vê-lo.

- Já chega, vocês duas! - O maroto explanou, revirando os olhos e abandonando o fingimento de tristeza. - Será que dá para parar com esse choro?

Ergui a cabeça à tempo de trocar um olhar bem significativo com Lene.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? - A morena perguntou.

Olhei para Sirius na esperança de que ele respondesse, mas este ficou quieto, como se no momento em que Lene perguntara por ele, o maroto acionara o botão de "desviar o olhar" e ficara nisso até que eu resolvesse levar o rumo da conversa.

- Não faço ideia. - Me virei para ela. - Ele me seguiu.

Lene ergueu as sobrancelhas e tornou à olhar para Sirius, que continuava com os olhos cinzentos perdidos em alguma parte do Salão.

- Acho que ele está assim por causa da aposta. - Lene sorriu satisfeita.

- Morgana! - Joguei meu cabelo para trás em surpresa. - Quase me esqueci da aposta!

Nos entreolhamos sorrindo, como se tivéssemos passado um bom tempo de férias e agora tínhamos um caldeirão recheado de novidades.

- Eu senti sua falta, Lil. - Lene sorriu chorosa.

- Awww, Lene Querosene! - Falei, enquanto nos abraçávamos de novo.

- "Lene Querosene"? - Sirius indagou surpreso.

- Shhh, você não pode falar nada, se esqueçeu? - Lene lembrou em tom frio.

- Me desculpe. - Sirius tentou ser sincero. - Só achei um apelido interessante.

Concluí que aquela aposta estava deixando Sirius Black cada vez mais estranho. É claro que nada havia mudado em sua postura elegante e seu sorriso charmoso, assim como seu jeito de desconversar as pessoas continuava o mesmo.

Era como se algo faltasse em seus olhos quando ele me encarava, e alguma coisa faltasse em sua risada de cão quando ele ria de mim.

Sirius estava diferente... Talvez um pouco mais para baixo. E eu precisava saber o motivo, principalmente depois de tê-lo magoado tanto dizendo coisas terríveis na noite do baile.

Pobre cão. Jamais deveria ter gritado com ele.

- Ah, quase me esqueci! - Me virei de volta para Lene em um gesto automático. - Laurie mandou dizer que não vai poder acompanhá-la nas aulas hoje.

- Por quê? - Lene secava as lágrimas.

- Ela está se agarrando com o Remus. - Dei de ombros, fingindo que aquela não era uma novidade tão excitante assim...

Marlene riu do meu fingimento e me bateu no ombro como se eu fosse a culpada.

- O quê? - ela sorria. - Você precisa me contar!

- É claro! - Eu sorria livremente para ela, até meu olhar cair para o maroto cabisbaixo ao meu lado, e seus curiosos motivos para estar assim. - Ãh, Lene...

- Sim? - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

- Tem como você ir com Flamy para Transfiguração? - Perguntei à ela, com meus pensamentos em Sirius. - Eu acabo de me lembrar que a professora Sprout me chamou na estufa dela! - Inventei uma desculpa qualquer.

- Ah - Lene ficou atordoada por um instante, mas logo retomou a pose. - Claro, Lily!

- Ótimo! - Lançei um olhar significativo à Sirius. - Encontro vocês na aula de Feitiços, certo? - perguntei à Lene.

- Claro! - A morena respondeu.

Me levantei do banco, e percebi que meu corpo estava leve como uma pluma, devido ao derrame de um peso que estava em minhas costas à semanas...

Falar com Lene depois de todo aquele tempo, era como se eu estivesse finalmente em casa.

- Preciso falar com você. - Sussurrei para Sirius.

O cachorro se assustou quando sussurrei de repente, mas logo se recompôs e tratou de andar ao meu lado, olhando para o chão e não dizendo nenhuma palavra sem o meu conssentimento.

Quando já estávamos quase chegando de volta á Torre da Grifinória, e não havia mais ninguém ao lado dos corredores para escutar, tratei de me aproximar de Sirius e perguntar o que havia acontecido.

- Nada aconteceu, Lily. - Ele tentou sorrir para mim de forma canina.

Nas últimas semanas, Sirius estava sendo muito educado comigo e muito amigo também. Ele ouvia todos os meus problemas, mesmo que tivesse se tornando cada vez mais reservado.

- Six, você não é assim! - choraminguei ao lado dele. - Sei que aconteceu alguma coisa para você estar nesse estado... - fiz um gesto indicando a expressão triste dele.

O maroto parou no corredor me encarando, como se houvesse algo em mim digno de riso.

- Lil, você não é assim. - Ele falou. - Sei que aconteceu alguma coisa para você estar nesse estado...

Encarei-o nos olhos procurando o ar de riso que outrora houvera. Mas ele não estava lá...

- Isso não teve graça. - Falei num tom sério.

- Também acho que não teve. - Sirius não me encarou.

- E você não me disse o que está acontecendo.

O cachorro tornou à me encarar.

- Nem você.

Me ocorreu então, que Sirius devia estar achando horrível ter que aturar Gustav nos treinos de quadribol, ou ter que ver ele e Lene se agarrando todos os dias pelos corredores. Me lembrei de quando Six havia me dito que gostava dela, e eu não havia acreditado. Como devia ser? principalmente quando ele estava cumprindo a aposta sem chateá-la, e não possuía mais nenhuma desculpa para ficar perto dela.

- Não posso ficar assim. - Olhei para ele. - Não posso simplesmente ficar sem saber o que se passa.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Ruiva? - ele me encarou triste. - Você sabe exatamente o que se passa comigo.

- Sei? - Me fiz de tonta.

- Sabe. - ele explanou. - Você só quer ouvir isso de mim.

E era a mais pura verdade. Eu precisava ouvir dele... Mas eu sabia o que se passava. Sabia o quanto ele estava louco para chegar na Lene e dizer umas boas verdades à ela, mesmo que isso destruisse completamente sua reputação de Maroto.

- Six, sinto muito por tudo o que eu disse. - Escondi meu rosto nas mãos e fechei meus olhos tentando esquecer as besteiras que falei.

- Lily, eu também disse coisas que não devia. - O cão falou.

- Não, você não disse nada errado. - Falei de maneira abafada.

Senti Sirius andando até a minha frente, e tirando minhas mãos da frente dos meus olhos, olhando para mim como se estivesse chateado com minha recaída.

_- Eu não devia ter dito que você não acreditava no que estava na sua frente._ - Ele olhava para mim, mesmo que seus pensamentos estivessem distantes. - Porque você acredita, Ruiva.

Funguei na frente dele, indicando que queria chorar.

- Acontece que as pessoas sempre estão prontas para ferrar com quem acredita. - Sirius falou.

Sempre estavam prontas. Sempre na espreita esperando pela nossa queda.

E Sirius e eu estávamos caindo muito ultimamente, quase de maníacos, como se tivesse alguém nos empurrando o tempo todo.

- Six, acho que nós somos masoquistas. - Contei minha conclusão.

O cachorro começou a rir na minha frente, como se nossa desgraça mútua fosse digna de descaso.

- Quer saber? Você tem razão. - Ele olhou pela janela. - _Nós três somos._

- Nós três? - Estranhei o termo.

Ele me encarou em tom imponente, como se dissesse: "Sirius tudo sabe, Sirius tudo vê."

- James está para lá de maníaco. - O maroto concluiu.

- Maníaco pelo quê? - perguntei, curiosa.

- O certo seria: _por quem_. - ele sorriu presunçoso.

Olhei para o chão sem querer encará-lo.

- Sirius, James e eu... - Tentei começar.

- ISSO! - Sirius deu um soco no ar. - Está vendo, Ruiva? _Você vê o que está na sua frente._

- E o quê, exatamente, está na minha frente? - Comecei a ficar irritada com ele.

_- James e você. -_ Sirius falou simplesmente.

Houve uma tremenda pausa, com períodos de silêncio terríveis que me faziam delirar a cada nova corrente de pensamentos. _James e eu._

Para Sirius, eu não podia mentir dizendo que não queria aquilo, porque eu queria. Mais do que tudo, eu queria James para mim.

- Não quero me machucar. - Me virei para Sirius.

Ele meneou com a cabeça, agora sorrindo com nossa conversa.

- Marlene também não quer. - Sirius colocou as mãos nos bolsos. - Mas você acha Gustav o cara certo para ela?

- Não. - Concluí, me lembrando de quando vi os dois juntos.

- Essa é a diferença, Ruiva. - O maroto entrelaçou meus dedos nos seus. - Eu acho que o James é o cara certo para você.

- Hm, e quem disse que devo confiar no seu julgamento? - Sorri chorosa para ele.

O cachorro deu de ombros.

- Só acho que você não estaria tão para baixo se não sentisse algo por ele. - Sirius falou.

- Eu sinto. - Engoli em seco.

Mais uma nota de silêncio vibrou, e pude sentir os dedos de Sirius se aconchegando aos meus, como se dissessem: Acho que vale a pena arriscar.

Com os marotos era sempre assim. _Sempre valeria a pena arriscar._

- Acho que você tem que falar com ele. - Sirius retomou a conversa. - Mesmo que não queira vê-lo nunca mais... Fale com ele por uma última vez.

Entramos no Salão Comunal da grifinória depois de dizer a senha para a Mulher Gorda e atravessar o retrato. Quando avançei um pouco mais na sala, quase chegando à lareira, percebi que Sirius estava parado de frente para escada.

- O que foi? - levantei a cabeça.

- Você tem que falar com ele. - Sirius deu de ombros.

- Acho melhor falar com ele no almoço. - Movi o peso dos pés.

A risada de cão novamente soou formando ecos na sala, e fazendo os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem.

- Pode acreditar, hoje o James não vai almoçar, Ruiva. - O cachorro falou.

Pisquei atordoada para ele.

- Por que não? - perguntei indecisa.

Sirius me encarou completamente indiferente, me avaliando como se pensasse sobre o que eu ainda não sabia, e o que deveria saber. Então ele se afastou da escada do dormitório masculino, com seus olhos cinzentos ainda fixos em mim.

- Esqueça a aula hoje, Lily. - Sirius pediu consternado. - James está lá em cima.

Me afastei do livro que estava prestes a pegar em cima da mesa e deixei o calor da lareira para trás, chegando ao alcance de Sirius antes que ele saísse pelo buraco do retrato.

- Ele não foi para a aula? - decidi deixar meu tom de monitora de lado.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas me indicou a escada novamente e piscou para mim, como se partilhássemos um segredo que só seria revelado quando quiséssemos, e nas seguintes circunstâncias, estaríamos juntos para o que desse e viesse.

- Obrigada, Six. - Sorri para ele, antes de começar a subir as escadas.

- Contigo até a morte, Ruiva. - O maroto falou, antes de sair pela porta do retrato.

É uma pena que só fui descobrir o real significado dessas palavras muitos anos depois.

* * *

**Bom, pessoal, como eu postei quase de madrugada... e estou na falta da minha Beta... Gostaria que qualquer erro (qualquer erro mesmo!) vocês me avisassem por review ou qualquer outro meio. Porque aí eu dou uma revisada no capítulo para deixá-lo com mais cara de _capítulo._**

**De qualquer forma, sinto em dizer que o próximo cap será o último.**

**E pretendo postá-lo o mais rápido possível, pelo menos até domingo. Segunda começam as minhas provas trimestrais... e não poderei mais estar atenta à fic.**

**Entonces, vocês não precisarão esperar muito pelo próximo, ok?**

**Tati Black: Definitivamente, não irei demorar muito. E pelo visto a Lily se tocou de que vai precisar arriscar com James para tentar ser a mulher da vida dele. Se é assim, vamos deixar ela, né? que que eu posso fazer... **

**fermalaquias: Fico feliz que tenham gostado dos momentos entre Remus e Laurie. Eu queria que fosse uma coisa mais, assim deles, meio que própria de lobo e garota certinha, eles meio que se soltam quando estão juntos. Mas por favor, não espanque a Lil, ela precisa sobreviver até o último cap.**

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: É, pelo visto o James meio que se estressou que a Lily não tivesse notado o amor que ele sentia (sente) por ela. De qualquer forma, no próximo cap tem muito mais deles.**

**launogueira: Esse é o seu favorito? ahhsuahsa. É claro que sim! Qual não seria? No próximo terminamos, Lauh. No próximo terminamos.**

**Regina: rsrs, é claro que você pode me chamar de Clarinha, tem muita gente que me chama assim '-' E o James realmente está num estado enfermo e digno de pena, dá até vontade de chorar por ele. Mas acho que o Sirius sempre vai estar salvando a pele do Pontas.**

**Vanessa S.: Eu também não. Ás vezes penso como consigo escrever sobre uma Lily tão cega...**

**Juli M. Black: Estou me sentindo amada, rs. E a Laura com certeza me apressou para esse capítulo também, me dizendo para postar todos os dias da semana. E foi ela quem estabeleceu o limite até sexta... Então, acho que ela vai ser venerada por muitos agora, rsrs. Não sei de onde veio a ideia das mordidas... Acho que eu imagino a Laurie como uma pessoa bem meiga, e um dos modos dela de se defender seria com mordidas. Então, seria muito fofo da parte do Remus simplesmente retribuir as mordidas de forma carinhosa, rsrs. Obrigada por tudo, ok?**

**Natti Black: Então, aí está a continuação tão esperada! ...Lily está subindo para falar com James, e no próximo cap teremos grandes revelações, tanto de J&L quanto de Sirius e Marlene. Pois é, esse casal existe '-'**

**jss northman: Muito obrigada! Também sou muito viciada na minha fic, apesar de não achá-la essas coisas. O próximo cap (e último) chega até sexta, ok? Prometo que não irei torturar mais ninguém!**

**Juli M. Black: Oi de novo! hahsuahsua' calminha ae, a continuação virá! e sinto em ter feito todo mundo esperar durante tanto tempo...**

**Raquel G. Potter: hahsuahsua' Adoreei o seu: "Até que enfim se pegaram, já estava demorando" rindo muito aqui! Pois é, já estava demorando! ahshausha. Bom, esse é o penúltimo, porque pretendo terminar a fic antes da chegada do inverno, e até julho terei muitos afazeres e esperas nervosas pelo fim de HP, muitas coisas para remoer e chorar, como todos vocês me entendem. Então, quero terminar antes que não possa mais escrever por estar triste demais, rsrs.**

**Agradeço à todos vocês por acompanharem a fic, e o próximo cap vai ser para todos.**

**Espero que tenham entendido a última frase desse cap também, que representa a grande parte do coração de Sirius que ficou para trás com a morte dos Potter, como vocês bem sabem.**

**Beijos by W.**


	28. Orgulhos e Arrependimentos

**Finalmente eu posso postar! Minha conta no fanfiction não queria carregar o capítulo de jeito nenhum... E depois que as trimestrais começaram, tive pouco tempo para rever o cap e ajeitar algumas coisas. Por isso devo afirmar que está com vários erros.**

**Admito que fiquei um pouco chateada quando minha conta voltou à funcionar, porque soube naquele momento que não poderia mais fugir desse final.**

**Amei escrever essa fic, e ela é a melhor que eu tenho.**

* * *

POV Lily

Subi as escadas tenebrosamente, como se o mundo estivesse desabando a cada passo, e nada mais restaria além de James e eu naquele dormitório masculino.

Era muito provável que James simplesmente me olhasse e me mandasse embora, querendo ficar sozinho ou saindo para a aula de Transfiguração. E, de certa forma, senti um aperto no coração quando Sirius me disse que James ainda estava no dormitório, e um solavanco no estômago de que possa ter sido minha culpa.

Quem estou tentando enganar?

Foi minha culpa. Era por minha causa que ele estava naquele estado e lamentava ter me conhecido. E isso fazia de mim um monstro, obviamente.

- James?

Entrei no dormitório sem bater, achando que provavelmente ele estava na cama ainda, e não poderia ouvir meu toque.

Avançei pelo quarto às cegas na penumbra, sem saber ao certo onde era a cama dele ou onde James poderia estar.

- Lily?

Ouvi sua voz vinda do canto oposto, por onde eu havia acabado de passar, e deixei que meus olhos se acostumassem com o pouco de luz que havia, querendo por tudo abrir as janelas e deixar que o sol entrasse, ainda que viesse junto com o frio.

Mas achei mais cômodo que James ficasse à meia luz, ou seus olhos arderiam e ele me mandaria embora.

- Oi, Jay. - Sorri na direção que ele parecia estar.

Aos poucos, com a minha visão voltando ao normal, pude perceber que o quarto era cheio de pôsters de jogadores de quadribol, e modelos trouxas semi-nuas. O que era típico para garotos na idade deles.

Visualizei a cama dele no lado oposto do quarto, e presumi que o amontoado de cobertas fosse James, naquele frio de lascar deitado quentinho em seu dormitório. Tive vontade de me deitar com ele e não sair de perto nunca mais.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - A voz rouca de James propagou-se pelo quarto.

Juro que nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida.

Apenas uma palavra, e James poderia me mandar embora para sempre da vida dele e eu choraria todos os dias até a minha morte.

Então, me aproximei da cama com dificuldade para respirar, e sentei no espaço vazio que havia na ponta, não querendo chegar muito perto para não incomodá-lo.

* * *

POV James

Sentia seu perfume adocicado mais forte e mais embriagante à cada novo passo que ela dava em minha direção. Era inacreditável tê-la ali dentro, cada segundo mais perto de mim, e principalmente quando conseguia sentir o cheiro do seu remorso.

Por Merlin, Lily estava cheia de remorso.

E eu estava odiando vê-la assim, por minha causa. Ela não devia se sentir culpada quando na verdade a culpa era minha.

Senti quando ela se sentou em minha cama, um pouco decepcionado com a distância, mas ainda assim satisfeito com sua presença.

- Eu tinha que falar com você. - A voz de morango me emudeceu.

Ela tinha? Quer dizer... Isso me soa como um dever, correto? Ela _precisava _me ver.

_Respira, James. Vamos, isso não quer dizer nada..._

- Tinha? - Tentei não parecer um abestado, sem muito sucesso. - Bom, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Percebi que minha voz estava desejosa, mas como era possível disfarçar? Enquanto tentava não me aproximar de Lily, e fingir que sua presença não era tão interessante quanto realmente era.

Eu podia ver seus cabelos ruivos se destacando na penumbra, e sua pele alva que cheirava tão bem. Também podia ver a hesitação dela em continuar fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

- Muita coisa aconteceu. - Lily respirou fundo.

E eu também tive que respirar.

- Eu não devia ter dito tudo aquilo. - Tentei não olhar para ela, enquanto dizia o que devia dizer. - E nem te deixado lá, na casa dos gritos, enquanto saía feito um...

- Cala a boca. - Lily falou de repente.

Estanquei nas palavras, tropeçando por algumas vogais, até que a verdade caiu sobre os meus ombros com um baque absurdo, e concluí que realmente havia ouvido Lily Evans pronunciar as palavras "Cala a boca".

Ela havia me mandado calar a boca!

- Sou eu quem precisa dizer alguma coisa. - Lily aparentemente havia fechado os olhos. - Depois de tudo o que fiz à você...

- Mas você não fez nada! - Tentei interferir.

- Quieto! - Lily bateu em meus joelhos. - Eu preciso dizer algumas coisas.

Então esperei que ela se recompusesse, e por tudo querendo que voltasse a pousar suas mãos em meus joelhos, que jaziam tão frios agora. Queria que Lily voltasse com sua posição de monitora certinha, pois pelo menos assim eu sabia o que ela estava pensando.

Mas agora, ela havia retornado com aquela Lily quieta e distante, ousada e linda, difícil e desafiadora. A Lily que em geral, todos costumavam temer... E eu amar.

- Você disse que gostava de me beijar. - Ela falou, enquanto corava até a raiz dos cabelos. - E preciso saber se é verdade.

Meu coração descompassou, e me perguntei quantas vezes mais eu poderia beijá-la depois dessa conversa. Porque se nunca mais pudesse... Desejaria que Lily fosse embora, e que me deixasse nunca mais ter um último diálogo com ela.

Passei a língua em torno dos meus lábios tentando me lembrar de seu gosto, e descobrindo satisfeito que a presença de seu cheiro me lembrava de seus lábios.

- É. - Estalei a língua, tentando ser convincente. - Você sabe que eu não mentiria sobre isso.

Lily deu de ombros incerta, como se ainda tivesse dúvidas quanto à isso.

- Poderia ter mentido. - Ela meneou.

Suspirei sorrindo, encarando suas feições angelicais.

- Não. - Falei, observando seus olhos verdes relampejarem em minha direção. - Impossível mentir para você.

Houve mais um minuto de silêncio em que Lily corou e eu continuei sorrindo em sua direção, e querendo por tudo que aquela conversa não desse errado.

Não... Eu simplesmente não deixaria ela ir embora.

- De qualquer forma... - Lily segurou a barra da saia em um gesto nervoso. - Eu não sabia que você gostava de mim.

Engoli em seco perante o comentário, sem saber ao certo se deveria ou não chegar mais perto dela, e perguntar de uma vez por todas se ela estava tentando me torturar.

- Eu sempre gostei. - Encarei as cobertas.

Um ruído alto indicou que o vento havia aumentado soprando contra a Torre da Grifinória, o que acabou fazendo Lily se arrepiar e encollher os braços de frio, botando os pés para cima da cama.

- Foi egoismo meu não perceber. - Ela falou, depois que seus pés estavam quase se aquecendo.

Seus olhos verdes procuraram os meus em busca de uma resposta.

- Foi. - Confirmei com a cabeça, estarrecido por ela ter concluído isso sozinha e com medo de que simplesmente fosse embora.

Por incrível que pareça, Lily começou a rir na minha frente, como só ela conseguia fazer. Riu até suas bochechas ficarem coradas e seu sorriso aberto largamente no rosto.

- Me desculpa, James. - ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Me estiquei até alcançar sua mão, e segurá-la entre as minhas, para satisfazer um pouco a vontade de abraçá-la.

- Pelo quê, exatamente? - Ergui as sobrancelhas para ela.

Aceitando meu convite, Lily se levantou com frio e deitou-se ao meu lado. Abracei-a por baixo das cobertas, esperando que seu corpo se esquentasse e enterrei meu nariz em seus cabelos, esperando por sua resposta...E ao mesmo tempo querendo que ela nunca viesse.

- Por ser uma decepção para você. - Lily segurou minhas mãos, na esperança de esquentar os próprio dedos. - Penso que deve ser horrivel gostar de alguém como eu.

Brinquei com seus dedos frios e tentei esticar mais o cobertor para que se esquentasse.

- É horrível sim, Lily Evans. - Concluí nervoso, e temendo que ela me deixasse. - Eu odeio te amar tanto assim.

Lily riu em escárnio, e botou sua mão em meu peito, enquanto eu passava a alisar seus cabelos.

- Por que está dizendo essas coisas terríveis? - Lily perguntou, erguendo seus olhos para mim.

- Porque eu já disse que não consigo mentir para você. - Continuei sentindo a textura de seus cabelos.

Um novo ruído se propagou pelo dormitório escuro, e senti junto com Lily o vento adentrando pelas frestas da janela, de modo que abracei-a mais forte enrolando seus cabelos em meus dedos.

- Eu te adoro, James. - Ela falou.

Eu estava sem certeza, sem a certificação, sem a confirmação de que aquela frase estava na lista de palavras que Lily tinha que dizer. Pouco me importava, pois eu sabia o que elas significavam.

Era basicamente: Eu gosto de você, mas não do jeito que você gosta de mim.

Soava estranho, e até mesmo cômico aos meus ouvidos. Como um filme de terror sangrento que não faz sentido algum, e te deixa mais enojado do que aterrorizado.

Não foi a primeira vez, mas talvez tenha sido a última em que as palavras de morango me machucaram.

- Você me adora. - Engoli em seco, ainda sorrindo triste, e angustiando pela próxima pergunta. - Mas não me ama, certo?

Para aumentar a minha angústia, Lily não respondeu. Seu cheiro doce me matava e parecia me fazer sufocar, enquanto uma terrível vontade de chorar se alastrava junto ao vento, que vinha pelas frestas da janela.

Mas não chorei, e nem tornei à perguntar. Não queria forçá-la à nada...Nem nunca quis.

E nós ficamos ali por algum tempo, até que adormeci com seu cheiro em mim, com a maciez de seu cabelo ruivo entre os dedos e o rastro quente em meu peito de suas mãos.

* * *

POV Lily

- Precisamos festejar! - Falou Lene.

Estávamos no almoço, depois das aulas de História da Magia... E com o burbúrio de todos os alunos enquanto comiam e conversavam, comemorando o fato de que não teríamos aula naquela tarde de sexta- feira.

Lene tagarelava alegremente ao meu lado, principalmente depois da revelação que lhe fiz de que Remus e Laurie estavam juntos, e que haviam matado aula a manhã inteira.

É claro que eu ocultei algumas partes... Como o fato de que eu descobri isso quando James me levou à Hogsmeade em uma madrugada e que fomos até a casa dos gritos onde James me beijou mais uma vez e me disse que não me beijava só por beijar e...

Céus. Isso não saía da minha cabeça.

E também tratei de ocultar a parte em que subi para o dormitório masculino e James confirmou que me amava e gostava de me beijar, e eu não respondi quando ele perguntou se o sentimento era recíproco, apenas me deitei em seu peito sentindo seu aroma que eu gostava tanto, e vi satisfeita que ele havia dormido.

Então desci e pude seguir para as aulas restantes antes do almoço, onde Lene fez questão de me perguntar tudo sobre Remus e Laurie em um pergaminho de cinco centímetros.

- Precisamos comemorar, Lily! - Lene continuou insistindo ao meu lado, empunhando um perigoso garfo de três dentes onde ela havia espetado uma batata. - Remus e Laurie estão juntos!

- Espera...

Lunny se aproximou de nós, sorrindo como não a via em tempos, e segurando um prato de lasanha com cheiro bom, que parecia ser de queijo.

- Eu ouvi a palavra "comemorar"? - Ela perguntou, enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

- Ouviu. - Lene explanou novamente.

- Ótimo! - Lunny sorriu satisfeita. - Que tal uma festa no Salão Comunal da grifinória?

Então, adivinha? As duas começaram a conversar sobre o que deveriam fazer. Preparativos como comida, comida e comida foram acrescentados à lista, assim como caixas e mais caixas de cerveja amanteigada e doces de todos os tipos.

Bom, eu não estava em clima de festa, de modo que apenas segui com Sirius por um corredor à parte depois do almoço, e começamos a caminhar juntos sem dizer uma palavra, apenas refletindo sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo e as decisões que devíamos tomar.

- Ele acordou. - Sirius falou simplesmente.

Olhei para o teto do corredor onde estávamos, e descobri que haviam algumas estalactites preenchendo o vácuo sem graça de tintura descascando que havia.

- E ele disse alguma coisa? - Perguntei, com meus pensamentos se voltando para James e em como sua respiração era morna e seu abraço quente e aconchegante.

- Não. - Sirius deu de ombros. - Ele sempre fica meio calado quando conversa com você.

E foi isso. Sirius e eu não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra depois dessas, com medo de talvez a tensão no ar atrapalhar nossa conduta pelos corredores.

E ela foi interrompida com a chegada de Marlene.

- Lily? - ela se aproximou, alisando suas vestes e corando um pouco. - Podemos conversar?

Ergui as sobrancelhas me perguntando o motivo de Lene estar sendo tão formal, até que me lembrei de que Sirius estava me acompanhando, e ela sempre ficava formal na presença do maroto de olhos cinzentos, desde que eu me lembrava.

- Claro, Lene. - Afastei os cabelos do rosto de olhei para Sirius, que ainda estava com os olhos fixos em Marlene, como se jamais tivesse parado para olhá-la durante tempo suficiente. - Sirius, nos encontramos mais tarde?

Por um momento ele abriu a boca sem saber o que responder, até que desviou o olhar de Lene e tornou à prestar atenção em mim, ainda gaguejando.

- O q- quê? ãh, claro! - Ele tentou sorrir, descontraindo o clima sem graça, mas ainda deixando sua risada de cachorro solta no ar.

Então, saí com Lene pelos corredores, sabendo que ela era o exato oposto de Sirius... E que não iria calar a boca durante nossa caminhada.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa. - Lene segurava os livros contra si nervosamente.

Acredite em mim quando digo que poucas coisas no mundo podem deixar Marlene McKinnon nervosa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Segurei seu braço em apoio.

- Bom, er, na verdade aconteceu. - Lene mordeu o lábio inferior.

Em geral, Lene não conseguia esconder as coisas de mim durante muito tempo, e muito menos eu conseguia esconder dela. Sempre acabávamos revelando tudo o que havia acontecido uma para outra, de alguma forma inexplicável e eficaz.

É claro que as palavras que vieram em seguida, vindas da boca de Marlene McKinnon, me chocaram de uma maneira que jamais irei esquecer. Palavras que me fizeram rir, chorar de nervosismo, gargalhar em escárnio, e socá-la mil vezes no ombro por ter sido tão idiota.

- Foi isso. - Lene suspirou aliviada, limpando as lágrimas e sorrindo feito louca, enquanto segurava meu braço e seguíamos caminhando (agora pelos jardins) apreciando a paisagem.

- Então, ele simplesmente aceitou isso? - Eu a encarava incrédula, sorrindo vivamente peranta as palavras hilárias e aparentemente impossíveis de Lene. - Gustav Lewis aceitou fingir ser seu namorado durante semanas?

Lene apenas confirmou com a cabeça, me deixando chocada.

- Só porque você queria ganhar uma aposta? - perguntei, novamente incrédula.

Lene meneou com a cabeça.

- Bom, não foi bem assim. - Ela sorriu para mim, corando por ter admitido algo tão refratório. - Eu precisei fazer alguns temas de casa para ele.

Fechei a cara para ela, enquanto Lene ria sem parar.

- Então, ele fingiu ser seu namorado todo esse tempo? - Tornei a perguntar, sem conseguir acreditar que isso fosse mesmo verdade.

- Isso. - Lene confirmou.

- Lene, você é maluca! - Empurrei-a forte, rindo sem parar de suas babaquices.

A morena emudeceu, olhando para o lago que estava refletido em seus olhos grandes e castanhos. Suspirei ao lado dela, confusa demais para querer pensar em alguma coisa, apenas querendo aproveitar o momento ao ar livre.

Mas era inevitável pensar em como Sirius gostava dela, e estava disposto a arriscar qualquer coisa por Lene, disso eu tinha certeza. Sirius havia mudado tanto por Lene quanto eu havia mudado querendo acreditar em James.

E eu sabia que de alguma forma, Lene também gostava dele. Ela emudecia, deixando de ser histérica, completamente formal quando se aproximava dele. E só retirava sua pose de princesa quando era para xingá-lo.

E Sirius, eu sabia, só à provocava como desculpa para ficar perto dela.

- Lene, ele vive perguntando por você. - Me aproximei dela, também encarando o lago.

Lene pareceu acordar de um transe com a minha aproximação.

- Ele quem? - ela se fez de sonsa.

Esperei que um vento gelado passasse, carregando algumas folhas da floresta proibida, e voltei a encará-la... Temendo que Lene não quisesse conversar sobre isso.

- Você sabe quem. - Botei as mãos nos bolsos.

Estava estampado na testa dela de quem eu estava falando, estava claro até mesmo para quem não acompanhara a relação deles durante todos esses dias.

E quando o vento gelado finalmente cessou, deixando apenas algumas folhas pairando pelo ar, Lene passou os braços em torno de si e começou a se balançar para frente e para trás, como se de alguma forma ela estivesse tentando evitar o choro.

Mas Lene não chorava facilmente, muito menos se deixava intimidar. Ela não seria mais uma das quatrocentas garotas que ficavam aos prantos pelos corredores por culpa de Sirius Black.

Não, ela era simplesmente mais que ele. E o próprio Sirius sabia disso.

- Eu gosto dele, Lily. - Lene virou-se de costas para mim, escondendo seu nervosismo. - Eu gosto muito dele.

Devo admitir que não sabia o que fazer, e muito menos como agir. Principalmente quando estava em um problema tão grande quanto ela...

- Pode parecer bobagem, mas eu sei disso. - Encostei no ombro dela de leve, querendo dar todo o apoio possível. - Lene, você não precisa se sentir assim.

- Assim como? - Ela sussurrou, ainda que eu pudesse ouvi-la.

- Culpada. - Falei, estremecendo de frio. - Por gostar dele.

Eu queria voltar para o castelo. Aquele vento gelado pareciam diversas facas entrando em meu corpo, e eu tinha uma leve impressão de que a Sala Comunal estava bem quentinha naquele momento.

O jeito era apressar as coisas, e fazer Lene entender logo que o sentimento era recíproco e Sirius não iria à nenhum lugar sem ela.

- O Six mudou, Lene. - Tentei falar devagar, sem expressar minha louca vontade de correr para o castelo. -Ele não é mais o mesmo.

Ela se virou para mim, no momento em que eu havia decidido seguir com a conversa e tentar esquecer o frio.

- Por que eu deveria acreditar nisso? - Lene perguntou, tristonha e encolhida.

Me angustiei perante o seu comentário.

- Porque você não é como eu! - Joguei ambos os braços para cima em um jesto típico de alguém. - Nós duas precisamos acreditar no que está na nossa frente, ainda que seja arriscado!

- Você sabe como ele é... - Lene riu em escárnio.

- Sim! Eu sei como ele _foi_. - Sorri descaradamente para ela. - E garanto que ele não é mais assim.

Eu implorava à Morgana que Lene confiasse em mim, e que ela simplesmente não tachasse Sirius de Amos, pois os dois eram evidentemente o contrário um do outro.

- Por favor, Lene. Será que podemos voltar ao castelo? - Falei gaguejando, já não aguentava mais de frio. - Quem sabe você não se distrai com os preparativos para a festa?

Faço tudo por um calorzinho, não é? A verdade é que eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ir nessa tal festa, e precisava imediatamente de um lugar para me isolar e morrer de vergonha por não ter coragem de encarar o James.

- Vamos... Você precisa de uma distração. - Puxei Lene pelo cotovelo e arrastei-a em direção ao castelo.

* * *

POV James

- VOCÊS VÃO FAZER O QUÊ? - perguntei, completamente atucanado.

Era natural que Sirius revirasse seus olhos de cachorro e pedisse que Remus se explicasse, antes que eu explodisse com ele e o mandasse para você sabe onde.

- Marlene está planejando uma festa. - Remus deu de ombros, enquanto folheava um livro qualquer completamente distraído.

- No nosso Salão Comunal. - Sirius também parecia estar distante.

Estávamos embaixo do Salgueiro, e era normal que começássemos a planejar as próximas azarações que seriam aplicadas nos novatos, para que Filch não estivesse presente na hora do ato, e Lily não aparecesse berrando comigo e marcando detenções para todos nós.

Mas agora, tudo o que fazíamos era ficar sentados embaixo da árvore deixando a desejar.

- Por que não azaramos ninguém? - perguntei à eles.

Houve um minuto de silêncio, em que eu jurava que podia ouvir as engrenagens enferrujadas de Sirius funcionando pela primeira vez em meses, enquanto Remus possuía uma resposta básica e suficiente.

- Laurie iria me matar. - Aluado falou.

Isso era um fato. Como uma das amigas de Lily, era pouco provável que Laurie não partilhasse da mesma opinião.

- Lene nunca mais iria olhar para mim. - Sirius fitava o lago.

Eu era obrigado a pensar que Lene se encaixava no mesmo padrão.

- E Lily provavelmente deixaria de me adorar. - Declarei.

Sirius, sentindo-se ultrajado, virou-se para mim depois de um longo tempo em transe.

- _Te adorar_? - Ele praticamente cuspiu na minha cara. - Ela te ama, cara!

- Diga isso para ela! - Retruquei nervoso, encarando o lago e querendo que a conversa acabasse logo. - Se ela me amasse, teria dito.

Remus continuou distraído com seu livro, sem ter os olhos realmente focados nas páginas. Enquanto Sirius ainda olhava feio para mim, como se fosse se tornar o Tarado da Machadinha à qualquer momento.

- O que foi? - Me virei para ele, começando a ficar chateado.

- Você é um idiota! - Sirius bufou.

- Ah, então eu sou o idiota? - Me levantei furioso, esquecendo completamente do quanto estava frio. - Sirius, você nem teve coragem de dizer à Lene que a ama.

Remus finalmente desviou o olhar fixo de seu livro para nós, e não tentou falar nada, apenas querendo observar o nosso assassinato mútuo.

- Eu não amo ela! - Sirius esbravejou.

Encarei-o furioso.

- Ok, talvez um pouquinho. - O maroto fez sinal de pouquinho com os dedos.

Remus revirou os olhos e fechou o livro, parecendo estar indignado e prestes à nos dar uma detenção.

- Acho que deveríamos ajudar as garotas nessa festa. - O lupino concluiu.

- O quê? - Olhei para ele aborrecido.

- Sim, James. - O lobo falou. - Vamos ajudá-las.

Minha vontade era pegar o livro que estava na grama e meter guela abaixo no Remus, só para ele se ligar de que iríamos estar no covil das panteras.

_- _Hey, só porque você tem que ajudar a sua namorada - Sirius cruzou os braços desafiador. -, não quer dizer que também tenhamos que participar disso.

Olhei para Sirius fazendo um sinal positivo, como se realmente estivesse nessa com ele. Mas ao primeiro berro que Remus desse, eu já estaria caindo fora.

- Tudo bem, façam o que quiser. - Aluado deu de ombros. - Só acho que será um disperdício de comida.

Imediatamente, as orelhas de Sirius pareceram se destacar em seus cabelos pretos, e eu previ que ele havia saltado fora primeiro.

- Comida? - Almofadinhas perguntou.

Merda. Havíamos perdido.

* * *

POV Lily

Me debrucei sobre a mesa de doces, tentando distinguir os grifinórios orgulhosos que ali estavam e roubar uma tortinha de morango que parecia ter se apaixonado por mim.

Lene havia organizado a festa principalmente para Laurie e Remus, mesmo que eles não soubessem. E duvido que o lobo ficaria muito satisfeito ao saber que toda aquela baubúrdia era para ele.

De qualquer forma, eu estava ali plantada por ordens da Senhorita Lunny, que havia insistido que eu deveria pelo menos dar um oi para o James e parabenizar Remus por sua nova conquista.

Mas depois que toda aquela bagunça acabasse, adivinha quem limparia tudo aquilo?

Se você disse Lily Evans, acertou.

- Hey, Lil.

Ouvi uma voz me chamando, até que Sirius veio em minha direção com um simplório sorriso tímido, que não combinava nada com ele.

- Você viu o Rabicho? - O maroto perguntou.

Senti a nota tremulando em nervosismo de sua voz, e neguei com a cabeça, me lembrando de que ainda não havia visto Peter naquele dia.

Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer à ele. Tanta coisa que aliviaria aquela expressão tensa que ele carregava que eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar por perto para ver toda a sua agonia.

Observei a festa crescer, as pessoas voltarem dos jardins e se dirigirem à mesa de doces e salgados. Vi quando Lunny chegou acompanhada de Amos, e desviei o olhar, sem querer voltar com todas as emoções das últimas semanas.

Mas depois esqueci... Pois estava concentrada em rir e observar Peter e Maria McDonald se agarrando na mesa de bebidas, como se estivessem se engolindo. E famintos do jeito que eram, eu duvido muito que não fosse assim.

Vi Lene conversando com Flamy, e Laurie tendo seus momentos de dança com Remus. Mais felizes que eles, impossível.

E houve o momento em que James finalmente entrou na Sala Comunal, com sua expressão séria e preocupada, olhando em volta à procura de Remus. Nossos olhares se encontraram por um instante, e eu não soube que expressão usar, apenas ergui meu braço em um aceno mudo, e James fez o mesmo.

- Lily?

Era Sirius. Seus olhos pareciam cansados me fitando, e ele se debruçou na mesa de doces ao meu lado.

- Quantos doces você já comeu? - Ele tentou sorrir para mim, apontando para os buracos na mesa de doces, onde obviamente haviam alguns há tempos atrás.

- Perdi a conta. - Dei de ombros, completamente azeda.

Sirius deu sua risada própria de cão e me acompanhou na vistoria da festa.

- Quando vai dizer para ele? - O maroto perguntou.

Em circunstâncias normais, com pessoas normais, eu teria feito as habituais perguntas de quem, onde e como. Mas na questão Sirius... Eu _**sempre**_ sabia do que ele estava falando, ou até onde queria chegar.

- Eu sou um desastre. - Bufei irritada, como sempre, descontando tudo em Sirius. - Se não consegui dizer até agora, jamais conseguirei.

O maroto ao meu lado pegou um bombom de uísque de fogo que estava em cima da mesa, e colocou-o em minha mão, em um gesto de consolo.

- É oficial. Lily Evans se tornou uma baleia. - Declarei, enquanto encarava o bombom.

Sirius ria sem para do meu lado, apenas para descontrair, enquanto eu pensava em como James devia me odiar dos pés à cabeça e no por que de ser tão orgulhosa.

- E a Lene? - Imediatamente, me lembrei que não era a única a ter problemas.

O cachorro roubou o meu bombom de uísque de fogo e engoliu-o de uma só vez, como se aquilo fosse fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

- Bom, vou ter que esquecê-la, não é? - Sirius deu de ombros.

Esquecê-la? Não! Ele não podia desistir dela... Nem pensar! ...Isso iria destruir Lene por dentro e faria dela praticamente um vegetal.

- Ai, ai, Morganinha. - Levei minhas mãos ao rosto, completamente ciente do que estava prestes a revelar. - Sirius, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Após comer mais um bombom, na maior lerdeza do mundo, Sirius virou-se para mim com expressão tensa.

- Fala.

- Bom, é sobre a Lene. - Fechei os olhos, sem querer ver a reação dele. - Sabe o Gustav? - Tentei fazer gestos com a mão para aliviar. - Então, e-eles...Eles não tinham nada!

Sirius continuou calmo e passivo, completamente indiferente ao que eu explanava.

- Você não entendeu? - Pisquei atordoada para ele. - Tudo foi uma farsa!

Não podia ser, eu tinha certeza de que havia sido convincente e perfeitamente clara! Mas Sirius continuava me encarando com seu olhar de tédio e sua boca suja de chocolate.

- Eu já sabia. - Ele disse, dando de ombros.

- Como assim? - Encarei-o perplexa.

A ideia de que Sirius Black sabia algo que eu não sabia me deixou escandalizada. Quer dizer, Lene havia me contado a verdade naquela tarde, e Sirius provavelmente devia ter descoberto há tempos com seus meios assustadores de saber tudo o que acontecia no castelo.

- Quando Lene pediu ajuda à Lewis - Sirius engoliu em seco, afastando os docinhos sobre a mesa. -, eu estava lá, sob a capa de invisibilidade.

A capa de invisibilidade. Como eu poderia ter esquecido? Foi com ela que James me levou à Hogsmeade sem que pegássemos uma tremenda detenção.

- Então você sabe. - Suspirei, sem saber ao certo que conclusão chegar.

- Sim. Desde o início. - Sirius sorriu para mim. - Lene é uma ótima jogadora.

Definitivamente, era.

- E por que não à entregou? - Ergui minhas sobrancelhas e peguei mais um doce. - Você teria ganhado a aposta se tivesse entregado.

Sirius suspirou, como se estivesse cansado, e baixou a cabeça pousando-a na mesa, grudando sua testa em um docinho de caramelo.

- Eu não sei, Lily. - O som de sua voz saiu abafado. - Eu não sei de mais nada.

O que eu poderia dizer? Na verdade, acho que estava falando demais naquele dia, e pensei que talvez fosse uma tentativa de deixar o nervosismo de lado. Uma tentaiva terrível, diga-se de passagem, pois me embrenhar nos problemas de Sirius e Marlene só estava deixando tudo pior.

- Eu também não sei de mais nada, Six. - Concluí insatisfeita, na dúvida se pegava mais um doce ou não. - Só quero que essa noite acabe.

Quem sabe tudo não acabava logo? Assim eu poderia ir dormir e sonhar com o dia em que não estava apaixonada por James Potter, e minha mente se dirigia apenas aos corvinais bonitos e charmosos, assim como aos jogadores de quadribol internacionais. Eu voltaria à ser a monitora exemplar, que sempre escolheria o melhor para todos à sua volta, sem se queixar de nada e sorrir como conveniente.

Não haveria olhos castanho-esverdeados na minha cabeça todo o tempo, assim como cabelos bagunçados e macios fazendo os meus dedos formigarem só de pensar. Os ombros quentes e os braços acolhedores jamais vagariam pela minha mente de novo, sem a etiqueta enorme escrito "porto seguro".

Para que pensar em Potter? Se jamais tivesse descoberto a verdade, eu ainda estaria nos braços do Amos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez em algum momento ele me despachasse, mas não doeria tanto quanto realmente doeu naquela noite.

Seria mais fácil... Mais_ ingênuo. _E mais digno de realidade_._

James nunca teria acontecido em mim. Nunca teria oportunidade de se aproximar e me segurar nos braços, me consolando... Ou de sorrir para mim em uma daquelas manhãs de inverno, jogando inúmeras bolas de neve em Sirius e esperando meu conssentimento.

Já imaginou uma Lily Evans livre disso? Porque eu já imaginei, como você mesmo está vendo.

Ela seria pútrida, alcalina, desmanchável... Desconfiada e tola.

E decididamente, não poderia se dar ao prazer de compartilhar docinhos com Sirius Black em uma mesa de festa, enquanto observava os demais casais dançando em meio à Sala Comunal, completamente indiferentes à inércia que era a vida de Lily Evans.

Eu já não era mais daquele jeito... Nunca mais seria.

Jamais poderia desfrutar de organizações escolares, conversas entre conhecidos que me admiravam, ou troca de feitiços de moda entre as garotas mais populares do colégio. Porque de um dia para o outro eu havia decidido andar com a máfia, e curtir para valer.

E era ali onde eu estava, ao lado do meu novo melhor amigo. Olhando e ouvindo todos irem e virem, engolindo os olhares terríveis que me lançavam ao passar.

- Almofadinhas! - James gritou em meio à multidão de casais. Sua voz masculina e sexy chegou aos meus ouvidos e de Sirius, que logo ergueu à cabeça na direção do maroto.

- Pontas? - O cachorro respondeu, querendo saber o exato motivo de James Potter ter interrompido a comilança de doces na mesa que ele compartilhava comigo.

- Venha logo aqui! - James pediu, fazendo um aceno para que Sirius entendesse se não tivesse escutado.

O cachorro me encarou inseguro, provavelmente pensando se seria viável deixar uma dama gulosa como eu sozinha na mesa de doces mais saborosa da festa.

- Tudo bem, vai lá - Encorajei-o, engolindo em seco depois de ter os pensamentos interrompidos pela voz de James. -, eu cuido aqui.

- Cuidar, eu sei que você cuida. - Sirius sorriu maroto. - Mas gostaria que fosse comigo. - Ele fez uma mesura.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e tirei os dois cotovelos da mesa.

- Por quê? - Perguntei, de forma nada casual.

- Porque não confio em James. - Sirius meneou com a cabeça e enrugou a testa, de maneira tensa. - E penso que ele esteja tramando algo.

- Tramando algo? - Dessa vez, as duas sobrancelhas foram erguidas. - Por quê?

- Porque ele pode. - Sirius pegou minha mão, se assegurando de que eu não fugisse. - E se James pode, ele faz.

Concordei silenciosamente, sendo guiada por Almofadinhas pela multidão de grifinórios e visitantes de outras casas. Tudo estava muito cheio, e todos ainda me olhavam diferente quando eu passava.

Era como se de repente, Lily Evans não fosse mais ela mesma.

O que eles não sabiam é que finalmente eu estava sendo quem queria ser.

- O que acha que ele vai fazer? - perguntei à Sirius, morrendo de curiosidade.

O maroto não respondeu até que chegássemos ao nosso destino. E ao final desse, obviamente a resposta não foi necessária.

Senti meu estômago despencar e minhas pernas fraquejarem quando James se aproximou de nós. Seus olhos castanhos esquadrejando o perímetro, e suas mãos quentes nos bolsos... O que indicava que ele estava nervoso.

- Sirius, Lene está mal. - James se remexia inquieto ao encarar o cachorro.

Temi que ele estivesse me evitando, enquanto prendia a repiração surpreendida pelo uso do nome "Lene".

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei à James, me esquecendo completamente das reações que o moreno me causava.

- Ela se recusou à ajudar nos preparativos - O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas numa expressão preocupada. -, e disse que todos poderiam vir com a roupa que quisessem.

Houve uma pausa de choque e inexpressão, em que todos nós visualizamos a silhueta de Lene sentava atrás da mesa de bebidas. Os cachos castanhos acoplados em um coque, e o olhar perdido na pista de dança.

O rosto da morena estava inchado... E eu podia jurar que ela andava chorando.

- O que que tem? - Sirius perguntou-me.

- Lene não é assim. - Encarei-o nervosa, querendo ir até minha amiga e tentar consolá-la. - Todo mundo sabe que ela é louca por preparativos e planejamentos...

- ...E jamais deixaria que todos fossem à uma festa vestindo o que quisessem. - James completou.

Marlene McKinnon poderia estar com problemas muito maiores do que eu, se isso era possível. Seu rosto inchado prevalecia, e suas roupas, pela primeira vez na vida, não combinavam.

Olhei para James, completamente confusa. O Salão parecia ficar mais frio e mais sem vida à cada minuto que passava... Era como se nada estivesse dando certo, quando tínhamos tudo para dar.

A expressão do maroto era resoluta. James me encarava como das outras vezes... Mas dessa vez, eu o conhecia.

Conhecia James Potter como ninguém. Sabia que as ruguinhas em sua testa eram de preocupação com Lene, e talvez com algo mais. Sabia que seus lábios não estavam apenas vermelhos de groselha: o maroto havia os mordido. Também sabia que seus olhos no castanho escuro queria dizer que também estava confuso... E talvez chateado com algo.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. - James pronunciou.

- Eu vou falar com ela. - Anunciei, completamente decidida.

Lene merecia que alguém lhe desse crédito naquele momento, e dissesse à ela que apesar de todos os acontecimentos recentes, ela era uma ótima amiga e companheira... Além de ser leal e sincera.

- Não, Lily. - Sirius segurou meu braço de leve, puxando-me de volta à posição inicial e olhando na direção de Lene, como se quisesse ir no meu lugar.

Eu não pude discutir. Era Sirius quem Lene queria... Mesmo que eu não pudesse dizer isso à ele, e era ela quem ele queria... Como havia me contado há semanas.

E James, finalmente percebendo o que Sirius pretendia fazer, olhou dele para Lene completamente confuso, para enfim compreender com um aceno de cabeça e um olhar atônito.

- Você já sabia disso? - James me perguntou.

Confirmei silenciosamente, observando Sirius se afastar e ajeitar a gola da camisa em torno do pescoço.

- Almofadinhas. - James chamou, interrompendo a trajetória de Sirius pelo meio do Salão. - Mas e a Mirella? Vocês não estão juntos? - Ele perguntou, ainda sem satisfazer sua curiosidade.

Olhei novamente para Sirius, questionando com o olhar, e pensando se havia alguma possibilidade do maroto desistir do amor que sentia por Lene e voltar para a Sanders... A corvinal alta e loira, coberta de maquiagem e com um ego maior que um trem.

- Ela está em outro. - Sirius falou, rápido e conciso.

- Quem? - James insistiu.

O moreno de olhos cinzentos fez um gesto de pouco caso na direção do amigo, como se ele fosse uma mosca irritante que estivesse impedindo-o de beber seu leite. A metáfora, na verdade, consistia exatamente em James impedindo Sirius de chegar em Lene.

- Diggory. - Sirius respondeu. Sua paciência havia se esgotado.

- O quê? - James estava escandalizado.

Mas não havia mais tempo... Sirius já estava quase chegando à mesa onde Lene divagava e às vezes chorava baixinho. E eu parei para refletir nas palavras dele, pensando em como e quando Mirella Sanders havia tido a oportunidade de trocar seus planos maléficos com Amos Diggory, quase como figurinhas.

Observei Sirius conversar com Lene de onde estávamos, e vi quando minha amiga corou pela presença do maroto, tentando esmaecer a expressão de tristeza e fingir que estava tudo bem.

E depois de uma pequena conversa, da qual não consegui ouvir uma única palavra, Sirius guiou Lene para o meio do Salão, onde começaram a dançar.

Primeiro afastados - como se Lene quisesse continuar com um certo limite entre eles - e depois um pouco mais próximos, como se fosse inevitável que se aproximassem.

Em algum momento, a morena encostou a cabeça de leve no ombro de Sirius, e eu suspirei resignada... Com um pouco de alívio, e talvez sentindo um certo peso voltar aos meus ombros.

Algumas pessoas no Salão ainda me olhavam estranho, como se não me conhecessem mais, e me perguntei se alguma vez na vida conseguiria ser feliz com alguém, como certamente Lene seria com o Sirius.

Por que eu estava dizendo aquilo? Simples. Nas últimas semanas, havia arrecadado provas suficientes para concluir que ambos se amavam, apesar de manter isso em segredo.

Ainda não entendo porque todos gostam de me contar segredos.

* * *

POV James

Aquilo tudo ainda me deixava anestesiado. Era como estar em um universo diferente, com as mesmas pessoas, mas com o impossível acontecendo.

Lily estava ao meu lado. Seu cheiro à minha volta, como uma droga que jamais prentendia deixar. Ela mordia seu lábio inferior, enquanto olhava para Sirius e Marlene dentre os casais que estavam dançando, e sem perceber... Estava sendo sedutora demais para o meu gosto.

Eu entenderia se nossa amizade nunca mais fosse a mesma, e se talvez ela jamais quisesse falar comigo novamente. Fazia todo o sentido pensar isso quando me lembrava da declaração que fiz à ela na tarde daquele mesmo dia, onde disse que à amava, ainda que ela já soubesse.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo, deixando-o mais bagunçado que o normal e me lembrando de quando fazia esse gesto apenas para impressioná-la, e tudo o que recebia em troca eram xingamentos em tom agudo. E por que não parava?

Simplesmente amava vê-la de mal-humor, estressada, raivosa..._corada._

E agora Sirius dançava com Lene, como se jamais tivessem se odiado, ou fingido tão sentimento.

Todos haviam amadurecido. Até mesmo Remus, que já era responsável e exemplo de autonomia entre nós, havia aprendido que não devemos deixar de viver pelos nossos problemas.

Eu, James Potter, antigamente o apanhador popular e maroto irresponsável, estava começando à ficar consciente de que nunca mais seria a mesma coisa.

De que importava a fama? as provas? as azarações?... _De que importava o Quadribol?_

De nada importava. Porque todas essas coisas juntas jamais seriam tão preciosas quanto Lily. E eu estava ciente de que queria passar o resto da minha vida com ela.

E só agora estava me dando conta de que não era apenas o meu futuro que estava envolvido, mas o de _todo mundo_... O de Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Flamy, Laurie, Lene e fosse quem fosse, iria mudar.

E foi nesse momento de percepção, que Sirius finalmente se afastou de Lene, ainda encarando-a nos olhos.

Olhei para Lily de esguelha, e ela sorriu fracamente para mim... Quase como se estivesse prestes à chorar.

Lene encarou o cachorro com um olhar intenso, que provavelmente deveria significar algo maior para os dois. Sirius tomou-lhe o rosto com as mãos, acariciando suavemente, e finalmente cortou a distância que havia entre eles, beijando Lene nos lábios.

A cena arrancou gritos, palmas, e assovios do público em volta. E todos que estavam dançando pararam para observar o casal, impressionados.

De fato, era inesperado.

Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon era o último casal que todos esperavam ver juntos. Sempre andavam brigando, discutindo, se xingando pelos corredores...Sempre na disputa para ver quem era melhor em quadribol, ou em qualquer outra coisa.

Era simples: Lene era do time de Lily, completamente incorrigível. E Sirius era do meu time, o time dos marotos, eternos desordeiros.

Qual seria a reação de todos eles se vissem Lily e eu juntos?

Olhei mais uma vez para ela, seu rosto bonito, suas mãos macias, suas pernas delicadas...

Enquanto Lily olhava fixamente para Laurie e Remus, que dançavam juntos no canto do Salão, como se nada mais importasse para eles.

Pensei que adoraria estar nesse universo privado com ela. Adoraria dizer que ela era minha, _significando que era minha de verdade... Com possessividade em maiúsculo._

E me perguntei se Remus estava arrependido de não ter ficado com Laurie antes, se não havia reparado no enorme erro que cometera punindo a si mesmo por uma maldição idiota. Mas aquela não era hora para repreendimento... Que tal se eu falasse isso quando os dois já tivessem se casado?

Sim, ainda tínhamos muito tempo... E era decisão de Lily se ela gostaria me ter ao seu lado ou não. Porque se dependesse de mim, estaríamos juntos por toda a eternidade.

Sorri para mim mesmo pensando... Havia cinco minutos que tinha me tocado do que iria fazer com o resto da minha vida, e já estava pondo Lily nesse meio, como minha, _para sempre._

E a festa foi interrompida quando um novo casal entrou pelo Salão, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Ligeiramente, pude ver os cabelos cacheados de Lunny chegando na companhia de alguém que decididamente não esperava.

Gustav Lewis segurava a mão da morena, e sorria para todos na festa, achando normal todas as exclamações de surpresa e olhares de cobiça. Ele acenou na direção de Lene por um momento, e ela retribuiu o sorriso, acompanhado por um olhar mortal lançado por Sirius...

Esses dois ainda teriam muito para contar.

E no canto oposto, John Wood segurava a cintura de Flamy guiando-a em uma dança simples e agradável em que a garota ria e sussurrava palavras no ouvido do namorado. Flamy estava radiante como sempre, e eu suspeitava de que ela estava tramando mais alguma detenção até o final do ano.

Quando a marota olhou para mim, lancei-lhe uma piscadela alegando que estava de olho nas detenções que ela arranjaria desde ali. E então, voltei à olhar para pista de dança, vendo alguns casais se separarem aos poucos e irem para algumas mesas ao redor.

Nunca havia ficado em uma festa sem pegar alguma garota, ou beber até cair com o Sirius. Mas havia alguma coisa que me impedia de sair de onde estava, como se nada mais importasse, ou como se estivesse surpreso demais com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Para o meu contentamento, Lily também aparentava estar hipnotizada com os fatos, pois não saiu do lugar nem por um instante. Fiz uma careta de raiva quando um garoto se aproximou dela, convidando-a para dançar.

Mas, gentilmente, Lily negou o pedido.

É claro que negou... Ela devia desconfiar que se aceitasse eu iria azará-lo, e provavelmente levariam o pobre coitado para a Ala Hospitalar.

Sorri com o pensamento maligno em minha mente, pensando no quão chateade Lily iria ficar, e quanto tempo dessa vez ela se negaria à falar comigo.

- Relaxe, James. - Remus se aproximou de mim, depois de ter deixado Laurie conversando com Lunny e ter pego uma bebida. - A Lily vai ceder.

Dei um passo para trás, ficando ao lado do lobo, e peguei seu copo de ponche virando todo o conteúdo em minha boca.

- Ela não me ama, Remus. - Engoli a bebida, sentindo o gosto cítrico. - E não quero que ela fique comigo por pena.

Imaginei o quão triste seria para ela ficar ao meu lado sem realmente querer, e cheguei à conclusão de que se eu à amasse o suficiente, deixaria ela ir.

- Relaxa, cara. - Remus sorriu enigmático e jogou o copo na lixeira. - Você sabe que a Lily não fará nada que não queira.

Visualizei o perfil da monitora perfeita, tentando ignorar todo o seu físico sensual e me concentrar em seu jeito de levar as coisas.

Lily jamais deixava barato para alguém que à machucava, ela jamais deixava de seguir sua rotina para fazer algo que não quisesse. Desse modo, era realmente difícil pensar que ela aceitaria uma coisa dessas por pena.

- A festa ta acabando, Pontas. - Remus me alertou, dando algumas palmadinhas em meu ombro. - Acho que irei levar a Laurie para dar um passeio.

- Tudo bem. - Sorri para ele. - Eu fico para arrumar as coisas.

Esperei que todos saíssem, depois de conversarem e comerem bastante. Sinto muito se falo deles como se fossem animais, mas eu estava os odiando naquela época pela repulsa que mostravam quando Lily passava. Sendo que ela jamais mereceu tal coisa, principalmente por ser uma excelente monitora e sempre ter se preocupado com todos.

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória foi se esvaziando aos poucos, e pude notar que já deviam ser umas duas da manhã e McGonagall iria matar à todos nós se não fôssemos logo para cama.

Desejei boa noite à Peter e aos demais que foram subindo aos poucos para o dormitório masculino, e ajeitei a gravata em torno da gola me preparando para arrumar toda a bagunça com alguns simples acenos de varinha.

- Se eu fosse você, não faria isso. - A voz de morango surgiu pela sala, me fazendo engolir em seco e sorrir involuntariamente.

- E por que eu não deveria fazer? - Retruquei desconcertado.

- Porque as pessoas que saíram para um passeio ainda querem aproveitar. - Lily explanou docemente, se referindo à Sirius, Lene, Remus e Laurie.

Virei-me para ela à tempo de vê-la sorrindo docemente e olhando a janela. Vestia seu uniforme da grifinória, com o distintivo de monitora ainda preso ao peito, e um olhar distante que nunca fora característico dela. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam mais do que nunca, e seus cabelos ruivos pareciam estar oleosos dando à Lily uma aparência cansada.

- Acho que você precisa dormir. - Sorri para ela, sem deixar de ficar sem graça pela sua presença mais uma vez.

- Desculpa se estou sendo chata - Lily desceu os degraus que faltavam e se aproximou do meio do Salão. - , mas você é quem precisa.

Esperei que seus pés pousassem no círculo de poltronas, e observei quando ela se jogou em uma confortavelmente.

- Lily, você parece cansada. - Me aproximei do círculo.

- Acho que todos nós estamos cansados. - Ela riu sem graça, enquanto as labaredas da lareira refletiam em seus olhos. - Mas um tanto aliviados.

- Parece que todos estão se dando bem. - Troquei o peso das pernas, corando a cada momento próximo à ela.

Lily puxou as pernas para cima da poltrona, se encolhendo confortavelmente. Ao fazer isso, sua saia deixou transparecer mais uma parte de suas coxas onde a pele era alva e aparentemente macia. Sem corar ou perceber tal feito, a garoto puxou a saia de volta cobrindo o feixe mais íntimo, o que me fez desviar o olhar depressa e fingir que não havia visto.

- Estou feliz por eles. - Lily falou, transparecendo ainda mais cansaço na voz.

- É. - Sorri com o pensamento em Sirius e Lene. - Parece que tudo se resolveu, não é mesmo?

Lily se encolheu ainda mais na poltrona e sorriu para mim, seus olhos verdes no tom escuro e brilhantes. Seu sorriso foi esmaecendo aos poucos, e a aparência de cansaço voltou ao seu rosto, as vezes parecendo não pertencer à ela.

- Eu estava pensando - Parei na frente dela sorrindo enviesado, enquanto o calor da lareira me engolfava. -, se você não queria dançar comigo.

Diga-se de passagem... Eu não danço bem. Mas qualquer coisa para ficar perto dela naquele momento, e tentar convencê-la de que estava pronto para qualquer escolha que ela tomasse, me incluindo ou não.

Lily me encarou de cima abaixo, como se medisse a sua vontade de me aturar naquela noite de festa e cansaço. O impasse parecia inédito e complicado, e havia grande probabilidade dela simplesmente me ignorar e subir para o dormitório feminino, principalmente depois deu tê-la magoado dizendo coisas horríveis durante tantos anos.

Foi uma surpresa quando senti os dedos de Lily encostarem nos meus, e minha mão se fechando automaticamente ao redor deles, puxando-a para fora da poltrona.

Lily levantou-se devagar, sua expressão indecifrável e os olhos mais escuros do que nunca. Ela não questionara o fato de não ter música, e nem ao menos me chamou de louco por convidá-la quando a festa já havia terminado.

Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma reação por parte dela, envolvi minhas mãos em sua cintura trazendo-a para mais perto e suspirei pesadamente quando seus braços finos e macios se fecharam em meu pescoço.

Conduzi Lily para o meio do Salão Comunal, e as horas atravessavam a madrugada sem que eu notasse ou quisesse parar. A Ruiva respirava em meu ombro, acompanhando meus passos medíocres e arrastados pelo tapete vermelho. Não sabia ao certo que horas os outros iriam chegar, por isso aproveitaria bem todo o tempo a sós com ela.

O vermelho de seus cabelos quase refletia as chamas da lareira, e havia momentos em que Lily soltava por completo seu peso sobre mim, e eu a aparava prazerosamente...Como se essa fosse uma brincadeira que costumássemos fazer todo o dia.

Quando baixei minha cabeça em sua direção, grudei nossas testas e encarei-a nos olhos temendo perder a razão neles. Lily, supostamente minha melhor amiga, parecia sempre ter estado por perto, me fazendo sentir um idiota por jamais ter corrido atrás dela.

Me lembrei dos dias em que a presença da Ruiva era notável, e me incomodava de tal forma que ir atormentá-la era algo tremendamente necessário. Então eu caminhava até ela, e ficava assediando-a com convites para Hogsmeade e elogios rudes.

Em resposta, seu rosto corava docemente e seus lábios formavam a palavra "não", quando na verdade queriam dizer que aquela fora mais uma tentativa em vão.

Simplesmente odiava quando outros garotos idiotas se aproximavam dela, cheios de elogios e melosidades para cima da Ruiva. E ela sorria para eles enquanto corava, e os nós das minhas mãos se esbraquiçavam por baixo da mesa.

De alguma forma sempre fomos próximos, ainda que entre tapas e azarações. Eu lhe dirigia a palavra todos os dias e, mesmo que de pouco caso, Lily me ouvia antes de me xingar com repulsa e insatisfação.

Nos víamos nas detenções também, quando Lily tinha que monitorá-las na ausência da Prof McGonagall, e eu estava nelas ao lado de Sirius e Peter depois de aprontar umas e outras...

Acabei me dando conta, um pouco tarde demais, que se soubesse que receber o sorriso de Lily era tão realizador e compulsivamente viciante, teria feito tudo para me aproximar dela muito antes e da maneira certa.

E agora, seus pés me acompanhavam pelo tapete em uma dança simples e silenciosa, como se Lily sempre estivera ali pronta para ser conduzida por mim.

Sorri para as sardas suaves em seu rosto, e ergui minha mão até o seu queixo voltando à encontrar seus olhos.

- Foi um longo dia, Lily. - Suspirei contra o rosto dela, ainda acariciando a pele macia.

A Ruiva não passou recibo e pousou a cabeça em meu peito, suspirando pesadamente. Me perguntei se ela podia ouvir meus batimentos cardíacos, que aceleraram de tal modo que achei que meu coração iria sair pela boca.

- Você se lembra daquele café da manhã? - sussurrei em seu ouvido, sem querer causar nenhuma reação de susto nela.

- Qual deles? - As esmeraldas de Lily brilharam quando a ruiva ergueu a cabeça em minha direção.

- O _melhor _deles. - Umideci os lábios devagar, deliciado por possuir a atenção dela. - Aquele em que você sorriu para mim.

Lily piscou os olhos atordoada, para logo sorrir vagarosamente e acariciar minha nuca de leve.

- James, eu estou sempre sorrindo para você. - Ela sussurrou contra meu peito.

Escorreguei minhas mãos de volta à sua cintura, e tentei imaginar qual seria a reação da Ruiva se soubesse que eu me lembrava de cada um deles -_ Cada um dos sorrisos cativantes que um dia fora dirigido à mim._

- Mas aquele sorriso foi o primeiro. - Aspirei o perfume suave dos cabelos dela. - Você estava linda naquela manhã.

Lily me encarou profundamente, como se buscasse por mentiras ou ironias no meu sorriso dirigido à ela. Suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e os olhos intensos. Novamente, ergui minha mão até seu rosto e acariciei a pele delicada.

- A manhã estava fria. - Minha voz saiu rouca e quebradiça. - E você chegou até mim, toda preocupada...

Lily corou levemente e a pele onde eu acariciava parecia se esquentar. Minhas mãos passearam até seus cabelos, onde toquei-os de leve sentindo a textura.

- Você parecia estar mal. - A voz de morango alagou meus ouvidos, e pude sentir um quê de indiferença e exasperação nela.

- Eu estava mal, de fato. - Engoli em seco fechando os olhos. - Mas você chegou sorrindo e eu...e eu...

Lily ergueu a mão fina e macia até o meu rosto, acariciando-o de leve.

- Você me disse que estava mal porque tinha um problema. - A voz de morando ressoou novamente, me fazendo estremecer e arrepiar ao toque dela.

- Aquela manhã. - Umideci os lábios novamente, segurando o pulso de Lily levemente. - Tudo parecia tão irreal.

- Eu sei. - A Ruiva sussurrou lacivamente. - Para mim também.

Era possível? Tudo foi diferente para mim... O sorriso dela, o toque, o cheiro, os olhos virados e fixos apenas em mim. Como se de repente o mundo fizesse sentido...

- Antes do Diggory aparecer - Abri meus olhos novamente, apreciando o olhar compreensivo dela. -, você parecia estar tão diferente comigo...

Foi a vez de Lily fechar os olhos pausadamente, como se quisesse absorver todas as minhas palavras. Sua mão em meu rosto voltou para minha nuca, acariciando de leve.

- O Amos era tudo para mim. - Lily continuou de olhos fechados, como se sentisse vergonha. - Ele era o meu sonho e todo o meu futuro.

- Futuro? - Ergui as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Na minha cabeça, éramos feitos um pro outro. - Lily sorriu sarcasticamente, e um tanto corrompida. Seus olhos se orvalharam e senti suas mãos tremendo em minha pele. - Então, houve aquela manhã...

Engoli em seco, esperando pelas frágeis e angustiantes palavras dela...Que eu sabia que uma hora ou outra teriam que vir. Para mim, Lily era perfeita e necessária de todas as maneiras, me forçando a fazer qualquer coisa por ela.

Mas Lily jamais fora obrigada à gostar de mim e me aceitar na sua vida. Ainda que durante muito tempo eu tivesse à adulado para que aceitasse sair comigo e fôssemos para algum canto escuro do castelo nos agarrar.

Esses foram os meus erros, e o que eu queria que ela entendesse é que jamais os cometeria novamente.

...A menos que ela pedisse.

Seus olhos verdes orvalhados e seu nariz vermelho salpicado de sardas, os cabelos ruivos oleosos indicando que precisava de banho e descanso.

- Você parecia estar tão diferente. - Lily sussurrou absorta em seus pensamentos. Suas mãos tremiam contra a minha nuca, e seus lábios convidativos sussurravam morangos. - Eu simplesmente odiei te ver tão para baixo... Então tive que ir até você.

- Eu sei. - Minha voz rouca se propagou novamente. - Você se sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu...Eu... - A voz de Lily se quebrou, apesar de ainda clara e forte. - Notei algo em você naquele dia.

Meu coração descompassou por completo, e as mãos quentinhas de Lily fizeram minha nuca se arrepiar.

- Algo que eu não podia ter notado. - Os passos dela ecoaram em meus ouvidos, como marteladas. - E de repente, você se tornou um James Potter bonito, doce e compreensivo.

- Bonito? - Tentei sorrir sexy para ela.

- ...Ainda que continuasse sendo cheio de si. - Lily enrolou, corando e sorrindo para mim. - Da noite para o dia você se tornou importante para mim.

- "Importante". - Saboreei o som de morango estasiado. - Eu gosto dessa palavra. - Umideci os lábios.

Esperei que o arrepio causado pelas mãos de Lily passasse, e movi meus pés mais para perto dela sem deixar de encará-la nos olhos.

- Você sorriu para mim. - Retornei ao assunto, piscando atordoado para ela. - E eu não entendi por que.

Lily parecia respirar arduamente.

- Eu...Eu... - ela encarava o chão, como se quisesse que ele o engolisse. - Me senti mal por você.

Eu sabia que aquilo era tortura para ela. Lily era tão orgulhosa quanto eu, e seus padrões de humildade eram elevados. Mas algo me fazia querer que a verdade saísse dos lábios de morango dela sem fingimentos ou ironias. Era como exijir dos morangos o que eu sabia que eles iriam me dar.

- Então você sentiu pena. - Minha voz saiu mais grossa que o normal.

- Não! - Lily se apressou em responder. - Quer dizer, não apenas isso. - Ela logo corrigiu.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas angustiado e acompanhei seus passos pelo tapete.

- Estava lá porque senti saudades de você. - Lily ainda não me encarava, apenas olhando para o chão entre nossos pés . - _Senti saudades da pedra no sapato que você era. -_ Ela pareceu choramingar.

Sorri abobado segurando sua cintura com as duas mãos e deixando que a Ruiva respirasse, sem pressioná-la ou forçá-la à qualquer explicação maior. Eu sabia que havia chegado no limite, tanto para mim quanto para ela.

- Então você apreciava minhas investidas? - Peguei sua mão macia e beijei-a fazendo cerimônia.

- Não. - Lily respondeu friamente, como se percebesse o jogo que eu estava fazendo com ela. - Apenas apreciava sua persistência nelas. - A Ruiva me olhou enigmaticamente.

Seus olhos verdes fixos em mim, já estavam aparentemente secos de novo. A compreensão tomou os meus ao lado da gratidão de todos os esforços adquiridos para que ela percebesse do que eu era capaz.

- Você me disse que gostava de alguém. - Lily resguardou seus últimos resquícios de orgulho retomando a conversa.

- Sim. - Eu confirmei, engolindo em seco e sem querer encará-la. Agora era minha vez.

- Disse que ela era diferente das outras garotas. - A Ruiva acompanhou meus passos em uma dança lenta até a janela.

De fato, era. Quando Lily iria perceber que cada traço seu era original? Cada movimento que ela executava era como um alarde sob meus olhos.

- E disse que eu também era diferente. - Ela suspirou resignada, fazendo com que o ar à minha volta se esquentasse.

Me lembrei da dor que senti no Três Vassouras, quando Amos se aproximou bruscamente dela e roubou-lhe um beijo. Minha raiva quando Lily continuou calada, sem gritar com ele ou fazer qualquer careta de nojo.

Não era como quando eu roubava-lhe um beijo em meio ao corredor... Quando tentava me aproximar perigosamente dela na biblioteca... Ou passava rápido os dedos pelos seus cabelos antes que ela se virasse e me batesse.

Por que eu? Por que ela simplesmente me marcara para não ser aceitado?

- Então você disse que era impossível alguma garota não gostar de mim. - Sussurrei no ouvido dela, enquanto tocava uma mecha de seus cabelos com toda a liberdade possível. - E Diggory chegou todo nervosinho...

- James. - Lily sussurrou fracamente sorrindo.

- ...Te tirando de mim como se eu fosse venenoso. - Dei de ombros como se a lembrasse ainda fosse desgostosa. - E você foi embora com ele, sem olhar para trás.

Era como ter algo preso na garganta, entalado e dolorido. Que você quisesse tirar para fora ao invés de engolir. Lily estava na minha frente, linda como sempre, de cabeça baixa e mãos tremendo.

Quem eu estava enganando? Estava forçando-a a dizer algo que não precisava dizer.

- Eu achei que estava certa. - A voz fininha sussurrava quebrando aos poucos, fazendo meu coração doer. - Achei que Amos fosse o cara certo...

Não era para que o assunto chegasse à esse ponto. Não era nem apropriado que Lily se sentisse obrigada a revelar tais critérios. Bufei indignado quando percebi o estrago que tinha feito, e me arrependi imediatamente do ato.

Lily se assustou com a minha reação, achando que era culpa dela. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca emudeceu, fazendo-a saltar para trás e desprender os braços dos meus.

- Desculpe, Jay. - Seus pés foram andando para trás, e minha visão foi se tornando embaçada.

A voz de Lily se quebrara completamente, e senti que faltava pouco para que ela entrasse em soluços compulsivos. Seu rosto estava escondido pela cortina de cabelos acaju, e suas mãos pararam de tremer no momento que se afastaram da minha pele.

"Desculpe, Jay."

Era eu quem deveria estar pedindo desculpas. Desculpas em ter falhado em conquistá-la, desculpas por ter feito ela sofrer, e desculpas por incomodá-la metade da minha vida.

Lily estava quase subindo as escadas, seus passos sonoros e lentos como alguém que se arrasta. Estava cansada depois de um longo dia de acontecimentos.

Mas com sua tolerância ou não, eu arranjaria um jeito de ter uma resposta. Não iria deixar que Lily simplesmente se afastasse de mim sem me responder de uma vez por todas.

Precisava saber se o que ela tinha visto em mim naquela manhã era algo mais, se ela havia sentido o que eu senti durante os beijos que lhe dei, e que foram retribuídos. Não era possível que ela não tivesse sentido nada! Não quando eu havia sentido o mundo inteiro...

- Ruiva. - Chamei-a ainda da janela, com voz embargada e me sentindo um bebê.

Lily não se virou, e pude notar que havia colocado as mãos no rosto aparentemente úmido, e suas mãos haviam voltado a tremer.

- Eu não queria... - Tentei dizer em vão, me desculpando depois de já ter feito o estrago.

Quase não percebi quando Lily se moveu em minha direção, seus quadris no movimento costumeiro e seus olhos verdes com expressão decidida.

- Mentira. - Ela golpeou, fechando as mãos em punho fazendo os nós dos dedos se esbranquiçarem.- Você queria sim me fazer lembrar! - Lily esbravejou em fúria.

- Não foi a intenção! - ergui os braços me defendendo.

- O que você queria que eu dissesse? - O verde orvalhado jazia como larva incandescente. - Que as últimas semanas foram fantásticas... - Lily engoliu em seco. - Que fiquei mais confusa do que jamais desejei estar?

- Lil, você não... - Tentei mais uma vez lhe dizer o que pensava.

- Não me venha com arrependimentos, James. - Sua voz de morango quebrada ressoava com ousadia. - Você quer exatamente isso, não é?

A Ruiva se aproximou perigosamente. Ainda que seu rosto estivesse úmido, e seus olhos verdes no tom furioso... Lily Evans conseguia ser sexy quando queria, sem restrições.

- Você quer que eu caia em seus braços com juras de amor. - Lily botou as mãos na cintura e empinou o busto. - Mas ambos sabemos muito bem.

- Sabemos o quê? - Intervi abobalhado, enquanto involuntariamente baixava o olhar pelas pernas dela.

- Que ainda que seus sentimentos por mim forem verdadeiros, você me jogará fora assim que vir à calhar. - Lily respondeu intrépida e fervorosa, como quem tem certeza do que diz.

Minha cabeça pareceu dar um giro completo de trezentos e sessenta graus. Minhas mãos imediatamente começaram a suar, e meu coração já palpitante pareceu subir pela boca.

- Por que está dizendo essas coisas? - Minha voz saiu rouca novamente, e minha cara de parvo fez com que Lily risse em escárnio.

- Porque é verdade. - As lágrimas finalmente saltaram de suas esmeraldas, e suas sardas sumiram na vermelhidão que chegou ao seu rosto. - A parte da verdade que você ignora.

Eu queria gritar para ela, empurrá-la contra a parede e não deixar sair até ter dito tudo que havia dentro de mim. Mas Lily parecia à beira de um precipício, e seus suspiros eram tão grandes que achei que se dissesse algo naquele momento ela avançaria para cima de mim.

- E é essa parte que faz de você um insuportável. - Lily falou amargamente, como se eu não tivesse percebido o meu maior erro. - Que sabe o que eu sinto, e brinca com isso.

Meus punhos se fecharam, e me lembrei da madrugada anterior, quando Lily nos avaliou dizendo que fora apenas um momento...

Ela não havia percebido o quanto isso doía em mim? o quanto eu apreciava toda as vezes que ela retribuía os meus sentimentos?

- Eu mudei por você. - Meu sangue subiu à cabeça, e minha voz se quebrou completamente. - E fiz o possível e impossível para que você percebesse.

- Eu percebi. - Lily choramingou, se aproximando cada vez mais de mim, fazendo minhas veias dilatarem e minha cabeça relaxar com seu cheiro. - Que droga, James. - Ela sorriu em escárnio, secando o rosto úmido. - Eu te amo.

Minha garganta ficou seca de repente, meus membros adormeceram e teriam cedido se meus pés não estivessem grudados ao chão. As lágrimas frescas de Lily escorriam pelo seu rosto de porcelana emoldurado por esmeraldas cintilantes de orvalho. Seus cabelos vermelhos não refletiam mais a lareira, mas os raios de sol que surgiam na janela ao nosso lado.

As sobrancelhas arqueadas e a testa franzida, como se não acreditasse no que havia acabado de dizer, mas quisesse por tudo confirmar que era verdade. Os lábios mais vermelhos do que nunca, que davam sabor às palavras coerentes e muitas vezes decisivas que Lily pronunciava.

Simplesmente não conseguia falar. Minha garganta trancou falhada, e se conseguisse dizer algo provavelmente sairia completamente embargado. Minha cabeça embaralhada juntou as peças, apesar das diversas tentativas inúteis de tomar alguma ação.

Só consegui me mexer quando Lily se aproximou mais um pouco e me encarou como quem pergunta se a outra pessoa está bem.

Meu braço se movimentou até ela, e eu pude acariciar seu rosto mais uma vez, vendo-o iluminado pelos raios de sol e pelas lágrimas cristalinas agora quase secas...

Um filete de água ainda escorria por sua face, como se mostrasse todo o percurso pelo qual passamos para descobrir tudo o que estava bem na minha frente. Naquele momento eu descobri que iria querê-la para sempre, sem me importar do que isso dependesse, ou de quais desafios deveriam enfrentar.

- Lily - sussurrei embriagado. Eu queria contar à ela que também a amava, apesar de já ter dito tantas e tantas vezes. Queria dizer o quanto seus carinhos, seus beijos e seus xingamentos significavam para mim, e que queria tudo isso para sempre. Mas minha garganta seca e minhas mãos suadas me impediram de dizer o que tinha que ser dito, dando lugar à frase mais tola que já disse em minha vida. - Tem uma lágrima aqui.

Olhei fixamente para os lábios dela, vendo que uma última lágrima cristalina pendia neles, querendo cair e escorrer pelo seu queixo à qualquer segundo.

- É óbvio, James. - Lily explanou, fazendo com que a lágrima em seu lábio superior escorresse mais alguns milímetros. - Eu estou chorando.

Num impulso muito bem calculado, prendi à lágrima com os lábios...Roçando meus lábios nos de Lily levemente, querendo apreciar devagar o gosto salgado dela em minha língua. Me afastei após o experimento, sentindo resquícios da lágrima descerem por minha garganta, fazendo com que ela umidecesse e senti-se sede de morangos.

- Eu te amo. - Sussurrei roucamente contra os lábios de Lily.

Quando arrastei minhas mãos de volta à sua cintura, senti a ruiva estremecer sob meu toque, fazendo com que eu encontrasse uma brecha entre a blusa e saia que ela usava. Acariciei suas costas quentes, e grudei nossos corpos em um abraço.

E quando me afastei para encarar os olhos que tanto amava, senti o queixo de Lily se arrastar contra o meu, me fazendo parar e ignorar por completo o lindo nascer do sol que nos acompanhava.

Lily acariciou meu rosto e sorriu confiante, como se soubesse algo sobre mim que nem mesmo eu sabia. Seus olhos verdes resplandeciam mistério, surpresa, e o orgulho resguardado que fazia James Potter ser tão apaixonado por ela.

_Meu_ orgulho resguardado. _Meus_ beijos de morango._ Meus _gritos severos de repreensão.

Ela era _Minha Ruiva._

Propriedade de James Potter.

_Toque, Converse, Trate indevidamente...E eu avado você._

E tudo pareceu ainda mais certo e inaugurado quando foi_ ela _quem tomou a iniciativa. Lily encostou seus lábios nos meus, me deixando tão surpreso e abobado que quase suspirei quando ela os entreabriu.

Lily entreabriu os lábios e deixou que sua língua quentinha com gosto de morango encostasse nos meus. Passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura possessivamente, e colei ainda mais meu corpo ao seu me preparando para o choque de estações que eu sabia que viria.

Fosse o terceiro, quarto ou centésimo beijo... As sensações gigantescas que Lily me causava apenas aumentariam, tornando-a um vício perigoso, completamente necessário. E, definitivamente, nada saudável.

Morangos demais nos fazem entrar no êxtase entre o amargo lacivo e o doce ambrósio. E fosse imaginação minha ou não, Lily Evans ultrapassava os limites do divino.

Quando nossas línguas pausaram o ritmo frenético e em sincronia, deixei que morangos descessem pela minha garganta, enquanto eu descia meus beijos pela nuca quente dela, traçando um caminho até seu colo e voltando para morder de leve o seu queixo.

Lily arranhava minha nuca e me fazia suspirar, vez ou outra arrastando uma de suas perigosas mãos por minhas costas. Quando beijei seu pescoço, ela ergueu a perna sexy e enroscou-a na minha.

Durou verões inteiros o nosso ritual, ou pode ter sido apenas alguns minutos... Mas valeram uma eternidade.

Porque beijos lacivos de amor não podem durar apenas um "momento", ainda que quem os partilhe seja um idiota arrependido e uma ruiva orgulhosa.

Lily e eu riscamos a palavra "momento" do nosso vocabulário.

Tudo estava bem.

* * *

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Espero realmente que o final Sirius e Lene tenha lhe agradado, e agradeço por ter acompanhado a fic até o fim.

deny weasley: Aí está ele, e espero que tenha gostado '-'

Vanessa S.: Adorei escrever a amizade Six e Lily. Simplesmente amo o companheirismo deles *-* Obrigada por acompanhar.

Natti Black: Realmente acredito que você tenha chorado, porque eu chorei escrevendo, rsrsrs. Desculpe pela demora, foi culpa do net. Obrigada por ter acompanhado.

Tati Black: A reconciliação Lily e Lene me deixou muito satisfeita, rsrsrs, gostei de escrevê-la. Espero que você tenha apreciado o final. Obrigada por tudo.

Raquel G. Potter: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior '-' Também estou triste porque a fic acabou, mas senti que era aqui que eu devia ter terminado.

Tay DS: Admito que sou realmente um ser sem coração ao fazer o James sofrer tanto pela Lil, mas posso afirmar que foi tudo por um "bem maior". Espero realmente que tenha gostado, e obrigada por acompanhar '-'

Juli M. Black: rsrsr,m o Six e a Lene finalmente se acertaram e eu teria escrito mais se essa fic também fosse sobre eles. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do último cap e agradeço por tudo.

Regina: Desculpe por ter feito todos terem que esperar tanto, mas eu também estava muito ansiosa para postar. No final, tudo correu bem e o resto deixo para a imaginação de vocês. Obrigada por acompanhar, reviewzar e chorar, rsrsrs. (eu também chorei um monte)

Lilian Jackson: rsrsrs, desculpe por não terminar os momentos, acho que tenho algum bloqueio mental! Espero que tenha gostado desse último, e obrigada por acompanhar.

Juli M. Black: hahsahsua' que bom que leu de novo. Obrigada por todos os elogios! Espero realmente que tenha gostado... Bjs.

Não se preocupem, se me deixarem reviews neste cap, prometo fazer mais um capítulo para responder à todos. Estou triste por terminar a fic, mas acho que tudo na vida é assim... As coisas boas acabam e deixam marcas.

Nós temos uma lágrima aqui. O companheirismo dos marotos, o amor de James e Lily, a amizade dela com Lene...

Pequenas lembraças felizes de um passado finito, que sabemos que acabou em uma triste tragédia de maldições imperdoáveis.

Resumi em uma lágrima, e espero que tenham apreciado.

Talvez algum dia no futuro eu me lembre que terminei uma fanfic de James e Lily 50 dias antes do término do grande fenômeno mundial.

E vou me lembrar de vocês, é claro, que aguardaram os capítulos tão ansiosamente quanto eu.

Agradeço à todos que deixaram e reviews, e àqueles que não deixaram também.

Obrigada mesmo.

Por tudo.


	29. Respondendo Reviews '

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: Obrigada '-' Realmente apreciei o seu review e agradeço por ter acompanhado a fic até o fim!**

**Vanessa S.: rsrsr, é realmente muito fofo. Obrigada pelo review e espero que tenha gostado da fic!**

**Zix Black: Muito muito muito obrigada! ^^ sei que vc acompanha a fic desde o começo, e fiquei muito triste ao ler o seu review de novo e perceber que a fic realmente acabou. Mimimi, ta deixando muitas saudades.**

**Vanessa E. Potter: Ahhh! Eu fiz você chorar! rsrsrsr, chorei um monte também nesse cap... E ainda não acredito que realmente terminei a história que tanto amei escrever... Obrigada por ter acompanhado!**

**Lilian Jackson: Recebi MUITOS pedidos para fazer um epílogo da série, rsrsrs. Mas fico meio temerosa quando se trata desse assunto, principalmente porque todos sabemos qual é o fim de James e Lily... E mesmo que fosse um epílogo mais próximo, por exemplo, com eles namorando... Não sei se conseguiria escrever. Mas enfim, espero que tenha gostado mesmo ^^**

**LokiPPH: rsrsrs, gostei da parte do "xinguei quando os caps não saíam". Sei que fui uma autora muito muito má, e sinto profundamente por isso. E vc acaba de me deixar muito sem graça com esse elogio... Se eu não estou corada neste momento, acredito que a temperatura tenha aumentado uns vinte graus aqui. Estou postando uma fic nova de Harry e Gina (universo alternativo), se você se interessar...**** Obrigada por tudo e tenho certeza que ainda nos veremos por aí...**

**Tati Black: "fluffy" é um termo muito apropriado! E não acredito que fiz mais uma pessoa chorar... rsrsrs. Hm, a cena no dormitório masculino. Ela já estava planejada desde o início... E por um tempo eu pretendia fazer o grande beijo final ali mesmo. Mas então me lembrei do cenário do beijo de Harry e Gina, e quis que lembrasse um pouco eles. Assim, acabei reservando o grande beijo para o Salão Comunal, rsrs. Obrigada por acompanhar!**

**Regina: rsrs, todo mundo sempre fala dos finais dos meus capítulos... Até parece que eu faço uma judaria com eles! ^^ em todo o caso, não é nada proposital. Eu juro. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e pelos reviews! Nos vemos por aí...**

**Natti Black: Por favor, não fique depressiva! Irei me sentir muito culpada... Muito obrigada por todos os elogios! É sério, obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic até o fim... E saiba que estou no começo de mais uma fic (dessa vez, um pouco mais picante.) O shipper é Harry e Gina, universo alternativo. Se estiver interessada. Obrigada por tudo, Natti... Nos vemos por aí.**

**Larissa Mayara: hmmm...Eu simplesmente achei que essa frase era totalmente necessária. Sempre tive uma fascinação muito grande pelo Sirius, sabendo o qual forte ele foi por ter sofrido toda a pressão em Azkaban e ser tachado como culpado por todo aquele tempo. Eu precisava dar o valor que ele merecia nessa fic, rsrsrs. Enfim, obrigada por acompanhar e espero que tenha gostado.**

**Deuses! Eu nunca achei que seria tão triste terminar essa fic...Para mim teria mais alívio do que tristeza.**

**No início, achei que seriam os reviews que me incentivariam à escrever... E só depois do segundo capítulo foi que percebi que na realidade estava encantada com a fanfic. Tão encantada que não conseguia parar de pensar na realidade de James e Lily.**

**Aprecio muito que todos vocês também estejam envolvidos (até mesmo aqueles que leram e não reviewzaram). Obrigada por tudo, mesmo.**

**E para quem quiser continuar acompanhando as porcarias que eu escrevo... meu tumblr, twitter e facebook estão no meu perfil aqui no ff.**

**Enfim, falta de meios de comunicação é que não pode ser...**

**A minha próxima fanfiction é do shipper Harry e Gina (Universo Alternativo). Basicamente, é um conjunto de Harry Potter com Dark Hunters. Se estiverem interessados... O link está no meu tumblr, ou no perfil do ff mesmo.**


	30. Respondendo Reviews Again

Eu quase não vim aqui para responder os review... _Quase_.

Mas a minha vontade sempre fala mais alto, rsrs.

**Natti Black**: _Olá! quanto tempo, hein? O prazer foi todo meu que você tenha lido minha fic. Sério, pode fazer meses que eu tenha terminado ela, mas ainda está na minha cabeça. Obrigada por tudo. De coração._

**Larissa Mayara**: _Desculpa por ter te torturado com essa fic, juro que minha intenção nunca foi essa, rsrs. E sei como é a vontade de ter um namorado como James...E também amei ter escrito sobre os marotos mais uma vez. Minha paixão por eles cresce a cada dia. Obrigada por ter acompanhado, ok? Sempre serei muito grata._

**Pamela Evans**:_ Obrigada por ter lido! Amei escrever a fic e depois de meses ainda estou aqui querendo responder todos os reviews, rsrs. _

**Kay McNell**: _Que bom que gostou! rsrs, sério? o.O Ela é bem grandinha pra ser lida assim de um dia pro outro, e isso mostra que eu não escrevo tão mal assim como pensava, rsrs. Ponto pra mim \o/_

**Anna Weasley 15**: _Obrigada! :3 que bom que gostou '-'_

**Emily**: _Obrigaaaada! E no final, Amos acabou se ferrando mesmo com seu plano diabólico, se bem que olhando agora penso que deveria tê-lo matado, tsc tsc. Quem sabe um dia?_

**Vicky Hogs Black**: _Eu também amo essa história apesar de achar que tenho uns sérios problemas de coerência entre os caps, rsrs. Sou uma doida, e não consigo disfarçar! Obrigada por ter lido e fico satisfeita que tenha gostado! _

_Enfim, obrigada a todos que postaram seu review novamente, e aos novos que chegaram!_

_Adoro entrar aqui no FF e ler as novas fics Jay e Lil no pedaço, fico babando com as loucuras do Jay e me lembrando dos meses passados quando me deleitava escrevendo sobre ele._

_Assim como sou completamente apaixonada pelo galinha do Six, e morro de inveja da Marlene por tê-lo na maior parte das fics, rsrs._

_No fim deste ano, irei ao estúdio de tatuagem do meu padrasto fazer uma tattoo sobre os marotos. Pretendo fazer o símbolo das relíquias e embaixo escrever Mischief Managed...O que vcs acham? rsrsr_

_Obrigada a todos._

_Por tudo._

**Wyrda**


End file.
